Burn
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Fourth Quarter Quell is here, 72 tributes will go in the arena but only ten will come out, due to District 13's meddling in the Games. As they want to end the Hunger Games forever but will the third rebellion succeed or will it fail just like the second rebellion did? First in the Trilogy, SYOT closed. Epilogue is out and the sequel is out!
1. Quarter Quell

**Heavy revision here as one so cringe-worthy, I think I was really horrible than until now. Here it goes.**

President Edwards couldn't get any more unhappy as she was now. These incompatible humans weren't even capable of even impressing her. Honestly, these dunderhead were provoking her now. It is a Quarter Quell, not the first annual Hunger Games. It has been ninety-nine years and the game-makers couldn't even come up with a phenomenon idea that was creative and wasn't overused.

President Edwards almost wanted to slap everyone and behead them but where would that get her? Nowhere. The Games are supposed to be phenomenon and don't get abhorred. Maybe she should host some special games that only featured her lousy, incompetent game-makers that couldn't find an idea that didn't sucked.

Maybe after last year's fiasco with the whole District 12 Victor who had beaten everyone in the arena; who is now a taboo for being the spark to ignite. She should never have survived even when the odds were staked from her; President Edwards was determined into finding a weakness but she was a wildcard in Panem. She was just like Katniss Everdeen, a taboo no one was allowed to speak. It was what she gotten, herself blown up.

An incompetent fool bauble on once more, making President Edwards wanted to kill every single one or throw them in one of those failed arenas in which the head game-makers no longer existed with those mistakes. Mistakes were for children and in Panem, mistakes were deadly especially for being a game-maker. Previous Presidents killed them in secret making sure no one found out.

"What a splendid idea, I'm sure everyone in Panem would really appreciate it," President Edwards smirked, with sarcasm laced into her tone.

"Really ma'am?" The fool asked, his green eyes sparked with glee or some other emotion in which President Embers couldn't but be disgusted for his happiness and his incompetence.

"No, William, you may go, perhaps you could find an interesting idea to add besides that graveyard idea... Ghosts... Vampires... And zombies? If I distinctly remember correctly," President Edwards clicked her tongue and dismissed William.

William walked away with dismay and President Edwards grimaced. She was running out of people to intern with, and everyone who said had a good idea sucked. The Quarter Quell had to be phenomenon, creative and one of a kind not one of these stupid ideas.

"Game-maker Eliza Havens, do you have anything that would be phenomenal to this year's Quarter Quell?" President Edwards inquired in a cold like manner.

"I have been thinking and watching every melancholy faces passed by me that they clearly failed you, Miss President... My idea is kinda like the second Quarter Quell but it will be more majestical but I'll think you'll be impressed by my idea of what the arena should be," Eliza explained, with a small smile seen on her face.

"Go on, it sounds like an intriguing idea," the president replied.

"So around the base of the cornucopia, there will trees surrounding right where the tributes stand on their platforms with the cornucopia smacked down in the middle with supplies surrounding it like always... The difference of what the trees done in previous arena as it comes alive and eats whoever is near them as they could sense the tributes thermal energy in a certain time period like the third Quarter Quell had done... There will be meadow with tons of wildflowers and plants that may look edible to eat but could kill you in less than five minutes with butterflies and insects which bites when the tributes tries to provoke them...

"There will be a river nearby the meadow that runs along the forest and to the cornucopia that has many deadly wonders to it. Water demons, mermaids and sirens lurk into those crystal blue waters designated to only hurt the tribute not kill as we still would like the entertainment the tributes create while stuck in the arena with the careers and the non-careers make," Eliza finished explaining to the president in which she said nothing. Sweat glistened on her tan skin and she felt her heart beating loudly which Eliza was sure everyone could hear it.

Finally after a few agonizing minutes the president finally said something, "It's the best I heard all today and possibly a phenomenal arena yet but maybe tweak it a little bit so the viewers could like it... Good work, that's what makes you the head-gamemaker this year is your phenomenon ideas and at least, your not a dunderhead just like the other fools that are incompetent in which I may have to start hosting Hunger Games for the game-makers," Edwards chuckled to herself a little bit making it seem like a small joke which really isn't as she was extremely disappointed in the ideas but well life goes on.

Eliza smirked at President Edwards' slight joke but at least President Edwards' makes jokes just to ease the tension but she didn't know what to think. Eliza heard from other Game-makers such like Pan and Lilith claims as it was Edwards way of making seem like a joke when it really wasn't.

"So I expect the game-makers can be done adding the last minute touches by Tuesday, the day before the reaping?"

"Of course, Ma'am... I'm prepared to make this the best arena anyone has ever seen and it will be on the future Capitol textbooks I'm sure."

She said nothing and dismissed the head game-maker who honestly actually had great ideas for once who she would keep around in future games if she kept producing phenomenal ideas and Eliza's comment was actually feasible if she put her mind to.

...

President Edwards stood at the Podium, anxiously wanting to know what the Quarter Quell twist would be this year. After the previous three, in which none of them was that great. These games were going to be the most extraordinary yet.

"For the Fourth Quarter Quell, districts will reap three times more for punishment for the dark days and the second rebellion."

It wasn't that good but with the arena maybe it will be superb.


	2. 3rd Rebellion?

**Prologue- 3rd rebellion?**

* * *

"How is the arena coming along?" Misty asked Eliza, sweetly.

Eliza looked up from the tea she been staring at. "Good."

Misty dropped her voice to a low whisper, "I have been seeing some rebellious people in the districts."

"Impossible," Eliza breathed. "I thought they were all rumors ever since the 99th Games when District 12 girl Jana Wicklow won."

Jana Wicklow, the district 12 girl who won. Making impressions...

 _Jana Wicklow, a girl who was only fifteen when she won. She was from the Seam with strawberry blonde hair, and greenish-blue like eyes. It was something from a different District. Her family only consisted of her baby sister, Ember, mother, Jamie Wicklow, and her step-father Walter Evers._

 _Jana cursed at the capitol when she was reaped, and if nobody noticed it was her plain-white shirt that said F*** the Capitol! We deserve better!_

 _The capitol citizens fawned over her at the chariots with her wearing fire like clothes including Ceaser Flickerman show which his daughter Raven who now hosts the show._

 _The Careers had wanted her to join but she denied that she will kill them in their sleep if she did but that's exactly what she did in the Arena._

 _The District 1 girl Sparkle Harth threw some daggers at her as she picked up a sword from the cornucopia and ran away from the blood-bath with her sword and a backpack, killing anyone who got in her way. Jana killed the District 4 boy Topaz Heart, District 9 girl Heather Bertruged the first day._

 _She hiked the Arena only surviving on some beef, and a little of water, killing tributes she saw._

 _Night hit and she found the Careers sleeping peacefully unknowingly Jana would kill them. She slashed each of their throats, taking daggers, an axe, and their packs full of water and food. She was a ruthless killer._

 _The game-makers fail and failed again as they unsuccessfully tried to kill her with Mutts, and fire._

 _She made her way, limping to the cornucopia due to a mutt trying to kill her and she ran and slipped. Twisted it or broken it. She climbed up the cornucopia and found herself facing Oak Brooke, the District 7 male._

 _She smiled and ducked when Oak tried to strike. She ran and limped and slashed her dagger at him, cutting his back._

 _He staggered and regained his position to strike her, but only slashed her cheek. He ducked a second too late, when the sword sliced his throat._

 _They turned a sweet, care-free, innocent girl into a cold, ruthless, murder. Jana was never sweet and care-free. It was what happened to her when she was younger that changed her._

"Ever since she won, there was been uprisings," Misty's voice turned cold.

"Just like Katniss Everdeen. The girl who was on fire who the seventy-fourth Hunger Games with her partner and lover Peeta Mellark."

"Yes," Misty said, coldly. Her expression turned dark. "But she paid the price and so did those who rebelled."

Eliza spoke, "Yes, but I think we have to deal with third rebellion."

"Where would they go?" Misty question her, "District 13 has been long dead."

"Unless..." Eliza trailed off. "They might had survive the bombing."

"Impossible."

Little did they know, they were wrong. District 13 was well and healthy and they were waiting for their chance. Katniss Everdeen stopped being the MockingJay and she married Peeta when they rescued Annie, Peeta and Johanna. Have two kids, and Prim grew up and didn't marry. How you might say. District 13 has secrets.

* * *

How was the chapter, good? horrible? SYOT is still open. District 13 survived the bombings, but only Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Katniss, Prim, and some other District 13 members survived. Next chapter reapings. District 2 girls. Please leave a review.


	3. District 13

**Why?! I said I would do District 2 but did I no. Here is Prologue- District 13**

* * *

"I told you, I want to know what happened!" Vivian said.

"No," Katniss told her. "It's too tragic."

"Daddy, Mother won't tell me what happened when she was sixteen." Vivian said, sweetly as she could be.

Peeta looked at his daughter then to his wife, Katniss who shook her head no. He sighed, "You are too young."

"I am sixteen not nine," Vivian argued. "Xavier is only nine."

Katniss shook her head, "No."

Vivian went outside from her bunker. She lived underground ever since she was born. She went to the hospital where her Aunt Prim worked at as a Doctor.

"Hi, Aunt Prim," Vivian said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Prim asked, pursuing her lips.

"Mum, won't tell me what happened when she was sixteen," Vivian said.

Prim sighed, "I will talk to her after my shift. My shift ends 18:30."

Prim and Vivian walked to where Peeta, Katniss, Xavier and Vivian lived.

"She is sixteen. She deserves to know about what the Hunger Games. She is the same age as you when you volunteered for me."

"Where I was forced to kill," Katniss muttered bitterly.

"There was been uprisings and we could overthrow the Capital. You were the MockingJay," Prim said.

"I gave up. I grew up Prim. I have a husband and kids," Katniss said stubbornly. "Unlike you."

"I never have kids because I don't want them in the war zone or lose my husband in the war," Prim argued.

Prim left leaving Vivian and Katniss shocked.

"I have to tell you. I forgot you are the same age I were." Katniss said.

"A century ago, it was decreed that there would be the Hunger Games after the Dark Days and due to our rebelling. Seventy-fours passed when I volunteered for Prim to save her from the Arena. I killed innocent people and somewhere along the way the second rebellion started. I was then forced to participate in the next Hunger Games, and was moved to District 13 to be the MockingJay. I helped the war and rescued Peeta from the damn Capital along with some others.

"Snow bombed us unexpectedly during dinner and only a handful of us survived. Me, Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Prim, and Johanna and some other District 13 members survived also," Katniss explained.

"It's still going on now," Katniss said. "The hundredth annual Hunger Games I believe. The fourth quarter Quell."

* * *

Jana Wicklow_ age sixteen. Winner of 9th Hunger Games

* * *

Winning the Hunger Games was amazing. The riches and never have to worry about food or money ever again.

They said it was impossible. A poor weakling or a badass girl with no respect for any one.

When I was about six or seven I had a tragic accident and kept everyone to arm's lengh.

"Tandi, you said I couldn't survive the Arena," I smirked.

Tandi Farrell was a merchant girl. She is snobby and is very spoiled. She had jet brown hair with brown eyes. "Yes but all you are is a stupid little girl."

"You are pathetic little bitch," I shot back at her. "Are you going to cry and get your mummy and daddy?" I taunted.

"Why don't you find your family?" Tandi smirked.

"You are path-" My sentence got cut off as peacekeepers forced people to go inside back in their houses.

I knew exactly what was happening. Fire-bombs. Just like the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games. "Tandi, if you want to live I prefer you to follow me."

"Why?" She demand.

"They are going to drop bombs soon."

"Go to the Victors' Village and hide in a house while I go get some families.

I ran and collected about 200 to 400 people and hid them in the Victors' Village. It was old probably from the second, first or the lovers.

 _Dear whoever is reading this,_

 _My name is Sara Ferrari the first Victor of the Hunger Games of District 12. I was fourteen when I won. I didn't have parents or friends. I was an a loner. I killed people._

 _Coral Raeve age twelve_

 _Kaya Merrill age 16_

 _Axel Beart age sixteen_

 _Shafr Travis age 15_

 _They all had families. Every day I have nightmares about them. I had too._

 _Nobody cares about me. By the time you read this I will be long gone. I am going to kill myself in 27 years if I hadn't produce a living Victor._

 _I produced a living Victor named Haymitch Abernathy. He is better off without me. Goodbye world_

 _Sincerely, Sara Ferrari_

"She died," I said. "Killed herself right after the second Victor Haymitch Abernathy."

It came... the Fire-bombs. Destroying half the population. It was suppose to kill me. The rebel. A free spirit. An untamed one.

I cried as I saw one small girl heading towards her house. She was maybe four or five years old.

"No!" I screamed.

The girl looked at me and pointed her finger at the house and died right there. A smile on her lips. "Whoever she was she knew what was happening," I muttered to myself.

* * *

District 13

* * *

The leader of the District write a letter to Katniss Everdeen saying she has to become the MockingJay again. The face of the rebellion.

Katniss never wanted to. Her mother died do to the war.

"I can't," She shook her head no. Tears streaming down her face. "I failed to kill Snow once and now I have to do it again."

"Katniss, Snow died on the ninety Hunger Games," Commander Reese Bri said. "You have to kill Misty Edwards."

"I don't want to fight in the war again!" Katniss cried out. "I have a husband and two children."

"We know, but you are the only MockingJay we have," Reese reassure her. "When we are done with this rebellion we will leave you alone. And besides I think it's time for you to return home."

"District 12 had been destroyed."

"The Capital built it again but it's about to get destroyed once again by her," Reese replied calmly.

The screen showed a strawberry blonde hair girl with greenish blue like eyes. She look about fifteen or sixteen.

"Who is she?" Katniss inquire.

"Jana Wicklow won last year's game. She is untamed," Reese said a smile on his face. "Just like you were."

Later,

Katniss sat down on the hovercraft. She didn't want to go back to her old home. District 12. But it is for the survivors of the fire-bombing.

The hovercraft landed and Katniss walk towards the recent bombing of District 12. It look just the same but was destroyed once again. The people she couldn't save, Madge, and the other people.

"Any survivors?" Katniss asked through her headpiece.

"No," they said.

"Check the Victors' Village," the leader of the group Briar Asp said.

The members of the rescue squad walk towards the Village. It looked untouched.

"Who are you guys?" Jana question them.

"We are from District 13 and came to rescue you," Briar said.

* * *

Capital, President of Panem

* * *

"We were told that Katniss Everdeen arrived in District 12 a few moments ago," Shalla said.

"Indeed," Misty said, taking a drink of champagne.

"Should we bomb them again?" Shalla asked.

"No," Misty smirked. "Let them escape."

"But ma'am," Shalla started.

"I am the President of Panem," Misty said. "You are not."

Shalla gulped. "Of course. I merely forgot."

* * *

The end. I promise that the next chapter will be the reapings. SYOT is still open.


	4. District 2 reaping

**Here** **is** **District 2. Hope you like them. Please leave a review. Also I'm hoping I could get this chapter up before the end of the day, it's currently the evening, so I made it. Sorry I took so long, I've been depressed, ill and busy. 3 more weeks left of school! Too much arrogant people. See if you could see who they are.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games, just own the plot and my OC's. Tributes belong to Nightcat, 1million, Emily3THG.**

 **Black=Riddles**

 _' '= thoughts_

 _/ /= Memory_

* * *

~Virginia Valor~ (17,2)

* * *

I walk around the District. The cool temperature feels nice against my skin especially in this heat. The sun standing pride in the District like an almighty warrior fighting to their death sounds like the Hunger Games. There's no sign of clouds in the horizon nor anywhere, which there won't be any rain today. It would actually be nice to see rain again after so long of not seeing the clouds nor a few drops of water. I really miss the smell of the rain, jumping in puddles. District 2 is currently borrowing water from District 4 and a small portion of five since the reservoirs have been dry. The Capitol, surprisingly is being nice to us, allowing to borrow water from the Districts until the District sees rain again. Most of the District is under the saving water law; taking five minute showers, turning off the water when not using, recycling bottles and other recycled materials.

All of a sudden, smoke made my throat dry like sandpaper as I hike deeper through the District. The air making it harder to breathe in. As I walk harder trying to get out of this smoke hoping I could be able to breathe the clean air again. I cough and start to walk faster now, gagging on the smoke. Eventually, the smoke grew thickly as pea soup. I cough more harder this time and got on all four's.

I crawl towards to a nearby tree, and stay there trying to stay calm. After what it seems to be a few what it seems to be hours but probably only minutes past, I found myself losing consciousness.

I saw some bright lights and a small crowd as I slowly enter consciousness. I open my eyes to see Livia, holding some bandages and some rubbing alcohol. She pour some on my wounds making it sting like someone is stabbing me multiple times. "Everything is going to be alright, Virginia," soothe Livia.

Livia then wrap up some of my wounds tightly with a first aid kit, after cleaning all the wounds I sustain. "How bad are my cuts?" I whisper, taking in some oxygen.

"There just small scrapes and aren't real serious. That deep wound on your arm is going to need some stitches so that it won't leave a scar but the chances the wound will scar is like an eighty percent chance according to my calculations," she explained.

"That's good." I struggle to get up, but Livia sorta restrain me down again.

Livia grab a thread and pull the thread through the needle. "Now if you remain calm it'll be quick if you do struggle than it'll be a lot harder," She told me.

I suck in air as the needle poke my skin once more. _Don't struggle, remain calm. Think of something happy but keep your mind off the small pain..._ I thought of that time when a group of people tried and attack Livia for being a shameful to the District of not being a warrior girl but a healer and being kind to animals and not kick or throw rocks at them.

 _Livia stood frighten, her lip quivering with anticipation at the bullies that dared to tease her. Tears were crowding her vision, I could tell that she was about to burst into tears on the spot. Why can't they leave Livia alone? Of course, Livia has a gift of healing people and animals alike, she wants to nurture the poor animals just as a mother cat would do to her kittens. "Stop it!" She pleaded, sounding hysterical._

 _"Aww, look the little shameful girl to the District is about to cry," one of the bullies mocked, bitterly. Oh no he didn't. No one teases Livia or any of us without the consequence._

 _"Hey, knock it off. Leave her alone," I growled out, teeth clenched together. I picked up some small pebbles nearby and threw them right towards them. They wince as the pebbles started to hit them, they stood there, shaking before a few more pebbles made them to flee where they came from._

"All done," Livia said, snapping me out of the memory. I carefully examine the recently stitch cut that at least it stop bleeding. "Just be careful on your arm as the stitches could get undo."

I nodded and Livia embrace me in a hug scare of what might happen later. Though she shouldn't worry because there are bloodthirsty volunteers who are very eager to enter the Arena and kill innocent teenagers with their sharp blades. Of course, if Livia got reaped then I doubt that a volunteer would volunteer for her, since she's well despise throughout the whole district, though Sabina or I would volunteer for her especially when we have more experience with weapons and could fight through the Arena than she could. She'll probably die in the bloodbath unprotected by one of her sisters'.

Livia and I left the hospital of where she volunteers at and we quickly scan the crowd to find Sabina waiting for us with Mom and Dad. Mom's eyes look at us warily, afraid that I might disappear like dust.

"Let's go home, eat some breakfast and go to the reaping afterwards," Dad suggest, holding Mom's hand like a fragile doll ready to break any moment now.

We walk home in silence. No one felt like speaking much when we got home. Dad grab a frying pan and ask if any of us is in the mood for any French toast. We nodded and continue to sit in silence ignoring each other's presence.

"Why don't you three get ready for the reaping?" Mom ask.

We agreed and went to our rooms. I study my wardrobe for a few minutes before I finally settle on a mint summer dress. I change out my clothes that still smell like smoke, and put on the dress. The dress hung on me hugging my curves rather comfortably. I brush out all knots in my lovely balayage, sandy-blonde hair and carefully put it in a bun. I look at my make-up collection and pick out a cherry flavor lipgloss and a bit of mascara. I grab my black ballet flats from the closet and put them on. _Perfect..._

I got done getting dress once Dad put the last of the French toast on a spare plate in case anyone wants another one. I dump syrup on the French toast and eat it, enjoying the sweet maple syrup taste, and the delicious cinnamon on the French toast.

Afterwards, everyone left for the reaping, with Mom trying to calm Livia down. Sabina, Livia and I sign in to the reaping, I took a mental note at the Victors, a few finally succumb to death mainly Ricky Breth, Bret Roman, Lyme Ren, Enobaria Birt, and Brutus Dame the oldest five victors that ever live through so close to the fourth Quarter Quell though Enobaria was on the younger side of dying a mere age of 59. Ricky was the winner of the twelfth Hunger Games, Bret won twenty seventh victor, Brutus the forty-fifth, and Lyme the fifty-second. A few new faces like Remus, Spencer and Troy, the victors of the 96, 97, and 98 hunger games.

The escort Alphia Sanders bounce on the stage, layers of make-up melting under the sun's bright rays, her albino skin matching her platinum wig, but what Alphia is currently wearing is something silly yet inappropriate at the same time; sleeveless, clear pink dress that barely even reach the end of her thighs, making her curves show more, her nipples mostly peaking out of the dress and black knee-length boots with seven inch heels. "Welcome to the one hundredth annual Hunger Games... My name is Alphia Sanders and I will be your escort to these lucky six tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" She screech through the microphone. "But before we pick the tributes let's watch the video brought all the way from the Capitol."

The screen turn to the Capitol's symbol before it show us the History of Panem, starting off with Panem used to be the United States then the devastating war happen that nearly wiped us to extinction, the sea swallowing up most of the land, the Dark Days then came the peace and it was decreed that each of the Districts will offer a male and a female to fight to the death in the Arena.

"Yay, now let's choose the first female tribute for this year's Hunger Games...Virginia Valor!"

I try to remain calm the best I could. I shouldn't be nervous, I mean that there are volunteers who will volunteer for me but no one yell "I volunteer!", it's just silence like dropping a needle and everyone would hear it fall to the ground. I work up the courage and slowly walk on stage, breathing evenly as best I could.

"How old are you?" Alphia ask, giving me a hand up on the stage.

"I'm seventeen," I mutter, unsure what to do. Breathe... Be calm... And remember your training at the Academy, you're good with knives, climbing trees, and being okay at the bow, I could win this thing.

"Any volunteers?" Alphia ask but the District stand in pure deathly silence. She continue on and call the next girl. "Sabina Valor!"

I stand there, stun as I heard the escort exclaim Sabina's name. I felt the urge to scream at the crowd to demand someone to volunteer but none came. The Academy that chose the suppose volunteers are bloody chicken.

"How old are you?" She ask, Sabina gave her a response. The next girl better not be Livia. Not poor, innocent Livia. Of course, fate decided to reaped us making sure that there are no freaking volunteers for us, is this revenge? It's not like I know this family's history, I'm unable to trace it back.

"And our last female tribute... Livia Valor!"

No! Not sweet, kind Livia. I felt the tears fall from my eyes. Someone volunteer for her...but none came. Bloody cowards...

"Our lucky boy tribute is..."

"I volunteer!" Someone scream making sure everyone could hear him. I look at his cloudy brown eyes and then his body and his face before I knew who he is; Jason Bridges, Sabina's current boyfriend. Sabina would kill him for volunteering, she cares about him like her Livia and I.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Alphia pester, anxious to know who the volunteer is.

"I'm Jason Bridges and I'm eighteen," Jason said, proudly as if he is anxious to enter the Arena and slaughter tributes.

"Lovely," Alphia mutter before she yell out, "Caleb Mcgomary!"

"I volunteer!" Someone shout. I didn't know him though.

"I'm Bodhi Miller and I'm eighteen," he said. Bodhi has cute blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He's very handsome. Am I crushing on a boy?

"And the last one... Erin Calve," Alphia finish.

"I volunteer!" Another boy scream, he look proud to volunteer but once he got on stage he look uneasy as though he's now regretting to volunteer. "Nolan Argent the second and I'm eighteen."

"Well that's it, here's is your tributes... Virginia Valor, Sabina Valor, Livia Valor, Jason Bridges, Bodhi Miller and Nolan Argent the second. Give these tributes a clap..." Everyone clap and whistle cheering those they like on. "Tributes shake hands."

Livia shake hands with me then Sabina then Jason then Bodhi then Nolan. We were escort inside by peacekeepers to say goodbye to our families and friends.

* * *

~Sabina Valor~ (17,2)

* * *

I blew my bangs out of my face as I made my bed for the day. I can hear Livia thrashing around in her sleep unable to get comfortable and a few whimpers as if she is having a nightmare. I won't blame her for tossing and turning especially if she isn't a normal District 2 citizen. I sometimes wonder if she belongs in District 12 than in 2 for being a healer. I strain my ears to listen to Virginia but couldn't hear her most likely she's dead asleep since I couldn't hear her breathing nor moving.

I grab my comfy short-pants and a comfy, faded, blue shirt. I grab a water bottle and fill it up with lots of water since I'm probably going to get parch and sweat it off while I'm at the academy. I unlock my bike and hop on, peddling quickly hoping I will have enough time to practice.

"So I heard that Daryle won't be volunteering today," a girl told her friend as soon as I got there.

"That's a shame though, Perceiphone will be happy to volunteer since she's next in line hopefully. We won't know until they reveal the people who's volunteering until after the instructors tells us...let's go get a good seat," the other girl told the first girl. Even though I shouldn't pry around but I am awfully curious to know who will volunteer this year. The instructors only told us who the boys who will be volunteering, a boy name Bodhi Miller, Nolan Argent and Alexander Brown.

I already know I'm not volunteering since I'm only in the fifteenth spot while Virginia is in the eleventh and poor Livia in the last spot. I lock up my bike at the metal fence and went inside in the Academy. Knives flying through the air hitting the targets with precision and loud thuds. Axes, swords, tridents also flying through the air. "Hiyah," Someone said, kicking his instructor, who fell backwards on the mat.

I put my water bottle on the sideline and went to the knife section, hoping to practice more with the knives. Every time, I throw a knife, I fail to hit the target. I threw a knife hoping it would reach the target, but alas no such luck. The knife land on the mat couple feet away from the dummy. There is no way I will volunteer, of course I wouldn't want to. It's not like I want to die, I have my supportive sisters and my boyfriend who I love a lot

I grab another sharp knife and throw it without picking a spot for a target; the knife hit the left ankle of the dummy. It wouldn't kill the person quickly but will slow the person down maybe paralyzing the left ankle. I wasn't good with throwing knives like Virginia is, probably because I didn't have a talent throwing knives like Virginia does or maybe since Virginia has been at the academy a lot longer than I have.

I exhale at the fail attempts of trying to hit the dummy and putting away the knives. I pick up my water bottle from the sidelines taking a drink of the cold water. I wipe off the sweat off my forehead and return training. I grab a spear and throw it towards the destination. Damn it, the spear narrowly miss the chosen target but is still fateful. I shot another spear at the dummy, targeting the place where the heart is at. The spear fly through the air and hit the target with precision. A success.

I grab another and shot it, hitting the target with accuracy. After a few successful tries with the spears, I move on to the bows. I grab one and position the arrow on the bow. My arm wobble a little bit, and carefully with ease I let go of the string and let the arrow fly. Barely, the arrow land right in the blue circle. _Not to bad, It could have been worse._

Before I could shoot another arrow, the Director interrupt everyone.

"Attention boys and girls, it's now time to reveal the girl volunteers," the director said, grabbing everyone's attention. "The first girl who will volunteer is... Athena Rosewood."

The girl name Athena smile, and look proud to be volunteer.

"The second girl to volunteer is... Daryle Tendon but unfortunately since do to severe circumstances beyond her control we chose Perceiphone Jimmyre to be in her place."

Perceiphone cheer as she heard her name being call.

"And the finale will be Jenna Warrior."

Everyone cheer the girls on, wanting them to win and bring back the honor of winning the Hunger Games and bring back the good luck to the District. It's not like I will volunteer.

I notice Mom and Dad at the exit with a worry face. "Dad, what's wrong?" I ask, awfully curious.

"Have you seen Virginia?" Mom inquire, her cheeks tomato red and wet eyelashes.

I told them "No I haven't, why?"

"Ooh I hope she wasn't caught in the fire," Mom squeak.

"What fire?"

"There was a fire in the lower part of the District, they said they found a few victims but unsure of who are they," Dad explain.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe a lot. Virginia... I couldn't lose my sister, I would absolutely die. I held my breath for a few seconds before the world stop spinning, and stood there for a few minutes before I broke out into a run, ignoring Mom and Dad's pleas to stay.

I burst through the doors of the Hospital; dodging nurses carrying trays full of medicine, doctors hurrying to the rooms they have to be in. I crash into a nurse carrying a first aid kit and alcohol, "Sorry about that," the nurse apologized, gathering the items she's carrying rather hastily.

"Livia?"

"Came to know where Virginia is at?" Livia drop her voice.

I nod.

"She's on her way here. She's unconscious though, nothing to serious; few burns, smoke in her lungs but should clear up on some oxygen but she's got a nasty gash on her right forearm," Livia explain. "Anyways, why don't you wait outside and wait for Mum and Dad?"

Before I could reply, Livia left and I let a sigh left my lips before I went outside to wait for Mom and Dad. I didn't have to wait that long until Mom and Dad to show up, Mom tearing up with apprehensiveness of her oldest daughter by a few minutes.

I stand there, my hands trembling. My thoughts racing coming up with hundreds what if's per second. _What if Virginia has permanent damage? What if Virginia can't wake up before the reaping starts? What if there was a nest of tracker jackers near that fire and the tracker jackers got provoked and stung Virginia?_ I shudder at the thought of that. Tracker jackers are very unpleasant if someone gotten sting by one of them.

We stand there in silence until the doors open and my breath hitch in my throat, but only a wrinkly, brown skin lady limp by with tears falling down her face. "Ooh, you're young and strong, can you help me with my bags? I'm afraid my muscles aren't that strong anymore," she ask.

"No, thank you, I'm going to wait for my sister," I said.

Mom glare at me until I gave in and help the old woman out. We walk together until we made it to her house, and I left her before the old woman could say "Thank you". I jog back and wait for at least ten minutes before Livia walk out of the hospital with Virginia, looking healthy besides on her right forearm there's a bandage wrap around her arm.

"Let's go, eat some breakfast and go to the reaping afterwards," Dad suggest, once Livia and Virginia approach us.

Everyone agree and walk home in silence, unsure of what to do. Once we got home, I kick my shoes off and lay down on the couch, relaxing for a few minutes.

"Why don't you three get dress for the reaping?" Mom suggest, her hands trembling.

We nod and walk up the stairs, not acknowledging them in any way. I chose a black pencil skirt and a red top from my clothes, and brush my hair out removing any knots that's been there and put it in a braid, fighting with my loose curls.

Once I finish, I came downstairs and start to eat the French toast. After everyone is done eating, we left the house and walk towards the reaping, Livia bursting in tears halfway to the reaping. Mom calm her down quickly but tears are falling down her face, when we got to the sign in for the reaping.

We sign in and locate the seventeen year old section. We stand there for a few minutes before the silly mentor came on stage. "Welcome to the one hundredth annual Hunger Games... My name is Alphia Sanders and I will be your escort to these lucky six tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" She screech through the microphone. "But before we pick the tributes let's watch the video brought all the way from the Capitol."

Ugh, not that that video it's always the freaking same. The war, land, nearly extinct, dark days, then the new rule. Why do they show the same video every time? I practically memorize it.

"Yay, now let's choose the first female tribute for this year's Hunger Games...Virginia Valor!"

What? That can't be right...Virginia only has the mandatory slips that we have, no tesserae at all. First, being stuck in a fire, now this. It's just bad luck today. Where the hell is Athena Rosewood, the chosen volunteer?

"Sabina Valor!"

No! I couldn't been chosen but I am. It's impossible though. Why isn't there a volunteer for me, there should. Didn't the girls look excited to volunteer now they won't.

I stomp my way through, glaring at the stupid suppose volunteers, cowards all of them. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I mutter, hoping that the volunteers will burn for not volunteer.

"Livia Valor!"

And there goes the last of the Valor sister's reaped. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Ugh, couldn't someone volunteer for her or they would actually let her die for being to innocent.

"Our lucky boy tribute is..."

"I volunteer!" What a relief, a volunteer finally... And it's Jason. Great, first my sisters and now it's Jason. I want to punch him in the freaking face for volunteering. Doesn't he know that once my sisters and I die in the Arena, he could grieve then forget all about me and get a new girlfriend. He could continue his life but he's giving it all up for me. Aww how sweet but I can't forgive him.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Alphia pester, anxious to know who the volunteer is.

"I'm Jason Bridges and I'm eighteen," Jason said, proudly as if he is anxious to enter the Arena and slaughter tributes.

"Lovely," Alphia mutter before she yell out, "Caleb Mcgomary!"

"I volunteer!" Someone shout. I didn't know him very well but his name was Brian or Brody Miller.

"I'm Bodhi Miller and I'm eighteen," he said.

"And the last one... Erin Calve," Alphia finish.

"I volunteer!" Another boy scream, he look proud to volunteer but once he got on stage he look uneasy as though he's now regretting to volunteer. "Nolan Argent the second and I'm eighteen."

"Well that's it, here's is your tributes... Virginia Valor, Sabina Valor, Livia Valor, Jason Bridges, Bodhi Miller and Nolan Argent the second. Give these tributes a clap..." Everyone clap and whistle cheering those they like on. "Tributes shake hands."

Livia, Virginia, Jason, Bodhi and Nolan, all shake hands with me. The reaping ended once we enter inside the Hall of Justice to say goodbye.

* * *

~Livia Valor~ (17,2)

* * *

 _I couldn't breathe nor move. I just stood there, paralyzed, hoping no one could find me. They shouldn't, but yet who knows. I didn't dare to breathe as I heard footsteps nearby, breaking twigs. "Where is she?" Someone, a boy by the sound of the voice hissed. I couldn't die yet, I have to survive for Virginia and Sabina. I have too... Just seven more tributes left then I could survive._

 _"I don't know, Edward," Ruby, a formal ally of mine whispered. "She's hiding probably nearby. The only way to draw her out is to mimic her sisters' voice."_

 _"Livia! Livia! Help me, Sabina is dying and I don't know what to do!" Edward mimic Virginia's voice and I walk towards the voices._

 _"Told you it would work... Time to die, little girl," Ruby spat. She grab her knives from her side, and approach me like a lion hunting his prey, and shot a knife at me. Before I could duck, the knife hit me in the chest. The last thing I saw was there smiling faces and knew nothing more._

I couldn't breathe. My breaths coming out in heavy pants. It was just a nightmare, not reality. It won't happen today, I won't be reaped, my sisters will volunteer for me if I am. I sallow some water and change into my uniform for work, a white dress with a collar attach. It isn't so bad, I get to do what I love and have extra money to buy stuff. It's a wonder how I buckle my shoes on, without my hands trembling so much.

The telephone ring before I left. "Hello?"

"Miss Valor, sorry to bother you before your shift starts but we have a small problem. We're understaff and there's a kid coming in a few minutes from finding hemlock in their garden and...the child ate it." _'Oh my goodness'..._

"I'm on my way," I said before I broke out into a run, hurrying to the Hospital, hoping to save the child.

I arrive before the kid did and help set up the items. "Bring her in here," The doctor order.

"Livia, can you calm the parents down quickly and get back in here?" George order.

I obey and went to the lobby with the parents and a daughter. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Kaylee," The mom whisper.

"Is she going to be okay," the little one ask. 'I hope so'...

"Of course, we're doing everything we can," I told them.

"Livia! Get in here quick!" George yell.

When I enter the room, I saw the child having a seizure. How could someone so innocent and young eat hemlock? With my hands in position, I start CPR on Kaylee, hoping that Kaylee will start breathing again but alas no such luck. I eventually gave up. If only they brought her in sooner but a question remains how did young Kaylee get the hemlock?

"Mr. and Mrs. Dilauntris?" I ask, grabbing their attention. "I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughter died just a few minutes ago."

"What? Is this kind of sick joke!" The man yelled, his face red.

I decline. "The Doctor and I really need to know how did Kaylee get her hands on hemlock."

The little girl's face scrunch up before bursting into tears. "It was my fault, I didn't know it was poisonous...Kaylee and I were playing in the garden, what's left of it anyways after the drought hit... Kaylee grab some alive plants and mash it all up, she took a bite and she said she felt dizzy afterwards, that's when I yelled for help," she explain through hysterics.

"Tina, you told me that Kaylee got curious," Mom accuse.

The child look sad and cried more. "Hey, Livia can you take this, we have a girl trap in a fire," someone said.

"Squad 90, what's the vital signs?"

"B.P. is 120. Pulse is 85 and thready and respiration is about 6."

"Squad 90, do you have any identifications who the girl is?" I ask.

"All we found is the initials of V.V on her charm bracelet." V.V that could be anyone. _Valera Valet, Veron Verin, Virginia Valor._ "But we did found something interesting on her leg. A scar that look something sharp had stab her." ' _It's Virginia, no... It can't be but sadly it is. I remember healing her a few years ago, when she first started training at the Academy and she must have gotten cut with a knife or something to bleed like that. I did the best I could, stitching it back together but still manage to scar.'_

"What's your ETA?"

"Ten minutes." ' _Great... That's ten minutes of worrying... Virginia will be fine.'_

I exhale the air I've been holding. It's just ten freaking minutes... ' _You could survive, Livia. Virginia is on her way here, all she has is smoke in her lungs, a few scrapes but a cut on her forearm. Nothing bad. You could do it.'_

"Okay." I might get a drink of water first then get the supplies for Virginia before she gets here. At least calm myself down.

I walk down the hallway, taking note of all the patients right now, we're dead pack and understaff. I have only like an hour left on my shift before I could get release to get ready for the reaping. A little girl close by sob right next to me as I grab a cup and fill it up with water. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

After a few seconds of silence, the girl spoke through tears, "It's my father. He had a heart attack and I'm not sure if he's going to be okay... He's my only family I have left and I don't want to be at an orphanage..."

"He'll be alright," I reassure her, hoping I could believe those words. Earlier, a small girl died and I lied to the family. Why am I lying a lot today? The poor kid's father is probably going to die.

"I hope so," She murmur.

I head back to the main area and grab the first aid kit and rubbing alcohol from the supplies closet. I walk to the open room, before I fell down. "Sorry about that," I apologize to the person, grabbing the items that I drop.

"Livia?" Sabina ask, clarifying if it really is me.

"Came to know where Virginia is at?"

Sabina nodded. "She's on her way here. She's unconscious though, nothing to serious; few burns, smoke in her lungs but should clear up on some oxygen but she's got a nasty gash on her right forearm," I explain. "Anyways, why don't you wait outside and wait for Mum and Dad?"

Sabina left and I walk to the room that is open right now. _'Just a few more minutes until you could see Virginia. I'm surprise Sabina was here, she never goes here. I haven't really seen her at all today, of course I did left in a hurry.'_ The door swing open and the paramedics walk in pushing the slump form of Virginia on a gurney. "Thanks gentlemen."

The guy with blonde hair and brown eyes wink at me as I lift up Virginia and put her on the bed. "How 'bout we go out one night," he flirt.

"Nope, get out." The paramedics left the room. ' _What a twat...if the rumors are true then I'll never say yes. I'm seventeen not twenty or so, Idiot. Okay, back to business what should I do first? Hmm...'_ I grab some Band-Aids from the first aid kit and put them on the small scrapes. Virginia's eyes somewhat flutter open as I put some more Band-Aids on her but remain close.

After a few more minutes, Virginia finally open her eyes. Her big, blue eyes staring right at me. "Everything is going to be alright, Virginia," I soothe, pouring some alcohol on her.

"How bad are my cuts?" Virginia ask, wincing once more.

"There just small scrapes and aren't real serious. That deep wound on your arm is going to need some stitches so that it won't leave a scar but the chances the wound will scar is like an eighty percent chance according to my calculations," I explain to Virginia.

I grab a needle and thread and start to sew the skin back together. Virginia didn't wince nor move a muscle while I'm stitching her skin back together. "All done," I said, wrapping a bandage around her arm. "Just be careful on your arm as the stitches could get undo." ' _I don't feel like stitching the arm once more, all because you were careless. But luckily, the stitches should come out in a week.'_

"Are you ready for the reaping?" Virginia ask, carelessly. My breath hitch in my throat as I heard the word "Reaping"... That totally space my mind now, I was worried about it a few hours ago but must've slip my mind when I tried and failed to save that little girl from dying, talking to that girl who was sobbing in the cafeteria 'bout losing her dad, and panicking when I heard that Virginia was caught in a fire. "I'm sorry," Virginia apologized.

"Don't, I get it. You and Sabina are better at weapons than me... I don't like to touch weapons but less use them, I prefer to heal and nurture not kill them out of the act of innocence," I scream at her. ' _Oops I wasn't suppose to have an outburst like that... I don't know what came over me, I just felt anger surging through me and explode like a volcano'._ "I'm sorry Virginia, I didn't know what came over me."

Virginia shrug and exit out to the room with me right behind her. I sign off along the way out to the hot, dry outside. The sun dropping glasses of fire at us, glaring at everyone that is not inside nor in the shade, just the blistering heat of the sun. I quickly scan the small crowd that seems to be gathering in small areas. I quickly found Mum, Dad and Sabina waiting at the corner, sweating.

"Oh Virginia, I thought you were a goner," Mom coo.

"Jamie, lay off her," Dad whisper to her, clutching mom's hand like a doll ready to crumble under age and neglect. Jamie's chin quivering, probably worry about Virginia, Sabina and I well beings'. "Let's go home and eat breakfast and go to the reaping afterwards."

All of us nod, walking back home underneath the burning sun. Even from a distance, I could still see black smoke at the horizon of where a part of the District burst into flames, damaging the citizens' houses in the process. ' _I'm really thankful that Virginia was only caught in the smoke and not near the heart of the fire, her injuries could have been a whole lot worse than it is currently. If she was caught in the flames then I'll have to pour cold water on her burns and hear her endless cries of pleas which I'll have to ignore.'_

At long last we finally arrive back home, safe and sound. Everything is perfectly normal, Dad offer to make french toast before we all leave for the reaping to go see who will volunteer. The tributes who are eagerly slaughter tributes like butchers killing animals but end up dying in the arena in cold-blood murder. The nightmare came back surging through my head like a flash flood, emptying my thoughts until I couldn't think of anything else. I know it's not real but still scary, how vulnerable I am when someone mimic's my sisters' voices. I can't be trick like that especially if I enter the arena alone. I'll have to be quick and stealthy, making sure I make the correct choices and not the wrong ones resulting in my death.

"Why don't you three get dress for the reaping?" Mom suggest, looking at our clearly monotone faces, her hands' trembling slightly.

All three of us approve of this idea and each of us went to our room to decide what to wear to our second to last reaping. I grab my reaping clothes and shower for a little bit. I turn on the shower and step inside. The hot water blaze down on my tan skin, slightly too hot. I quickly add more cold water and lessen the hot water just a smidge. I grab my shampoo bottle and wash my hair out good, making sure my curls are nice and clean and rinse out the shampoo from my damp hair.

Once I finish, I put on my black skirt and white polo and brush out my curls thoroughly removing all the knots I manage to sustain earlier. I grab a hair tie near the sink and try to put it in as a ponytail but fail. _Looks like my hair doesn't want to get put up today._ Too bad, it's going to be a real scorcher today and with the sun up high in the sky, no breeze that a sign of a storm will be heading to the District nor a cloud in the naked sky. I put on high heels and walk out of the bathroom.

I pile syrup on top of the French toast, sweetness and sugary at the same time. My taste buds explode with sweetness, delicious but yet so sugary at the same time. Once everyone finish eating, all of us left to go to the reaping.

I start to feel my cheeks wet and my eyelashes damp with tears. I didn't notice I start to cry until now but by then it's impossible to try and calm down. Mum linger behind and start to caress me soothingly, hoping that I would stop soon before we arrive to the sign-in area...

After a few minutes of uncontrollable crying, I finally manage to calm myself down before we reach the sign-in area. Sabina, Virginia and I sign in and enter the reaping, and walk to the seventeen year old pen. "Welcome to the one hundredth annual Hunger Games... My name is Alphia Sanders and I will be your escort to these lucky six tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" She screech through the microphone. "But before we pick the tributes let's watch the video brought all the way from the Capitol."

The video blare on but I didn't pay attention. I knew it by heart.

"Yay, now let's choose the first female tribute for this year's Hunger Games...Virginia Valor!"

I start to feel tears again. My sister reaped... No! Virginia walk up calmly and stand on the stage facing us.

"Sabina Valor!" And there goes Sabina. I better not be reaped.

"Livia Valor!"

A few minutes past, and I stand there unable to move. I couldn't feel my legs nor any part of my body. The crowd move silently as death lurking around and trying to find its next victim, but I didn't realize that next victim is going to be me and my sisters. I couldn't die in the Arena, I'm going to live through it with or without my sisters with me. The peacekeepers walk over to me and drag me over to the stage.

I ignore the question and stand right next to Virginia. I really hope I don't die, even though this is hell. I remember what Mrs. Gurner told us when all three of us when we were younger and in her class _"The second rebellion failed clearly when Katniss Everdeen fail to assassinate the tyranny President of that year instead killed the rebel leader. The crowd that watch her to assassinate the leader of the rebellion, went insane and kill the tyranny president. There was a new president but she got assassinated by a Capitol loyalist and wanted to have the Hunger Games continued and bombed repeatedly on District 13... Someday, the Hunger Games are going to get discontinued and a new era of peace. I hope that the Hunger Games will end before the first century." 'First century and hasn't end yet.'_

"I volunteer!" Someone scream, he look proud to volunteer at first but once he got on stage he look uneasy as though he's now regretting to volunteer. "Nolan Argent the second and I'm eighteen."

"Well that's it, here's is your tributes... Virginia Valor, Sabina Valor, Livia Valor, Jason Bridges, Bodhi Miller and Nolan Argent the second. Give these tributes a clap..." Everyone clap and whistle cheering those they like on. "Tributes shake hands." _Jason Bridges, Sabina's boyfriend? Why did he volunteer?_

Sabina, Virginia, Jason, Bodhi and Nolan all shake hands with me and walk inside.

* * *

Jason Bridges (18,2)

* * *

I don't like the reaping that much. I'm pretty safe coming from District 2 and all, with volunteers every year. It's my last year better enjoy it while I can but how can I enjoy the reaping when it's Sabina's second to last year of the reaping. I can't imagine life without Sabina, I'll just simply die. I've been her boyfriend for a year now but at least I'm no longer with that witch...

~Two years earlier ~

 _/Annabella and I shared a passion together; fighting at the Academy with each other. We wanted to get married to each other when we were sixteen, but sadly both of our parents said no. We were terrified of not being to live together._

 _I practiced more with a sword and decided to quit early that day. Dark clouds started to appear in the horizon meaning a storm is coming in. The wind blew leaves off from the ground. I kept hearing moans from the corner a few feat away from where I was standing at. I follow the sound and saw Annabella kissing someone's face off. "Anna, what are you doing?" I hissed, my heart breaking with every passing second. How dare she cheat on me, why? I thought we were madly in love but I guess I was wrong._

 _"What does it look like I'm doing?" Annabella replied, her eyes glittering in the street light._

 _I felt anger pulsing through me, I usually could control my anger but not right now. Before I could process what happen, I punch her right in the nose. Annabella groan and started to throw punches and kicks right at me. I narrowly dodge the punches and mostly the kicks also. But sadly, a kick manage to kick me where it hurts a lot like someone giving birth to a child. I don't know where it hurts more getting kicked in the nuts or giving birth probably both since I never hear a man say, "Kick me where it hurts" but often I hear wifes say to their husbands, "Let's have another one". In that second, I groaned and nearly collapse with pain right on the sidewalk, Annabella quickly running away from me clearly playing cops and robbers._

 _I clenched my teeth together and started to run fast as possible trying to catch the bitch that dared to cheat on me with somebody else. Anna kept on running as fast as she could, never losing her speed. While I kept huffing and puffing, trying to catch up to her but alas no such luck, I kept slowing down. She's a lot faster than me, running is one of my greatest weaknesses including having a bad knee that's' a partial reason why I'm slow. I'm not able to run without my knee brace without wearing my knee brace. Jeering pain inflamed my knee, speak of the devil..._

 _Suddenly, Annabella appeared sorta out of breath. "I knew I'll be able to stop you, Jason..." She murmured, leaning closely now. I raised up my arm to hit her but she blocked it and instead pinned me down. "I know everything about you. You're weaknesses... You're strengths... Your secrets... everything... You're mine," She hissed, digging her nails into my arm._

 _"_ _You're_ _wrong_ ," _I said_ _,_ _trying_ _to push her_ _weight off me._

 _"Oh but I do, Jason..." Her sentence got cut off when I found the strength to push her off me. "I'm impressed but you'll never be as great as me." I ran away from her and she started chasing me as fast as she could._

 _I ran straight towards the river, hoping that she wouldn't catch up to me but I could hear her giggling from a short distance away. I dived into the river and swam away from her. She jumped in and started chasing me until I gotten to the deep end, where I just swam in circles and it just started raining all of a sudden. I swam back to the bank but Anna just stayed behind unable to move and screamed. I jogged away until farther I ran, I couldn't hear anyone screaming._

 _During the morning after eating breakfast, I headed down towards the river to satisfy my curiosity about the silence. In the distance, I saw a couple of peacekeepers in the water trying to find someone or something. Towards the green, leafy trees, there stood a small crowd I instantly recognize as Annabella's parents and a mysterious woman had pure blonde hair that seem to turn white when the sun shone on it. That mysterious woman was Annabella's twin sister. I remember Annabella's words a few months ago, "Cassandra was the most beauty queen in the district. She always wore slutty outfits and one day, someone from the Capitol saw her beauty and offered her to be a model." Annabella's parents sobbed continuously as the Peacekeepers found a blue body with straight black hair and wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. Annabella's eyes seem to stare right at me as though her lifeless eyes were searching for me of how I let her drown. I was a murderer and still will be the rest of life. I wanted to confess about how I let Annabella drown, when I ran straight home getting out of the rain ignoring Annabella's screams. I did the only thing I could do run away and forget about everything; telling lies to everyone who tried to question me on the eve of her death. Eventually, everyone would forget about Annabella and very rarely someone spoke about her. I doubt anyone knows it's me./_

"Jason, time for breakfast," Mom cried out, snapping me out of the memory that still haunts me to this day. ' _Stop it, Jason, Annabella has been dead for two years now, it's about time to move on and forget about her just like everyone has._ _She's dead because of me...'_

"Coming," I yell back, somewhat very jubilant now. I wasn't even jubilant that much, think on the bright side at least I'm with someone with good weapons and helps me and not cheat on every man Sabina's see.

I speed walk into the kitchen and serve myself some bacon and eggs. I carefully chew the food and pour some orange juice into a glass and chug it down. Someone knock on the door after we finish eating. Mom open the door and Cassandra standing right in the doorway, her face expression looking very distraught and very indignant at me. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to talk to Jason alone." Cassandra emphasis the word "alone".

"David, it's Cassandra Irkin, the model," Mom whisper to Dad. I nod and walk outside with Cassandra, my heart racing 100 beats per minute like a racecar. I start to feel sweat forming at my temples, ' _What's this about? Is it about her? It doesn't feel write say her name, it's taboo.'_

"Tell me the truth, Jason," Cassandra snap, getting straight to the point. "Did you really kill Annabella? Did you really think I didn't see you by the banks, seeing my sister's body getting pulled out of the water. Do you even know her cause of death? I didn't like having to get a fucking phone call at 5 am, to see if I've seen Anna while I was on tour and was heading to District 4 to model some bathing suits... Anyways, I'm getting off track and my manager has set up a meeting with some famous person in the Capitol... The cause of her death was attempts of choking, drowning to death and the worst part as all the bruises on her back, legs and arms." ' _Choking? I never choke her_ at _all. Some of the bruises were probably from me when I kicked and punched her. Wasn't Annabella was a good swimmer? Who the hell choked her? Was somebody spying on me and decided to kill her while I was running. I guess I didn't kill her but I still feel very guilty of it. How can I just leave her in the water? If only I wasn't so angry at her she'll still be alive.'_

"I didn't," I said, knowing that I didn't kill her but helped. Cassandra nod and left running away as if she's afraid to be seen. I walk back inside and head up to my room to discover a note on my bed. **I know who killed Annabella, follow these clues or end up like her- Pandora. '** _Whose Pandora? And why does Pandora want me to find those clues or end up dead? I don't want to end up dead'._ **What can run, but never walks? Has a mouth, but never talks? Has a head, but never weeps? Has a bed, but never sleeps? '** _Damnit, a riddle. I hate riddles but this is easy. I heard it years ago and the answer is the river.'_

I change into a simple outfit, a T-shirt and shorts. I said goodbye to Mom and Dad and walk to the river. ' _Why to the river? It's all dry up now and is nothing but dirt now'._ By the time I arrive at the river, the temperature gone up. I stroll on the banks till I notice another note from Pandora. **Nice job finding the answer to the riddle but remember you're life is still on the line. I have lots to say but never speak, I open but you cannot walk through me, I have a spine but no bones... I'm wrap up but I'm not a gift, I've been preserved but I'm not something you'd eat, I'm often associated with Egypt but I'm not a pyramid, in movies I come back to life but I'm not a zombie. What am I? '** _What? I don't get it. Lots to say but never speak, has a spine but no bones, it can't be an alive animal. It's a thing...words, a spine but no bones. It has to be a book about what. Egyptians I never heard of them, not even at school during history class. Preserved but not something you eat what? I don't know but I'll go to the library and find a book about it'._

After a long walk, I enter the library, cool and somewhat breezy. At last, it's not scorching anymore. Isles of books line on shelves, a few people sitting at the tables, clearly reading. But out of the small crowd there seem to be a suspicious person standing in the corner, a girl no wait a boy, due to the dark skin and the buzzed cut hair, and the muscular man body parts. The person seem to be pretending to read the book, he seem to be holding very engage in the book but his chocolate eyes is what gave it away, his eyes weren't moving. Suddenly, he put down the book and came over to where I'm currently standing at. "Hello, I'm Erika but call me Erin," He introduce himself. "Tick tock, tick tock , the time's ticking away.." _'Now that's weird. Is he Pandora?'_

He whistle along his way out, leaving me in bewilderment. _'Who is he?'_ I look at the cover of the book that Erin left behind and the title said  Ancient History: Everything you need to know about Egypt. _'Now that's just a coincidence'._ I look inside the book and found a small note. **Riddle me this. I'm nothing special, lock up inside a house. Many enters but few go out not knowing what'll happen to them. Who am I?- Pandora, pay attention to those you meet. '** _Now this one's easy, it's an orphanage. Why an Orphanage? Orphanages aren't entirely uncommon in the Districts but when you're from a career district like I am than it's rare'._ Children with high pain tolerance and great reflexes gets adopt easily.

After a small walk to the orphanage, I came to a sudden stop in front of the Orphanage. The orphanage look abandon, boards nail to the windows, overgrown weeds but if it wasn't for the miserable look in the children's faces as they chase each other, trying to pass the time away. I could tell that they're malnourish by their ribs shown from the small, rip shirts they were wearing.

I enter the building, preparing myself for the worst. "Hello, are you looking for a child to adopt?" A friendly voice ask.

"Er.." I trail off, not knowing what I shall tell her. If I answer yes than She'll bring out the children, if I answer no then I'll probably get kick out of the orphanage. All I need is to find the note by Pandora then I'll leave and hopefully find the last clue before the reaping start in less than twenty minutes. "Yeah, I'm just looking for a teenager most likely a girl." ' _Wow, what a wonderful lie.'_

"We don't have much teenagers though. They already left to go to the reaping... Anyways, I'm Nyx," She told me. "Mr. Edwards, I'm to quit my shift do to go get ready for the reaping!" Nyx shout through the doorway.

The man reply but I couldn't hear him clearly, I kept staring, perplexing at the sticky note that seem to be stick on the wall like someone put it there there to get my attention to it. **Remember keep a close eye on who you meet... I have memories, but none of my own, whatever's on my inside is what is shown. If I'm different is because you changed me, I feel like a decoration, here for you to arrange me. What am I?-Pandora. '** _Feel like a decoration but isn't, hmm...'_

All of a sudden, I know what the answer is, A photograph. ' _Why a photograph? But the most important question is who's photograph? This is just a quest about finding Annabella's murderer. But there's tons of photographs of her, her parents have some, her sister. I only kept a few of her'._

I speed walk home, knowing my time limit and open up a photo album of her. A picture I hadn't took another glance of when I got it. There was someone in the background an hour ago before Annabella and I went to the academy together, the day I discovered that she's been cheating on me, the day she got killed. On the back of the picture, Pandora scrawl on a sticky note, **Now find who it is.**

"Jason, you're back. Reaping is in five minutes!" Mom squeak. ' _Shit...'_

I grab the picture and stash it in my pocket before I sprint to the reaping. My knee paining me a little bit on the way there. "Name?" A peacekeeper ask.

"Jason Bridges," I reply through a few deep breaths.

I walk in the reaping pen where the eighteen year olds murmur in excitement.

"Welcome to the one hundredth annual Hunger Games... My name is Alphia Sanders and I will be your escort to these lucky six tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" She screech through the microphone. "But before we pick the tributes let's watch the video brought all the way from the Capitol."

The video turn on but I pay no mind to it, wondering who the hell is Pandora.

"Yay, now let's choose the first female tribute for this year's Hunger Games...Virginia Valor!"

One of Sabina's sisters walk on stage, calmly.

"Sabina Valor!"

Grr, my girlfriend just got called. I clench my fists together, wanting to volunteer for her but alas I couldn't. Girl for girl, boy for boy.

"Livia Valor!"

 _'Now's my chance right after Livia walk on stage'._ "I volunteer!"

"What's your name and how old are you?" Alphia pester, anxious to know who the volunteer is.

"I'm Jason Bridges and I'm eighteen," I said, proudly. I will protect Sabina from harm, even if I die trying...

"Lovely," Alphia mutter before she yell out, "Caleb Mcgomary."

"I volunteer!" Someone shout. I didn't know him that much.

"I'm Bodhi Miller and I'm eighteen," he said.

"And the last one... Erin Calve," Alphia finish.

"I volunteer!" Another boy scream, he look proud to volunteer but once he got on stage he look uneasy as though he's now regretting to volunteer."I volunteer!" Someone shout. I didn't know him that much.

"I'm Bodhi Miller and I'm eighteen," he said.

"And the last one... Erin Calve," Alphia finish.

"I volunteer!" "Nolan Argent the second and I'm eighteen."

"Well that's it, here's is your tributes... Virginia Valor, Sabina Valor, Livia Valor, Jason Bridges, Bodhi Miller and Nolan Argent the second. Give these tributes a clap..." Everyone clap and whistle cheering those they like on. "Tributes shake hands."

Sabina glare at me as I shake hands with the District's tributes.

* * *

Bodhi Miller (18,2)

* * *

Revenge... How dare her father kill my aunt. It isn't fair. She was so close of winning but Jason Brooke decided to kill her. It was one or the other, but sadly my aunt failed to kill him. I want Jasinta's family to suffer how my family did. This year is my last chance, to kill her. Her family will want her to volunteer for the Quarter Quell. When she steps into the Arena, I will kill her, slowly but very painfully.

No one hurts my friends nor my family. I will stab a sword or a spear repeatedly into her watch her family suffer just like mine has. No doubt that Jasinta's father told her all about me. I don't care because I'm better than her. I'm the best tribute this year out of the whole entire District. The Academy will probably choose short, pretty girls who can't defend their selves, oops I'm describing District 1. The academy will choose the normal typical girl that likes to use knives. Every year, on TV I always see girl tributes from District 2 grabbing knives from the cornucopia.

I'm going to win this year's games and no one will stop me including Jasinta. I will be the best tribute this year. "Bodhi, time for breakfast," Mom yell from downstairs.

I pick up the pillow that fell on the floor and toss it on my chair. I walk downstairs and sit down at the dining room table. Mom serve oatmeal to us and I scoop it up. It look soupy and yucky.

"Bodhi, eat your oatmeal," Mom pester, swallowing some coffee.

"No," I said, frowning.

"Bodhi," Mom warn.

"I'm not hungry," I murmur, pushing away the oatmeal like it's the deadly plague. "I'm going to go, see you later."

"Bodhi, thank you for spending time with us rather than go the academy for last minute practice," Dad said _,_ grabbing my attention. _Wow they care. When I explain the news to them a few months ago, they weren't entirely pleased with me. Both of them gave me a silent treatment for a few weeks before we went back to be a happy little family... Well, happy as we can get anyways._

"Yeah, whatever," I shrug them off, going back to my room. It's my last time being here maybe forever if I don't succeed in the arena, if Jasinta slits my throat with a close range weapon like throwing knives at the bloodbath, she's going to enjoy watching me die. Though, I'm very anxious to slaughter her and maybe tributes in the process. I wouldn't mind winning, get all the riches, live in the Victors' houses.

I grab my reaping clothes, navy blue shirt with black shorts and put them on. I wasn't coming back here after I'm done saying goodbye.

I head to the lost tribute graveyard, where each tribute who fail to win the games. Gravestones line up row by row, the farther back the older is while the closer the row is, the newer it is.

I stop by a gravestone, dead tribute of the 96th Hunger Games. He was one of my favorite tributes of that year, Gregory Roseburm. He landed in second place before his stupid act of eating some deadly castor beans, they were disguise as coffee beans. The victor of that year was a clever girl using her resources from District 12. I walk past the other gravestones before stopping at a certain gravestone.

Raven Millers. My aunt that I'll get justice on, by killing Jasinta Brooke. From nearby, I could hear small sobbing from nearby, I'm really sure no one was here when I enter the graveyard. Poor Olivia kneel next to a gray gravestone, sobbing her eyes out. _'I'm sorry,'_ I thought, standing at the crack gravestone, respectively for those who have died in agony or swiftly.

I wander to where Olivia is currently at and touch her shoulder, gently. She shudder at the touch and look at me with wide eyes before she relax just a smidge. I look at the grave, Here lies Joshua Vagans. May he rest in peace for sacrificing himself for others. Died on June 24, 99 A.D.D. "I'm sorry for your loss," I whisper to her.

"It's been almost a year since he died. He volunteer last year but he was slit by her," Olivia explain to me, laying something small in front of the grave, a small earring. "I love you, Bodhi."

She stand up and start to lean close to me. I could see her emerald eyes glistening with wet tears under the rays of the sun. Her pale pink lips so close to mine... Olivia's lips touch mine and we kiss. The world doesn't seem to matter anymore, it seems the world just stop all of a sudden.

"Since I know you're going to be volunteering, here's a bracelet. To remember me by, Bodhi'" Olivia smile, handing me her small gold bracelet. "Don't forget about me."

"How can I forget about you... I love you for all eternity," I told her, brushing her bangs from her face.

"So do I," She whisper, standing on her tippy toes to steal another kiss from me. We stand there kissing for a while until someone decide to interrupt us.

"Love birds get a room!" Nick exclaim. Olivia roll her eyes at the comment.

"Nick, what're you doing here?" I ask.

"Trying to find you two... Have you heard that there was a fire?" He ask. _'A fire? I already know that the District has been super dry for at least almost a month. Wildfires have been reported like every two weeks.'_

"Where?" Olivia demand.

"In the lower part of the District," Nick answer. _'What a relief. It's only in the lower district. I don't know anybody in the lower district.'_

"So what do you guys want to do?" Olivia ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Let's have lunch first," Nick suggest.

We all agree and went to Nick's house where his mom made us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Nick's mom serve us a glass of iced tea and a peice of chocolate cake from Nick's birthday a weekend ago.

Once we all finish eating, Nick went to change his clothes for the reaping. "It's our last year of reaping. We have made it," Nick said, sounding proud.

I look down and Olivia must have caught on because she told Nick, "Bodhi's volunteering this year."

"Why?" Nick ask. "I doubt it's the Academy since you're in fourth place."

"That's partial reason. Jasinta is volunteering this year and I want to kill her," I pipe up.

"Oh," Nick drop his voice.

No one bother to talk as we walk to the reaping. We sign in and all head towards the eighteen year old pen.

The escort Alphia Sanders bounce on the stage, layers of make-up melting under the sun's bright rays, her albino skin matching her platinum wig, but what Alphia is currently wearing is something silly yet inappropriate at the same time; sleeveless, clear pink dress that barely even reach the end of her thighs, making her curves show more, her nipples mostly peaking out of the dress and black knee-length boots with seven inch heels. "Welcome to the one hundredth annual Hunger Games... My name is Alphia Sanders and I will be your escort to these lucky six tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" She screech through the microphone. "But before we pick the tributes let's watch the video brought all the way from the Capitol." _'She looks like a prostitute.'_

I didn't bother watching the video. I already know it and yet the Capitol still plays it.

"Yay, now let's choose the first female tribute for this year's Hunger Games...Virginia Valor!"

No one volunteer for her which is odd.

"Sabina Valor!" And once again no volunteers.

"Livia Valor!" It's the annoying girl, the most despise girl in the district.

"I volunteer!"

"What's your name and how old are you?" Alphia pester, anxious to know who the volunteer is.

"I'm Jason Bridges and I'm eighteen," he said, proudly

"I volunteer!" Someone shout. I didn't know him that much, but think seen him at the academy quite often.

"I'm Bodhi Miller and I'm eighteen," I said.

"And the last one... Erin Calve," Alphia finish.

"I volunteer!" Someone shout, rushing up to the stage, smirking. He looks happy to finally be able to volunteer. "Nolan Argent the second and I'm eighteen."

"Well that's it, here's is your tributes... Virginia Valor, Sabina Valor, Livia Valor, Jason Bridges, Bodhi Miller and Nolan Argent the second. Give these tributes a clap..." Everyone clap and whistle cheering those they like on. "Tributes shake hands."

Everyone whistle while all of us shake hands with each other.

* * *

Nolan Argent II (18,2)

* * *

I let out a small yawn as I shoot another bow at the target. The arrow land on the outer side of the target, I'm too exhausted to even put another arrow on a the quiver. Dad wouldn't be proud of me, just giving up easily but screw him. He's dead and not coming back ever. I already know I'm the best tribute ever for volunteering this year. It's an honor, getting chosen for this year's Quarter Quell and to represent the District. I already know I'm going to win these games, dad already won his games using his skills and the sword. I will do the exact same thing he done.

"I'm to win the Quarter Quell this year," I brag about to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't be so cocky or that will be the last thing you'll do," someone comment, throwing another knife at the target.

"How would you know? I'm better than you," I said, cocky. "You're just a pathetic nobody."

"Oh please, I'm a lot more talent, darling," the girl told me.

I strike her and she look shock for a split second before she strike back. Something warm slide down the corner of my mouth, I lick it. Salty but yet so bitter at the same time...' _blood'_ , she just cause my nose to bleed. I punch her back but narrowly she dodge the blow. Trainers look at us before they quit what they're currently doing. They walk towards us scowling deeply, we're in trouble but it's not my fault. She totally done it first and even if she did lie they won't believe her, they'll go for my side, my dad was a victor and love mentoring kids before the accident. He was the best one ever and I envy him; charming, manipulator, killer, everything I want to be, I'll be just like him. He was the best victor and I'll beat his record of 15 kills this year due to the Quarter Quell. I know I have these games in the bag. I'm the best tribute this year, I'm rich, extremely popular around the District being the son of the deceased victor of the record holder of fifteen kills.

"What seems to be a problem here?" A trainer ask, scowling at the fighter and I. _'I'm not in trouble, will you believe me? Don't you know who I am, I'm Nolan Argent, idiot'._

"Nothing," I lie.

"He struck me, sir," the girl wail, fake tears falling from her eyes. _'Totally fake'..._

"Argent, Trimen, go home now. You're not permitted to enter the Academy for three days. Argent, good luck in the Arena," The trainer hiss at us.

"You can't do that," I yell, fists clench together at the comment. Ugh, doesn't he know who I am? He can't do that to me? I'm rich, popular and is practically famous.

"I can and I will," He seethe. _'What the hell dude? I deserve to practice before the stupid, boring, pointless reaping.'_

I left fists tight and went to Remus' house. It isn't no palace like mine is, small creek fill with water, frogs and small flowers nearby. Even though the District is currently in a devastating drought, the victor's house are cool and have water unlike everyone else who's struggling to get past. One of the best honor's ever is living next to train killers and the amazing things you can do.

I knock on the door as soon as I arrive. I stand there, confidently. I'm not a stranger here, I'm practically family. Remus' mom answer the door. "Nolan, I didn't know you'll visit today," Mrs. Morridos said, smiling. Fresh bake homemade cookies smell really delicious from a small distance away. "Come in." She usher me in here, and serve me a few cookies. She place them on a plate and put it in from of me.

Mmm... So sweet and delicious at the same time. "Are you nervous for the reaping?" She ask.

"Nope. I know I'm going to win and no one will stop me. I'm perfect at everything to survive the arena," I said, taking a bite of the steamy chocolate chip cookies. "My dad won his games using his skills..."

"Honey, that was almost thirteen years ago. Times have change, districts have volunteers with their own skills. If you can't get that through your thick skull then don't volunteer..." Mrs. Morridos explain. I'll show her, I'll be the victor and they'll be wrong. I already know I'm going to win these games.

"I hate you! I know I'm going to win and no one will stop!" I exclaim. _'Wow, that'll show her of messing with me. Why do people discriminate me against winning?'_

"You're no longer able to see Remus, I forbid it!" She exclaim, taking away my cookies.

"Fine, I'll prove it," I said. I left slamming the door along the way out.

I jog back home, my anger pulsing through my veins. "Good afternoon, Nolan." Mom greet.

I ignore her and gone into the bathroom to take a bath. I turn on the hot water and the cold water. Sitting in the tub, relaxing while the tub fills up with water. I have at least twenty minutes until the reaping starts, where I'll meet my future allies and decide who to kill first. I'm going to enjoy this year's games. Seventy-two tributes, how bad can it be.

I scrub off the dirt and sweat from my body and hair. I want to look my best for the reaping. I look into the mirror as soon as I got out of the tub, the dark circles visible. It's probably my fault for staying at the academy all night practicing. I put on my reaping outfit and comb my thick, brown hair.

I walk towards the reaping with a smirk on my face. I'm going to win! "Name?" A peacekeeper ask.

"Nolan Argent II," I told her.

"Go to the eighteen year old section," She demand, pointing at the pen.

I walk off smirking at the stage, wondering who will be the five unlucky tributes dying in the arena, while I'll be the victor of the Quarter Quell.

"Welcome to the one hundredth annual Hunger Games... My name is Alphia Sanders and I will be your escort to these lucky six tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" She screech through the microphone. "But before we pick the tributes let's watch the video brought all the way from the Capitol."

The video turn on but I pay no mind to it. I hate the video.

"Yay, now let's choose the first female tribute for this year's Hunger Games...Virginia Valor!"

No one volunteer for her which is odd.

"Sabina Valor!" And once again no volunteers.

"Livia Valor!" It's the annoying girl, the most despise girl in the district.

"I volunteer!"

"What's your name and how old are you?" Alphia pester, anxious to know who the volunteer is.

"I'm Jason Bridges and I'm eighteen," he said, proudly

"I volunteer!" Someone shout. I didn't know him that much, buthink seen him at the academy quite often.

"I'm Bodhi Miller and I'm eighteen," he said.

"And the last one... Erin Calve," Alphia finish.

"I volunteer!" I shout, rushing up to the stage, smirking. I finally get to win the games!

"Nolan Argent the second and I'm eighteen."

"Well that's it, here's is your tributes... Virginia Valor, Sabina Valor, Livia Valor, Jason Bridges, Bodhi Miller and Nolan Argent the second. Give these tributes a clap..." Everyone clap and whistle cheering those they like on. "Tributes shake hands."

District cheer for us, especially for me. I'm already the best and I'll prove it.

* * *

The end. How was it, good? Horrible? I know my writing was horrible at the beginning. Which tribute did you like better? For those of you who reviewed the chapter before I rewritten it just do your username for guest user, I'll know who it is. Also never watch scary videos before you're writing, it just turns the writing darker. I save you from Nolan, you better be thankful for that.

I have an SYOT up and need twin tributes from Districts 1,3,4,5,7,9,10,11 and 12. It's called Double Trouble.

Follow me on instagram for updates, Username: Fire'sCatching12345

Questions

Is this chapter worth the wait?

Any mistakes? I did proofread it and try to put it in present tense

Who do you think killed Annabella Erin, Nyx, or both?

Whose your favorite tribute so far? Least favorite?

List the tributes least to greatest for don't like to like.

See you next time in District 6 which will be up in less than two weeks!


	5. District 6

**Last week of school is next week, so more chapters. Also make sure you favorite or follow the story because of the bet I'm doing. Here's District 6.**

 **Thank you Norbus95 and SilverflowerXRavenpaw, Caitlin, and Crystal Heart**

* * *

TJ Vitras (17,6

* * *

"You two, go find some loyalties to the Capitol and kill them," the new leader of the gang, Judy Vitras, order, pointing at Carlos and I. Judy took over the "business" after our fathers died a few years ago when they tried to make a proposition to the other gangs. The other gangs disagreed and a fight broke out involving guns, killing our fathers in the process.

"But they're just kids," someone protest.

Judy glare at him for not speaking when spoken to. "That may be Marth but if they want to be in charge once they turn eighteen then they have to do it," she hiss.

"But ma'am," Marth said, ignoring Judy's look. "What if the boys get caught or get killed? Surely, the loyalists will inform the peacekeepers and kill them on the spot."

Judy take out her gun and point it at him, for ignoring her warning and protesting. She press the trigger button and shoot him right in the chest. Marth fell backwards in shock. His breathing turning shallow until he give one final breath and stop breathing right after that. "Anyone else wants to protest?" She ask. Everyone already knows not to protest or argue with her because that meant death, being shot to death. Or maybe if she was less merciful then the protestor or arguer get tied to wall while getting thrown at with knives multiple times till the victim dies. "Well then...if no one else wants to protest then Carlos and TJ go. The rest of you are dismissed!" She yell.

Carlos and I share a look together. This is our first raid in two months, and we're getting sent to complete the raid and not die in the process. We grab our guns and slipped them in our pockets same as the knives.

We walk out, trying to figure out which were the loyalists and those who were not. Carlos's point at one, and we walk to her. "So, pretty lady, how are you?" I flash her a dazzling smile, which she seem to like.

She give a small laugh, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"I'm Carlos and that's TJ," Carlos interrupt. "What's your name?"

"I'm Addy Stone," Addy flirt. "So are you two going to enjoy the reaping today? I love the reaping, and love the Capitol. This summer I'm going there for the summer," she gush, blurting out the information we need. I pulled out the gun, and shot her in the abdomen. She let out a small scream as she put her hand to her abdomen and saw blood on her pink coated fingernails. "Why did you...do...that?" She manage to say, before Addy give one final breath, her life slipping away with every passing moment.

A crowd gather around us whispering rumors like a wildfire. Rumors like, "She got stabbed"... "serves her right"... "Not the brightest apple from what I heard"... "I heard someone wanted revenge for cheating on her boyfriend." A few people let out a small shriek as they saw who got shot. The gorgeous, rude, and spoiled girl that walked around the District, having a superior attitude saying things like, "You suck... I could do much better than that..." when she really can't. Well at least Judy will be happy, Addy and her weathly family has been a thorn to her side for so long.

"Oh my baby. My sweet little girl," I'm assuming her mother sob. "Whoever did this to her, you Will Pay!" Suddenly, her dark blue close to the shade of black scanned the crowd until she laid her beady eyes on us. "Peacekeepers, arrest those two for killing my daughter!" she screech. Peacekeepers storm right at us, guns loaded with bullets preparing to shoot at us. It's an unfair advantage since the peacekeepers have bullet proof vests and every inch of their bodies cover with white padding. The only body part that's not covered is their neck.

Carlos and I grab our guns from our pockets and aimed them at the peacekeepers. The nearby citizens running frantic, hurrying to get far away from the attack with the peacekeepers and us. They don't want to get hurt or killed in the process.

We duck as soon as they fire the guns. We ran, only turning around to shoot them. A few peacekeepers and those who couldn't run fast enough was caught in the battlefield, dying after a few moments after the bullets hit them. Carlos dug around his pockets looking for his knife and aimed it at the leading peacekeeper. The knife fly towards the aim person and hit him in the neck, cutting of his windpipe and creating a nasty cut which blood started to flow out thick as a tree root. The peacekeepers slowed down as the injured peacekeeper collapse dead on the ground.

We sped up, the peacekeepers falling behind with every step we took. The destination came closer and closer. No one could hit us once we enter our area. The gangs have their own little area in District 6.

We open the door rather hastily. Everyone look at us strangely as though we were murderers killing people left and right. "Report," Judy command, looking rather please at us especially on our blood splatter clothes.

Carlos open his mouth and explain, "We found a girl and you would be pleased that we killed Addy Stone, the loyalist. The peacekeepers chased us and we shot a few and I manage to kill the leading peacekeeper slowing the others down."

"Excellent," Judy grinn like an insane person. Apparently she's please that Carlos and her own fucking son just risk their bloody necks trying to kill loyalists to the Capitol.

"Anyways, those of you ages twelve to eighteen better get ready for the reaping," She said, clapping her hands together.

About twenty people ages twelve to eighteen shift nervously and a few brave souls move first, expecting the leader to yell at them for moving.

I pull off my sweaty sweatshirt and put on a black collared shirt and black pants. I tuck my pocket knife in my pocket just in case any trouble starts brewing at the reaping. I greet Carlos once I step out.

"Everyone else left," Carlos shrug. We follow each other to the reaping.

We stand clamp together before the escort Mitchel came on stage, a huge grin plaster on his face. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor..."

"Emmy Feilds."

"Rebecca Angel."

The girl name Rebecca punch the escort in the face and escort inside with the peacekeepers.

"Bianco Valet."

"Roland River."

Someone shout "I volunteer!" that look exactly like Rebecca Angel.

"TJ Vitras."

My eyes widen in shock for a second before I went to the stage, calmly.

"Carlos Grigori."

Carlos, my only friend, came on stage calm and collective.

* * *

Carlos Grigori (17,6)

* * *

"Everyone up!" The right hand man, Tod exclaim, turning on the lights blinding everyone.

I shut my eyes, tightly as the blinding lights hit. I shuffle and put on a sweatshirt and pants before walking down to the meeting room, where the leader, Judy Vitras stand with pride and respect. "Good morning everyone, hope you slept well... I want two people to kill loyalists to the almighty Capitol." Her voice dropped to below a regular voice but still held authority and respect. "You two, go find some loyalists to the Capitol and kill them." Judy point at TJ and I.

Apparently, someone want to argue with her, "But they're just kids."

Judy's expression turn cold and her icy gaze glare at the pathetic excuse of a man, but he didn't show cowardice like others did when they speak out of turn. "That may be true, Marth, but if they want to be in charge once they turn eighteen then they have to do it," she hiss.

"But ma'am," Marth continue to argue with her. Clearly, this man has a death wish. No one argues with the leader. "What if they get caught or killed? Surely, the loyalists will inform the peacekeepers and will kill them on the spot."

Judy roll her eyes as she took out her gun. She press the trigger and shoot him right in the chest. Blood flowed out of him thickly. He stand there frozen for a few seconds before he fell over and hit the ground. Marth's breathing turned shallower and shallower with a passing second. Pretty soon, he'll die due to blood loss. "Anyone else wants to protest?" She ask, innocent like. Everyone didn't dare to talk or murmur with Judy in front of them. She's impatient today and will be merciful giving a quick death to whoever spoke out in protest. Whenever she's patient she will give anyone a long torture till the person dies. It's somewhat quite enjoyable to watch, the long painful death. "Well then...if no one wants to protest then TJ and Carlos go. The rest of you is dismissed!" Judy yelled.

TJ and I share a curious look together, and gather our stuff together. I put my knife in the left pocket and my gun in the right pocket. Easy to access whenever there's trouble especially on a raid, where peacekeepers try and shoot us.

TJ and I walk outside in the hot, warm weather of June. The sun shining bright on us as our eyes scan the crowd looking for any signs. My eyes lock on the shiny slightly curl red head talking to someone. I pointed at her and we stroll along innocently till we reached her. "So, pretty lady, how are you?" TJ ask, flashing her a smile that charms her.

She give a small laugh, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"I'm Carlos and that's TJ," I said before TJ could. "What's your name?"

"I'm Addy Stone," Addy flirt. "So are you two going to enjoy the reaping? I love the reaping and this summer I'm going there for the whole summer," she gushed. She trust people way too much and she blurt out the information we needed. TJ pull out his gun from his pocket and shoot her in the abdomen. Addy's fingers move to her abdomen and look at her fingers. Her eyes widen slightly, as her pale skin turn paler than normal and she collapse. Addy's breathing slightly off for a second then turn to hallow for her last few breaths. "Why did you...do...that?" She manage to ask, her eyelids drooping. One final breath and she never breathed again.

A crowd try to move closer but couldn't. An odd death in the late morning. The crowd whispering wondering how the rude, but yet gorgeous, and spoiled girl died. What the crowd doesn't know that the two murderers are standing in front of them, so they made up rumors about how she died. Rumors like, "She got stabbed,"... "Serves her right..." "Not the brightest apple from what I heard..." "I heard that someone wanted revenge for cheating on her boyfriend..." The last one almost made me want to laugh, it wasn't revenge but strictly business. Of course, Judy always complain about the Stone family being a thorn to her side.

"Oh my baby. My sweet little girl," the woman that look almost exactly like Addy sob. "Whoever did this You Will Pay!" She exclaimed. Her beady dark eyes look around the gathering crowd until her eyes stopped at us. "Peacekeepers arrest those two for killing my daughter!" Peacekeepers push everyone away, holding their guns aiming right at us. It's pointless to run but maybe if we zigzag through the people we won't get injured. The peacekeepers press the trigger and fire at us, bullets race past us as we duck. TJ and I ran and shoot the peacekeepers, hoping to kill some.

I have an idea! I started shoving my hand in my pocket looking for the knife I stash in my pocket. I look back, slowing my speed just a tiny bit and aimed it at the peacekeeper who's gaining on us. I hit it, hoping it reach the planned destination; the neck. A success, the leading peacekeeper slow down the others by falling on his knees then on his back.

We speed up close to the gang area, taking long strides till we crossed the border. We huff and puff, our hearts beating hardly like its about to fall out of our chests. TJ and I open the doors rather hastily; exhaust from the run trying not to die or get injured. Everyone look at us like we just murdered people which we did. "Report," Judy said.

"We found a girl and you would be pleased that we killed Addy Stone; the loyalist. The peacekeepers chased us and we shot a few and I killed the leading peacekeeper, slowing the others down," I explain.

"Excellent."

"Anyways, those of you ages twelve to eighteen better get ready for the reaping," Judy said, clapping her hands together. About twenty people ages twelve to eighteen shift nervously and a few brave souls moved first, expecting the leader to yell at them for moving.

I put on a T-shirt and jeans and wait outside for TJ to come out. "Everyone else left," I said. We follow each other to the reaping and sign in.

We stand clamp together before the escort Mitchel came on stage, a huge grin plaster on his face. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor..."

"Emmy Fields."

"Rebecca Angel."

"Bianco Valet."

Someone shout I volunteer for a little guy

"TJ Vitras."

"Carlos Grigori."

I walked on stage, calm and collective.

* * *

Bianco Valet (15,6)

* * *

I check the engine of the Mercedes, making sure everything's working properly before the Mercedes goes off to the Capitol for the lucky one to own this car.

"Another car just got delivered," Zabel said, wiping his hands on his uniform.

"Is it a nice Cadillac?" I couldn't contain my ethusisaum in my voice.

Zabel laugh, "Nope."

My smile fade a little before I check the time. My shift is over. "See you later," I said, as I unlock my bike.

I ride my bike to town, taking the long way home instead of the smooth dirt trail. It seem very busy for some odd reason. The crowd didn't ease up as I continue to say excuse me multiple times so I don't run over anyone. "Did you hear," a woman whisper nearby to her friend. What could be so interesting to block my path? "I heard that Addy Stone got shot or stabbed."

"Excuse me, ma'am, why is it so busy?" I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Addy Stone, got stabbed or shot but we won't know the cause of death till they do the autopsy," she explain very distant though. Addy Stone? The snobby, rich girl at school died. At least I don't have to hear her bragging anymore.

I pushed my bike till the crowd ease up and ride all the way home.

I slam the door causing everyone to look up. "What's wrong?" Mom asked.

I shrug her off and put on a T-shirt and jeans. "I'm going to climb the tree tell me when it's reaping time," I mutter.

I climb the big oak, putting my foot on a low branch. The branch snap as I put my weight on it causing me to lose my balance. I would've fell if my hands lost their grip on the branch. I hang there, my hands getting sweaty and slippery with each passing moment. I couldn't fall or I would get injure. And I don't want to see the doctor today. My eyes scan the tree quickly, I am hanging by my fingertips now, I found a branch not far from me.

I angle my foot on the branch and slowly slid over, trying to regain my strength. I felt my bone move as I slid down to the branch. I look at my wrist, moving it hoping I didn't break it. Move my fingers and no sign of pain. I put weight on my wrist and almost passed out. I lower my self gently, hopping down once I'm closer to the ground.

"Mom!" I cry out.

Mom ran out worrying, "What's wrong?"

"My wrist hurts," I tell her.

"Cav, get out here," Rayce said, concern.

"What's wrong?" Cav ask.

"Bianco's wrist hurts," Rayce tell him. "We should see a doctor and get it check out."

Cav nodd and went inside to get Azuma. Azuma look at us concern, but didn't ask. We hike to the doctor's office carefully. The hospital almost look empty besides the alcoholics and the morphine addicts.

"What may be the problem?" The doctor ask.

"It's her wrist. She was climbing the tree and somehow hurt her wrist," Rayce explain.

The doctor nod and examine my wrist carefully, "It doesn't seem to be a fracture. It's just a small sprain should be healed two to three days." He wrap up the wrist and said to me to stay off it.

Cav look at his watch and tell us, "It'll be easier to go to the reaping. It starts in five minutes."

We walk to the reaping. Azuma and I sign in and wait for the escort to come on stage. Mitchel came on stage and chose the first name. "Emmy Feilds.

"Rebecca Angel."

"Bianco Valet."

I squeak excitement. I wasn't shock that my name just been call. The Hunger Games were a big adventure and thrill. And I am honored to get pick for this year's game.

* * *

Emmy Fields (12,6)

* * *

I ate my sandwich slowly, and someone sat down right beside me looking malnourished. I could see her bones clearly and how pale she was. I handed her my sandwhich and she gobble it up really fast. "Thanks," the strange girl said. "I'm Hattie."

"Emmy," I said and smiled at her. "Do you want to come over to my house after school?"

"Sure."

After school, Hattie and I walked back to my house, unaware of what we'll soon find out. Peacekeepers gathered around my house, Oskar held Olivia on his shoulders whose gnawing on a blue crayon. I notice Mom and Dad handcuffed and dragged away to a nearby car. What's going to happen to them?

Hattie and I stood together, unable to move. I was too shocked to know what is happening. How can someone do this to us? What will become of us? Will Olivia, Oskar and I get sent to an orphanage or something worse? What did my parents do to deserve such a fate to the one they're about to get. "Emmy, thank god you're here but I'd wish you weren't though so that you don't have to see this," Oskar said, with many tears running down his face.

"Why? What's happening?" I asked, panic filled my voice. Why is there many peacekeepers here?

"Mom and Dad are going to go to the Capitol..."

"That's not to bad," Hattie blurted out.

"Emmy, Mom and Dad are turning into avoxes" Oskar finish, putting Olivia down on the concrete.

I stood there unable to process anything. Mom and Dad getting turn to avoxes, why? I remember Mom handing me a paper bag for lunch and her smiling face. Her sunken cheeks as if we couldn't afford food. Dad drinking steamy coffee from his favorite mug while reading the newspaper. The warm hugs whenever I felt down or when I did bad on a test. How can the Capitol do this to us?! Olivia will never know our parents and I'll probably soon forget.

I took Hattie home while I sobbed on the way. I already miss them too much. It wasn't like a sleepover at Devon's, Jess' or Lizbeth's houses where we have fun and spend the night seeing who can stay awake the longest. I never succeeded only staying up till ten thirty. I live by mother's moto, early to bed, early to rise.

She hugged me tightly and went inside her house while I stood there. I couldn't stop crying. It isn't fair! I carefully walked back trying to breathe through my noise but couldn't, just let hysterics out.

I got to my house quickly and lied down on the couch. I grab a pillow and screamed in it, all my anger went into the pillow. Oskar put down a steaming, hot bowl full of soup in front of me. I didn't touched the bowl or anything just stared at the ceiling. Oskar ate all his soup and put Olivia on the couch right next to me and putting on something children show for her while Oskar sat down right next me. He brushed my bangs out of my face and pulled me up a little bit. "Em, talk to me," He whisper, rubbing my back.

"It's not fair," I choked back a sob.

"Emmy, everything will be alright. I'll take the role of the parent and help you with what you need," he explain.

"But happens when we run out of food?" I asked.

"We still have plenty of food but once it runs out, I'll start to look for a job so you don't have to worry," Oskar reassured. "Trust me."

"Okay," I murmured.

"Good girl, now you should eat your supper before it cools down," He said, standing up and handed me the cool bowl. I ate a little bit but didn't have the appetite.

I grabbed my homework from my backpack and got out a pencil and started to do my homework. I wrote all the answers and read a little bit of a picture book which I loved to read so much.

"Emmy, I found this," Oskar said coming downstairs and headed towards me. He handed me a small locket with a picture of all of us.

"Thanks," I said taking the locket and put it on my neck. Now I'll have my parents with me.

* * *

Rebecca Angel (15,6) and Walter Angel (16)

* * *

I cuddled next to Max's warm body. Her mahogany hair spread across the pillow she was sleeping on. Max's radiant body seem to glow in the shadow of the moon. I wanted to kiss those ruby red lips and watch a romantic movie together. Max whispered to me, "Go to sleep, Becca."

"I'm not tired," I admitted to her. "Let's talk."

That seems to get Max's attention. Her chocolate eyes open up and sat up. "Okay, just for a little bit... What happen to your parents?"

"They died in a fire. It was bad," I said.

"What happen?"

"When Becca was 7 and I was 8 we were both sleeping in our beds at home... Becca sleeping peacefully on her bed while I stayed awake looking at the window, since I couldn't sleep. All of a sudden, I saw this mysterious person standing at the trees hidden in the shadows. He looked angry and lit the apartment using a lighter... Small flames were licking the ground and I didn't panic until...

"You told me you were sleeping," I accused.

"Becca... Anyways, the ground soon had lots of flames on it and was spreading rapidly. I panicked and grab a bag full of some items. Few clothes, and dolls for Becca and my toy car... When I looked back outside I saw the whole building in flames and I didn't had much time to get out, I only had one choice to make save Rebecca. I woke her up and she went back to sleep. I pulled her off the bed and ran with her. She must've dropped her bunny because she started crying...

"I went in the living room where Mom and Dad were or was there. We ran out of the door quickly. We were trapped, flames cornered us and didn't know what to do until Becca decided to run back in and hide. I followed her and we hid in a closet, hidden. We heard our cat, Mittens cried out in pain and heard nothing else. Rebecca clung to me, shaking and I held on to her. She past out soon afterwards and I wasn't that far behind her. We knew nothing else," Walter explain, calmly.

"I never knew that," Max admitted.

"We hate talking about it," I hissed.

"I could see why... So what happen to the bag?" Max asked.

"We still have it but I didn't want Becca to remember so I hid it," he said.

Walter walked over to the closet and grabbed a black bag that seem to have a small oder to it. He pulled out my favorite dolls, Anna, Chloe and Bella. Chloe was a ballerina and had a major crush on Jasper. Anna was a worker and had a few children and Bella a bride. I thought they've been burned during the great fire but at least Walter saved a few of them.

"Did you went back to the site?" Max asked, caressing Rebecca.

"I did. I even went inside it but it spooked me out that I never return to it, " Rebecca spoke softly.

"What did you find?"

"I found human bones underneath the rubble. But the worst of all I felt a presence there and it didn't felt safe there. So I ran and never return," I whispered.

"Creepy," Walter said.

"It's getting late and I am tired," Max yawned. We all agreed and went back to where we were sleeping at. I laid down next to Max and cuddled next to her before I fell asleep next to her.

* * *

 **How did you like Tj,Carlos Emmy, Walter and Rebecca Angel? Sponsor system is the questions I leave at the end. I also don't know what's with parents dying in the district. Check out my other SYOT if you want to submit some tributes.**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **Update your list.**

 **Which tribute is better so far?"**

 **Here's a bet.**

 **If I don't finish this story in 2 months. On July 20, then you'll get every story that I ever published on here updated and get a preview of a chapter of a story of your choice.**

 **Allying:**

 **Mollie, Emmy and Bronwyn are allying together.**

 **Carlos and TJ are allying with Saya and Aluma**

 **Rebecca and Walter are allying with each other.**

 **Bianco is looking for someone who likes thrill**


	6. District 9

**Here's District 9, this is easy. I really want to the reviews I gotten before I rewritten. I am back so bring in the reviews! I really like how Sunny turned out in this chapter.**

 **Thank you LadyCordeliaStuart, Sky, Norbus95, Nightcat, and my dear friend, let's name him Henry for Jeff.**

* * *

Sunny Ackerman (15,9)

* * *

I grabbed the ladle from the counter and stirred the steamy chilly. I could hear Cassius' laughter from nearby in another room with his wife and two children. I turned off the stove and poured the chilly in bowls for the peacekeeper and family. I knew my shift was probably almost over but I didn't care. I love this job and hope I won't get fired one day. I opened the cupboard for some crackers to add some flavor and located the crackers hidden behind a box of noodles. I grabbed a handful of crackers and crushed them in my hand, crumbs fell from my hand but I ignored it and poured the crush crackers into the bowls full of chilly. I obtained some spoons and brought the steamy bowls to them. His wife looked at me with hatred but quickly changed the look into something else. "Sunny, can you get me a whiskey from the fridge?" Cassius asked, hoarsely.

I obeyed and grabbed a cold whiskey and an iced tea for Fiona, even though she didn't asked for the iced tea yet but she'll soon asked for one. I handed them their drinks. Cassius took a huge gulp of whiskey and grabbed his wallet from the table. He opened it up and handed me a five dollar bill. It wasn't much but at least it's a stipend. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Nope, you're free to go back home," Cassius responded. Even though, this is home but I wanted to see my family. I shrugged and gone back home shivering in the autumn weather. I untied my sweater from my waist and put it on. It started getting chilly a few days ago and the weather seems to be a steady decline from the last week. I wondered what Mom and Dad will buy with the five dollars.

I opened the door to the shack and walked in. "Sunny, you're home, I thought you'd be at your house," Mom greeted from the kitchen.

"Cassius told me to go and I wanted to come here. He doesn't need me tonight so I thought I'd help out with the potluck dinner," I told her.

"Can you take over making the food, Sunny?" Mom asked, stirring whatever's in the pot.

"Sure," I said, taking off the lid and stirring the noodles. I grab the stirring spoon and picked up some noodles, I tasted it. The noodles were too plain, I added a few spices and vegetables from the counter.

"Hey, Sunny," A voice startled me as I sat down on top of the counter. Amira stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She was our next door neighbor. "I have devastating news."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Barrick Stene died today, his family is devastated," Amira said.

"First, his youngest daughter and now him," Dad tutted nearby.

"That sucks," I muttered, chopping some green peppers and put them in the pot.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes." Amira turned and left the house. She probably left to get ready for the potluck.

I grabbed the mittens and poured the water out of the pot. The steam seemed to turn the kitchen into a foggy jungle. I carried the pot outside and put it on the table. A few families helped carried the dishes onto the picnic table, while others helped put the dishes, silverware on the table. I helped carried the dishes, served the little ones first and got my plate filled with delicious meals that families' prepped to make. Amira and Sunbul sat down next to me and waited until everyone was seated and done getting their foods they wanted to eat.

"Before we begin, I would want a minute of silence for the late Barrick Stene," Barrick's wife, Zenna said, tapping her glass full of water with a spoon. Everyone looked down and didn't spoke for one minute to a tribute of his memory. After a minute passed, everyone chatted to their neighbors they were sitting by.

"So, Sunny, how is work going?" Sunbul asked, holding a fork full of meat in midair.

"It's going fine," I told her, taking another bite of noodles.

"No inappropriate remarks from him?" Sunbul inquired.

"Sun, Sunny is very beautiful. She has dusky skin, dirty-blonde hair and chocolate eyes that some of us would kill for especially me. I think her boss finds her attractive," Amira told her.

Eventually, the potluck dinner ended and everyone pitched in to help. I stayed behind and looked at the horizon, where the sun was sitting on the hill and turned the sky multiple colors like a rainbow. "Oh, you're still here. I'd thought you left like everyone else did," somebody interrupted. By the sound of the voice I'd thought it would be Ashlyn.

"I thought I'd be alone and ponder on my late father," She continued on to nobody in particular.

"Sorry for loss," I muttered.

"It's alright. Anyways, good night." She walked off in the opposite direction and I stood there looking at the beautiful sunset.

* * *

Sande Ze (17,9)

* * *

I grabbed the last bit of wheat that was still in the fields. I pulled and pulled until the last bit of wheat got released from the bare fields. I carried it to the truck and watched the truck drive away off to the factory to make bread then it's shipped to the Capitol. "Alright team, plant the fields again," the supervisor, Burack called out, sitting on top of the fence doing nothing like everyone is doing the hard work.

I bit my tongue from lashing out at him. I'm the only one who seems to be doing all the work today, I hated it. I grabbed a bag full of seeds and dug a small hole in the ground to put the grain seeds in and watered the hole. I didn't really like the job that much but hey, it's money and it keeps Mom home with the triplets.

I continued with my work for a long a few hours until my shift was over. Burack handed me this week's paycheck, I looked at the total and the amount of money I made this week went down but I had to take a few days off since I had the fever which I'm still getting over. I coughed and felt like I just cracked my ribs.

I headed out of the fields making sure my jacket was secured enough so that the breeze doesn't get me cold and I get sick once more. I absolutely love when I'm sick. I headed towards the bank first so I could cash in my check and buy some sandwiches for lunch and supper. I cashed in my paycheck and headed to the market.

"Hey, Sande," Caya greeted.

"Hi, Caya," I said to her as I picked up wrapped sandwiches from the basket.

"How are you doing today?" Caya asked, taking the cash from the customer and handed him back his change.

"Just grand," I told her using sarcasm.

"Hilarious," Caya commented.

I paid her the cash and she handed me the groceries and my change. "See you later."

I walked back home alone. I didn't have anyone really and my family doesn't really count. I only had my best friend Caya still with me. I nearly crashed into children playing exactly at the corner to where I had to turn to get back home from town. The country side, a perfect District for one. I loved walking here to town everyday but it gets lonely.

I headed inside and put the sandwiches on the table and took off my buddy boots. I washed my hands and broke apart the sandwiches for us. "Zale, Hailey, Lea, lunch is ready!" I cried out.

The triplets ran with happy expressions plastered on their faces. I sat down on the couch and Mom putted her hand on my forehead and told me to lay down and take it easy for the rest of the day. I sighed I didn't want to but I knew I didn't want to get sicker than I already was. Mom handed me some medicine and told me to take a nap and I happily complied. I was dead exhausted today.

When I woke up, the sky already was dark and their wasn't no one running around the house. I assumed the triplets are asleep. I coughed and laid back down and closed my eyes for a little bit.

* * *

Aluma Blue (12,9)

* * *

I ran excitedly through the orphanage. I was excited that Daddy is coming to visit Akiko, Rowan and I. After two months being in the orphanage since Daddy had failed to take care of us. I really missed Mommy and wished she was still here with us. Mommy had died during childbirth after giving birth to dear Rowan. I told stories of Mommy's great adventures to Akiko, she loved them.

I held Rowan in my arms as Daddy stepped into the room. I was disappointed that he didn't bring his new wife or he still hasn't found one yet. I missed being in Daddy's arms has he held me tight at night whenever I had a nightmare. He was always there for me but as Akiko and Rowan grew older I'm afraid Daddy will never take us home. I missed having a full belly at night, the soft singing and stuff.

"Aluma," Daddy greeted and hugged me being careful about Rowan. "You didn't age much," he joked.

"Daddy, I'm only eleven almost twelve." I let out a small cry when I said the word twelve. I didn't want my childhood to end at all. I wanted to be safe, be protected forever. I knew that there was a chance I would get picked to participate in the Hunger Games with how many tesserae I would take out once I turned twelve. In a few months, I would be twelve and eligible to participate in the Hunger Games. I watched the Hunger Games oh wait forced to watch the Hunger Games by the cruel caretaker, Mr. Zinkens. He forced everyone to watch the games on the little television set we have, making cold remarks like "Someday that will be you" or "Watch and learn, you will all die there". I was terrified of getting chosen, I knew that volunteers were extinct in the District.

"I know, Aluma," He whispered to me and took Rowan away from me. Akiko sat down on the chair and grinned up at him.

"When will you get a new wife?" I blurted out.

"Whenever I get a girl friend girlfriend," he sighed. "Listen, Aluma. You'll have to stay strong. Do not worry about me, take care of Rowan and Akiko. I love you." With that, he left after setting down Rowan. How can I stay strong now? I hated him being apart from him. It as always a five minute visit then he just abruptly leaves without saying a goodbye to any of us.

"I see you're Dad left," My friend, Elana said, nervously. I grabbed Rowan and Akiko trailed behind me.

"He doesn't stay long. I wished he was around more," I told her.

"You're lucky that you actually have a parent that loved you dearly. Mine just decided to leave me on the streets," Elana spat.

I waited in line for lunch and talked to Asyrilla, an older girl. I didn't know her much but loved her imagination and her ideas and advice on love. She claimed that she just knew but she probably spied on everyone. I gotten my noodles and sat by Asyrilla who chatted with her friends.

"Did your father found a new wife?" Someone asked, rather coldly.

"Er... Nope," I said.

"That's a shame," she commented.

I trashed my launch and went back to my room to do my homework. I was confused about it. I didn't want to ask for help and I already knew I would get yelled at. I buried it under my bed and ignored it completely.

I knew I shouldn't have none it but I hated it.

* * *

Jeff (13,9)

* * *

Annoying people is what I was known for. I provoked everyone day and night. I didn't had no parents to take care of me so I was left all alone on the streets. I growled at people who dared to come near me or tried to touch me. Soon after, everyone just ignored me and I wanted new meat to pick on.

"Hey, kid. You know what!" I nearly shouted at him.

"What?" The kid said.

"Guess what!"

"What."

I did that for a few more times and the kid left. I was left alone, standing in the middle of the road. I didn't mind having no rules, no one can tell me. Eventually, I decided to become a hermit and lived in an empty warehouse.

The warehouse was dusty and had plenty of vermin in it. I ate off the rats and the mice that seem to come in a pair. I didn't leave the warehouse until one day, somebody found me and told me I had to go to the 'Reaping'. I growled at the man and hid. He chased me into a corner and I was cornered. I

He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me away, scrunching up as he breathed in my smell.

I stood alone in the pen where other people was standing at. The man told the people dressed in white armor that my name was Jeff. It was a name that I hadn't heard in years. I was nicknamed the Annoying kid. I was an orphan since I was like a year old. I didn't know who my parents were since they died when I was younger.

The announcer told me his name was Trinchen and he was the escort for these kids.

"Sande Ze."

Whoever she was walked up on stage.

"Sunny Ackerman."

"Aluma Blue."

"Cyrus Tormius."

"Jeff."

I didn't react at up but I saw the guy's face scrunched me in bewilderment, wondering why I didn't had a last name. I knew I had to walk up there and I did. Everyone smelled and started to look green.

"And last but not least Trish Granger."

* * *

Cyrus Tormius (17,9)

* * *

Blood pooled around me as I stab another innocent pretty girl for pure enjoyment. I drank her blood, making her moan. I was like a vampire drinking the victim's blood. I loved the taste of blood so sweet and so succulent. I remember tasting the first blood I ever tasted back when I was five years old so innocent. I accidentally killed a peacekeeper with his gun. A crowd gathered around the dead peacekeeper forcing me to move out of the crime scene but I stayed, fascinating with the pool of blood on the blood. I took a few fingers and got the blood on the my fingers and tasted it, so sweet. _I could do this to anyone as long as I don't get caught. I would love to get the Capital dead, with blood pooling around their corpse of their bodies._

The girl shrieked in delight as I stabbed her repeatedly at her breasts, not deep enough to kill her but enough to have scars. It took over two hours just to enjoy what I'm doing to her. She hated being tied up with ropes around her pale wrists. Her clothes had been gone a long time ago with being under my dark enchantment.

I eventually grew bored out of her so I untied the ropes and she put her clothes back on and ran never looking back. My sister grew boring and I tortured her yesterday so did my mom. That only left Jessaline. I met her, she's very beautiful and is around my age. I lured her into my charm and remember her stunned face when I brought her home. My mom and sister were on the ground waiting for instructions. I embraced her and with one arm, I grab a knife on the table and cut my arm and Jessaline's cheek. I licked the blood off her cheek, with every sallow enjoying the rich blood that's so delicious. I asked her to drink my blood and she reluctantly agrees. We French kissed for what it seems to be a long time but only for five minutes.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Jessaline showed up, looking sexy. She seemed very eager as we kissed. "Do you want to have fun?" I asked her. Fun was pure enjoyment with her being naked, tied up with ropes and me torturing her delightfully with daggers.

I tied her down, and begin creating multiple wounds with dark blood flowing out. She moaned loudly as I drank the dark blood. So succulent... And rich... And yet so bitter. My favorite. Yum...

It was late when I finally got done with Jessaline. I estimated about midnight, since the sky is dark with a few clouds somewhat covering the bright, full moon. A few peacekeepers on night watch walk sleepily around the streets hoping to catch people walking around late at night. Its not like anyone stupid would walk around, late at night. The night before the reaping.

I yawned and laid down next to Jessaline, trying to sleep peacefully without wincing at the fresh cuts I created. The wounds that stopped bleeding.

Mom walked in, silently. Any normal parent would scream seeing their son sleeping with a girl especially a naked one but not her. She became his slave after torturing them for countless hours enjoying their screams and drinking their blood. His sister and his mom practically became his personal slaves for his enjoyment.

She ordered Veronica to bring a two nice outfits for Jessaline and Cyrus to wear to the reaping. She came back bringing some outfits for them and the first aid kit to clean Jessaline's fresh wounds and possibly to stitch any deep wounds just in case if I got a little bit carried away of having fun on Jessaline's body. It has happen before if I got carried away of stabbing my victims little too deep and has to have stitches.

Jessaline opened her warm chocolate brown eyes and winced as she moved. She stared at the cuts on her arms and all over her naked body. I saw many wounds that hasn't scabbed over yet. I got carried away, and it has caused her to get stitches.

I grab the knife from the table and continuously stabbed the knife real hard into my flesh. I do that to ease the pain. I've been told that if I do it too hard I'll die due to bloodloss and I didn't want that. If I can't torture pretty tributes then I'll go insane. Second thought I'm already insane.

I went to where Jessaline was at, looking at her flesh that's getting stitch in case of any infections and so it could heal properly. It might leave a scar but I don't really care nor does she.

She stared at me, when the last deep wound was sewed together shut. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi," Jessaline muttered.

"The clothes are for you two for the reaping," Mom said, softly. "Lunch will be on the table in twenty minutes."

Jessaline stared at the dress she picked up. The dress is a pink champagne dress that barely covered her small breasts and her thighs. It had spaghetti straps.

Jessaline grabbed her bra off the floor and put it on. I stared at her while she got dress. She looked even more gorgeous with the dress on. It hid the scars on her breasts, and no one will see them.

I grabbed the shirt and khaki shorts and put them on. We went to the kitchen and ate lunch silently. Everyone walked together to the reaping and signed in.

The escort looked ugly is th outfis t Hiface was caked in Capital makeup, and she looked ugly with it. "May the odds be ever in your favor... Sande Ze."

A seventeen year old looked heartbroken.

"Sunny Ackerman."

A fifteen year old walked without the peacekeepers.

"Aluma Blue."

A tiny twelve year old walk on staged and I wouldn't mind torturing her for multiple hours, to hear her screams, and to drink her blood, and maybe stabbing her at her breasts lightly till she enjoys the torture.

"Cyrus Tormious."

It looks like I got my wish. I'll release my personality in the arena and torture gorgeous tributes. How fun...

* * *

Trish Granger (16,9)

* * *

Darkness spread over me, another sign of night. Another day of pure hell. I don't know why my parents didn't disown me in the first place. _I'm sorry Kennedy and Teresa, my two favorite siblings that saved my life, something I could never pay back._ Kennedy saved my life at the factory where grain is processed, but an accident had happen and Ken didn't make it. However, Teresa made it but she's in a coma.

"Tess, I hope you could hear me, I love you and miss your presence at home. Your laugh, and sarcasm. Dad and Mom has been fighting once again...they got so angry that Dad got drunk, and abused me. I hope you wake up soon," I whispered to her, brushing her hair out of her stiff face.

I could've sworn that Teresa's eyes kinda flutter open a little bit but didn't. The doctor's words echoing in my head, " _She could wake up today or tomorrow. We aren't really sure when she'll wake up. The good news she hasn't suffered brain damage."_ Hell, that was six months ago, but who knows now. When we first brought her in, Mom, Dad, Nelly came to visit her, but now it's just me. I visit her before and after school and work. But now that there is no more school nor work makes it hard on us.

I stare at her for a few minutes before I got up. "Trish?" Teresa murmur, softly.

"Tess, are you really there?" I breath.

"Of course... How long was I out?" Tess ask, sitting up stiffly.

"Six months."

"Oh good you're awake. Do you want some food?" The kind nurse ask.

Tess nodded, her stomach rumbling loudly. "Where's Mom, Dad and Kennedy?"

"Ken is dead. Mom and Dad is at home arguing. Grandma is taking care of us now."

The nurse brought back a hot, steamy bowl of noodles and Teresa picked at it slowly, trying to figure out her muscles.

"Excuse me young man, visiting hours are long over," someone said, snotty.

"I'm visiting my sister," I told him.

"Tess, I'm going to go back home and come back tomorrow morning before the reaping starts. Nurse can you turn on the TV for her?"

I left the hospital, hoping that Dad and Mom are still arguing and they won't notice me sneaking back inside, quietly.

I unlock the door with my keys, hearing harsh voices inside. Well at least they are still arguing, so they won't notice me. Nelly is probably at a bar, drinking Bloody Mary, hooking up with some random guy then abandoning him late at night or outside right next to her truck smoking a cigarette like some random loser she is. Smoking cigarettes, hooking up with some random guy or drinking multiple Bloody Mary's or whiskey for a few hours is not a good Grandma. I thought family is suppose to take care of their family members but I guess I'm wrong especially in this family.

I slam the door shut, hoping I wouldn't have to hear the stupid arguing but alas no such luck. I could still hear the angry words like "It's your fault!" follow by "I wish I never met you!" and the hurtful one yet, "You're such a lazy bitch including Trish. Fuck everyone in this family!" Mom scream at him. Gosh, I wish they could get fucking divorce already followed by "I'm leaving, bitch have a nice life including with your spoiled Trish and dead Teresa..."

No one insults Teresa like that. I grab my medication debating if I should take my life or not but decided not too especially for Teresa's sake.

"Hey son." Dad storm in, tears escaping his eyes. "I guess you heard that... Not surprised I guess. Jeanie and I just don't get along anymore, not since... Well, you don't have a mother anymore." He raise his hand and put it on my shoulder, hoping to receive reassurance that everything is going to be okay just going to be a little bit different from now on.

"I don't need your pity, old man. You guys make me sick to my stomach, especially you, drunk bastard, who abused me earlier."

I hope I'm going to get reaped tomorrow...

* * *

 **How was it? I hoped I did okay.**

 **Who is your least favorite tribute so far?"**

 **Update your tribute list.**

 **Which District do you think is next?**

* * *

Appearance:

Sande- brown thick hair with chocolate brown hair. She is average height.

Aluma- dark brown hair and brown eyes

Jeff- Black hair and green eyes

Cyrus- shaggy like hair with dark brown eyes that look like black.

Trish- blonde hair and blue eyes

* * *

Allies:

Jeff and Cyrus ally

Sande, Sunny and someone else


	7. District 10

**I wanted to do 11 but I can't, not right now. So here's 10, and I can not decide two more tributes to save. Someone better not hate Wynn, if someone close had died you would act the same, I know I did. My best friend had died and I couldn't be in the house at all. I know some of you are mad for Nightcat for submitting too much but I begged Nightcat to help me.**

 **Thank you Nightcat, Imklein20, BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver, Misfit right in, and Alexandria160**

* * *

Bronwyn 'Wynn' Vespasian (12,10)

* * *

I watched the games as Atticus ran away from the cornucopia. I was frightened for him. I was still shocked that he got reaped for the Hunger Games and he was only moments away from being free from the games forever including Orion. I hated seeing him flee for his life, as twenty-four tributes fight over one another at the cornucopia. The first one to go down was a boy from District 12, Johnny Baboon, killed by a district 1 person. I was more interested in Atticus then any other person in the Arena.

The cameras got a closer look at the bloodbath. Twelve tributes went down the first day, the careers not showing mercy at the tributes.

There was a small alliance between District 10, 7 and 3 girls and they both hid in the bushes nearby to the cornucopia. I couldn't tell what they were planning but it didn't look good, by their cautious actions. The cameras didn't pay attention to Atticus whose hiding in some cave, but to the small conflict between the alliances. Danella from District 10 ran towards the woods noticed by the arrogant careers, and the careers left their camp unsupervised with their preferred weapons and ran off towards to the girl from 10. Pika from 7 ran in their camp thinking the camp was empty but the girl from 4 who had fooled everyone by running off to where the careers are at but didn't, had slammed a rock against her head and killed the District 7 girl. The girl from 3 watched the whole thing and manage to get discovered by the district 1 male and punctured her stomach. Three canons had sounded and I could assume that 3,7 and 10 were dead.

A few days had passed and I was getting more anxious, things were starting to get a lot better but at the same time wasn't. Atticus had made it to the top 8th and looked strong. He had a little bit of food and water left. It seemed that the interviews the Capitol did to us had gotten him more sponsors. Sponsors seemed to get him food, water and medicine for his cuts almost everyday.

Two canons had sounded and the cameras zoomed in between the fight of the District 8 boy and the District 1 boy. The District 1 boy shot an arrow at the boy from 8 and quickly fell from blood loss a few minutes later.

The boy from two had killed the boy from 5 during the night. Remus from two walked around the woods where Atticus was sleeping at. He had gotten too close to him and I hoped that Atticus would awaken soon and he would run away but he remained asleep. Remus had pulled out his sword and stabbed Atticus in the chest nineteen times. Orion stormed to his room after we heard the canon sounded telling us that Atticus is dead. I couldn't stay here, I had to get out. Anywhere besides here!

"Bronwyn Storm Vespasian, where are you going?!" Mom shouted, clearly not in grief but probably will be in a few hours. I ignored her and ran as fast as I could once I got outside.

I started crying and couldn't stop. People looked at me strangely and instantly recognized my face as the girl who lost who her brother. People hugged me and gave me some food and water. Everywhere I looked, it seemed that I was the pity one of being only a mere ten year old girl who had lost her brother. I loved Atticus and he was my favorite brother. He had done so much for me, looked at the stars with me, gave me piggy-back rides and called me "Princess". Those were the good, old days. When I came to say goodbye to him, he promised me nothing would change and he would kiss me and hug me when he won. That will never happen now since the boy from two had killed him and will never return to us alive but only in a coffin full of his remains. He would go where the other dead tributes laid forgotten in the ground but I'll never forget him.

I didn't return home until almost dark and I laid on the trampoline stargazing in the night sky. There was no clouds in the night sky and it was a perfect night to stargaze. A small bright star shown brightly at me and I chose that star, deciding that Atticus had lived inside that one and he would keep an eye on us for the rest of our lives. It was something to remind me of him and how we loved to stargaze at the stars together.

* * *

Saya Beckett (18,10)

* * *

I smiled at the letter the mayor wrote. After a few months of waiting to get a reply back to change the inhumane treatment of certain animals. It seemed that the mayor looked at the petitions attached to the letter and saw how many people had signed my petitions. I had finally done it and now the inhumane actions towards the animals at the slaughterhouses can change for the better.

I saw my dad smile at me as he read the letter from my hands. I had finally done the impossible and dad can treat the cattle and other animals in good use and not in an abusing way. I hanged it up on the bullion board that was full of my accomplishments and achievements I had done over the years. The impossible was done and now time to change the not allowed the cattle when its at the slaughterhouse. I liked to live in a better future full of the stuff I had achieved and a better District.

I knew that my shift of raising cattle was about to start. I grabbed my country boots and put them on. I walked to the horse farm and saw Callipoia standing next to a foal horse. I walked towards her and Callipoia handed me the reins and asked me if I could help the horse running around.

I took the foal to the arena where a few horses and other workers helped the horses. The foal didn't want to cooperate with me so I put on the muzzle since the foal had decided it loved biting and nipping at me. The foal had almost kicked me and I held onto the reins tighter, only loosened my grip when the foal galloped in circles.

"Can you ride Sunny?" someone asked, grabbing my attention away from the horse. I nodded and took the reins away from them, I knew that this horse was going to the slaughterhouse if no one adopted him soon since of his fleas.

I carried the saddle and put it on Sunny, tightened the grip on his body so that the saddle wouldn't fall off him while I was riding on him. I grabbed the helmet and kicked off.

The horse trotted around the small trail I had took him on and the wind felt good. A few riders trotted behind me and I didn't pay them no mind. I had stopped at the mountains. I loved looking at the Appalachian Mountains and the horse stood next to me. We were near the next district and the only thing that had separated us to them was the mountains and a small forest.

I headed back after ten minutes of just sitting on the hill. The horse galloped back and I didn't mind the speed of the horse was doing.

Once I had returned back home, I decided to get ready for the reaping. I put on a dark blue dress and worn-out white heels. I put my wear in a messy bun and walked to the reaping.

I signed in and I was glad that it was my last year and I could focus on my goals in life.

The announcer had skipped on stage and he talked in his usual manner and this was the part I was waiting. I wanted to be free forever and I hated being eligible to get reaped for the Hunger Games.

He pulled out a tiny slip and spoke, "Bronwyn Vespasion."

I recognized her as the girl who got pitied a lot due to her brother that died a few years ago.

"Saya Beckett."

I froze in my spot I was standing at. I gave a small smile and I could feel the anxious energy around me as I walked to the stage.

"Leslie Avaniana."

And the mayor's prostitute. Can this be any worse?

"Cleve Morrish."

"David Hild."

"Corvin Bram."

* * *

Leslie Avaniana (17,10)

* * *

"Andrea, I told you, Shawn has a crush on you. Didn't you see the flirtatious smile and the way he was looking at you at lunch?" I said to Andrea on my phone.

"I really want to ask him out but I'm afraid he's going to say no. Anyways, what are you doing tonight?" Andrea asked.

"Probably go to the store and buy more clothes so that Bobby can go all over it," I told her.

"I thought the mayor would have found another prostitute by now," Andrea giggled.

"The mayor loves my body. I have big boobs and big butt, everything he loves. I'll talk to you later." I hung up on her.

I bought an outfit and headed to the mayor's my new clothes.

I walked sexily to my destination; the Mayor. People casted disapproving glances at me and especially my clothes since I was only wearing a bra that was very tight, jean shorts that barely reach the end of my thighs. The citizens of District 10 finds it insulting that I am seeing the Mayor; since I'm only 17 and he is 35. Some had even covered their children's eyes, so that they don't grow up like me, wearing 'inappropriate' clothes and seduces men for a living. I enjoyed it, its my life and I loved seducing men.

I knocked on the door and the Mayor's wife answered. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she saw me,"Oh its you," She hissed at me.

"Hello Mrs. Cattleburn, is your husband home?" I asked, politely.

"He's in the kitchen," She clenched her teeth. "Why don't you go home and have sex with someone else, and leave my husband alone," She suggested.

"That's okay Marilyn, I just finished up," The mayor said, clearly looking pleased with me and brushed his wife away. She glared at me with beady eyes from behind him. "You ungrateful, spoiled brat," She muttered as she watch her husband drove me away.

We spent the night having wonderful sex all night, and the Mayor's wife didn't provoke us for the whole night. In the earlier days, when I just became the mayor's prostitute, Mrs. Cattleburn interrupted us in every single good fucking we had, and tried to make sure I would never tried to see her husband but clearly failed as I came back, more often just to have sex from her husband.

We fell asleep around 6 am, exhausted from our night activities. I cuddled with the mayor enjoying the warmth he provided.

Around noon, we both found ourselves starting to drift into consciousness. I carefully twisted myself away from him, who continued to snore loudly, and sorta entered consciousness but clearly in a deep slumber. I looked at the clock and nearly had a heart attack as I saw the time; it's noon. An hour before the reaping started and the mayor has to be there, it's mandatory.

I poked him a couple of times before he manage to be awake. "What?" He grumbled.

"It's noon, an hour before the reaping," I said, trying to get my clothes on.

His eyes went wide and he got up from the sticky sheets. "Um, you could borrow a dress from my Marilyn, and take a shower here," he suggested.

"OK," I said. He then walked to his wife's closet and got out a small dress that looked like it could fit me and handed it to me.

I turn on the steamy, hot water and stepped inside. The water warming me up. I cleaned my hair and body and stood in the shower for a few minutes enjoying the warmth from the water.

I stepped out and brushed my brown curls and got the white dress on. It was surprisingly big on me since I stood about 5'3 and his wife was huge about 5'7. I didn't like my height since I was always teased about being tiny than the other girls, that hated me in Primary School, but know I'm popular and rich with money. I grabbed my sandals and put them on.

I greeted Mrs. Cattleburn who was cooking tea. "Are you wearing my dress?" She demanded.

I shook my head yes and she spat that I could keep it. I walked out and headed towards the reaping with the Mayor and his wife.

I signed in and waited for the escort Isabelle Keheart got on stage, said her usual words then picked the first girl

"Bronwyn Vespasian."

A twelve year old walked on stage.

"Saya Beckett."

"Leslie Avaniana."

I froze but realized the wonderful things about the Hunger Games. I could act flirty, and have sex with the cute, handsome boy tributes.

* * *

David Hild (15,10)

* * *

I sat down on the hard floor, hearing water drop from the ceiling. I had been in the cell for a few years ever since I had murdered a few people with my butcher knife.

Whispers, whispers... Too loud so I can hear.

I could hear them discussing about little old me. I already knew that I was crazy don't have to repeat it, dumb asses.

I was going to get sentenced to death so I don't really mind. I licked the butter knife and hid it. When they come I would be ready...

The cell door got opened and there stood a few peacekeepers unarmed but I could take them down. I didn't get up when they told me to and they dragged me out of the cell. I stomp on one's foot and punch the others. I took out my butter knife and stabbed it into their legs, idiots.

Once I got out of prison, peacekeepers chased me but I paid them no mind. I had to escape and I didn't stop. Ingrid and Shawn waited for me next to a car with peacekeepers knocked out on the sides. I hopped in and Shawn stepped on it.

The wind blew in our hairs as we drove crazily. Ingrid passed me a bottle and I took a swing of it. I drank all of it and I didn't mind, I was still sober.

"Where to boss?" Shawn asked.

"The mayor's. I want to do something," I hissed, my brown eyes shown coldness.

Shawn drove to the mayor's house and I got out sneaking into the back. It was about time I would get revenge, I didn't mind. He locked me up without a trial and he deserves to die.

I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and sneaked around the house looking for someone to break the mayor to know that I was coming. I heard someone giggle from another room and I saw the mayor's daughters playing with dolls. I scraped my nails against the walls so that they would turn around and I could kill them.

Monique was the first one to noticed me standing there and she screamed. I smiled and pounced on her. I took my knife and muffled her screams as I cut out her eyes. I then cut out her tongue so she can no longer scream for helped. I cut off her arms and legs and then took off her ears so she could not hear anything of how I got cut off from Panem. I ended her pain and slit off her throat.

I continued on to the other daughter and she tried to fight me off but she didn't succeed in pushing me off. I cut out her tongue first and then her hands and legs. Her eyes and ears were next and now she was useless. I then slit her neck and she died quickly. I wiped my blade clean with her dress and put the knife in my pocket.

I gathered their heads, eyes, tongues, hands and legs and put them in a pile right by the couch. I carried their bodies and put them right in front of the door. I took some blood from a girl's body and wrote in blood saying **_You are next..._**

That should terrify him...

* * *

Cleve Morrish (18,10)

* * *

I chopped down another cow fit for selling. Blood got all over my clothes but I didn't care. It was usual for me to get my clothes dirty with blood on them. I worked as a slaughterer and killed animals for meat.

Adolf entered my shop and handed me a jug of alcohol. I happily grabbed it and took a swing out of it. We took turns drinking and soon we were both drunk.

"Calista is sooo stuuupppid," I slurred, taking another drink.

"I knoooow right," Adolf slurred.

"Well I heard she can be an icy bitch," Calista called out.

"Calista we didn't see you," Adolf called out.

"When did you ever?" Calista walked over to the jug and smelled. "Moonshine," she muttered.

"Well it's good. Want somme?" I offered.

She scrunched up her face and finally spoke after a few moments. "Why not."

She took a drink and started to relax. I stood up and walked clumsily to where I was working at and grabbed the cleaver.

Blood sprayed on me while I cut more animals. I slapped the pig on the counter and sliced it. I continued to do that a few more times until I decided to quit. I already had been working for a few hours and I was exhausted.

I drank some more moonshine and changed into my outfit for reaping.

I walked to the reaping with Calista and Adolf and we signed in.

The escort Isabella Keheart had said her usual words and finally we are about to hear who the tributes are going to be.

"Bronwyn Vespasion."

I decided to take another drink.

"Saya Beckett."

"Leslie Avaniana."

"Cleve Morrish."

What that can't be right? I was sober and I figured that person had the same name as me until I figured that person was me.

"David Hild."

"Corvin Bram."

* * *

Corvin Bram (15,10)

* * *

"What are the types of different areas of that a Zoologist can do?" Mom tested me.

"Embryology, anatomy, physiology, ecology, psychology, ethology, taxonomy," I said.

"You forgot a few but you listed all the major ones," Dad commented.

"What study do you want?"

"Embryology," I replied.

Mom gave me more questions until I was worn out. There was too much stuff for a Zoologist to do. Mom and Dad wanted me to be a zoologist and I wanted to along with Ari and Raven.

I went into my room and opened an embryology textbook and read for a few hours.

Once an egg is fertilized by a sperm from a man, a zygote is formed. The zygote then divides into multiple cells in a process known as cleavage, triggering the beginning of embryonic differentiation. During cleavage, the zygote divides but also maintains it the same size in the process. This zygotic division produces blastomeres which later make up a hollow sphere known as the blastula. Cells are migrating within the blastula to different locations that will later define the structure of the embryo and consequent organism. In this process, called gastrointestin, three layers of germs arise: the endoderm, the mesoderm, and the ecoderm. Cells in these three layers will give rise to different parts of the organism. The endoderm eventually becomes the gut. The mesoderm will develop into muscle, the skeletal system, some organs, and connective tissue. The ectoderm will differente into the nervous system and the skin.

As the embryo continues to develop, individual cells continue to differentiate. These differentiated cell types are made from what were initially the same types of pluripotent embryonic stem cells. An assortment of physiological mechanisms guides certain cells towards particular developmental pathways, creating varying cell types. This is made possible by the cell's inherent ability to control what genes are expressed and translated into proteins. Every cell contains DNA within the nucleus, containing the blueprint to build many different proteins in the cell. Different signals can cause embryonic cells to select specific parts of the DNA which can then be used to synthesize proteins, eventually building different cell types.

Differentiation of cells in the embryo is brought about by both internal cellular factors as well as extracellular factors that act on the cell from the outside. Much remains to be understood about the exact molecular interactions that govern cellular differentiation. It is understood, however, diversifying the ratio of and types of internal and external influences on certain cells, allows many divergent cell types to arise.

There are two main types of cellular development that pertain to embryos: mosaic development or regulative development. In mosaic development (which is not characteristic of mammals, but of organisms such as annelids) differentiation occurs in steps that are set in order and progression, without input occurring between neighboring cells. On the other hand, regulative development involves the interaction of adjacent cells, within what is known as embryonic fields. The advantage of regulative development is the flexibility that it confers to differentiation. For example, a cell's pathway may change depending on the cellular environment in which it is placed, not merely by its internal mechanisms.

The process of embryonic differentiation is crucial to proper animal development. The processes involved in embryonic differentiation continue to be explored and have relevance to studies involving embryonic stem cells and in vitro cell differentiation.

Everything I need to know about embryology. There was a lot of fields I wanted to learn about of the different zoologists but I wanted to study embryology.

Ari and Raven stood at the door smiling.

"Do you know what field you want to study?" I asked Ari.

"I was thinking about Marine life but that might be impossible since I have to get a passport to go to District 4 and we don't have any sea creatures here," Ari replied.

"What do you want to be?" I asked Raven.

"I don't know, I'd thought of becoming a zoologist but I don't know now. Last week I wanted to be a reader and now I don't know," Raven replied.

"We still have a few more years until we decide what we want to do with our lives. We will stay best friends and be there for each other," I said to them.

* * *

 **I found that 10 was a surprise to me since I didn't want to do it. I am on summer vacation so updates. Please review**

 **Credits to the Arizona State University about embryology.**

 **Questions:**

 **Which tribute is better?**

 **Update your tribute list**

 **What District shall I do next and why? I am running out of Districts I want to do.**


	8. District 4

**So I'm taking Hopps' advice and will do Districts 4,8,11,12 for the 2nd half.** **I'm actually quite glad that my writing is good and people are liking the tributes. I'm proud to present District 4.**

 **Thank you Nightcat, Crystal Heart, Adithya23, Maitriix**

 **My Harry Potter fans out there will understand why I had too mention it. I also tried to be funny but probably didn't work.**

* * *

Pearl Never (14,4)

* * *

Being the girl from 4, I was expected to be a career and train at the academy. I was not that girl but a fun and caring one. I started training at the academy to help me against my own problems but it's not for glory but for protection.

"What happened to your face?" My only best friend, Marsha asked. She examined my face and saw many bruises had dusted over my pale skin. It was so stereotypical to assume that everyone from four had olive skin or tan skin and turquoise eyes along with dirty-blonde hair. I wasn't anything of those things. I had brown eyes and pale blonde hair that practically turned white in the sun. I had scarlet lips that looked like I put on lipstick on every morning. I was not allowed to wear any make-up because my foster parents wanted me to get laughed at every damn day. I already knew I looked quite hideous so I never had looked in a mirror in my life. It wasn't that I was afraid of them, I was just afraid of my reflection. It was quite stupid really, being afraid of mirrors. I had been born ugly and everyone knew that, calling me ugly everyday.

"I fell," I lied to her. If Marsha knows the truth then she will no longer be best friends with me. Marsha had believed those lies I told her about being clumsy. I wasn't clumsy, I was actually being abused at home. I had gotten in the way a lot, and my foster parents had beat me up a lot. I was no longer in the system and they hadn't cared about me. When I was adopted by them, they were the perfect family that anyone could imagine. It just all started suddenly when I got a bad report from my teachers and they just started getting mad at me for every little thing I did to them.

"You got to be more careful," Marsha shrugged. Marsha wasn't concerned about me as long as I told her the lies that came with it. I knew the old saying "best friends tell each other everything'' but how can I, when Marsha finds out the truth she would no longer be friends any more. I didn't blame her, I wouldn't want to be my friend either. But luckily, Marsha wasn't the curious type.

I was a liar and nothing will change it. I had a hard time telling the truth, since lying had came so naturally to me after telling so many lies over the past year. I had countless scars on my arms and wrists from cutting myself. I wasn't an attention seeker nor a teenage girl who had her boyfriend dumped her. I had never received my first kiss or had boyfriend. I was being abused and people often missed that. It wasn't a clearly mystery of why I don't live with my parents.

Boating accidents were common and my parents had been there on the wrong time. I had mourned over their deaths but now I was over it. I didn't miss them as much but I still felt a small hole in my heart.

I headed to the academy before I faced hell at home. I saw a free instructor in the corner and I headed over there.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me as I approached him.

"Hand to hand combat," I told him.

We practiced and I learned how to block the hits a lot better. I thought I was ready to face them and but I don't know until I go home.

As I approached my home, I started sweating. I had to face them but how...

They started yelling at me but I stood there not listening. Sirana, foster mom, punched me in the stomach and I fell to the floor and gasped for breath. When will this hell be over...

* * *

Andromeda "Mia" Waters (14,4)

* * *

The day the world had ended was the day my parents had got on that boat and the boat had crashed into a rock, and killed everyone on the ship. I had turned to books and books didn't define you. I would define myself.

"Come on, Mia. Go have some fun," Kim urged.

"Let me finish this chapter first," I told her, flipping the page to my favorite book of all time, _Alice in Wonderland._ The Capitol had banned many books from the old world including Alice in Wonderland. The poor, ignorant Capitol hasn't got a clue that there was a black market underground. A select few had knew that there was old things in the black market and I was one of them.

Before my parents had died, they had traded things for the antiques we have now. I had traded many things for the books I have now such as my algebra books and my clothes for the items I had wanted.

"Ugh, fine. You go head and read while I have more fun and play volleyball with those cute guys." Kim had rushed off to those cute guys she saw and I was left alone to ponder on my thoughts.

I got up and headed towards my destination; the black market. I needed new books, a few historical books and maybe a few classical.

As I reached the black market hidden inside the market full of fish, I began to feel the lack of confidence. When my parents had died, I was so afraid of going in there that I avoided going in. Eventually after a few months, I had entered. I had never felt the lack of confidence since I entered without my parents what had changed?

I muttered the password and went inside. A few lamps had shown light but it was pretty dark. There wasn't a lot of stands open today which was strange since it was open 24/7. I knew I was risking it going in the day but I didn't care about it. I saw a stand full of books and went to that direction.

I looked through the books and saw a book called Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I had never saw it in my life and books that were published in the late 1900's was pretty much extinct. The paper had turned yellow but it was still in good condition and I could touch it without in crumbling; it seemed that it had been preserved very well. I saw more books of Harry Potter and grabbed them.

"How much?" I asked.

"Free. On the house. No one seems to want it. Keep it safe as its the last copy out of the millions that had been published. It was the only books that had been found," the man whispered to me.

I tucked the seven books into my bag and carried it back home. I couldn't wait to read it!

* * *

Delta Pikes (16,4)

* * *

"Mamma, you have to get better," I begged her, tears falling down my face. Mamma stroked my mousey hair out of my face. Her blue eyes seem had sparkled underneath the lighting that seemed to flicker, sometimes casting a shadow in the room.

"Delta, you're a brave child but mamma's time is up," Mamma whispered, her eyes were fighting to stay open but she had closed them and never opened them again...

It was funny of what a girl can do to get rid of the pain. I had seemed to focus on the academy and I had been attending it a lot ever since Mamma had died. I shot another spear at the dummy but I had never really had held a spear before, so I had used the same way the trident was hold.

I knew I had to prepare a speech for the memorial but I didn't want to. It had been a few weeks since Mamma had died but I knew I had to keep myself busy or I would feel the pain.

"So what does a spoon say to another spoon when someone insults them?" I asked Meriah, one of my friends.

"I don't know," Meriah admitted.

"They're acting all uppity and snobbity like some sort of fork," I told her, I tried to keep the laugh from escaping me.

Mariah laughed.

"So as I put on lip gloss this morning, I had noticed that my hair was orange instead of its usual brown hair. I had took a shower because I thought I had forgotten to rinse my hair out but after I realized after another shower that I had an orange wig on," I joked.

"Tell another on," Meriah encouraged.

"So I was home alone and I thought I saw something in the mirror but it turned out to be a jacket and a cap on it making it look like someone was in the house."

I told her a few jokes and I had finished my speech for the memorial with a couple of jokes to lighten up the mood.

* * *

Justin Shore (18,4)

* * *

I had a crush on Delta for a long time ever since I had saved her from drowning and I hoped she knew that I existed.

*Flashback *

I was sitting on the patio enjoying a nice, cold lemonade as the sun blazed drown on us. It was usual for the weather to get really warm during the summer and at the time, it was in the 90's that day. I would've been swimming out in the ocean but I decided I was to awesome to swim and instead I just watched over everyone as I sipped on lemonade.

I had heard someone crying out, trying to swim back to shore. I may not been the sharpest tool in the shed but I knew when someone was in danger. I jumped off the patio and ran towards the screaming girl. Why was I the only one hearing those screams but everyone else was ignoring her.

I ran out of the house and hopped over people's stuff and I can't see her anymore. I hopped in and swam around trying to find the girl but I couldn't see her. The salt burned my eyes but I had to find her. I saw a wisp of mousey hair and I instantly knew it was her.

Her skin was pale and her lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the ocean. Once I did that she had started to cough and she had opened her eyes. Her icy blue eyes had stared at me and she pulled away from me.

I met her on shore. "Thank you. I'm Delta Pikes," the girl now known as Delta said.

"I'm-" Before I could introduce myself to her, she was already gone. She had just left me drench in my clothes, awestruck since I was in love with her. She had stole my heart that day and I still love her to this day, only if she knows I exist.

*end of flashback *

And now I here I was, standing in the eighteen year old section as I stared at Delta who was walking up on the stage.

I had shouted I volunteer after the girls were done volunteering for getting reaped.

* * *

Triton Wells (17,4)

* * *

I reeled in the fish and put the crazy fish in the bucket. I was confident that I wasn't going to be those unlucky tributes that got reaped and never survived. I hoped I wasn't going to be reaped after my girlfriend had been chosen to participate in the games last year.

I had finished fishing and gave them to the person who wanted me to catch fish. The man gave me my cash and I headed towards home. I counted the money along the way home. Five... Seven... Ten... Fifteen... Twenty, it was a little too much money. The man had offered to pay me eighteen dollars and he had gave me twenty instead. I wasn't complaining about the money I needed it.

I already knew I wasn't going to get reaped, there was other people that can get reaped and other people was going to volunteer for them. After all, District 4 was a career district, even though District 4 wasn't a hard core career district, we still had our share of volunteers.

I entered into my house and tucked my money inside my pocket. I needed the extra money to buy Ara a birthday present. Ara's birthday was coming up and had to get her the perfect birthday present.

I ate breakfast and got changed into my reaping clothes.

Ara and I walked to the reaping. I signed in and Ara had failed to mutter her name so I told the peacekeeper her name. We stood in the seventeen year old until the escort, Mallie Reynolds had bounced up the stage.

We watched the video and it was finally time to reveal who the tributes was going to be for this year's Hunger Games.

"Delta Pikes."

A girl named Delta walked up the stage confidently.

"Coral Sanders."

"I volunteer!" someone shouted.

"Andromeda Waters."

"Crabbin Maylack."

"I volunteer!"

"Triton Wells."

Out of the thousands that could've got reaped, I did. Why was I the unlucky one? Ara gasped and clung to my arm, tightly. I loosed her grip and walked up on the stage. If I acted confident then I can gain sponsors and with sponsors can get me back home alive.

* * *

Luke Cahill (17,4)

* * *

I reeled in the fish. I had to stay strong and keep in the income for the family. Everyone was counting on me including mom and and my brother. I still missed my dad but he died when I was younger.

"Luke, you've been working much too hard," Amanda told me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. "You need a break."

"Amanda, sweetheart. You know I have to keep an income coming," I said to me.

"We could go skinny dipping together," Amanda suggested.

"I could see you aren't going to give up... Fine," I told her.

Amanda and I took our clothes off and we hopped into the ocean. Amanda splashed water at me and I splashed her back.

We continued to splash each other until Amanda announced playing Marco Polo. I closed my eyes and Amanda fled away from me.

I called out Marco Polo a few times before I heard Polo coming from my side. I tagged her. I then opened my eyes and saw Amanda's eyeballs rolling into the back of her head and yellow eyes replaced them. Amanda's hair changed into long, silky blonde locks and her nails had turned into claws. She had turned into a siren...

She had clutched me tightly and pulled me under the ocean and I knew nothing else...

I took a small gasp and opened my eyes. Amanda had slept peacefully next to me and she opened her eyes to reveal to yellow eyes and she whispered to me, "Did you miss me, sweetheart."

I closed my eyes once more and I could hear music playing in the background. Amanda snuggled next to me and murmured, "Go back to sleep and stop dreaming about those sirens."

And I did just that. It was always the sirens I had when Amanda slept over.

* * *

 **So that's it. District 4 is done, I know this took longer than it should have. We have 1 more Career district left after this.**

 **Questions:**

 **Update your tribute list**

 **Did I do a good job on the humorous part? It was my first time writing humor**

 **For the Chariot, I was thinking do like a tribute** **from each district but I don't know. Which POV should I for a district and why?**

* * *

 **Sponsor System:**

 **I think I already revealed it like a couple chapters ago but I don't remember. So the Sponsor system is the questions I leave at the bottom and they count as 1 point each for each question. Even though I'll probably get a few migraines here and there, I hope its worth it.**

 **Items:**

 **Food:**

 **Dried Fruit: 2**

 **Loaf of bread: 4**

 **Jerky: 4**

 **Small meal (1 type of meat and 1 fruit or vegetable): 10**

 **Hearty meal: 12**

 **Full meal: 16**

 **Clothing:**

 **Shoes: 16**

 **Athletic shirt: 12**

 **Shorts/Pants: 14**

 **Socks: 8**

 **Hair ties: 6**

 **Survival items:**

 **Matches: 2**

 **Flint/Steel: 4**

 **Rope: 2**

 **Tent: 6 person- 18, 12 person - 22, 18 person (max)- 30**

 **Blanket: 8**

 **Night time sunglasses: 14**

 **Weapons:**

 **Sword of choice: 46**

 **Trident: 44**

 **Spear: 38**

 **Bow of choice: 50**

 **Arrows: 4 per arrow**

 **Quiver: empty is 11 and arrows is 20**

 **Whip: 24**

 **Knives: type. 1 knife =6, 2=12, 4=24**

 **Crossbow: 30**

 **Crossbow with arrows: 40**

 **Shield: 50**

 **Personal engraving: 56**

 **Medicine and any other weapons must be sought to the head game maker for approval (in which case that would be me)**

 **Water:**

 **Empty water bottle: 4**

 **Water bottle with water: 8**

 **Drinking water tabs for unclean water: 10**


	9. District 8

**Important, do not skip pass the author's note at the bottom.**

 **Thank you BrokenMockingjay, LadyCordeliaStuart, Maitriix, Nightcat, SilverflowerXRavenpaw, Norbus95 for the tributes**

* * *

Ivan Tribble (18,8)

* * *

I stared at the shiny diamond that I had found at one of the factory. I wanted to find a ruby or sapphire but this would work. I had a large collection of stolen valuable possessions people had had. Everyone knew where the missing valuables had went to; the Tribble family.

Many people just stopped looking for their missing valuables. It was not like they could call the peacekeepers over as there was not a lot of peacekeepers in eight.

I had walked out of the house and saw a guy reaching for his wallet to pay for he item he was buying. I raced over there and snatched the wallet way from them. I raced over to an alleyway and opened the wallet. There was only ten dollars in the wallet and a few cents but I never cared about the money I was too interested in the broken silver chain the guy had in his wallet.

It was glittering and I can keep this. It looked like it was missing a charm or something on it. I put it away hastily in my pocket. I dropped the wallet and headed towards the reaping.

I was crazy that I wanted to volunteer this year. It was practically suicide that I was going to volunteer this year. I was from eight and in eight no one volunteers for anyone. Only siblings had volunteered for their sisters or brothers.

There was a lot of shiny jewelry and artifacts. There was no artifacts in eight and it had made my collection of stolen jewelry dull. Since the second rebellion, my family had stole countless of items from citizens in eight. They had taught me and I was very thankful that my parents had taught me their sneaky skills and their quick fingers when it had came to grabbing possessions.

I had started stealing when I was eleven and was nearly good as them.

I waited until the escort had bounced on stage and grabbed three random slips from each bowl. Now all I had to do was wait until the tribute was a boy to volunteer.

The escort had called out a boy name and I volunteered. Everyone was shocked that there was a volunteer from eight.

* * *

Esther Loom (15,8)

* * *

I took many notes about algebra. Many people had fell asleep during the discussion but I wanted to get an A on the test and midterms. I kept my pencil ready to start writing but Mr. Figgs had ended the discussion. I stared at the test the teacher handed back. A freaking B+, and I had even studied for it. I should've gotten A. How bad would it my report card will be? I got all A's in every class, and been a good girl, followed the rules, don't say cuss words, and never got detention in my life unlike everyone else in my class. All they care about is money, food, and clothes unlike me.

"Remember class, after the reaping we will began algebra," the teacher, Mr. Figgs told us. Everyone groaned, as they put away their notes and homework into their binders.

"Mr. Figgs?" I said. "Do you have a moment so that we could discuss of why I got a B+?"

"I don't think you double checked your answers... Like on problem 34, when you miscalculated the question putting 32 instead of 33," Mr. Figgs explained.

"Okay," I said, my voice dropping to above a whisper.

"Don't get discourage, simple mistakes happen, Miss Loom," Mr. Figgs reassured.

I walked out with every step, getting discourage.

Angora waited for me at my locker, "How did you do on the math test?" She asked.

"A B+," I said, putting my jacket on. "You?"

"A C," She replied. "I thought I would've failed it... So what do you think of the new kid?"

"Who?" I demanded.

"Oh you know, Joshua. He has an eye for you like everyone else in the District..." Angora trailed off.

"Really?"

She nodded, "You're just to innocent to go out with them."

"I don't care."

I didn't like the people in the District. I was too pretty and people had stopped in their paths and tried to get a glimpse of me while I had walked past them. I wasn't the usual person in the district but I had long black hair and beautiful skin to match it. They were just to indecent for me.

* * *

Tatter Ruch (16,8)

* * *

I had put the white, ordinary sheet on the assembly line. I never had any other choice to do besides work. There was no Good education. I wished that there were more scholarly opportunities in eight. I could be reading or doing math homework right now but no. All I do was put clothes on the and straighten them.

I wouldn't mind being at school. There was so little schools in eight, that most of the kids had to get jobs just to get an income coming to their families.

I never had went to school nor stepped foot in one. I have a brilliant mind and it was going to waste working. It was the only way to make money and Mom and I had food on the table.

I multiplied a few numbers in my head while I straighten the clothes on the assembly. It was boring but I knew I had to do it.

"Need any help?" Someone asked.

I decline and continued to work. I finished straightening the clothes on the assembly line and headed back.

Mom greeted me as I entered through the door. Darton had stood behind her. He didn't smile as he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Darton. Darton should be with his wife and kids not with us.

"I can not say hi to my family," Darton said, his voice suggested that he was hurt but I knew he wasn't.

"That's enough you too. Why can't you two get along just for an hour?" Mom snapped

The answer was simple we were never close. Darton was older and we had never seen each other a lot.

* * *

Twyla Sheathes (15,8)

* * *

I woke up on the slight uncomfortable bed. I missed the apartment, and the happy life I used to have before that incident that got my mother arrested and the landlord had kicked us out. I don't miss my mother not that much anymore, she betrayed us and hurt us. Mother destroyed our life and family; She broke my father leaving him depressed and not spending time with Sash and I, throwing himself into work trying some money. Sash, she cried a lot at random moments. And I, I hate her. Lea chose to rebel more than spending time with me.

"Late night?" I asked.

Sash nodded and fell on her bed and started to sleep. The factory wanted Sash to work over night with a small pay of 3.40$ per hour. We barely had food, with Dad's cut paycheck and Sash's and I paycheck, we had barely even afford food, and clothing. We would still be a happy family, living in a comfy apartment, having extra money if only Lea didn't chose to rebel, and even knew people who were rebels.

~Nine years ago~

The harsh knock was heard, and we were frightened. No one we knew had a loud and harsh knock but that only meant one thing; peacekeepers. What did we do?

Swift answered the door and there stood four or five peacekeepers standing in the doorway. "Lea Sheathes, you are under arrest for having connections with rebels and accused of being a rebel," one of the peacekeepers said.

Sash and I clung to mother, afraid to move. We were absolutely terrified, our hearts had beated hard in our chests, so loudly that probably everyone could hear it.

Lea must had understood what they said, she hugged us really tight and kissed us one last time before she came quietly to the peacekeepers. Her fate and current status is unknown, since last time I heard she was thrown in jail and we knew nothing else.

~Now~

Sash rolled over onto her side, sleeping peacefully on the slightly uncomfortable bed. A price for living in a factory dorm, with its cramp living places. I stared at her for a few minutes then got ready for work.

I headed downstairs and got to where I work at; the weavers. I hoped someday that I would be a senior designer or even better, a dress designer. But sadly, I work as a weaver but maybe someday I might get a promotion and maybe possibly a raise.

The needle poked my finger, it didn't hurt as much as it did when I first started working at the factory. After mother got thrown into jail, Sash and I had to work more just to get food and all the necessary items we need.

I continued to weave and put away everything neatly and headed towards the dorm, Sash cooked some dinner and we ate in silence, never really talking and slept peacefully on the bed.

The sun shone brightly in the room waking Sash and I up. We yawned, and I walk sleepily to the bathroom, to take a shower. I turned on the water and I almost screamed as the hot water sprayed on my pale back. I quickly turn on the cold water before the water temperature was the way I liked it.

I got dress and ate something. Small and healthy, that way I could have more energy to last until lunch.

Sash and I chose our reaping outfits and we did our hair. We are planning to have lunch after the reaping. Another year that we weren't reaped.

We walked to the reaping, with me frowning at the people and the reaping. We signed in and the escort Ella had bounced on stage and she picked three slips for the girls and three slips for the boys.

She opened one at random and called out, "Xander Hoptins."

A small whimper was heard throughout the reaping but someone person decided he was crazy enough to shout "I volunteer!" It was practically suicide to volunteer in eight.

"Chantelle Lace."

"Burton Waver."

"Esther Loom."

"Tatter Ruch."

"And last but not least..." She open the slip and read, "Twyla Sheathes."

I froze, unable to move. But my name was in there twelve times. First, mother was taken from us and now me? Why was the family falling a part.

I stomped and frowned to the stage. My footsteps echoed loudly with each step I took. I didn't want to be reaped...

* * *

Burton Weaver (16,8)

* * *

I handed a note to Twyla. I was one of the lucky children in eight as I was able to go to school and get a good education. My parents were poor but they had worked a lot to send Reese and I to school.

Reese and I always hanged out with each other including Twyla.

She smiled and focused back on the math problems we were supposed to be doing. I had no clue where too start and it was too hard for me to do so I just gave up.

I never understood math which is why I had a bad grade in math. I understood other subjects but it was never math.

We were never going to need these subjects. In district 8, we were as poor as District 12. That was a bad example since District 12 was poorer than district 8 was. Everyone in eight was already working. Reese and I were thankful that our parents worked their hardest so that Reese and I didn't had to work and we could go to school.

I pushed aside my math problems and just sat there bored out of my freaking mind. The teacher just sat at the desk, just doing nothing.

Other students were just doing their work while I just sat there not doing anything.

Twyla gave me a quick glance at my sheet but she didn't commented anything just finished her work.

* * *

Chantelle Lace (15,8)

* * *

I grabbed my red thread and sewing needle out of my sewing kit. I wanted to create Saffron a dress for the party I was throwing her. Saffron was excited for the party and she had asked me to create a dress for her to wear.

I was always good at designing things and wanted to be a designer when I grow up. I had created many sketches on dresses in my small notebook I had thrown together. I studied the fashion the Capitol had always wore and got a few good ideas from what they had wore. The history books had given me a few ideas.

I looked off from the dress and looked at the notebook and saw what I have to do next in order to complete the dress. There was red on the sleeves and Saffron wanted the sleeves to reach her forearms.

At last I had finished and called Saffron to try on the dress. Saffron changed out her clothes and put on the dress.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. I examined the dress on her and it suites her. Saffron's dark hair had matched the ashes from a fire. Her green eyes looked gorgeous on it. She looked like a fire princess.

"I love it," Saffron responded.

I nodded and helped Saffron take off the dress. She put her clothes back on and exited my room. I folded the dress and put it in my drawer. I grabbed a stubby color pencil from my collection and filled in a page from my design notebook.

I created another outfit as I looked at the history book about the dark days I pulled out. The rebels and the Capitol had fought and I designed a gray outfit with a tight but it covered the arms and black pants. It looked pretty athletic.

I wished I was grown up right now so I could apply at a factory to work as a designer as my first step then I would move on from that and see if the Capitol had realized my potential to become a designer and invite me over to the Capitol to design.

* * *

 **Yeah this chapter was quick to do. I have no idea why. Anyways please do the questions at the bottom in order to get the sponsor points. Sponsor points can help the tributes live or die. The chapters will come slower because of the colboration between 24 authors so I have to cancel that bet. It would be impossible to do both.**

 **Update your tribute list**

 **Questions:**

 **Which tribute was the best in this district?**

 **Which POV from this district for the chariot rides shall I do and why?**

 **I need 2 guys to save. Give me two names that so far appeared and why should I save them?**

 **See you in District 11**

* * *

 **Sponsor Points:**

 **Hopps: 6**

 **Maitriix: 2**

 **Greywolf44: 5**


	10. District 11

**I'm not going to apologize for it being too lenghy especially with this chapter or any future chapters but let me know how you like Hazel, Aria, Kicho, , Cameron and Moore. Also if someone doesn't know what Schizophrenia is look it up. I'm laughing at the books. I figured out the small problem concerning 1 tribute, who I think the submitter knows who loves that tribute so much. You'all see in future chapters.**

 **I apologize for Isabella's scene, I felt like there was a story to her blind eye.**

 **Thank you Norbus95, Nightcat, SilverpuffXRavenpaw.**

 **Here is the crazy district known as District 11.**

* * *

"And you know, back then, the idea of that didn't scare the absolute hell out of me," Holly Schindler, author of A blue so dark.

* * *

Hazel Montana (18,11)

* * *

"Mom, it's not real," I tried to tell her, hoping that she would just see past it and just listen to me. I despised these little 'episodes' Dad described them as, when he used to live here. I really wished dad was here, so he knows what to do with Mom. Mom had been off her medication ever since Dad had left us after her little 'trip' to District 12, he had gotten so angry at her when she left us and she told him "I wanted to be free and fly." That was a last straw for him because the next day, Dad packed up all his belongings and left us, ignoring our pleas and begs as he disappear in our view.

"The books are going to eat me!" Mom squawked, fear in her tone. I looked at her curiously hoping to see some kind of sign that says that it was going to get better. When she was first diagnose with Schizophrenia, it wasn't really so bad since she had her medication and that didn't cause any improvements just help her with keeping in touch with reality and not slip into a fantasy world. What happened to the life that was so easy, everything perfect. Not dealing with a Schizophrenia mom. What happen to that family we use to be?

"Mom, listen, you're just sick. So why don't you take a nap?" I insisted, hoping she will take a nap and maybe pay a pity visit to Dad before the reaping and be back home before she wakes up. Leaving her alone in the house? I'm afraid to know what she'll do. Maybe she'll wake up and act normal, painting one of her pretty pictures she loves to draw so much, and not destroy or wreck the house.

Mom didn't fight with me when I tucked her in the bed, tightly. Making sure that she won't get into mischief and burn the house down. It's already dangerous enough with mom being a Schizophrenia person and the peacekeepers hasn't killed or torture her yet. I hope nothing bad happens.

I sigh, rubbing my temple with the ongoing headache I currently have especially mom. She isn't usually so bad. Hearing her snores steady and no sign of waking up soon, I open the door and hike all the way to the other side of the District. Dad now lives with his new wife and daughter, in the rich part. Why the heck do I even bother visit him, it's always a pity visit.

"Hi dad," I muttered, sheepishly. Okay, now I regret hiking all the way to the rich part of District 11 just to see Dad and his new family.

"Hazel, I didn't know you were coming today," Dad said, holding a small cup with whiskey in his right hand and his left a new kid. _Yeah, well I didn't had anything else to do, I do have a life... Would you like to take care of Mum and her episodes everyday? Oh wait, you left us._

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." _A lie, but what's do. I'm a liar. A big fat liar._

"Did I hear Hazel here?" Dad's new wife, Victoria said, peeking out from the doorway holding another baby in her arm. _Ugh, speak of the bitch slut now. Two twins, I wonder how many times did Dad had sex with her. I don't want to know. She is so damn annoying._ "What happened to your long black hair you used to have. The skirts and the dresses you wore?"

"I am a boy now. I stopped wearing girly outfits," I told her.

I had transformed myself into a boy because it didn't feel right of being a girl. I loved playing boy sports. Even though I wasn't accepted a lot but I didn't care. Too me it had only felt natural.

* * *

Cameron Axion (15,11)

* * *

I lighten up the small cherry bomb that I had made like a month ago. I was known to cause trouble where I went. I had been alone for so long that I had forgotten what it was like to have someone there. My parents had died when I was seven. My parents were fellow rebels and were part of the resistance that the citizens of District 11 had hosted to have change in Panem.

The only reason I had survived when the idiocy, ignorant Peacekeepers searched the house I was living at , probably to find more family members who were part of the resistance. I had hid the attic and peacekeepers just skipped the room.

I tossed the cherry bomb into a house and counted to five until the house had went boom boom and the house was no more. I ran before anyone could identity the suspect that had caused such damage to a house.

I hid behind a wall that was surprisingly still standing but barely. Peacekeepers were called to the scene and knew who had done it...

I had done a similar act like a week ago and they had almost caught me. I was too quick for them and I had concealed myself from others for almost a week because I was so afraid of getting caught and getting sent to jail. I probably had a death sentence but I didn't cared about it.

I saw a small child near me and I pressed my finger on her pale wrist. There was still a pulse but barely. I cleared off the debris off her and carried her away and dropped her somewhere before I had ran off. I was just a rebel who loved causing mayhem not a hero.

Peacekeepers who were patrolling the area caught sight of me and started running after me. I didn't want to be caught so I jumped over a bush and continued to run. I was too fast for them as I lost sight of them. The peacekeepers were just to slow for me.

I grabbed a match from my pocket and lit it. Fire burned the match and I tossed it behind me. The peacekeepers had to deal with something else than me.

I had made it another day without getting caught and I couldn't wait to leave more mayhem behind me as I headed back home.

* * *

Aria Lilac (14,11)

* * *

I harvested the plants that had grew in the fields. It was harvest time and everyone had helped out. There seemed to be a lot of vegetables this year for the Capitol citizens to enjoy while the people in eleven slave away to their demands. I stayed over night to help the workers carried the baskets of vegetables to the train to be shipped off to the Capitol.

It was so unfair that the Capitol eats all the food and sit in their penthouses and watch the games. I worked a lot to get a wage and my family was still poor. The inhumane treatment that the Capitol treats the citizens in the districts like trash. It was clear that the Capitol favors Districts 1,2 and 4.

I carried the last basket to the train and the Peacekeepers slammed the door shut and shooed everyone away.

I headed back home, hoping that Victoria was still awake. Victoria had been sick with strep throat for a week now. It was devastating that Victoria could not help with the harvest. The peacekeepers had barged in and demanded that they come to the harvest. They had left empty handed as they saw poor Victoria lying in her bed, sick.

Victoria would've been better by now if we had the medicine. We were broke and barely had afford food. I had manage to keep the garden flourish with plants for as long as possible but they had quickly died even with the proper care.

I heard Victoria cough and I gave her a glass of water that was suppose to help with the pain but I wouldn't know. I never had strep throat before, even though the family had got sick a lot due to the lack of nutrients our bodies need.

Mom sighed at me and wished that Dad was still alive. Dad had been dead before Victoria was even adopted. I sat down next to her and watched Victoria go back to sleep. Her eyes had fluttered open for a few seconds before she had closed them.

I sat on the chair bored as I watched Victoria sleeping in her bed. I sat there for a few minutes before dozing off, I had failed to keep my eyes opened and found myself dosing off, hoping that Victoria wouldn't awake up anytime soon and I can catch some sleep.

* * *

Moore Livingston (18,11)

* * *

"Oh, what a pretty little son you have," someone pinched my cheeks until they turned all rosy. _Son, I beg your pardon. I'm a girl..._

"Yeah, he's very pretty," Dad said politely to the lady who had just assumed my gender. I was only a mere ten year old that still hasn't entered puberty yet. I hadn't grown breasts yet nor my hips had widen or receiving my menstrual cycle yet, so I'm very lucky that I hadn't got it. I heard that puberty hurts like hell.

"I need clothes," I told my dad.

He nodded and led me to a second hand shop where he picked out all my clothes. A t-shirt, shorts and pants and a few beanies to keep my long hair out of my face. Apparently, it was very common for boys to wear their hair longer and keep it into a ponytail.

He bought the clothes and I wore a black beanie on my head. No one touches my beanie or tries to take it off. Dad had lerned his lesson when he had tried to take off my beanie and put it in the bag full of clothes. I growled at him and he didn't continue.

"Moore, no hats in the house," Mom said.

"But I like this hat," I pouted.

"Fine," Mom eventually gave in.

Jen tried to snag the beanie away from me and I told her not too. She just sat there and pouted.

I ignored her and she continue to pout at me. I had ignored but she had never quit.

* * *

Kicho Mutsu (14,11)

* * *

I watched Kanzi eat the small grain meal I had prepared. Mom and Dad were dead and I had to take care of Kanzi.

Kanzi had ate all the small grain I had given her, I was just making sure Kanzi would live and she would be a healthy teenager instead of being a teenager who doesn't eat much and probably has an eating disorder.

I ate the small portion that was left that was in the pan and I watched Kanzi get into the small cot that she slept on. If I wanted too, I would had slept next to her but I had something to do. I needed to steal some more food to split between Kanzi and I. I knew I had to steal food, so that Kanzi and I could survive the harsh, cruel environment of District 11.

I braided my black hair and sneaked out of the house. Peacekeepers marched throughout the district, keeping tabs on everyone. If I got caught then it was punishable to death and Kanzi would die without food. I had to get more food and I knew I couldn't get caught.

I hid behind some trash-bags and saw that the coast was clear and I ran for it. There wasn't much stands still opened and it was dead outside like a city full of corpses that looked brutally murdered.

I saw some fresh fruit not far away from where I was currently standing. I stayed hidden in the shadows, careful not to draw too much unwanted attention from myself and picked up a bag full of red apples. I tucked them in my bag and carefully sneaked back home. I knew I should feel guilt about stealing food but it was for a good cause. It should be good for about a week maybe less if it was kept preserved properly and Kanzi and I eat half an apple per day.

I secretly headed back inside and tossed the apples in the cabinet and changed into my pajamas before I went to bed. I cuddled with Kanzi for the night in order to keep her warm.

Kanzi was my only I had left and couldn't let her starve.

* * *

 **The end. I hoped it was good. District 12 will be up by June 3nd sometime before 18:00 mountain time. I find that there are a lot of fourteen year olds in the SYOT, it's a good thing. I hoping I could get my district partner soon so I can start the reaping on the collaboration so that's why I'm doing this a lot. You have to read the separate chapter about Isabella's POV because it would be like 9000 words and that will take a month.**

 **Update: Got my district partner will start writing Lilian today for the collaboration and also I forgot to mention this. I have a season pass to Eliches so I'm going to have so little time to write for the 3rd of this month but i only go if the weather is nice...**

* * *

 **Sponsor**

* * *

 **Hopps: 6**

 **Greywolf44: 7**

 **Maitriix: 5**

 **Norbus95: 3**

 **BrokenMockingjay: 3**

 **Also I am keeping you guys informed about the Collaboration between the 24 authors. Check out my other stories and my bio for update information and important notices.**


	11. Isabella's POV

**Hello everyone. I had to create a separate chapter from District 11, because Isabella's POV was getting to long. I don't know what I'm doing though to describe being blind in one eye. I'm just basing it off to PLL, when Jenna is starting to lose her vision again after her surgery.**

* * *

Isabella Mason (14,11)

* * *

I played in the fields with Delilah. I was too caught up in playing with Delilah that I hadn't noticed a small log right in front of me. Delilah had ran away from me and I stayed on the ground seeing the tiny bugs that were in the fields.

I was too caught up in looking for bugs that I had not noticed a snake close by. The snake had strike me and I felt very weak.

Delilah had approached me with caution and grabbed me. My vision was starting to play tricks with me, I could not see Delilah very clearly through my left eye. It was like there was a dark curtain in my eye to blocked me from seeing Delilah properly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head no and Delilah had put me down and ran to the house with me following behind her. I tripped and tripped from the wildlife that was in front of me and I had barely reached home. Delilah had opened the door and I walked inside.

"Mom, Isabella had gotten hurt while we were playing in the fields," Delilah said.

"Taylor, get Grandma and Grandfather. We are going to the doctor's," Mom hissed.

She took my hand and walked me outside with the others behind us. Delilah had catch up to us and walked along with us.

We finally arrived to the doctor's and I sat down at the waiting area.

"Mrs. Mason, I'm Doctor Zanaya Torres, what seems to be the problem," the doctor said.

Mom sat there not hearing her and the doctor told her again, her voice higher this time and mom replied.

"Isabella had got bit by a snake. She complains that it's very dark here but it's bright in here," Mom told the doctor.

The doctor peered into my eyes and saw the venom from the snake had damaged most of my nerves on my eyes. She had whispered to my mom about the damage but she had a look on her face that she could not hear her. . "I can only stop the venom from going in her body but she will have to visit District 4 to see about her eye."

Mom nodded. The doctor had put on an eye patch and I ran up to Daddy when we were done.

"You look like a pirate," Daddy greeted as he saw me but quickly shushed. No one was able to speak unaware who was eavesdropping in the conversation and if we were caught then we were sentenced to death or turned into avoxes. It was something no one would want so we were just silent.

Mom whispered to Dad about something and he looked at me sad for a second before he hid it. I wonder what they were hiding from me and if it had anything to do with me being half blind.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh um nothing," Dad said rather sheepishly. He rubbed his forehead to remove the beads of sweat that formed.

"How do you feel?" Delilah asked, changing the subject.

"Good be worse. I lost my eyesight in an eye permanently and I can see in one eye... What if I get reaped and I cannot see, I'll probably die," I choked back a sob.

"Isabella listen. You're seven years old and don't have to worry about getting reaped for those five years. In those five years, Isabella, you can get used to the environment, don't complain and help out much as you can," Delilah reassured me, she brushed away those tears from my eyes.

...

Next day,

I stood in line with my luggage in my hand. I could see in my left eye somewhat, only colors though. I had taken off my eye patch when I woke up and saw perfectly through my eyes so I just put it in my pocket.

"Where's your eye patch?" Mom inquired. "The doctor told you to leave it on." She searched through my pockets and pulled out my eye patch and snapped it on my head.

"But I could see well without it," I protested.

"That may be but you must. Don't give in to your temptations," Mom advised. Temptation what a dangerous word. It was going to haunt me for the rest of my life if I give in to the temptation. Maybe I wouldn't give in but the choice is mine it was like walking on the path during a hurricane.

Mom and I boarded the train after we gave them the note and the passport. District four was next and I knew I couldn't stay in the District. I was only going to see the eye doctor there and then head back to District 11. How different was District 4 was going to be then District 11 was? I would soon find out and I hoped I would give my answer to that question.

I enjoyed the small luxury we currently were having. I watched through the window, passing by through the district going to 150 mph and yet it seemed faster. Mom handed me a small water bottle filled with water and I drank most of it. It felt refreshing to drink clean water instead of muddy, water. The cleanest anyone had gotten was a few pebbles in it along with smudges of dirt.

I watched the district fly by and there was nothing but trees everywhere. It was quite monotone to see as there was a lot of trees in District 11.

I looked away from the window and was bored. I only brought clothes and that was it.

...

We soon approached District 4 and I pressed my face to the window in order to catch a glimpse of the district. It was quite different then District 11. There was tons of well furnished houses and the sea. I wanted to smell the sea as I envied it. The salty air, the seagulls, and the sand. Tons of sand. It seemed that everyone was happy. There was no gaunt looking faces or miserable like faces.

We stepped off the platform and it seemed that people looked at us. I paid them no mind and followed mom to the doctor's office. Mom signed me in and I sat in the waiting chair. I felt the temptation about running to the sea and put my feet there but I decided not to. Temptation was too hard to resist and it was going to give me a bad decision.

I sat there chewing on my lip until the doctor had called us in. I sat in another chair and she removed the eye patch. She brought a bright light to my eyes and flashed it in my eyes. I reacted in my right eye but didn't feel anything or see anything in my left.

"Well, it looks like the damage is real. Isabella's left eye nerves are severely damage and it was a miracle she didn't go blind in her other eye. During the process of her vision in her left eye, she would experience having good days and bad days until she can no longer see in that eye. There is however a treatment to take care of this problem and she will be able to see in both eyes again but it would cost you," The doctor explained.

"How much?" I asked.

"500 dollars," the doctor replied.

I wished that I can get that operation and I can see through both of my eyes again but probably will never happen as we were poor and we needed the money to buy food. It was a dream and it might happen but probably never will. I would have to live with being blind in my left eye forever. There was no cure and I hated being blind in one eye. I would no longer be able to see in one eye and I hoped that maybe one day, I can afford the operation and can be able to see in both eyes again.

Maybe one day...

* * *

 **I planned this for a while and will be writing my tribute; Lilian for the reaping scene today then tomorrow I'll do the whole reaping.**

 **Update your tribute list**

 **Questions:**

 **Bianco or Kicho to save and why?**

 **how many sequels do you want if your tribute survives?**

 **For the reapings do you want Boys then girls first, mixed (Boy, girl or girl boy) or girls before the boys)**

 **I want to shed the light on this story of why I created this story. At first The seventy-two tributes seemed cool since it was probably randomized and it could be later. District 13 was just there for some odd reason and I couldn't change it and it began to be my focus on the story for some odd reason.**

* * *

 **Sponsor Points:**

 **Hopps: 9**

 **Maitriix: 5**

 **Greywolf44: 7**

 **BrokenMockingjay: 3**

 **Norbus95: 3**


	12. District 12

**Shame on me, I am doing this right now. I'm tired, I'm exhausted and feel like someone rolled me over...**

 **I'm 'finished' with that stupid reaping, which I almost gone insane over. That would be bad if I had gone insane and that means no more chapters. Sorry for the wait, for the past ten or eleven depending on when I post this, I was busy, and didn't want to write. Writers deserve a break sometimes and no I was not going to leave you guys.**

 **In this universe Madge never died.**

 **Thank you Norbus95, Maitriix, Nightcat, 1million, Crystal Heart for the tributes.**

* * *

Nathan Dorsett (15,12)

* * *

Monsters are real...but am I a monster? A week ago, before I turned to this beast or whatever I am now turning into, I got bit by an unknown creature while I took out the trash on a full moon. The unknown animal had daunting yellow pupils and very shaggy hair. It looked like a werewolf but werewolves aren't real right?

"Nathan, come in the kitchen we have to talk," Mom bellowed. Oh my god she knows. What am I going to tell her?

I strolled into the kitchen, my heart beating heavily in my chest, thumping so loudly that I'm sure everyone could hear it. "What's this?" She placed the dead rabbit in front of me. The rabbit's black, dead eyes stared at me right through probably knows what's happening to me. "It's a rabbit," I told her.

"I know it's a rabbit but why did I find it on the table. Why are you eating meat all the sudden while in the past you were a vegetarian?" Mom asked, bewildered. "Are you going through a stage or what? Please tell me," she begged.

Before I could answer her, a knock interrupted us. I opened the door to see Carrie beamed at me. "Hello, Mrs. Dorsett, do you mind if I borrow Nathan for a little bit?" She ask.

Mom paused for a few moments to think about it before she open her mouth and told me her answer, "Sure, but we'll talk about this after."

Carrie and I went up to my room and she examined my bit closely. It seemed the bite on my arm transform it to something unrecognizable. The skin seem to droop like someone who just had a stroke, and my veins sharpen, bringing out the color more. I was a monster...

I grabbed a sweater to cover up the mark, making sure no one could see it. I don't want the concern or pity anyone gives to me. Carrie told me we are going to the library to see if there was anything about the beast I saw a week ago.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nothing yet," Carrie replied.

"Well it's not good enough!" I hissed.

Carrie looked alarm at my sudden voice of change and I hit her for being too slow. "What-what did you do?" Carrie stuttered.

I stared at her in shock. Why did I hit Carrie for being too slow, it wasn't like me at all. It was like I was turning into a different person. The longer I had the bite, the more changes I gone through. It was being the same person, looks and all but the personality changed. I was a monster...

* * *

Peach Brooks (12,12)

* * *

I mixed the red into the blue paint mixing it to make purple. After a few mixing it turned to be a nice shade of purple and I painted it onto the canvas. I put my paintbrush into the water cup that was icky and dirty. I hanged my canvas onto my wall and smiled. It was perfection after spending almost a week on the painting, it was finally finished.

Esther touched me to acknowledge her presence and that I was no longer alone in my room, painting away all my feelings. I painted a lot and most of them was often about my crush, Joselo. He was kind and funny and I liked that about him.

Esther examined my paintings and told me that I should sell my paintings to earn a little money. It wasn't like my family didn't had money but it would be nice to have extra money.

Esther and I loaded my paintings that did not involved Joselo as a subject into the wagon.

"How much?" A lovely woman asked, looking at the paintings.

"Five cents," Esther butted in.

The woman looked dismayed at the price. The olive complexion, dull silver eyes and dirt covered all over the body. She was from the Seam, and in the Seam everyone was miserable.

Esther told me in sign language that the the woman wanted a painting and it costed five cents.

I told her that the woman should have it for free. The woman looked grateful as Esther told her that she should have it for free. Esther reluctantly handed over the painting and the woman smiled gratefully at the painting.

Esther and I stood in a corner waiting for customers and soon people from town and a few from the seam bought the paintings until we were left with nothing but an empty wagon and money.

* * *

Flint Sallow (14,12)

* * *

I squinted at the book I was currently reading. It seemed that every passing day, I had a hard time seeing.

It happened a few days ago after my tenth birthday. At first, it was only minor, can't see the tiny words that were on the books but then it turned to not seeing anything that wasn't blurry far away. I could only see about two or three feet away before it just got all blurry and I had to squint to be able to see clearly.

I hated not being able to see clearly and it made it tough at school especially doing homework. It made me wonder when I grow up if I was going to lose my eyesight.

It made my eyes strained as I continued to read at my desk and I got up from my chair and went to where mother was located at.

"Mom, I think I need glasses," I told her.

"Flint, we don't have money to buy you glasses and to have the right prescription in them for you to see better again. You'll just have to deal with it until we can raise enough money for your glasses. We'll help you the best we can," Mom explained.

"Okay," I murmured.

It made it hard for me to see and I wished I had glasses and I could see again.

"Flint, needs glasses?" Eveline asked, she act like I was not in the room.

"He's complaining about his bad eyesight," Mom said.

"He's going to have to do things the best of his ability and never give up," Eveline said. Eveline was right, I had to sucked it up and do things to the best of my ability.

* * *

Rosalinda Sand (14,12)

* * *

I held Caroline in my arms as we stood where the mine once stood. Pieces of fallen debris fell beside us and a few black dusted miners made it out of the wreckage but there was no father in sight. Maybe made it to the exit barely before the mine had exploded into bits and he was coming out of the wreckage injuries but he was still alive.

We stood there unable to move. There was only three survivors and the rest had not made it out including father. Mother had sobbed and almost made an effort in suffocating herself in order to die to join father. Dextor had pulled away mum's arms away from her neck and gave her a leaf so she can grab it whenever she wanted to try and kill herself.

"Let's head back," Dextor commented.

I declined. "What about father?"

"He's not coming home ever," Dextor sighed. He pulled Mum off the ground and carried her back home. Caroline made a small choking sound and sobbed in my shoulders. She was hurt, father was close to her and loved having the attention from him but now he was gone.

Soon, we all arrived back home or well what we called home. Dextor sat mum down on her bed and went into the kitchen to find some dinner. "There is barely any food. Just a can of beans that only had two servings. Who wants dinner tonight?" Dextor asked, holding a can of beans in his hand.

"Caroline has dinner tonight and so do you," I replied. "I'm not hungry."

He nodded and poured the can into two bowls and handed one to Caroline who accepted it rather reluctantly. Caroline was my little sister and she deserved to live. I would rather sacrifice anything I need to her so that she would survive.

Caroline needed to live and I would die trying to have her to survive.

* * *

Derrick Undersee (16,12)

* * *

"I hate you!" I hissed. I eavesdropped into the conversation Dad was having and found out that he was only using mom for her wealth. "Is that mom is a piece of trash to you. She loves you and that's how you treated her!"

"Derrick, come down," Madge said, soothingly.

"Mom, why can't you leave?" I asked, ignoring dad's presence completely.

"I love your father," Madge said.

"He hates you," I told her.

Madge didn't replied and she went to her bedroom instead. It was probably my fault that I made mom cry.

"Pass the salt," Mom commented.

Dad pass her the salt and didn't say anything. It was awfully quiet and I did not like it when there was an unwelcome atmosphere in the air. Everything was happening so fast that I did not had time to process what's next...

Mom did not show up to meals that often very rarely she did. When she did, she never said anything to me or to dad. It was like every piece of family was dying and soon there would be no family.

Dad never spoke to mom and just sat on the couch drinking beer. I hated him and I never strive a conversation with him. He was the cruelest man on earth and manipulative to fall in love with mom letting her believe that he loved her. It made me sick to the stomach that he could do that without the consequences. He torn the family apart.

It wasn't like we were the perfect family but we put an act on in public. I bit my tongue and acted like a sweet child. I was never a sweet child, I was a trouble one.

* * *

Laiya Ore (16,12)

* * *

I hid behind a trashcan if people were walking by. I didn't want people to think I was going to steal more food again. I was a loner and that was how I like it.

My parents had died when I was a baby and I had no other relatives to live with so I was a loner. I been put into an orphanage but I ran away from there and lived on the streets since.

No one gave me a chance and never gave me food even when I begged for food and water. I was poor and barely even had shelter. I found a small almost demolished shack near the victors' village. It protected me during the harsh conditions of weather.

I spied on some of the victors that was there but there was one other. The other victor had mysterious disappeared leaving no trail of trace with her. I even stole some of the luxury items the victor owned.

I grabbed some stale bread and a water bottle from the cupboard and filled it up with water from the sink. The victor was not home yet and it was a good time to steal. I needed to survive in the wilds.

I almost starved once and it was not pleasant.

I left the backdoor opened as I got my water and food and headed into my shack that was barely standing. There was no warmth and it was pretty chilly in the shack since it was winter.

I grabbed a slice of bread and ate it. I needed the bread to last at least a week because it was getting harder to steal things from people without people noticing.

I grabbed my holey blanket and covered myself up with it and watched the snow fall down.

* * *

 **The end, sorry that it seemed rushed. See you in District 1 tomorrow or the next day. Also the sequel is up but I won't be updating it much until I am done with this story.**

 **Questions:**

 **Favorite person in this district?**

 **Least favorite?**


	13. District 1

**Don't give up now Fire. You have three more reapings then the rest will be a breeze.**

 **Here's my updating schedule for June: Mon. Update FH, Tues. Write 6 hours post chapter, Weds. Write chap for Randomize + (poss. Write next chap for Ft.) Thurs. Finish write chapter upload chap. Friday. Write chapter upload FH, Sat. Break (Poss. If want to write) Sunday. Write Ft**

 ***note if I'm busy on that day I'll continue on the cycle. That's just for June only not July b/c of being gone half of July. I don't want to see Hey, when are you updating again it's been a while. I hope your not abandoning the story or something like that.**

 **It looks like Nolan, Brooklyn and Jasinta could be best buds after all they have 1 thing in common.**

 **Thank you Nightcat, Emily3THG, Norbus95, Greywolf44, and BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver, Crystal Heart for these tributes.**

* * *

Brooklyn Velvet (18,1)

* * *

"Boston, you're so damn annoying!" I shout at her, hoping it would quit her annoying argument that she started a few minutes ago.

"Well it's not like I'm a spoiled little brat like you," Boston shot back, a smile growing on her ruby lips.

"You're just jealous because I was chosen to volunteer this year unlike you."

"Girls that's enough bickering today, do something that doesn't involve bickering," Mom told us, rubbing her temple as if she has a headache.

"Fine..." I huff, "I guess I'll go to the academy then."

I jogged to the academy because only brats walked alone and ran to the academy. I already knew I was going to win and I was proud to volunteer for this year's quarter quell. No other stupid brat will volunteer in my place. I already knew I was going to win. Why don't they crown me victor already for my smart, beautiful looks.

I hated Boston making me feel weak. She was not a strong fighter unlike me. She came in second while I came in first, that just proves how much better I am than she is.

I entered the academy and skipped to pick up the bow. It was the only weapon I preferred since I was wonderful at it. I shot an arrow at the target And imagined it was the tribute I was killing. I was going to be the best tribute in this year's quarter quell.

Everyone was a noob compared to me. Brats are horrible at everything and I was the best. I wanted to be the best tribute and I was not going to hesitate in killing everyone. I wanted to be crown victor. I wanted the jewels, pretty dresses and I wanted to be known throughout Panem.

I headed back home, took a shower and got dress in a baby blue silk dress that Daddy just bought me after I pleaded that I needed a new outfit for reaping.

After I got signed it, I stood there bored and shouted I volunteer. I was going to win and no one was going to stop me. I don't care what anyone was going to say about me, I was the best.

* * *

Jasinta Brooke (17,1)

* * *

I smirked as the arrow shot the target. I already knew I was going to win after all it was practically in my bloodline and my parents had trained me to be the victor. I already knew I was the best and even my parents loved me and bragged about me being the best. My parents were victors of the 81st and 83rd Hunger Games, first with my father then my mother.

"Look it's Jasinta Brooke," someone whispered as I past them. I was popular and well known throughout the district as the victors' child.

I practice using the sword once more. All I needed to do is just get a sword or a bow and arrow at the bloodbath and I was already set. The careers are popular and we didn't had to worry about food and water. All I had to do is kill tributes and maybe kill Bodhi at the bloodbath as a doomed present to his parents that they should have known better than sending Bodhi to the arena while I was there.

I practically was the best at everything and everyone adored me for that.

I put away the sword and headed out to find Georgia. I wanted to see her before I volunteered to go into the games. I ran into Georgia right by her mom's jewellery store. Georgia helped out with her mom while I trained at the academy.

"Hi Jasinta. Stopped by before you headed home to the reaping?" Georgia guessed.

I nodded.

"Not a surprise really. Just don't forget me as you win," Georgia said.

I shook my head no and Georgia hugged me before I skipped to the victor's village to get ready. After all, I had to look my best at the reaping. I skipped to the reaping.

I waited grinning like a Cheshire cat as the first volunteer volunteered before I had the chance. I didn't left my smile falter and I volunteered for the next name. I knew I was going to win.

* * *

Shane Thompson (18,1)

* * *

"Mom you need help with anything?" I asked her.

"Can you keep an eye on the shop?" Mom replied back. "I have to make a few errands."

I nodded and waited for customers to go in and take a look inside. I didn't had much to do besides just stand there even though I should be at the academy doing a last minute practicing but I wanted to hang out with my friends and family before the reaping. Family and friends were my most priorities before I headed to the arena.

I didn't know if I was going to survive the arena there was only a small percent chance that I was to win but I wouldn't hesitate to kill tributes if needed. I loved my family and friends and I probably would never see them again alive at least.

Natalie and Chase entered the shop and I looked up from what I was doing. They stepped forward to where I was standing disinterested. "Hey," Chase greeted before Natalie locked lips with me.

I kissed her back and before we could continued, someone cleared their throat and I looked up. Mom was standing in the doorway and held a few packages in her arms.

"Chase, Natalie good to see you," Mom greeted. "Shane thanks for watching the shop while I was gone. Why don't you enjoy the time left you have with your girlfriend and best friend."

Chase, Natalie and I exited the shop and we hung out with each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Chase asked. "Which does not include kissing." Natalie and I pouted at that.

"We could walk around the district?" I suggested.

"Or we could get frozen yogert?" Natalie suggested.

We all agreed to the frozen yogurt and headed to the shop.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Chocolate," Natalie replied.

"Pineapple," Chase replied and I looked at him strangely and he shrugged.

"1small chocolate, 1 small Pineapple and 1 small Banana," I ordered. I took out my cash and handed it to the salesclerk and he handed us our yogurts.

"Thanks Shane," Chase said taking another bite of his yogurt.

"Not a problem. It's the least I can do since it is my last day here before I go into the arena and I don't know if I am going to survive or not. If I die in the arena then I wanted to do something nice for you two."

We all ate our frozen yogurt silently and talked to each other. At least I wouldn't die knowing that I did not do anything something nice to Chase and Natalie.

* * *

Duncan Gloomberg (14,1)

* * *

As I entered the academy for the first time, I wasn't overwhelmed by the weapons and lots of people. The academy only accepted seven and up, with me being only five. I was the youngest that they ever took one, my dad had told that he pulled a few strings and that was the reason I was at the academy. I had shown an interest in weapons and wanted to be at the academy.

"Hey kid let's see if you're welcome to be here," someone commented and I looked up at him.

I stepped forward and he started punching and kicking in all directions. I ducked his punches and punched him back with all my strengths. Of course with me being a mere five year old, my punches were like hitting with a picture book at someone.

I ducked and ran into a corner, everyone had stopped what they were doing and formed a square around us. The guy followed me into the corner and there was no way to escape. I was cornered the only that was left was to fight him back.

I started kicking him and he only laughed. I kicked him around his feet and without knowing what I had done, he landed on the ground wheezing in pain as he clutched his member, groaning in pain every ten seconds.

"Alright kid you had your fun," someone chided. "Now it's my turn. If you win you stay if I win you go home and play with your little dollies," he snickered.

I gripped my hands into fists. I belonged here and I don't need a big meanie to turn me away from my dream. The meanie grabbed my wrists all of a sudden and I had no preparation. He threw me hard on the mat and I saw stars and he put a foot on my chest. I grabbed his feet with my tiny hands and after a few unsuccessful tries, I manage to get him off me and charged right to him.

He merely laughed and pulled me up again and as he was preparing to throw me again, I bit him on the hand. He let out a small cry of pain and dropped me on the floor. I took the moment of weakness and kneed him.

"That little brat just bit me and he managed to beat me," he whined and I smiled at the victory. People around me whispered about me winning against the big fighter. They muttered for a few minutes until I manage to hear something. To them I was a prodigy, a kid destined for greatness. It was funny how I was able to beat two eighteen year olds in one go without any training. I never once trained before I stepped into the academy it just came easy for me. It was like I was a natural.

* * *

Alexis Rain (16,1)

* * *

"You have to be the best at everything," Dad hissed at me as he dragged me into my room once more. I wanted to scream at him saying that he should accept my flaws but I bit my Ronnie. Lashing out at him will just cause him to be more angry at me and I was not going to eat dinner tonight because of it.

It was not fair, he always took Scarlett's side. I did things better but he had always took Scarlett's side. She was more pretty, more brilliant and I had even eavesdropped into a conversation that Dad as going to hire a private trainer for little Scarlett.

He always calls the academy seeing if I perfected every damn weapon there was available at the academy. Then he drags me away and slams me into my room. Once, when I was about 8 I was allowed to swim and I didn't perfect it and I never mastered how everyone else had done it. He heard about it and took me to the academy at night and watched me trying to swim he jumped in after me and almost drowned me.

I felt my eyes water but didn't let anyone know I was crying. Crying was weakness and so is showing any other emotions. It was weakness and it blocks me to achieve my goals. After all, I had to become a perfect girl. No scars, no weakness that was what I had to become everyone's role model and be the perfect girl.

I was the weakling no one loves me. I had muscles and I was not skinny. I was kinda on the chubby side and cover girls had to be skin and bones and my dad wanted me to be that away. But I did not care what he thinks.

I loved all my flaws and my small bit of chubbiness. My dad may not like it and thanks to him I did not had a wonderful childhood. I had no friends that I call friends all they were were acquaintances. He knew my flaws and always reminded me of them at every meal. But I thought he was a sick bastard that shouldn't discriminate me. I tried my best at everything and never gave up. I shouldn't let a stupid father live my life the way he wants me to but I was damn proud of who I was.

I had flaws and so does everyone else. I loved mine and they made me who I was.

* * *

Maverick Silver (18,1)

* * *

I enjoyed another good fucking with Gemma who was moaning in pleasure and we were half tangled in the sheets. When Gemma and I met two years, we locked eyes with each it was love at first sight and we had an intense sexual relationship. Gemma and I wanted to have sex before I left the District to go to the Capitol and participate in the Hunger Games. It was our last chance of being together.

I wanted to win this year's Hunger Games so Gemma and I could have a good fucking in my new house in the Victor's Village. Mom and I knew that I was a Hunger Games fan and participating in them was a dream come true. Dad had died in a car accident and if he was alive he probably would want me to participate in the Hunger Games.

Mom was a healer and always have quite a few patients to treat and she didn't mind that I was having an intense sexual relationship with Gemma.

A few months ago, Mom was glad that I was chosen to participate in the games and so was I. After watching every person on the games every year, and cheered when a person came home alive from District 1. I wanted to be a part of those.

"I will miss you," Gemma moaned.

"I'll miss you more," I told. She pulled my arms and I landed right beside her and she kissed me.

"Will you read me one of your poetry pieces?" She asked.

I nodded and got out my notebook that was filled with short stories and poetry I had created over the years. I created many stories and poetry that I had at least five filled and one more in progress. Most of it had Gemma in it and she enjoyed what was written about her.

I began to read and she applauded when I was done reading it to her and she pulled me into a kiss and I kissed her back. She tightly held me as we kissed and only pulled for oxygen and make out more.

* * *

 **Finally finished, it only took me almost took 4 hours to complete this. I wrote it partially way back in March and did some a few days ago. Also, I have lost my calculation sheet where I had their points for the people who had answered the questions. Give me a few days and it'll be up on the next update which will be Tuesday. I'm procrastinating on their train rides for Lilian for collaboration. It's not going well, there's only five reapings up and it's almost their end of month. By the end of the month, the reapings will be done, then goodbyes, then train rides etc. (Now I'm rambling). I want to thank you all for viewing and reviewing the story. I have a few SYOTs up, if you want to submit some go on ahead. What am I missing? Oh, here's the questions.**

 **Favorite tribute in this district?**

 **What's the one thing in common that Jasinta , Brooklyn, and Nolan all share?**

 **Least favorite in district?**

 **I hope I'm not missing anything else, I mentioned collaboration, vacation, the I don't want to see PM's of when I updating... Happy Father's day!**

 **See you next time in District 3.**

 **PS: some of you could log in and write it in your account some of you can't just be patient.**


	14. District 3

**Here's District 3. Readers beware updates are going to be crazy, make sure you follow or favorite. Thank you BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver, Norbus95, Crystal Heart and Hopps. I'm going to make people happy when it's the last chapter...**

 **I'm slightly crazy, it's hard when you do 6 tributes in 1 district, what was I thinking? I am never doing 72 tributes perceptive again. For Kolt's submitter I hope you don't mind but I am switching the scene that you wanted, its still part of his backstory.**

* * *

Kolt Stants (16,3)

* * *

"It's your fault, brat!" Dad screamed. Once again, he was arguing at me including mother about their hardships, the poverty and everything else what was wrong with this family. I had visited them for a week and yet I was dealing with it calmly as I could.

After a few minutes of yelling at me, he finally left but Mom remained. She walked towards me and sat down next to me.

"Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart. Tomorrow everything will be better," she promised.

I knew that was a lie. All she did was argue at me and said false promises everyday. Everything was not going to be better overnight, it's something that you can't say sorry and it will go away it was something much deeper. It was like losing someone you love and nothing will ever be the same after that.

There was still hope that maybe everything was going to be alright. Maybe one day in the future, dad was able to get a better job, pay all the bills and stuff like that and we could be a family but was never going to happen.

I was about to crack if I heard more yelling towards me. I had stayed with them for over a month and I was finally going to crack. I couldn't stand all of this yelling anymore. I heard it everyday, every night and it was a wonder how I was fine. It wasn't like I was crying, I was mad at them.

Mother had not arrived home and thank god she didn't. I was fed up of hearing her sweet, soothing voice say it will be alright and tomorrow everything will be okay.

Dad was drunk again like normal and this time he was pissed. All he did was slurred many words together, and I could barely even understand what he was yelling at me. I usually ignored him but he came closer and closer and whacked me over the head with the bottle.

I blacked out instantly.

When I finally came to it, I was at the hospital and social services was right beside me.

"I'm not ever fucking return back home!" I told them. It was like someone put pressure on my head and left. I had no memory of what had just happened and had a small black out.

I was still bewildered of what was currently happening. Apparently, I had told them I was returning back home ever but I still don't even remember saying that.

* * *

Kane Jane (14,3)

* * *

I stared at the lake with my friends. It was oddly quiet a little too quiet for my tastes. There was no cheerful laughter coming from my friends. Caleb and Jenna were studying for the tests to become a beta tester for games and they had to score above an ninety to become one.

I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Walt and Ally floating in the water. Ally was a pure genius, creating floatation devices at the age of fifteen. She had done it accidentally for her science fair and it somehow became success.

Smackle was busy playing in the lake and she was the youngest in the group, she dived underwater and never resurfaced for air, that made me worry. Smackle was the sibling I gotten along with, and she was my best friend despite that we were blood relatives.

"Smackle!" I yelled. I dived into the water knowing I couldn't swim and stayed on the surface. She did not risen and I was terrified.

Many hours later after I stopped crying. I tossed on my black clothes and grabbed my hat, I knew what I was going to do. I wanted to do something reckless and stupid.

I sneaked into the factory where computers were made, posing as one of the workers who was knocked out in the broom closet. The good thing was, he was about my height and looked just like me, the bad part is I had no idea what his personality was. The only thing I could think of was be quiet to the fellow workers and steal a computer while nobody was working. I smiled at the plan it was reasonable.

After a few quick lies and tricking everyone that the computer was not working properly and I was going to my office to fix the glitch that was happening. There was no glitch in the computer, it was perfectly fine.

I opened the door and saw the employee standing dazed as everyone talked to him and he was busy looking around and he spotted me. I stood in the shadows quiet as a mouse while peacekeepers stormed the factory looking for the intruder.

I smirked and ran out of the factory and into the night. The computer was mine and no one was going to get it back.

* * *

Avery Jackson (15,3)

* * *

I hugged mum for what it seemed to be the very last time but wasn't. An outbreak of chicken pox was in District 3 and was killing many children, men and women with it. Mom was currently sick with it, and the only way Jocelyn, Jensen, Vantilly, Corlsan, and I could not get it was to stay out of the room and don't leave the house.

Mom had a high fever and I knew what it meant. There was treatment for this but we had to pay for it and there was no money available to buy the medicine for it. Dad had got it while he was treating mom but he kept reassuring he was not infected with the deadly disease that was killing hundreds per day.

I stared at her dark skin that was covered with red spots and was very pale. "Mom, please don't die," I begged.

She looked at me and said very weakly. "Promise me you'll... remember... me." Mom's eyes closed one last time and I cried. I ran up to her but I did not touch her. The disease killed her and I didn't want to get the chicken pox from her.

Dad buried her body a few hours later and burned her belongings. I saw what he was doing and I headed towards my room. I grabbed my open journal lying on my desk and scrawled on it about the events that was happening. I wanted to become an author when I grow up, and writing about my life was going to help me obtain that goal.

Dad went to bed early and when he awoke, he had spots covering his skin. It seemed that chicken pox was making itself known on him and soon he'd fall into death's hands just like many others. No one bothered to treat him and he soon fell dead at death's doorstop.

Vantilly, Jensen, Joceyln,and I cried as we buried our father. Corlsan was too young to know what was happening and wouldn't remember this event. I would, I was going to remember and write about it.

We soon moved out of the house with our belongings and got to the orphanage and stayed there.

* * *

Denzi Mallokov (15,3)

* * *

It was quiet and that was how I liked it. I stayed in the orphanage ever since I was only a week old.

My parents were in a technological accident while I was only a week old and somehow during the accident, everyone had died and I was left alone in this world. There was no survivors and all I had of them was a necklace that was carved out of wood that said K, G on it an d I never knew who they were. The only thing I did know it was the names of my parents but I never figured what the names were.

It was funny of how it was an accident. People had realized that the machines were stable and working correctly and there was only one person behind it all. The Capitol.

The peacekeepers and the Capitol hated his parents for being nice to people and helped them out the best they could.

Ferdin and I made a pack together since I was old enough to join the other tributes. If I was going to get reaped today, then Ferdin was going to volunteer.

I ate a piece of bread and headed out with the other orphans wearing a tattered shirt and jeans. The scratches were still seen as a reminder that everyone hated me in the orphange.

I signed in and waited.

The escort came on stage and said the usual stuff and pulled out slips.

"Jessie Mackintosh."

"Julie Mackintosh."

"Avery Jackson."

"Kolt Stants."

"Denzi Mallkov."

I froze and looked at Ferdin but he left and I was frozen. He said he was going to volunteer for me but he headed towards a peacekeeper and the peacekeeper handed him the money. No one cares about me...

* * *

Jessie Mackintosh (18,3)

* * *

Julie and I kissed, passionately. If people found out that Julie and I are having a romantic affair with each other, we would be in so much trouble especially with our parents. People thinks its wrong to have a relationship with siblings. Its not like one of us is forcing the other one to be in a relationship.

"Stop thinking more kissing," Julie murmured, her hands resting against my neck.

"But I have to study," I gasped.

"You could do that later," she murmured..

Julie finally pulled away from the kiss and jumped out of the window. _Finally._ Julie was always the childish type, I worked harder than she did.

I got good grades than she did worked my hardest to get the job I wanted while having loving her. It felt more natural to be closer together.

Nobody could ever find out that Jesse and I were in love with each other or who knows of what the consequences were going to be. Was mom and Dad going to accept it and doesn't mind or will they never accept us.

I was afraid of the endless possibilities that could happen. Jessie and I could be treated more differently and people won't accept us with being homophobic and the type of love we're having.

* * *

Julie Mackintosh (!8,3)

* * *

I kissed Jessie once more on the lips even though I was distracting her from working but she needed a break sometimes. Her pink lips kissed mine and we were making out. We had to be quiet so that mom and dad can not know that we were girlfriends and oh knows of what they were going to think about it.

We had to protect our secret and no one was going to find out about it.

"Stop thinking more kissing,"I murmured, my hands resting against her neck.

"But I have to study," she gasped.

"You could do that later," I murmured.

I finally pulled away from the kiss and jumped out of the window. I was tired of being at home and I wanted to be outside.

I ran into the small woods we had and saw a couple of prints of what animal.

I followed the tracks and saw a deer eating some grass. I never saw one up close before and it was amazing to see one up close.

I wished Jessie was here to share this moment with me then we could make out once more. She was always more serious at things while I stayed in nature hunting and tracking things.

I saw many things on trips into the woods and this was one of them. One of favorite was watching the leaves change into the autumn colors with Jessie right beside me.

It was perfect and no one could find out our secret we had been hiding for six years.

* * *

 **Honestly, I did not expect to finish this today. It was a miracle I did. Tomorrow is hopefully is District 5 then our last district is 7 then it's to chapters of goodbyes. I was going to mention that Duncan is not gary-stu but I know better to voice my opinion everyone hates mine and I don't feel like arguing now. Also I'm moving in late September and updates will be slower b/c of school.**

 **Questions:**

 **Most hated person(s) throughout the districts that I've done?**

 **Most favorite?**

 **Kolt has DID, what does that stand for? I already know**

 **I will be posting a chapter of Fh today so I won't be able to write Fairy-tale again. I have a few SYOts up, check them out if you want (there's a few alternative universes if the rebellion hasn't succeeded).**

 **See you next time,**

 **Fire**


	15. District 5

**I'm not mad at Duncan for people hating him. Of course, Niagara Falls of blood or Satan's sacrificial waterfall is the blame on it. Women go slightly crazy when's its the time of the month again. I quit, I'm tired of reapings, who the hell wanted to do seventy-two tributes. If I meet my past when I created this story I will scream at her. I lost muse so that's why this chapter took longer than normal, but when I posted Chapter 1 of H2o: Just add water, I got it back strange.**

 **Thank you Crystal Heart, Maitriix, Emily3THG, tomboy. girly (it won't show up in document as a word so I have to put a space) and Norbus95 for these tributes**

* * *

Pepper Aspen (12,5)

* * *

I stayed silent as people rushed up and down the stairs again in the orphanage. It was very loud and often gave me a slight headache. I been year since I was a year old. My parents died mysteriously and I had no acknowledge of them ever existing. I been raised in an orphanage ever since, and the people here never shown that they care about me.

The only friends I had were Elysia and Radha but for some odd reason it felt like we were drifting apart. There was no sleepovers or playing it seemed like. There was like only once a month when it used to be sleepovers and playing almost every night it seemed like.

I was usually the forgotten girl and I don't know why. I was pretty and wasn't adored throughout the district but people had called me Lily Evens. I had no idea who that was, maybe an old lady that used to look like me, an actress or whatever, the possibilities were endless.

"Once Pepper is out of the picture. She'll no longer be a bother to us," I heard the hushed voices nearby. Even though there was chaos, I could hear them clearly like glass.

"Won't she suspect something?" A voice asked, and I quickly identified it as Radha.

"She hasn't suspected a thing yet. All she does it just stay quiet but I can't help to feel like we're missing something. Pepper already told us everything about her, even Aspergus even suggested there was something still missing," Elysia hissed in a hushed tone. "She's totally ignorant about with us not being friends with her. If I hear her kindness one more time I think I'm going to puke."

Am I really that bad? I didn't know that it was my kindness that made everyone hate me. I thought everyone was just jealous of my beauty but I guess I was wrong. Everyone hated me, even my closet friends that I trusted so dearly even hated me. I told them everything, every little secret I told them was just going to Aspergus, the caretaker.

It seemed like everyone in the district hated me including Radha and Elysia.

* * *

Poseidon Norkwood (13,5)

* * *

"Did you know a molecule is the smallest particle in a chemical element or compound that has the chemical properties of that element or compound. Molecules are made up of atoms that are held together by chemical bonds. These bonds form as a result of the sharing or exchange of electrons among atoms," I told a classmate.

He rolled his eyes and continued to doodle on his paper. The only reason I knew this stuff was because I read a lot and I looked forward to school everyday rather than dreading it.

It was like I was born in the wrong district. I had a great mind that is usually found in three than any where else. I enjoyed school and I was chosen to be accepted into the most prestigious university, the district had to offer.

I ran home, anxious to do my homework and make up problems and solve them at home. I ran out of books I wanted to read and the library was not really a big help.

"Poseidon, a letter came from the Capitol. They heard about your brilliant mind and they want to see if you're more brilliant minded than the math professor who's also intelligent," Mom told me.

"Maybe Poseidon could find more friends," Carlota commented.

I gave Carlota a look. She was trying to get me to socialize more than read books, if has failed before why would it succeed now. She already knows that my books are more important than trying to find friends.

I couldn't wait to find out that I was probably more smarter than the Capitol highest math professor has to offer me. I always heard rumors that District 13 was alive. Attached to the letter, if I was intelligent than I couldn't be a rebel or else that would end to be a disaster.

After all, they were only rumors.

* * *

Zippina "Zippy" Lumen (17,5)

* * *

I wished there was more family and fun time but it probably won't happen. Dad had lost his leg in a factory accident leaving me scared, and feeling hopeless. Dad had his leg amputated and he no longer could walk and he was put into a wheelchair.

It was a difficult change to go through, mom had to work full name and she never spends time with dad and I. It was like she never cared for me and I often yelled at her for that. She would always go on, telling me how much I couldn't do and I just didn't like her for that.

Flash and Tesla were my best friends and I loved them. Flash was my dog and he was more like my sibling even though I had none. Tesla was my older sister who thought just like me and we were inseparable. We often rode our bikes throughout the district, and almost helped me to get through my fear of death, blood and violence.

Almost, never happened.

I was still scared of it. Tesla had shown me around a graveyard saying that they were at peace and didn't suffer anymore but I was still terrified. Once, Tesla pulled out a knife and cut herself softly but I still felt nauseous at the sight of blood.

"Zippy." Tesla embraced me into a hug while I opened the door.

"I thought you weren't coming over today? You told me you had a doctor's appointment," I told her.

"Yes well mother lost the house keys and taken a few wrong terms along the way there, so they'll see me next week," Tesla explained.

"Zippy!" Dad yelled from upstairs. "Can you serve me lunch?"

I didn't reply only warmed up his lunch and served it to him. I helped him as much as I could. He usually rests because he has a medical problem and I often attended to help him.

* * *

Martin Tesla (16,5)

* * *

I liked thrill but this was ridiculous. I despised the Hunger Games, it was a death sentence of twenty-three kids and often district five was one of them. It was punishment for the districts but they couldn't think of another suitable punishment.

I was always an outgoing person but I wasn't suicidal to want to be in the games.

"Wakey-wakey," Justin sung in a sing-song like voice.

"Go away," I cried out and covered myself in my pillow.

I got dress and I had a bad feeling about this reaping and it felt like it was never going away even after I ate breakfast. There was something wrong about today besides that it was reaping day.

I wasn't going to get picked after all, I was one in thousands and the chances I was going to get reaped was very slim. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was going to be me.

I walked steadily to the reaping and I was shaking like I had ants in my pants.

I signed in and waited for the escort to show up. We watched the same video, and I looked bored.

"Zippina Lumen."

"Pepper Aspen."

"Sabrina Snider."

"Martin Tesla."

Hey loook, someone else has my name and no one walked up stage. I realized that person was me. I was reaped. The bad feeling in my stomach, was that I was going to be reaped.

* * *

Sabrina Snider (12,5)

* * *

"Hey, Sabrina," Belle greeted from behind me.

"Hi," I murmured.

"So do you want to get something cold to drink?" She asked.

"No," I declined.

Belle was my best friend but today was the anniversary of my dad's death. I didn't want to. Today marked his death, ten years ago he disappeared without any trace. He is most likely dead or turned into an avox.

"Is it you dad?" Belle pestered on.

I nodded unable to voice anything. Mom was devastated when he died and people started wrecking our house hearing about of how Skylar and I were born. Mom had given birth to Skylar, when she was sixteen by unprotected sex and the result was clear. She had me a year later, and when I turned two he was gone.

"I wonder how many people I could kill in ten minutes," I said in a dream like voice.

"You're joking right?" Belle asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I told her.

I stared towards the horizon. My thoughts turning into weird, crazy thoughts. I already knew I was insane.

* * *

James Attwood (14,5)

* * *

I stared at Emily once more. She was beautiful and I wished I could work up the courage to ask her out on a date. She was talking to her friends and I was the only one staring at her. She turned around and I quickly looked away and saw Luceal right next to me.

"Do you want to go hunting right after school?" She asked.

"Sure," I agreed. Hunting was illegal in District 5, but our families were kinda poor so we hunt into the nearby woods. "Let's go."

Luceal and I headed towards the woods knowing that no one was going to see us and kill us on the spot.

"Why were you staring at Emily?" Luceal asked.

"She was beautiful," I told her.

"You say that everyday. Do you have a crush on her?" She said.

I nodded and she pulled out her weapon. Something stepped on leaves and made a crunch sound. I tensed up and a rabbit hopped out right in front of us. Luceal fired her weapon and the rabbit laid there dead. Dead as a doorknob.

I put the rabbit in my bag along with other berries. They weren't deadly but I knew what some of the nontoxic ones looked like.

Once we were finished hunting, Luceal and I split the food between us equally and headed back towards our houses.

At least both of us has food for the week.

* * *

 **This chapter took longer than normal. I finished four tributes today in less than an hour. I'm so excited, District 7 is our last district finally. I was getting tired of this. I'll figure out the sponsor points today.**

 **Questions:**

 **Have you watched H2O just add water?**

 **What did Sabrina say about her dad?**

 **Why does Zippy feel like she is isolated and lonely?**

* * *

 **Sponsor Points:**

 **BrokenMockingjay: 3**

 **Norbus95: 5**

 **Greywolf44: 10**

 **Maitriix: 10**

 **Hopps: 15**

 **BabyRue11: 3**

 **LCS: 2**

 **I think I have that caculated right. I did this for the last 20 mins and it was tough. If I miss people I apoligize.**


	16. D7 (sorry for shortness of chap)

**I know what you guys are thinking, is Fire returning to this story? The answer is not yet until I finish Randomize my best SYOT yet at least I think so.**

 **Thanks Kitty, Nightcat, CallmeLegend, Wsimo18, and ThursdayPants13**

* * *

Mollie Plover (13,7)

* * *

I bit my tongue from lashing out at him. I didn't do anything to him and yet he's doing it to me. It wasn't Dad's fault for having this disease. Mom and I get the short end of the stick.

I was tired of this. Dad's mental illness but I had to stay strong for mom and Daisy. I didn't had much friends in the district. When someone tries to befriend me, I get scared and distant myself from everyone so they don't know what's it like.

"Mollie, what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," I told her.

Lee looked at me sadly and I prepared myself that she was going to believe it. But she took me into her arms and whispered, "Everything's going to be alright. You could tell me anything."

"It's just that I'm getting frustrated with my dad's illness. It isn't his fault that he hasn't but I swear it's getting worse everyday. I am about to snap at people even though I have control of showing my emotions."

"It's okay, it's normal to be upset," Lee assured.

Lee and I talked the whole time before the reaping had started and I was nervous so was Lee.

We signed in and waited for the escort to show up to start it.

"Mollie Plover."

I froze trying to keep my face as stone as possible. I didn't ask to be reaped but at least I could relax don't have to worry about getting lash out when dad is in one of his moods but the threat of dying remained to large.

* * *

Silvana Daphne (16,7)

* * *

I grabbed the fire wood for my family so we could have something to eat and burn while it gets chilly out. I helped out as much as I could and even though I knew the reaping was today I wasn't petrified if I got pick. There were hundreds of others that would and I was confident that I wouldn't.

I knew there was so little time to help out with mom, and my sister but I managed to do it.

"Silvana can you help Lauren with getting her outfit on for the reaping, we only have ten minutes to be there," Mom said in a panicky voice.

Lauren squirmed as I picked her up, we didn't had time to deal with it. I slipped on a dress and she looked presentable even though she was only two and had a decade to go before she got reaped, she still deserved to look cute.

Mom grabbed Lauren and we walked out of the house. The woodcutters weren't out and they were probably hanging out with their famlies before they headed back to the forest and cut down trees once more for the damn Capitol that doesn't do anything while the Districts do all the work for them and all we get is nothing but malnourish people.

By the time we arrived most of the video was finished, we parted ways and I found Kayla standing nervously at the edge of the pen looking frantic at my missing presence.

"Where we you?" She hissed.

"I woke up late and I had to do my chores," I said.

Kayla rolled her eyes and squeezed my hand in reassurance as the name was pulled out. I sighed in relief it wasn't me.

"Silvana Daphne."

I almost let out a gasp but I was confident that I could win this. I need to get sponsors and acting confident would get me them than I could see Mom and Lauren once more.

* * *

Tim Hunter (18,7)

* * *

I grabbed my axe and started chopping down trees for the Capitol. The wage was low but at least it would keep my family alive. My family. They were the only people I cared about besides Ben who was like my brother that I never had.

"Hey, Tim, do you want to have some fun?" Ben asked a little mischief like.

"Sure," I told him.

I tossed the ax down and Ben and I pranked people while they weren't looking. Even though it was childish but I liked to have fun. Life was too short to be boring and dull.

I grabbed the tree branch that was slow low to the ground and Ben dressed up as a wood monster and I covered my laugh before I let it out. It was hilarious and I didn't want to get in trouble by slacking off or not doing anything. I hate getting in trouble by the peacekeepers and I should be executed by not behaving or does things that no one shouldn't do. It wasn't like I killed someone before.

But I did got in trouble with the peacekeepers more than once and mom and dad were not pleased at all by my childish nature.

A few screams were heard throughout the forest while Ben groaned and groaned repeatedly. Many of the workers ran around like a manic before everyone seem to stop and footsteps were heard. The peacekeepers were coming and soon Ben and I would be in trouble with them once more.

Ben and I stood next to each other as we heard the peacekeepers coming and it would not be good. Ben quickly hid the evidence and acted like nothing happened and we started chopping down wood before they realized it was our fault.

The woodcutters started chopping down wood once more once the peacekeepers were back at their stations.

* * *

Birch McCray (17,7)

* * *

Flames were lapsing at me and I was cornered by flames, I don't know how I got in this position but I knew one thing. My parents were dead and I was an orphan.

I only had one thing to do and that was run out of the window, I was reckless to break a window to endanger myself but if I had to choose life or death, I'd choose life. There was no way I was going to stay in the flames.

I broke a window and I ran out of the burning out house like there was no tomorrow and the next day I was put in an orphanage. Where I despised every minute and everyone in there. There was no food and everyone abused people.

It was a living hell before I actually grew confidence to escape. I was not going to miss it as there was nothing that taught me anything besides being a gymnast and on using a crossbow.

At least living one the streets was an improvement. I still have to look for the survival stuff to survive and I don't have people abusing me. I just had scraps but it wasn't so bad. I had a place to sleep, I have water and scraps of food.

* * *

Silvia Johansson (13,7)

* * *

I ran up and down telling everyone that the workers were sending logs down to the mill to be cut and shipped to the Capitol. It was better than working in the lumbar yard collecting scraps of bark and wood. That was the most boring job ever and I didn't enjoy it like the job I have. I was only six when I started working because there was no money and Finch and I were on the brick of starving to death.

I don't know how Finch and I survived for two years after mom and dad died due to Scarlet Fever. Finch who was only a tween or a teenager than. I don't remember what they look like or their personality as I was only four at the time when they died.

Once, the logs were down to the mill I went back home to find Finch's best friend and Guinevere at home with Finch no where in sight. Finch's best friend embraced me in a hug with tears running down his face like he was crying before I heard those words, "Finch was reaped."

Finch, my brother and a role model was doomed and I was going to be alone forever. Guinevere played with me but I didn't had fun with her like I used to.

It sucked and I watched Finch in the Hunger Games escaping death multiple times but he pulled a "Haymitch Abernathy" on the arena, manipulating the force field to his advantage.

He killed tributes with it and survived through the arena with twenty-three children a few of them trained and ready to kill but he survived through all odds.

* * *

Gareth Barkley (16,7)

* * *

I smiled at the paycheck that I earned all by myself. I needed the cash to buy the stuff I needed and my stepmom nor dad since he is influenced by his second wife and to me she acted like a witch. I didn't like her but I had to deal with her until I move out.

Dad wanted me to grow up with a mother figure then without since my biological mom had died when I was only an infant but she was never a mother figure to me. She always ill treats me but there was one thing I liked.

My step sister named Ivy.

She was a great sister and I have a great reletionship with her even though I was her step-brother.

I was going to miss her when I move out but I don't think I will.

With my paycheck I was going to buy my clothes and some other stuff since no one was going to buy for me that was the reason I got a job working at lumbar company and plus to get away from my step-mom's unbearable personality.

* * *

 **I know it's short and probably cringe worthy also, but what do you expect. This story is so stupid and not one of my best efforts, but the last of reaping is done then we'll move to goodbyes and possibly the train rides if I actually want to do them, then we be in Capitol so expect updates will be better and not stupid like this one is. If you want to submit a tribute that won't be written as one of these then I encourage you to submit to Randomize.**

 **Questions:**

 **Final thoughts**

 **I'll give everyone four days to write the final thoughts on tributes**


	17. Goodbyes Part 1

**Not much reviews I received but here's the goodbyes and a special appearance from District 13 as they view the footage.**

 **Brooklyn Velvet (18,1)**

I wasn't pleased that my family came to see me. All I wanted is to be in the Capitol and enjoy the luxuries the Capitol has.

"What do you want?" I hissed, not blinking an eye.

"Brooklyn, we came to wish you good luck," Brooke whispered.

I let out a laugh that sounded ridiculous, "Luck who needs luck. I already know I'm going to win these games."

And that was what turned them away and I was left alone.

 **Alexis Rain (16,1)**

"Dad, I'm not going to win these games," I told him before his face turned red.

"What have you been doing when you supposedly gone to the Academy?!" He hissed.

"I told you I have been attending. I'm not going to win." I choked back a sob.

"You're not my daughter, Scarlett is better than you."

Scarlett smirked as they left, my mom staring at her feet while they left. It was heartbreaking but I hated being compared to Scarlett. Chelsea came in, bouncing.

"I know you are not going to win but wear this." Chelsea pulled out a ring and I put it on my finger.

 **Jasinta Brooke (17,1)**

"I know I'm going to win don't bother saying that... But you guys are mentoring this year right?" I asked my parents.

"Of course but we can't help you win," Dad said and Mom agreed.

Mom handed me a choker and told me that it was my grandmother's.

I smirked, "Cool, I guess I'll see you on the train then... Make sure you watch my fight against the Miller's son, Bodhi."

Olivia and Michael smiled as they embraced me in a hug.

They left and Georgia came in.

"Don't forget to visit me," Georgia sniffed as I hugged her.

 **Shane Thompson (18,1)**

"Mom, Dad." I embraced them in a hug, I really was going to miss them but maybe I will see them again.

"Here's your token." Dad handed me his ring that he always wore and I slipped it on.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

Dad smiled.

"I love you."

They left and Natalie and Chase entered.

"So I guess this is it," Chase muttered.

Natalie kissed me one final time and we stood there.

"I hope you win," Chase manage to crack a smile.

 **Maverick Silver (18,1)**

"Gemma," I whispered in her hair as she nipped at my neck.

"Tell me you'll miss me," Gemma murmured.

"I'll miss you and I love you. I can't wait until I win and we could fuck at my house in the Victor Village."

Gemma smiled and pulled away leaving me hanging. Mom came in shortly after Gemma left.

"I wish your dad could see you know, living your dream by being in the Hunger Games," Mom said, softly.

Dad would have been proud of me for being chosen for the Hunger Games.

 **Duncan Gloomberg (14,1)**

"I'm proud of you son for being in the Hunger Games," Dad said.

"I have the training and the academy thinks I'm a prodigy so I could win," I told him.

...

 **Virginia Valor (17,2)**

"Pamela, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't say hi to my best friend?" Pamela joked.

"Haha very funny," I drawled.

"You are going to survive the arena right?" She asked.

I declined, "No, I'm going to make sure Livia or Sabina does."

"Try your best," she said before she left the room.

Mom and Dad entered next and mom gently spoke, "My baby, you're going to the Hunger Games along with your sisters, we'll miss you."

I manage to smile weakly, "I'll miss you too."

 **Sabina Valor (17,2)**

I wanted to punch something how dare Jason volunteer just for me. He could have gotten another girlfriend but he chose to die. I was not going down without a fight.

"Mom, Dad," I croaked.

"Our sweet little warrior," Mom said.

"Mom," I whined.

"Keep an eye on your sisters, don't trust anyone besides your sisters, whatever you do don't fall," Dad rushed as if he was concerned.

And with that I was left alone trying to figure out what he meant.

 **Livia Valor (17,2)**

"Mom, Dad," I managed to say before I let go of a sob.

"Livia... Whatever you do protect your sisters from dying. There's a secret but we can't tell you as it will turn us into avoxes."

"What? What do you mean?" I said.

"Don't worry about it," Dad whispered.

 **Jason Bridges (18,2)**

"Mom, Dad, I'm not coming back home I am going to perish in the arena," I said to them as soon as they came in.

"What?" Mom whispered.

"I'm protecting Sabina."

I peered at the photo that was in my pocket that I stashed in there earlier. I instantly recognized who it was.

It was Cassandra.

 **Bodhi Miller (18,2)**

"Please try and win," Mom told me.

"Make sure you kick the Brookes' ass," Dad said.

I rolled my eyes at that comment, "I could win."

"Please try to," Mom told me yet again.

They left and Nick and Olivia shown up with tears in Olivia's eyes.

"We'll miss you," Nick said.

"I'll miss you too," I told them.

 **Nolan Argent II (18,2)**

"I'm going to win," I told my mom arrogantly.

"Don't act confident," Mom told me gently.

"Get out, you don't believe me," I hissed.

Nobody believes me but I knew I could win.

"Remus, you believe me that I could win right?"

"My mom told me what happened but I hope you die in the arena," He spat. "And Valerie sends her regards."

...

 **Avery Jackson (15,3)**

"This is what your training was for just in case of you got reaped," Cortina said.

"Yeah, I was so close of four years before I was ineligible to get reaped unless it was a Quarter Quell and it required adults to go in," I told them.

Vanilla held Corlsan in her arms.

"I should have volunteered," Jocelyn murmured underneath her breath. It was her first reaping ever and now she regrets that she had not volunteer for me.

Vanilla, Corlsan, Cortina, Jocelyn, Vantilly and Jensen gave me a hug before they left.

 **Kolt Stants (16,3)**

"You're not sorry. You lie that you are!" I hissed at her.

Dioda Stants, who was my mother but wasn't tried to apologize once more but it fell short. I was not a complete idiot to believe her lies. One time, she came up to me and told me I had a sibling but I didn't care. They weren't my family anymore.

She left before my only friend, Spark Yuthrridge came in following Kirchoff Banker. The only thing Spark and I had in common was that our history was relatable but that was where it ended. Kirchoff Banker sometimes joins up but not much and it seems that he wanted to say goodbye to me.

 **Jessie and Julie Mackintosh (18,3)**

Jessie actually fought her way to be in the same room saying that she would burn the peacekeepers until they gave in.

"Mom, Dad," we both greeted.

"How's our twins?" Mom asked.

"Nervous but I think we would do well," Julie said, looking on the positive side. "If Jessie and I use our strengths one of us will be able to win."

 **Kane Jane (14,3)**

"I hope Smackle protects you while you're in the arena," Dad spoke.

"She's dead," I told him in a serious manner.

"Well good luck," Uriah spoke softly.

I blinked that was the nicest thing Uriah had ever said to me ever since Smackle drowned.

Walt, Ally, Jenna and Caleb visited me next,

"Good luck," The said in unison.

...

 **Pearl Never (14,4)**

"Marsha, I have to tell you something," I told her. I knew I wasn't ready to tell her about me being abused but this was my last chance to tell her before I died in the bloodbath that is if the careers actually killed me or I might kill myself by stabbing myself with a weapon.

"What is it?" Marsha snapped.

"These bruises on my body weren't from being clumsy while in fact, I was being abused by my family," I told her.

Just as I predicted, Marsha flipped out, "The hell, why did you lie to me about that?! I thought we don't keep secrets from each other. I hate you!"

And there goes my only friendship even my adopted family didn't even pay me a visit.

 **Andromeda Waters (14,4)**

Kim and Venus visited me together.

"Our parents would say that do your best but The odds aren't in your favor, mom and dad died drowned, it was fishy since both of them could swim and the weather was sunny. The games are rigged, Mia," Venus explained.

"I cherished being with you," Kim whispered and she handed me my token.

 **Delta Pikes (16,4)**

"Dad, I'm not worried about the games," I told him.

"You should be, there are ruthless killers and people who aren't afraid to slaughter tributes including you. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you since I lost your mother," He told me. Mom's death was never spoken and we often never talked about it.

 **Justin Shore (18,4)**

"Mom, Dad, I'm not going to come home, you know my crush Delta who got reaped, well I'm going die trying to protect her from harm," I told them.

 **Triton Wells (17,4)**

"Ara," I murmured as my sister hugged me. I was confident that I wasn't going to a doomed one but it seemed like I was going to be one.

I had to keep up the confident facade so I could get sponsors and I could see my family once more.

"I'll miss you," Ara whispered.

"We'll miss you," Dad said.

 **Luke Cahill (17,4)**

Amanda kissed me as soon as she entered the room.

"Amanda, stop," I said pulling her away.

"You don't love me do you or is it about those siren dreams?" She said.

"Sirens... But I want to say something before you have to go... Amanda will you marry me when I come back to the district alive?" I asked.

"Yes," She breathed and she put the ring on her finger.

Amanda left and Mom showed up with huge grin plastered on her face, "Amanda told me, I hope you could come back alive."

"I hope so too," I said.

...

 **Zippina Lumen (17,5)**

I heard Flash's yelping even from the closed door, it seemed like my family brought him along and I could say goodbye to him.

"Flash," I greeted him as he jumped up on me.

"I knew it would make you happy to see him," Mom commented.

I didn't say anything back to her, "Be brave in the arena," She continued on.

Flash let out a small bark as they left, it was nice to see my dog once more before I left even if it was my last time seeing them.

"You won't forget me right?" I asked Tesla as soon as she came in.

"Of course not, you're my best friend I could never forget you," Tesla reassured.

"What am I going to do? I hate seeing blood and the Games' are full of it," I panicked.

"Do not panic or else it will get you killed," Tesla said.

 **Sabrina Snider (13,5)**

"Maybe your Dad is in the Capitol?" Belle suggested.

"Eleven years, he's long dead," I commented. "Besides I'll be dead when I step foot in the arena."

"Don't beat yourself up, you have a chance of still winning," Belle said.

"You should go," I whispered to her.

Belle left and Mom and Skylar appeared holding lightning bolt earrings in his hand that I was so familiar with. It was the only thing left of my father.

"Wear these while you are in the arena," Skylar said, handing them to me.

"Thanks." I felt tears drip from my eyes but I ignored them, "I-I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too," Mom whispered.

 **Poseidon Norkwood (13,5)**

"My odds of not dying are 500 to 1 since I am thirteen and there are trained killers ready to slaughter tributes," I told mom and Carlota.

"But you are smart and don't count yourself out," Mom commented.

"Maybe you'll meet friends," Carlota chided.

 **Martin Tesla (16,5)**

I wasn't happy that I got reaped but I have to deal with it.

"Barrett that is not helping," I told my best friend, he told a joke at a bad time.

"I was only trying to lighten up the mood," He pouted.

Barrett and I had a small conversation before he had to leave and Mother, father and Justin appeared running like a munk around the room.

"Good luck son," Dad told me while Mom tried to get Justin to calm down for once.

"I love you," I muttered.

"We love you too," Mom said.

 **James Attwood (14,5)**

"Luceal, keep the game coming in for my family," I told her.

"Of course," Luceal agreed. "Are you going to tell Emily that you have a crush on her?"

I declined, "No matter how tempting it is, I'll probably look like an idiot doing it and she will probably hate me."

"Don't sell your self short," Luceal commented.

Once Luceal left, Emily soon entered and I was not expecting it not one bit she said in a soft voice, "Come home to me."

I met her lips and we kissed for the first time.

"I hope you do," She murmured.

Emily left and mom, dad and Alana appeared.

"Good luck," Alana commented.

"I think I need it," I replied.

...

 **Emmy Feilds (12,6)**

Imogen and Hattie appeared, "I'm surprised to you handled your reaction of getting reaped," Imogen blurted out.

"I lost my parents and I was in tears but the Hunger Games are a death sentence I need the other tributes think I'm tough and won't die without a fight," I told them.

"Keep up that confidence and you'll come home," Hattie commented. "At least I hope so."

"That's my plan," I said.

"It's a good plan," Imogen commented.

They left and Oskar came in holding Olivia in his arms even though she was only eight. "I love you."

"So do I and I'll miss you."

 **Rebecca Angel (15) and Walter Angel (16,6)**

Cara came to see us, "My niece and nephew are going to the games because Walt here decided to volunteer to protect his sister," she commented.

"I hope you guys do well," she said then she turned away.

Rebecca's girlfriend Max visited her and no one came to say goodbye to me besides Aunt Cara.

 **TJ Vitras (17,6)**

My best friend was in the games with me and my only visitor was my mom.

"Congratulations, imagine my surprise when I heard that you and Carlos got reaped," Judy drawled in a monotone voice. "Don't mess up... Things won't change if you return alive."

 **Carlos Grigori (17,6)**

Juarez visited me and we talked for a little bit before she had to leave.

"I love you," I told my mom.

"I love you too," she said back.

 **Bianco Valet (15,6)**

"I hope your wrist doesn't bother you while you're in the games," Mom whispered, worrying.

"Doctor said it would take 3-4 days to heal don't worry so much. I'm not worried I'm excited to be in the games."

"Worrying is my job," mom laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Besides life's too short and I didn't want to go in the games all I want to do is sky-dive then work from there."

"But what about me?" Azuma pouted.

"If I win then you'll never have to worry about getting reaped," I told her.

...

"Katniss meet Crescent, Cress for short from District 3 and Will from District 5," Reese introduced a black girl with dreadlocks that reached to her mid stomach and a guy that had neat blonde hair with bronze eyes. To Katniss, it reminded her of a guy who was obsessed with his appearance.

"Please sit down," Reese continued and everyone sat down at the table while staring at a black screen.

Cress turned on the screen and the anthem of the Capitol played until it continued to District 1.

"We have Brooklyn Velvet that looks confident but probably is acting like Glimmer.." A member of the rebel, Carswell commented.

Katniss flinched at the name, she killed Glimmer twenty-six years ago.

Carswell continued, "Alexis Rain again looks confident, Jasinta Brooke, a victors' daughter and the glint in her eye looks like she wants to slaughter. Maverick again confident... Shane Thompson doesn't look like the four previous, how about that one?"

"I don't know," Cress said, "He looks like he wants to kill and we don't know if He will die. Our top priority is if there is any rebel history."

The screen switch to District 2.

"Three reaped girls, triplets by the looks. Their names are Virginia, Sabina and Livia Valor."

"Wasn't Valor a rebel in the dark days?" Reese inquired.

Cress typed in the names and nodded, "Evan Valor was a rebel, he lost his son and wife but he knew one thing despite him not getting executed... Evan was entrusted with a secret... He knew that District 13 was alive."

"Damn," Carswell commented, "Let's save those three."

"Again, we do not know if anyone will survive," this time, Will spoken up from the shadows.

"The three males look like they want to slaughter people," Carswell said.

Screen changed to District 3.

"Everything looks boring, why are we doing this?" Katniss whined. "I have to get my kids."

"We don't know anyone and it isn't like we could spy until one of us could hack into their systems but we still wouldn't be able to get everyone maybe ten or eight at the most," Cress commented. "Galaxy and I could try and hack..."

 **The chapter is over yay. Sorry it was kinda stressful, I would have gotten this chapter up yesterday but I was at Sabrina Carpenter concert last night. Part 2 should be up tomorrow I hope probably not since who knows how long the manager will be at my apartment and how long I am at the library.**

 **Questions:**

 **Final thoughts on tributes**

 **See you next time,**

 **Fire**


	18. Part 2 of goodbyes

**I guess you guys could tell that my muse is off, by the recent chapters. I get that it may not be my best work because I'm learning while I write and this is my first SYOT ever it does not count for my failed one. I'm not perfect nor do I have the greatest gift in writing (I wish) like seriously I was only acceptable in elementary. I did took time to rewrite it and if you guys read Oceanside by Tracelynn, the reapings were horrible and throughout halfway, Tracey got comfortable with the SYOT and the chapters were better. I'm rambling now. Let's start with District 13! I'm free of collaboration.**

"Into their systems but they have a whole different system than twenty-five years ago... It's like they took precautions in case any rebels decided they want to and hack into the systems and broadcast," Cress explained as she typed into the computer. Another error message appeared and Cress bit her bottom lip, a habit that she does when she was frustrated.

"Of course they took precautions... The Capitol didn't want anyone to mess with their systems until now," Will commented. He watched as Cress tried once more and choked back a laugh as another error message appeared once more.

"Damn it," Cress cursed as another message appeared.

This time, Will let out a small chuckle to which it annoyed Cress more and she deliberately used sarcasm as her next remark, "If you're a better hacker than I am, I would gladly move out of your way and you could work your magic."

Will paled as the thought lured into him, he never touch nor work a computer in his life and he had no idea what to do with it; it was so old school literally two centuries ago. Since District 13 doesn't have any new technology and the only thing they actually have that the Capitol have also besides hovercrafts were the holos but the halos were only used by commanders and the leader.

"How about we discuss more about the reapings?" Reese ordered, it was more than an order than an actual question. No one could voice their opinion about that since Reese was the boss in the squad where the hacking and discussing about the tributes that they should rescue.

"Maybe I could actually think 'bout what the password is by the recent or maybe not of how long it has been accessed!" Cress beamed once everyone sat down around the dusty table that seemed like it was ready to collapse any minute.

"Face it, Crescent it's hopeless," Will groaned at her enthusiasm towards the small minor problem. It wasn't exactly a minor problem if they couldn't hack into their systems than the rebellion won't succeed and seventy-one tributes will perish in the arena and the victor will have nightmares and probably will lean him or herself into alcohol or morphine. It was manic that the Quarter Quell would be sending in seventy two tributes with one coming out.

Cress' smile didn't diminish as Will told her that. It wasn't like Cress had a crush on Will okay, yes she does but who could resistant the dazzling smile he put on or his bronze eyes that seem to sparkle when it hit the light in a perfect position or that neat blonde hair that seemed like it never moved. To her it was like he was the rescuer while she was the damsel in distress.

Focus, Cress, she snapped herself out of it and focused on the screen.

"Before we quit last time, we forgot Duncan Gloomberg from district 1," Carswell announced through the silence that someone could probably drop a pin and people was able to hear it.

"He looks young twelve or thirteen," Galaxy grunted. "Not like the others, and he volunteered?"

Everyone looked at each other concerned or curious Carswell couldn't tell from his angle. He heard someone from nearby that chided in to the discussion, "Of course he did, he is from 1 after all."

"But the girls from two was reaped," Blake, a fellow rebel countered. "Aren't everyone from 1 and 2 always volunteer."

"Not necessary, it is quite rare but it seems that either the reaping bowl was rigged, someone really wanted all three gone, they had no volunteers or the volunteers chickened out at the last minute," Cress explained to them. Cress had many theories of why no one wanted to volunteer for them but her personal favorite was the reaping bowl was rigged and the volunteers were told not to volunteer but there was many possibilities of what happened but those were her opinion.

"Shut your fat brain up," Will murmured underneath his breath. It wasn't nice to spout off that you were smarter than someone else, he had a soft spot for victims of bullies.

"Katniss, you're welcome to leave if you want," Reese commented. Reese didn't want the same thing that happened earlier that day to repeat and it was absolutely essential that they talk about who to rescue. There were seventy-two tributes and they were only allowed ten max and so far there were only about four that they were probably going to save depending if they actually last that long in the arena.

"I leave than, I don't want any part of this rebellion," Katniss cried as she turned her back on them and slammed the door shut leaving particles of dust in the air.

"You really think she would be part of this rebellion," Jana commented, puffing air as if she was smoking a cigar. "You guys really don't know her, she reluctantly agreed the last time... What would Haymitch say?" When Jana spent some of her free time imagining than she was Katniss Everdeen and her two friends Rena Bree pretended that they were the female Gale and Peeta but that was a long time ago, now she didn't envy her nor did she fan girl over her, it was a childish crush.

"Well Haymitch is no longer around now is he," Will clucked.

"Might as well start." Jana let out a yawn that didn't mean she was tired, she was growing tremendously bored at this stupid, pointless conversation that they were having.

"We have Avery Jackson," Carswell continued, ignoring the discussion around him.

"No, she has some muscles and probably train for the games," Galaxy refused. "The girls look boring... What 'bout the dudes?"

Everyone let out a snicker at the word dudes in which Galaxy ignored completely. It was part of her everyday vocabulary and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Kane Jane."

"Pathetic," Galaxy chided. "Looks young, unhealthy especially with that glint... I don't see why we can't just save the girls at least they aren't immature and besides I don't work well nor do I want to work with boys." Galaxy hated boys and their nature and she didn't want to work with them.

"What about Denzi Mallokov or Kolt Stants, both look interesting and I particularly like this part," Reese commented.

The screen showed the kid named Denzi petrified like all the other tributes that got reaped and it looked like he was pleading silently to his friend but a peacekeeper handed his friend the money, his girlfriend? looked at him coldly when he walked up the stage and his friend and possible girlfriend smiled at him cruelly.

"Is there any background knowledge on Denzi Mallokov or any rebel history?" Reese asked, curious about that kid even though he watched the District 3 reaping a few times alone, it was still entertaining to watch.

"Denzi's parents started rallying people up because they wanted to stop the Hunger Games from continuing on, the peacekeepers and the Capitol killed his parents," Cress told him as she exited it out of the program that held people's name, age, background story etc. It was partially useful when it came to this.

"Blaze, write the Valors, Thompson, Mallokov, Stants on the list," Reese ordered Blaze.

At least they actually had something to do while getting stuck and unstuck on hacking into the Capitol's software. It was like they were chasing a ghost, something that was there hidden from view. It was probably a mislead of what Cress suggested earlier about how long the system gets accessed. Only the President has access of it but no one probably bothered with it for twenty-five since it was like an era of peace and relief for people.

"I like that kid," Carswell murmured once the guys for District 4 came on stage one getting reaped the rest volunteering. Triton Wells was the person who looked confident that he was going in but Carswell could see it in the eyes that Triton was unsure, probably an act in order to gain sponsors that may get him home that is if he does not get slaughtered like a pig.

Blake wrote down the Wells' kid and set the pen down on the piece of paper. It was so eerily quiet that it seemed people were petrified on voicing their opinions on the matter.

"Anyone from five that you might want to save?" Reese asked everyone who was seated at the dusty table that seemed ready to collapse in a minute.

"The girls are nothing special including the boys," Galaxy piped up even though it was a routine most of the people had to either agree on the saving part.

"That Poseidon kid," Will said.

"He's what twelve, thirteen? It's a perfect age to develop an ego like every teenage and adult male," Galaxy countered Will. "I don't think we should, his pride will be his downfall," she murmured the last part. "Just like that Gloomberg."

"Let's save him," Jana interrupted them before anyone could reject her opinion, it was a possibility.

District six was next but nothing perked up there interest not even for the volunteer, seven was up but once again nothing perked up their interest but eight did.

"The girl's last name sounds familiar, didn't she had like a family member that rebelled and her status is unknown?" Jana clarified.

"Twyla Sheathes mother rebelled but no one knows her whereabouts," Cress commented in a dreamy like voice. Her big eyes dwarfed the rest of her features and it made Jana uneasy about her like she couldn't be trusted but Cress was an ally but that didn't mean she should trust her.

"I don't like her," Galaxy scolded her before she continued on, "I like that volunteer, Ivan Tribble if that is his name."

Blake wrote down the Tribble and it there was a pregnant pause before the screen flashed to District nine but then it was still quiet no one seem to say anything before going to ten.

"I like t'at Bronwyn Vespasian, I saw that tear slipping out of her eye, in my opinion it was tragic," Carswell commented and a few people actually agreed with him. "Or that Corvin kid."

Blake wrote those two names down underneath the others and paused.

"Mutsu, I like her, a Japanese linage that got reaped, now that's interesting since most of them are negros," Carswell said in which Cress glared at him, she was a fellow African American herself.

"Those two volunteers look young saving friend or sibling," Galaxy clucked. "Doesn't matter, bloodbath material if you ask me. Volunteers from outer districts usually don't last long and it only happened once but that was a long time ago... And besides the males is lame."

The screen flash to District twelve the last district.

"Anyone look interesting?" Reese inquired looking at the people gathered at the table in which no one spoke up. "Well than, Blake if you wish, read us those names."

Blake scanned the paper and read, "Shane Thompson, Livia, Virginia, Sabina Valor, Denzi Mallokov, Kolt Stants, Triton Wells, Poseidon Norkwood, Ivan Tribble, Twyla Sheathes, Bronwyn Vespasian, Corvin Bram, Kicho Mutsu... That's thirteen names total but we have to narrow that list down to ten maximum."

...

 **Mollie Plover (13,7)**

The peacekeepers split us up into six different rooms and I sat in the chair, I was waiting for my family and my only friend Lee since I usually push people away so they don't get close to people and I don't want people to know of what I'm going through.

The door opened and Mom, Dad and Daisy walked in interrupting the silence. My last chance to see them before I went into the arena in which I will perish there since I am a thirteen year old and usually a thirteen year old doesn't survive but it happened that one year.

Dad was silent but Mom didn't waste any time since we only had three minutes, "Remember that we love you," she whispered planting a kiss on my temple. "Daisy and I were deeply saddened that you got reaped, I'm sure if this was a career district someone would volunteer and than you wouldn't have to go in the games... But maybe in our imaginations."

"Mum, listen, I will miss all of you but I'm hoping that I will stand a chance in the games, I'm dreading going but I'll really miss you all including you, Daisy." I felt a sob in my throat but now was not a time to show any emotion, I was going to the Hunger Games after all. There are trained killers and wouldn't feel mercy killing other people.

"I'll miss you too," Daisy whispered, her eleven year old body embraced mine.

It was than that the three forcefully was removed by the pesky peacekeepers and Lee came in with no emotions on her face, "My best friend in the whole world," She greeted.

"Lee, I'm scared. I don't want to die and I don't want to go to the Hunger Games, it's practically a death sentence," I told her in a panic like voice.

"Listen Mollie, the Hunger Games are no joke even though we hadn't had a victor for a few years, don't count yourself out... It's important to stay calm or else you'll be seen as weak. Now, the acting weak part sometimes work but not always but you don't want seem like a threat or a weakling towards the careers or else they might kill you when you step foot in the arena," Lee pepped talk me.

"You're right."

"Good girl... Now give your friend a hug before she probably gets herself kicked out of her," Lee joked but she was kinda serious.

I obliged and we hugged until Lee got booted out.

 **Silvana Daphne (16,7)**

We were guided in separate rooms but despite my small shock I was still completely normal. Confident. I wasn't afraid that I was going to perish or that in a week I was going to the Hunger Games where I will be tested with my strengths and weaknesses and make my best out of it while trying to hunt for wood and water without trying not to die.

My first visitor was my best friend Kayla who seemed like she been crying after the reaping ended and saw that I was on stage not paralyzed with fear but acting like I was confident.

"Silvana," Kayla greeted in a sad-like voice, in my ears her voice was still a bit cracky but I didn't say anything. "First you get to the reaping a little late saying that you were busy with chores and now you got reaped... Seriously, the hell is wrong with you? You like attracted the games to yourself."

"I had nothing to do with it and besides I'm worrying but I'm hiding it with my small bit of confidence," I told her, taking her into my arms in which she sobbed into my shoulder. "There, there. You don't have nothing to worry," I reassured her.

"How could I not worry, my best friend is going into the Hunger Games with seventy-one others a few of them trained killers, for those who wouldn't hesitant to slaughter you," Kayla continued.

I let go of Kayla and she left the room knowing that her time was probably up and I was left alone for a little bit until mom and Lauren came in.

"My angel," Mom said before she let out a sob. "I'm going to miss having you around."

"I'll miss seeing you two, but I'm terrified of the thought, what will happen to Lauren when I'm gone? I'm hoping she doesn't get reaped because her big sister isn't there to protect her," I told her, letting some worry in my tone.

"I love you," Mom said before Lauren and her got kicked out before I could respond to her response.

 **Tim Hunter (18,7)**

My family and Ben arrived at the same time before they could say anything I cut to the chase, "I'll miss you all especially you, Ben."

Ben smiled, "Who else would be my pranking partner?"

"Haha, very funny," I told him with no enthusiasm in my voice, "I like being silly with you but I also have a serious side also."

"Okay let's say something nice about me that made you like me or love me," I said to them before I got bombarded with responses.

"Time you told me to dress me up as a tree monster man that was funny," Ben said, his eyes gazed as he remembered that memory before we almost got in trouble.

"When you protected me from the bullies," my sister, Lilly responded. I was quite protective of her and I would be devastated if I would lose her.

"Your hardworking skills when we almost starved that winter," Dad commented, I remembered that year quite clearly and I had to work extra time and take an extra job just to help with getting food and surviving, that was a devastating winter.

"I love you," I told them before they left.

 **Silvia Johansson (13,7)**

"I thought I was safe!" I screamed before I kicked some furniture, I was pissed that I got reaped and I was afraid I will also.

"I thought so too, I was told their siblings wasn't eligible but they probably lied," Finch assured me but still didn't help.

Once I threw a chair I felt better and ready to talk to Finch after my minor freak out.

"Do you remember when I took you out in the forest and the meadow?" Finch asked, I remembered they were my favorite memories. Finch once took me in the forest after dark and taught me how to hunt for food, at the meadow he taught me how to swim in the nearby lake since he thought it would help me.

"Do you- Do you think that when you manipulated the forcefield, I still had a chance at getting eligible to participate in the Hunger Games?" I asked him, it was a good theory as why I got reaped.

"Could be," Finch said before continuing, "Do you remember that lullaby that I used to sing to you at night and the cook?"

I nodded, "Yeah... But before you go are you mentoring this year?"

Finch nodded and turned around heading to the door and left me alone until Sparrow came in, "I heard that you got reaped, I watched you grew up," she said, she was a fellow cook and she taught songs, lullabies, poems from the olden days.

Sparrow started to sing some poems and I never heard of them,

"Will you come find me, when my demons take over and force me to play?

"The warrior will fight on for justice and freedom, armed and ready, never surrender," She finished the two poems.

"What were they?" I asked her.

"Those were haiku poems that they used to taught the schools in it was previously known as the United States," Sparrow explained. "... I wish you luck in the arena." And with that she left.

My next visitor was my best friend Guinevere, "I can't believe it, I don't know if you will have luck but I hope you do."

"So do I," I answered her. "I hope you don't get reaped like I did." I let out a small sniff but she gave me a small smile in return.

"I hope not."

 **Gareth Barkley (16,7)**

I was left alone with my thoughts, I thought I wouldn't say goodbye to anyone or no one would come but to my surprise one did, it was my best friend and step-sister Ivy.

"You should have heard mom, it was hilarious," Ivy whispered with a small smile on her face. "She said that you were a bitch who was always whining and complaining and imagine her shock when I hit both of them for being an idiot and cruel to you."

I laughed, "Who knew my sweet sister has a temper."

"You're my brother and best friend... We look out for each other."

Ivy left with a frown on her face as the peacekeeper came to boot her out of the room and I was alone until they came and collect us to go to the train.

...

 **Chantelle Lace (15,8)**

I dug into my pockets hoping I could find my notebook that held all my designer and cut out pieces of fabric but I didn't find anything. I left the house in a haste hoping to get to the reaping on time but I must of forgot it thinking that someone would be reaped. It was strange; I was usually doodling in the notebook when I'm usually bored or nervous but now I felt the urge to cry.

The door opened but I ignored it until I felt something familiar in the palm of my hand, my design notebook. Saffron smiled as she looked at my sadden expression into a sorta happy expression.

"You forgot it at home and you usually bring it with you for the chance of inspiration. You usually say, "I always bring my journal with me for a hint of inspiration as I never know when inspiration might hit" but I guess that's probably true... but promise me something," Saffron chirped. "Promise me that that will be your token."

"Of course it will," I told her and she beamed.

"Our oldest daughter going into the games," Mom cooed. "Most likely she will die."

"Mom, I'm good at sewing and weaving will probably the same," I explained to her as calmly as I could.

"Stay strong," Dad whispered and those were the last words they said to me before they left.

 **Ivan Tribble (18,8)**

"The fuck, are you actually crazy to volunteer?" Janice screeched into my ears as soon as she, mom and dad stepped in.

"Crazy enough to want to go in the games, no. Crazy enough to volunteer, yes. I just want to go to the Capitol and steal some valuables," I told them in which they beamed at me.

"We taught you well son," Dad said patting me on my shoulder.

"Just make sure you come back alive," Mom whispered.

All three of them left with a smile on each face. I wasn't scared that there was a large possibility that I was going to die, I was just focused on were the valuables. I was brilliant.

 **Tatter Ruch (16,8)**

Well I'm fucked for sure. There was no possible way that I was going to survive as surviving means to kill and there was no way I could kill. It would tear me apart and worse, I was probably seen as weak by the other tributes when I fainted when I heard my name called out from the escort.

I was fucked for sure.

"Mom," I greeted her hoarsely.

"Your brother knows, he was really shocked that you got reaped," Mom whispered gently.

"I don't want to see him," I told her and she nodded.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too."

 **Esther Loom (15,8)**

I was horrified when I heard that I got reaped for one I didn't want to lose nor did I want to win as both of them was tragic in my opinion.

"Please take a seat," I gestured to the empty seats that were in the room but they declined saying they wanted to stand.

"You alright sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"I don't know what to do, I'm afraid I'll disappoint all of you," I told them, my bottom lip quivering.

"Esther, you never disappointed us. We were always proud of you when you tried your best," Dad reassured.

"I know I'm not going to win since winning is bad as dying, it's not like there was an in between," I told them.

"Try your best," Elaine whispered looking at me with awe. Elaine's words still didn't reassured me, nor did it comfort me, I was still petrified.

When they left, I felt a few tears drip from my eyes and my best friend, Angora came in looking like she'd been crying. Her face was all red, her breathing abnormal and her eyes red with eyelashes wet. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," I told her.

 **Burton Weaver (16,8)**

"You up for the challenge?" Reese asked as soon as mom, dad and him entered the room.

"I could try and do it. I'm hoping I could win," I told them in which Reese managed to smile weakly at me. "I did had a bad feeling about today and it looked like I was right... I was going to get reaped."

"Trying your best is what matters, Burton," Dad said wiping away a few of his tears.

"I know that."

 **Twyla Sheathes (15,8)**

"Dad said that he couldn't get time off," Sash told me before I wondered where dad was at. "I'm proud of you for holding on for the reaping."

"Besides my frowning and stomping up the stage," I admitted which caused Sash to laugh.

"That too."

I wasn't going to admit it but I envied Sash, she has perfect grades and a good job in the factory while I didn't. When Mom was arrested, I thought she avoided me going out a lot but it turned out that she was secretly meeting with her boyfriend Burton Warrens, but Sash sacrificed her nicer dorm for me. I was internally grateful for that.

"I love you, sis," Sash whispered when her time was up.

"I love you too."

...

 **Sunny Ackerman (15,9)**

I was probably a weak tribute in the eyes of the Careers of crying in panic, I could still feel the tears in my eyes but I refused to cry in front of people especially for those who I don't know very well. My first visitors were Amira and Sunbul to my shock as I don't talk to them very often since I worked for Cassius and his family; I only talk to people when I come home to the potluck dinners everyone gathers for.

"Amira, Sunbul, what are you two doing here?" I inquired, both of them hesitant.

"We heard that you got reaped, rumors are sweeping like a wildfire that and I quote, "the girl that worked for the peacekeeper got reaped and no one volunteered for her," Amira answered before Sunbul could actually say anything.

Amira nudged Sunbul, she was relucent at first but after a few seconds passed Sunbul actually spoke, "I wished you luck in the arena."

I blinked that was such a praise coming from Sunbul as her and me don't ever see eye to eye on things but it's probably good to know that somebody from the poorer side of the district actually cared about me, Amira we were just friends in a way.

"We better get going, someone has to spread the word," Amira continued pulling Sunbul's milk chocolate like skin out with her.

My next visitors were predictable as family always visits their child but in some cases they don't. "Sunny," Father greeted, embracing me in a hug.

"Hi mother, father," I greeted them.

"You okay?" Mother asked, worrying like any mother should.

"I'm fine," I told them even though I was a little scared but that was normal.

"You sure, your father and I were worried when your name got called," Mom whispered.

"I love you guys," I told them before the peacekeepers came and kicked them out.

 **Aluma Blue (12,9)**

Akiko carried Rowan but I could see it from Akiko's abnormal breathing, the flushed cheeks that looked like tomatoes in the small light that was coming from the window from up high, and her groaning as she set Rowan down, she was exhausted and had a tough time carrying Rowan in her four year old arms but she done it.

"I see you two made it," I told them in a monotone like voice. "Finally... I thought I was going to be alone forever."

"Be patien'" Akiko replied in a snippy like voice.

I was never good at being patient as waiting was to slow especially if you wait hating.

"Akiko, take care of Rowan for me," I told her as as tears slid down my face. I knew I was going to die who ever heard of a twelve year old girl an orphan to last long in the games. "Tell stories 'bout me to her."

Those were my last words since Rowan walked out with Akiko since their time were up and I was alone until the door swing open to reveal Elana with no expression on her face whatsoever.

"I'm going to miss you," Elana managed to say before she bursted into tears and I took her into my arms and waited until she composed herself enough to talk.

"I'm going to miss you too... Your like my sister but you have to take care of Akiko and Rowan for me as I'll no longer be there to tuck them into bed nor tell them stories... You have to promise me you will."

"I will," She told me and I barely manage to smile at her.

 **Sande Ze (17,9)**

"Mom, can you take care of Zale, Lea and Hailey for me while I'm gone," I rushed to tell her as soon as Dad, Mum, Zale, Lea and Hailey stepped into the room. I was very impatient even though I was normally patient since we only had a little bit of time to spend together, I had to say a few things.

"You know I will," Mom said in which I beamed at her before continuing on to Dad.

"Please take some extra shifts or find another job as we need the food and I would really like to keep mom home with the kids and I'll be gone for who knows how long trying to survive but it's going to be harder with seventy-one other tributes that wants to come home also," I explained to him and he nodded his head.

"I wish you guys luck," I whispered the last part once Zale, Hailey and Lea hugged me and they left once they were done. I was going to miss them, and I hoped that I could get back to them alive.

To my delight, Caya entered bringing in something in a plastic bag in which I smelled it; it smelled like a blueberry muffin. "Something to remind you of home," she whispered.

"Thank you."

"How are you holding up?" Caya asked.

"I'm just doing just grand," I told her and she bursted out laughing.

"Sarcasm, the one thing I love about your personality," Caya whispered the last bit soon it was time for her to leave and she embraced me one more time before I was left alone.

 **Cyrus Tormius (17,9)**

I rocked back and forth waiting in anticipation for mom, Veronica and Jessaline to show up, while I was rocking back in forth I let out a few giggles for no reason besides that I was giddy that I was going into the games and unleash my personality on those sweet, pretty girls that are somewhat innocent. Maybe it was when I accidentally killed a peacekeeper that I got messed up or I was just born with it.

As long as the 'innocent' girls obey me just like Jessaline did when she was wary at me first but I locked her underneath my enchantment just like mom and Veronica done. I don't like it when I don't get my way, when I don't get my way I dismember my own body but I knew the risks in doing that but as long as I don't get someone angry nor upset I won't stab myself.

Aw speaking of Jessaline, Mum and Veronica here they come I thought to myself as the door opened to reveal them. They shut the door and kneeled on the floor wondering what my command might be.

"Go on to life as normal until I come back home as a Victor," I told them and they bobbed their heads of what I told them to do.

Once they left, I let out a laugh until the peacekeepers came to collect us. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

...

 **Bronwyn Vespasian (12,10)**

I remember being in the room while I was saying goodbye to Atticus but now I was going into the games two years after he went and died. I was probably going to die also but I'm going to act just like Atticus did.

"James, what are you doing here?" I asked him in surprised when he came through the doorway. I haven't really talked to him much recently since I'm scared that he might still pity me but after two years of being my best friend he hasn't and I was thankful for that.

"I thought I was going to jump off the roof of your house and land on your trampoline,," James joked. He was always the wild and the adventurous one while I wasn't but he sometimes pushes me out of my comfort zone but when he is too wild I keep him in check so that he doesn't get in trouble with anyone.

"You better not... I may be going to the Hunger Games but you are not going to!" I yelled at him, pointing my finger at his green eyes making sure that he got the point.

"That seemed to change your mood, princess, I wasn't going too," James admitted, brushing some of my brown hair that escaped my French braid out of my face.

"Good," I told him, with a trace of a smile on my lips.

James' smile faltered as he was told to leave, I couldn't help but watch him until I could no longer see him in my view. My last time seeing him until I don't fail in my failed plan that was Atticus' before he died.

The door squeaked as I turned my attention back onto of whom came in. Orion was in tears as he saw me, He was possibly going to be the only sibling left if my plan didn't work.

"Mom, Dad, Orion," I greeted them as soon as they stepped into the room.

"I can't bare watching you go in the arena," Mom murmured before she broke down to tears, her dress too big for her once again. Mom has been taking on the unhealthy look for two years ever since Atticus died.

"Mom, please take care of yourself," I told her watching her cry. I was not sure if she heard me or not as she has been somewhat withdrawn and more reserved.

"Don't worry about her," dad soothed, taking his palms and putting it on my shoulders in somewhat comforted me. "I hope you win and come back."

I laughed, "Who ever heard of a twelve year old winning but... I will try seeing how the games came for me as well."

"I love you all," I told them.

"We love you too," Orion said after a few seconds passed, he was or is the quieter one now.

 **Leslie Avaniana (17,10)**

I was being silly being kinda scarred of the games but thinking about the money that I was going to get after I won the Hunger Games with my beauty and sponsors loved when tributes shown some skin.

I practically have this in the bag, I was popular in the district my friends Hanna, Andrea, Shawn and Clary shown up with Andrea and Shawn holding hands. I was a matchmaker, it was obvious that they liked each other, I just gave them a little push.

"Came to wish me good luck?" I asked them.

Hanna nodded.

"Does that mean when your gone, someone else could have sex with the mayor?" Clary piped up, her cheeks turning red from saying the word 'sex'.

"No, the mayor is mine and he loves me since I'm the best prostitute around," I declared, smugly at them and they reluctantly agreed.

After my friends left I was visited by the mayor and than my parents, I was than left alone until they came to collect us.

 **Saya Beckett (18, 10)**

Kaylise and Lenni came to visit with me, Kaylise who usually was the most composed out of the three of us was crying with Lenni trying to reassure me that I was going to come back alive.

I was determined to come back home since I am usually passionate about my goals and I usually over come them with a solution. I needed to win and I was going to use my skills and weaknesses to win and come back home to see my family and my friends once again.

"Kaylice, don't cry, I will try and come back," I reassured her, taking her into my arms.

"You promise?" Kaylice murmured before another crying fit took over.

"I promise."

With that, Kaylice composed herself and she hugged before Lenni did and they were told to leave. My next visitors were mom and dad.

"You're going to be alright," Dad whispered to me.

"I know I am."

 **Cleve Morrish (18,10)**

I took another swing of my whiskey that I sneaked in the reaping, I always carried a flask of whiskey with me if I wasn't butchering anything. My fellow drinking buddies mainly Calista and Adolf came to visit me.

"You're still drinking?" Adolf murmured before he continued, "I thought you would stop drinking when you got reaped."

"I like drinking," I told him.

"I didn't do anything mortifying right?" Calista inquired.

"You were about to tell us your secrets before the bell rang signalling the reaping is about to start," Adolf admitted to her in which she sighed in relief.

"Good." And Calista shut up soon after she said that.

Calista and Adolf was told to leave, mom and dad came in.

"We're proud of you, son."

"Thanks."

 **Corvin Bram (15,10)**

My best friends, Ari and Raven broke a smile as they saw me not freaking out as tributes usually does.

"You still want to become a zoologist?" Raven asked, making sure I was ready of what I wanted to be.

"Duh, that's all my parents wanted me to be," I told them, it was true. My parents wanted me to be a zoologist but they said the field didn't matter of what I chose and start spending my whole life doing the course of the work.

"Marine life?" Ari piped up, "That's what I what to do." Ari was following my footsteps as long as I known him he was always fascinated with the ocean, the life and the mysteries behind the ocean life that resided in the ocean.

"No, embryology, you goof ball." I gently swat at him but I only received a playful smile in return.

"I guess I'll see you two when I get back," I told them.

"If you do," Raven corrected me.

"If I do."

Those were my last words to them before the peacekeepers booted them out and I was left alone until the door opened to reveal mum and dad standing the doorway playing it cool unlike other parents that cry when their child got reaped.

"Good to see you, Corvin," Mom greeted, a smile plastered on her face that was a little wrinkly. "You listen to me, you are going to win now repeat it back."

I repeated it back with uncertain until I became somewhat positive that I could win. Mom and Dad almost bursted into tears but remained there composed when they saw me became positive.

"Good job," Dad said.

...

 **Aria Lilac (14,11)**

I panicked as I saw Mum and Victoria entered with Victoria crying in mom's side. My adopted sister who was my company and was probably doomed if I hadn't volunteered for her. But I soon found out that I regret it but I couldn't let sweet Victoria go in the games.

"Why did you volunteer for me?" Victoria asked.

"You're my sister, I couldn't bear to lose you," I told her hoping to soothe her but it only made it worse.

"I'm going to loose you." She cried harder.

"I'll try to win, Victoria." hoping that I could believe those words also but they were empty hallow words as there were trained killers who wouldn't hesitate to kill a fourteen year old with ease.

 **Moore Livingston (16,11)**

I felt sweaty in my clothes that I normally wore, I was wearing my slutty clothes also since last night, I was acting like a prostitute last night enticing up the guys and it ended later than I thought and I didn't had time to change out of my clothes I wore last night so I threw on a T-shirt and jeans to cover up the proof. I was scarred that someone would find out I was secretly a girl and I been pretending for years and years.

I was originally born a girl but I was mistaken for a guy so I went along with it never bothering to correct anyone.

My family came to visit me while I was in my thoughts snapping me out of them.

"How are you holding up?" Jen asked.

Holding up, I hadn't even thought of that, I was still shocked but I calm and not anything crazy, that was normal. I never did anything as I usually mope around, not socializing to anyone. I knew I was depressed but I wasn't suicidal so I came up with an answer that always fool people.

"Fine."

While in fact I was not fine. I was depressed but no one cared how you felt.

"Good," Mom smiled.

"I'll see you three when I come back."

 **Kicho Mutsu (14,11)**

I was terrified of not getting to see Kanzi ever again since I probably would die in the Hunger Games leaving Kanzi all alone. Kanzi was everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought and loose her like I did with mom and dad.

"Kenzi, you're going to have to.." I gulped unable to say it. "Take care of yourself."

"Kicho, try your best," Kanzi whispered to me.

"I'll try," I promised her.

...

 **Nathan Dorsett (15,12)**

I thought I was going to be alone but it seemed that Carrie and Mom really wanted an explanation of what was happening to me as I had no clue myself. Why couldn't I get bit by a pairedog and get rabies but no. I get through this mysterious transformation, it's not like it's puberty.

"Carrie," I greeted her.

"I guess I'll wish you luck." She sniffed.

"I think I'll need it," I told her.

"You should," Carrie said, "Anyways I should go... I'll have to make a speech at your funeral."

Carrie left and Mom came in with a demanding look on her face, "You still haven't answered my question, Nathan... Why are you eating meat all of a sudden?"

I had no idea how to answer this but we were only allowed three minutes per visitor and I stayed quiet until it was time for her to leave. What was happening to me?

 **Peach Brooks (12,12)**

I was only a deaf girl that got reaped, that was tragic. I was sure I would die in the bloodbath as I was unable to hear the world around me and I was going to have a hard time communicating unless someone actually knows sign language. It wasn't like the Capitol was going to use their high technology that could cure deafness, blindness etc on me so I could have a fair-chance in the games.

It was silly, I looked down at my feet to see Esther and my family in the room with me to acknowledge that they would miss me and to never give up on hope in the games. There was no way, I was able to survive on my own in the wilderness.

 **Derrick Undersee (16,12)**

I already knew my family was not going to visit me as we grew far apart and not a family like we used to be before I turned twelve. I didn't see them often and I stayed away from dad, sorta talking to mom but over the years, we stopped being one all together.

Joey and Mary came to visit me, I was really sad that I couldn't tell Mary of how I felt about her and I will die without her knowing. Joey however, he was my best friend and I thought he was a class clown until I later realized that he was a thief and I got myself into it.

"I told you he will be okay," Joey commented.

"Mary, can I talk to you?" I asked her ignoring Joey.

"Sure," Marry said.

"You know that I care about you right... Well um I love you," I admitted with my cheeks turning to a tomato red.

"I don't know what to say," Mary breathed.

"I told you could do it," Joey commented in which I gave him a half-glare.

 **Rosalinda Sand (14,12)**

I cried as I was left alone, I couldn't help it, I would no longer see my family ever again, I protected Caroline for so long with the support of her brother and me. I was like a mother-figure to her since mom withdrawn from the world and I let her have my food.

I would no longer see Caroline grow up in a fine woman like Dextor would but I had to stay strong for the sakes of my family.

"Dex, Caro," I greeted them, "How's mum?"

"Usual," Dextor replied in a monotone voice. "Depressed. I can't see why we can't let her starve."

No matter how much I would like that but mum was family and family never abandons each other. I was deeply disappointed in her but I would never talk to her as she is an idiot for falling into her mind and never coming out leaving her body behind as a former self.

"Be strong for her, Dex," I told him in a warrior like voice. "You're the only thing she has left."

"I will," Dextor swore.

"Good." I smiled. "One more thing I love you."

 **Flint Sallow (14,12)**

We were directed to separate rooms to say goodbye our families and friend. I almost wanted to ask for directions to my room where I'll be act but I found it after squinting hard. I knew I needed glasses but I gone this long without them I could go a while longer.

My first visitors were my family of course.

"I hope you get a fair chance in the arena," Mom murmured which I got every word.

"I hope so too," I told her, I knew what she meant. District 12 has never had a fair chance as we were always slaughtered as soon as the tributes stepped foot in the arena.

"Maybe you could win," Eveline encouraged.

"I don't think so since last year she won and it takes a while to produce a victor," I told Eveline, it was true District 12 tries it's hardest but never did we got a Victor back to back, not like ever year but a few year difference.

"It'll be a miracle," Dad joked.

"Yes, it will be."

 **The list that they have is like the Glammy awards the nominees for the first list before they put it on another list which is final I believe, I don't know, I played Demi Lovato on Episode that's how it went. I however know who is going to survive the girls at least but I'm messing my mind around is the boys but I got most of it down besides one. I got muse, I quit the Collaboration, school is starting on the 14th so updates will be slower but I plan on being in the Games by then since in chapter 30 we will be in the games or 31 if you count the launch but I haven't made up my mind on launch though. Also the updates will be kinda slow as I will be having a marathon of watching Emergency! since I have not seen it since December or November of 2016, Isabella is not getting a POV but she will for Train if I want to also Pepper, Hazel, Cameron, and whoever I forgot but here's a bonus material since someone wanted to see him.**

 **Denzi Mallokov (15,3)**

I clenched my fists in anger as I got in the room, how could they betray me like that. Leave me for dead. Did they ever care about me or was it all lies?

I grabbed a chair and picked it up and threw it at the door. I was so angry!


	19. Chariot

**This chapter is totally different from whatever I wrote on first and second attempt. First, yeah I announced I was going to quit and I had to start over second. I can't find the document of course my SD card was being stupid but still can't find it um yeah. School started, boo and to answer some questions. I am skipping train rides, I just don't think it's actually necessary as I did goodbyes so yeah.**

 **Hopps: I don't have DID but I do have a personality disorder but I do have her in check now.**

 **The others: I won't give up on this story until I mostly go insane, I'm mildly sane now.**

Chapter 19: Chariot rides

Nexie Dylands

Chloa, Indie and I sat down in the third row, we weren't in the front row as Indie decided to get us three tickets late this year and the front row tickets were already sold out. It was too bad that we couldn't get the front row but third was still not bad besides Chloa's whines about not seeing the tributes up close so that she could faun over them along with others. I came along to see the supposedly 'good' outfits the stylists did.

"Nexie, I'm surprised you managed to show your face," Lucilla sneered, "I thought you would be writing in one of your journals." Her eyes peered at me until she saw my notebook plastered open sitting on my lap all innocent like. "You still bring one of them... What are you going to do with it? Write everything down of what the tributes are?"

My eye twitch but I knew better than to listen to her. Lucilla done that while we were growing up together since we were sisters well half sisters, despite her stupidity she was partly right, I bought a journal filled with the seventy-two names of the tributes and how much I rate them with the reaping recaps. I had millions of journals well actually seventeen, it was fun writing down them and if I could guess whom the victor will be but there was always gambling but I did that once and I suffered dearly. At least mum taught me something right since she was never there to support me.

"See you around, girls," Lucilla tutted, sashaying away to where the hell she bought her ticket placed her to my surprised she was seated in the front row right in front of us.

District 1's chariot rolled in with Jasinta and Shane standing next to each other. I never really liked the Brookes' as I thought they were stuck-up. Jasinta was wearing a strapless, black heart-shaped top with jewels embedded on it with a turquoise skirt that had some frills on it it reached all the way to her feat so I had no idea what that supposed to represent District 1. I threw her a rose even though I didn't like the outfit. Shane had on a tux that looked like gold and it was sparkly when the light shone on it just right. I threw him a rose because it was different and it represented District 1's wealth.

The next chariot of District 1 rolled in once the first one rolled away. Alexis was wearing a bubblegum pink dress with sparkles on it, it was good but not one of the best. I hope she dies in the bloodbath, she doesn't look she could hold a weapon and be able to kill. Maverick was wearing no shirt at all which was fine for me as we could see his six-pack, he was wearing black pants but I hoped he will win, he is cute and very hot.

"What is he?" Chloa asked, throwing another rose directly at him with my rose following hers. It probably had nothing to do with One but at least it was hot.

"Muscular Greek god," I explained to her as I craned my neck to see his outfit was more before it disappeared from my view.

"Cute... Oh fuck, what is that?" Indie pointed at the last of District 1's tributes, I could clearly tell what she was pointing at.

Duncan was wearing a sparkling orange suit on that lights up at random moments. It was really ridiculous, I threw him a rose out of pure pity, he looked like a pumpkin. Brooklyn's outfit was just a pink ball gown outfit that looked super thick compared to Duncan's. Was this suppose to be in Cinderella, it looked like cinders to me.

"A pumpkin," I hissed back to her in which she yelped with surprised, when she looked at him closely but she threw him a rose along with others, as I did also.

District two rolled in and I craned my neck hoping to see the stylists usual job of what they did to District 2 tributes but to my surprised it was a bit different. Virginia had on a black dress with some shoulder armor attached to her shoulders and some Aztec patterns on the armor, it was definitely unique. Bodhi had a tux on much like Shane's and Duncan's but he had multiple weapons sewed, they weren't real of course just pictures.

"Bodhi's strange," Chloa muttered tossing another rose at him, "But at least it wasn't roman armor." She scrunched up her nose at the mention of 'roman armor' I couldn't blame her, roman armor was so common that barely anyone through them a rose.

"I wouldn't count at that," Indie told her as the second out of three of District two chariots came rolling in behind the first of District two.

Sabina was wearing a white dress that reached to her knees with gold fabric attached to the bottom of the dress, on the sleeves and a gold belt attached to her waist. She was grinning and waving her fake sword around. Jason was wearing a solid gold armor top with a blue kilt, it made him look like a girl but it was a man's skirt, he had a red headdress on also probably to look like a Greek warrior.

I threw her a rose along with everyone else, but not Jason's as his was a common outfit.

The last of District two finally rolled in with Livia wearing a plain white dress much like Sabina's but she had a small gold belt with a some bracelets on her with the left side longer than the right side. Her now straighted hair had a gold headband in her hair. It made her more innocent like. Nolan was entirely different like his stylist was to ditzy to realize that it was pure boring. He looked like in the medieval times wearing just armor with nothing else but I threw both tributes a rose out of pure pity for Nolan but I especially enjoyed the girls' outfits.

"That was interesting," Indie breathed as District two's chariots finally finished.

Chloa and I agreed that it was, it seemed that the girls had better outfits than the boys did. It made me think if the stylists favoured the female tributes of District two more and just gave the guys ugly outfits.

District three finally came rolling in, Avery had on a silver dress that had spaghetti straps with colourful keyboard pieces that made her seem like she was special since she had a crown on her head. Kane almost looked like Avery's but he had a silver flashy suit that seem to glow in which he wore sunglasses while the people who paid to see them weren't. I threw Avery a rose but not Kane as he was able to wear sunglasses.

The next one came out with Jessie wearing a black bodysuit in which she could barely moved much less breathed as it looked tight on her, very tight. She had green bubble like rings dancing on the suit that made her stylist seemed unique. Denzi was matching her but he had silver bodysuit instead but he still had the green bubble rings. Wow, the stylists for those two actually didn't do the stupid robot themes.

"Now that's unique," Chloa breathed as the second chariot of District three disappeared from our view after the last of it.

Julie was wearing a silver dress that was short on her, gloves and knee-length socks that matched her dress. She also had multiple buttons on her torso. Kolt has a computer like get up that has a screen on his torso. A robot and a computer, very interesting, not.

"This was scary," Indie murmured once the last of district three disappeared from our view.

"At least it wasn't that Cinderella get up," Chloa joked in which Indie and I made a small smile at her comment.

District 4 rolled in bringing Pearl and Triton on the first chariot. Triton had on a blue suit, that had touches of white on it with a matching cape meant to resemble a wave I believe. Pearl had on a one-piece plain white bathing suit. It matched her name perfectly, pearl white for Pearl.

"Damn," I murmured, peering at their outfits it was crazy.

The next one lurched forward with Andromeda and Luke on it. Andromeda was wearing a pink bakini like Pearl's outfit but it wasn't a one-piece. Luke was wearing a fishnet shirt and emerald-green pants. Supposedly being a myth or so I had no idea, I never read a lot of legends or myths as I thought they were boring. I threw both of them a rose even though I secretly liked Luke's outfit more than Andromeda, gosh, was her name long or what.

The last chariot of District 4 lurched and Delta had on a white summer dress, with a dark blue cape that was long and fishnet stockings. Was she supposed to look like what the end of the wave looks like? It was part four though. Justin had on brown pants with a few lures on it making him be a fisherman. Really lame. I threw both a rose out of pure pity.

District 5 came in with Zippina and Martin in it. Zippina had on an electric blue dress with yellow wires attached to make it seem vibrant. She was also wearing a yellow headband, it had wires on it. It could be worse, it could be powerplant workers. Martin had on a plain black suit with electricity around it. I would be scared to death, I always had electrophobia but it seemed like he was fearless about it. I hurled both of them a rose along with many others.

The next chariot made me want to slam my head against the chair until either I die or bleed out. Poseidon was wearing a simple outfit from the United States, khaki pants, a long, white, long sleeve shirt with sneakers. He was also wearing a bandana and sunglasses on the collar of his shirt. Pepper was wearing a lightning suit with wires that was half ripped and stuck messy on it.

"What is Poseidon suppose to be?" I asked. "It's not a frat boy or a power plant worker."

"I don't know," Indie murmured, when she threw another rose for Poseidon, maybe she thought it was unique and deserved some credit even though it probably had nothing to do with what five is known for.

Sabrina and James was the last pair from district five with James looking presentable more than Sabrina. He was wearing a blue singlet with sparkling blue strips coming off the back, meant to resemble water flowing from a water fall. He wore blue pants with jewels making patterns. Sabrina had a black dress with many lightning on it, lightning for electricity but it was dumb but I gave both of them credit at least James looked like the hydroelectric dam in the district.

District six, one of my least favourite districts. I saw them as the stupidest district but at least it has the transportation. Emmy had on a black leather jacket with a few rips on it like it was treated carelessly but probably for show. Skinny jeans that hugged her legs with some rips and black shoes. Walter had almost an identical look to Emmy, instead he had a red motorcycle jacket, with leather black pants and black combat shoes.

Rebecca had a white shirt with grease marks on it, with baggy black pants with her face smeared with oil. TJ had a plain grey pants on with a white T-shirt, I threw both a rose. District 6 had least amount of creativity and no one could get a new look for them for being the transportation district. My lip curled in disgust.

Bianco was oh my lord, she was wearing a chicken costume. She looked clearly unhappy with her unsettling frown and her glare but people threw her a rose. Carlos had a conductor hat on with a long box with stuff, clearly he was supposed to be a train. The combination didn't exactly match but at least I gave both a rose for pity.

District seven came next which was my third favourite district besides four and one. Woah, different change from seven. Mollie was wearing a black see through body suit that shown her arms and stomach. Leaves of different shades of green curled upwards with vines that were twisted and did the same thing like the leaves. It was definitely unique. Gareth's attire was similar to Mollie's but he had on a green skirt that reached to his ankles with vines draped on his hands and torso. Usually District seven stylists were lame and stuck with the monotone outfits. The entire group hurled roses toward them.

Tim and Silvana were nothing special like the previous were. They were simple trees with no special value and not one threw them a rose but I did to make them feel special.

Silvia, her chariot outfit is inspired by a wood nymph. Her dress has ¾ sleeves and flares out from her waist to the floor with a train that drags a few feet behind her. The dress is made entirely of leaves, an assortment of shapes, sizes and colors. Her hair is done in a crown braid with leaves and branches woven in. Her makeup is natural except for vines painted out of the corners of her eyes. It was elegant and unique at the same time. Birch was literally a tree but there was sticks sticking out along with leaves woven in his hair. The sticks were moving on its own. Even though it was a tree, it was good especially the sticks moving. Maybe there was actually hope for the district seven tributes.

District eight, the weird district. There wasn't a chance for them as they usually are a bloodbath. Chantelle attire was a plain grey undershirt with a matching skirt that was waist-high. She had a multicoloured robe over the undershirt. Tattor was wearing a simple black suit. District eight weren't known for their great fashion sense as the Capitol was and those stylists were plain boring.

Twyla was dressed as a ball of yarn. Strings of different colours twisted around her and she was unhappy about it. I suppose it could be worse. Ivan was the sewing needle, he was wearing a silver bodysuit that looked uncomfortable with a cone-shaped hat that was also painted silver. It was so hard not to face palm. Note to self never ever wear silver until the next Hunger Games is here.

Speaking of patchwork dresses, apparently Esther's stylist dressed her in a patchwork dress which was the least amount of interesting. I threw her a rose along with a few others for her sakes. Burton was wearing a suit that had different fabrics on it, seemed like a patchwork suit to me.

Thank goodness that was finally over. District eight was so boring, so tedious and redundant. Out came nine, with Sunny wearing a dress covered in grains of corn. Jeff had on a grass skirt with pieces of grain sticking to him oddly. It was the stylists best effort really?

Sande had a plain gray long sleeve shirt with a beige skirt with grains sticking on her skirt and some on her shirt. Cyrus was wearing nothing but a skirt weaved from grass. He had a few bracelets grass weaved making him see all innocent like but I knew better. I didn't like that glint in his eyes no matter how hard he hide it, he was a trouble one.

There seem to be a theme for the nine tributes this year, it seemed to be a version over another. I was hoping that there was going to be some diversity but it doesn't looked like that. Aluma was wearing a bundle of wheat with everything but her hands and head covered up. It was very boring. Trish looked like the same with a beige grass skirt. I hate anything that has to deal with grain now besides cookies. Cookies are good.

District 10, usually the stylists dress them up as usually cows, butchers or cowboys as if there was nothing interesting to give the tributes. What surprised me was Bronwyn had on a long, graceful dress. It has a scoop neckline that's not very deep and a black, almost lacy corset-like bodice. The sleeves reach her wrists and look like those you see on many medieval dresses. It has a skirt with a chapel train. It changes colour/pattern to look like the sky changing throughout the day and night. This is mostly shades of blue, but is complete with sunrise, sunset, and stars. She wore a circlet in her hair. It was phenomenon even though it probably had nothing to do with livestock. Corvin had on a light brown suit covering much of his whole body with a tail in the back. He had on a hood with an orange mane on the sides with light brown ears supposedly to be a lion. Again, probably had nothing to do with District ten but I gave them credit. I threw both a rose and snickering at Corvin's costume along with Indie.

Saya had a dark red dress that reached to her knees with ruffles that got pronounced it a pattern. I didn't know what she was supposed to be but my guess was she was blood.

"She's supposed to be a dressed as a farmhouse brick dress," Chloa whispered as she tossed another rose to the chariot's direction. I still think she looked like blood but that was my opinion. Cleve had a dark green shirt with white pants on smeared with fake blood and a white apron with again with blood on it. He was a butcher, just great.

Leslie, ugh where do I start. I don't like her outfit clearly she and her stylist is going for sexy to appeal to many sponsors including myself but yeah um, there is no way I am going to sponsor her. She is wearing a see through gemmed dress that made every male lust for her. It clearly made her breasts and bum very tempting. She has blue extensions in her hair. It probably had nothing to do with livestock but I guess it apparently doesn't matter anymore. David had on a light pink suit with pig ears and a snout covering his nose. A pig, hmm now that I think about it, Leslie's outfit had a different twist on a pig but he was clearly lusting Leslie.

Agriculture, usually the stylists dressed the tributes up as farmers or a fruit costume. Isabella's stylist took on a more flowery look. She was wearing a plain white blouse with three buttons. A 3D berry pattern skirt with white laced leggings. She had a crown on with roses of different colours and thorns. Her curly hair had silver and gold, glittery tinsels in it. She had on black combat shoes. Moore's attire was plain overalls with a straw sticking out of his mouth. Ah, the farmer look I really missed the outfits.

Aria's outfit was kinda similar to Isabella's outfit. Aria's attire was a fruit shirt with the same pictures repeated. A small skirt with many flowers on it. It was kinda lame. Cameron was not interesting unless if you count his abs. He only had overalls on and it kinda took on a most monotone outfit there ever was. Honestly, it gets tedious and redundant after a while.

Kicho's attire was a blue and white dress with cascading flowers twisting around from top to bottom to represent an apple tree. Yay, something different from all those flowery dresses. Nothing special about Hazel's outfit again it the stylists seem to favour the girls over the boys just like district two. It was the exact replica of Hazel's outfit.

One more district to go and the last district was 12. Rosalinda's attire, mouth full of her name was the monotone one besides the fake flame. She was naked and starked with coal dust. Her makeup was pure black with her hair curled. Help these poor souls. Her district partner, Flint had an orange miner outfit on. Who the hell gave those two those revolting outfits?

Peach's attire was a black unitard with lava red rocks on it, scattered. She had a number 12 across her torso of the unitard. It was definitely a new look for the district and I hope it sticks around in the later games. It was phenomenon. Derrick almost looked like Peach but he had a midnight back suit with red swirls in a pattern. Black represents coal dust with probably red to signify fire or so. I hurled them both a rose

Ooh, Laiya's attire was phenomenon. It was glittering. She had a black dress that reached to her knees with bell shaped sleeves. Sparkles were seen when the light fell on it. Nathan was pure simple. He had on grey pants with a black sweatshirt on, it was nothing special but I threw both a rose and I had no more.

 **I really liked Nexie, maybe I'm a sucker for writers but despite her flaws she's a real sweetheart and an ice bitch if you get on her bad sides. Maybe there will be more of her but I'm not sure as the future is changing besides the survivors, I can't believe we are almost to the games. Holy shit, this is what I get when the submitters choose their own outfits, it's crazy but I loved the pairings I put them for chariots. (Poseidon is a geologist, but it's Panem, how would they know). I don't care if I put a 'u' in some of the words even though I'm American I do that. I did copy and paste a few stuff. There is no way I'm writing a paragraph of the chariot outfit. This is like extra long mostly because it gives you something to do until the next time when I update (I have a few more chapters left of Never Expected This, after that I'll focus on this)**

 **Nexie is kinda critical here and throws roses at random. I tried not to be biased.**

 **The impossible question. Guess what costumes I made (here's a hint not really, I made 18 outfits see if you could identify them all.)**

 **Outfits you liked?**

 **Outfits you hated?**


	20. Training Day 1

**I finished one story yay for me and I will be working on this even though it's probably going to take me forever but can you blame me for my sucky writing and well other stories. I'll try to get to the games before New Year's eve if that is even possible though. I don't care how long it is. Some ARC's begins… Reputation reference...**

 **(POVS are inconsistent)**

 **Chapter 20: Training Day 1 (Careers and girl only group)**

 **Livia Valor (17,2)**

I felt my heartbeat thumped loudly against my chest with my hands feeling clammy even though I shouldn't be nervous; how can I not be nervous when I was going to battle for my life along with seventy-one others?

"Smile," Alphia commented, her cherry-coloured wig replaced a platinum wig that seemed to be like a marshmallow in disquise with all its volume and bouncy but sometimes I wondered if she was a marshmallow from what she what she currently wore. A poofy white dress with ruffles and bell-shaped sleeves modified from what she wore at the reaping.

"Stop pestering us, Okay… You do not know what fear feels like. I'm not even sure if the Careers are going to accept me into the pack," I snapped at her unexpectedly. All my life, I have been miss-goody-shoes who doesn't get in trouble to which it was a little ingenuous and innocent back then before everything happened so quickly like a wildfire burning, creating cinders as it goes along and destroying into things as if it never existed.

Virginia and Sabina stared at me as if I done something wrong but maybe in a way I probably have; it seemed inhumane for me to ever raise my voice above a quiet, somnolent tone that I adapted over the passed years.

I walked out leaving probably shocked faces of my rebellious behaviour as I called it but it seemed ridiculous. Never in my life have I actually raised my voice nor act out in such in an irrational manner that never made me of who I was; but I supposed that maybe it was a good thing that I could rebel against all those principles I made to help to become a better person to what I was capable of instead of being someone who is eager to go into the Hunger Games ready to slaughter anyone on site but I didn't wanted to become someone like that. I wanted to make a better community in District 2 but I don't know what to do now.

My heart thumped loudly as I thought about killing someone else. I couldn't do that; not to a person who had family and friends waiting for them back home. It would against those principles I made and it wasn't like me. I couldn't kill people but it didn't matter if I had a choice, I was probably stuck doing that against my bitter judgement.

 **Duncan Gloomberg (14,1)**

I felt a small lump in the bottomless pit in my stomach as I walked down to the training centre in order to train and get allies before our departure in the Capitol and arrival into the arena of this year's Hunger Games. I volunteered because my dad told me I was going to but I think I need a few more years to train and able to think confidently that I may be able to win but not when I was fourteen years old. A normal kid was what I wanted but yet i was never a normal kid; none to what I could actually remember from the past fourteen years of my life.

I didn't ask to volunteer but yet I got chosen. Since I was born, dad controlled my life which probably would explain why my mom left without any goodbye just up and left not taking me with her but I would probably be someone else who wasn't a supposed 'protege' as the others liked to call me at the academy but now I wasn't so sure about the plans laid out for me. I didn't wanted to be a prodigy and didn't want to be some inhumane freak that knew everything. Maybe dad manipulated them from the day I entered the academy? Most likely I was a kid with big things planned out for him as if I was a super genius but I most likely had average intelligence with average strength just like the pupils at the academy.

Since I stepped foot at the academy when I was a mere five year old, scared and horrified to where my life was going to go after this after entering the massive building or at least what it looked like to me. Yet something is amiss from the very start; starting from the way the older kids handled themselves when I had to attack them. They were tough and unafraid while I was afraid and horrified with the big people there hovering over my tiny form, snickering and making rude remarks about me but I held my ground or tried to at least.

Years passed and I'm bewildered of why I won through those matches from those weak punches and kicks thrown at me as I didn't know how to fight back then but know I don't know what to do. Was I just a puppet for someone to play on whenever he was bored? Was my father at fault here? There was so many questions yet I didn't know what to do. Was I acting to arrogant and snotty that I was better than everyone else.

I have to stop acting like a prodigy now, I don't care if they cared if I acted like one back home but that was back home and now I was about to enter the Hunger Games. No one cared if I was one, it was a fight between life or death. A challenge that mocked me.

 **Triton Wells (17,4)**

I met up with the careers that were hovering over the weapons area as if they owned it and would glare at anyone who dared to trespassed over there to the weapon sector but I felt overwhelmed with the amount of careers that were murmuring and looking at the other tributes as if they were afraid of them but careers were careers right? It shouldn't matter if I felt overwhelm by them which was strange for me as I was such a social butterfly who wasn't afraid to speak up. Maybe it was the way they were grouped as it screamed clearly STAY AWAY FROM US, WE ARE DANGEROUS! But from my perspective that was absurd but there was a first time for everything.

"Another shrimp," a boy with the number 2 plastered on his shoulder sneered, looking at me if I was another piece that was awaiting to get eaten. "Should be easy to beat."

"Not if I win first, bitch," someone with curly blonde hair and piercing eyes commented. "Because it's going to be me."

"Keep dreamin' Brooklyn," a girl that had looks identical to the infamous Karen and Jason Brooke so I'm going to guess that was their daughter, Jasinta Brooke.

I remained silent as it was probably the best idea as they were having an argument of who was going to win this year among the careers but seriously some of these tributes were definitely cocky and arrogant especially the girl named Brooklyn and the shrimp boy. That's fucking wonderful. I hope we could pull our act together before we enter the games together and hunt tributes down as an alliance.

"So what are you good at?" a male asked, crossing his arms as if he was upset at something. His eyes narrowed at me but I didn't cower in fear which surprised him. It seemed like the other careers either abhorred him or coward in fear from his posture.

 **Sabina Valor (17,2)**

I looked at the new guy curiously as I studied him. He sure had his posture saying he was confident and it didn't scream arrogant and cocky like those other two or three named Nolan, and Brooklyn; both too confident and arrogant in which would probably be the downfall of this alliance. But I supposed we could pull through the alliance and we could dominate the arena or at least I hope we could.

"So what's your name?" Bodhi blurted out.

"Triton," he replied.

I remained stoic as the tributes wondered around the stations collecting bits of information here and there as if it would help them in the arena but if you had to survive do what you know but at least have some information but that wouldn't matter in the arena.

It's a fight to live or die and I guess I've never been more ready but there was a few things that I had to learn first before I fought for my life along with my sisters and everyone else. This was just a game to find who was the strongest to survive these horrors that lie hidden in the arena deep and awaiting for the tributes to fight for their life along with me.

I was lacking skills that I would most likely need in the arena and I had to protect my sisters from those horrors especially from angelic, ingenious Livia but maybe she was modifying herself to someone else that was cruel and heartless but I hoped that it was just a facade; but I hoped she would stay an angelic, ingenious person but no one like that who would survive the Hunger Games stay like that after the games scarred their minds; some intolerable and crazy more than others.

I just hope that my sisters and I could survive this even if it meant to make sacrifices even if that meant killing others but I shouldn't mind that. I was a career or at least I think I am hopefully.

 **Shane Thompson (18,1)**

I rolled my eyes at the argument of who was going to be the leadder of the pack and the choices are well honestly kind of ridiculous. Did the acedemy wanted these children gone or what? These tributes were either arrogant such as Nolan and Brooklyn, bloodthirsty such as Bodhi and Jasinta or the I-would-rather-remain-silent-as-drama-encroaches-the-alliance group which I was apart of staying away from the drama as if it was the plague with no antidote that inoculates from it.

The careers had to pull their act through or the tributes would realize sooner rather than later that the careers are weaklings and would be able to overpower the careers leaving the alliance shattered into miniscule peices made of glass hidden away in the dirt unable to rectify itself.

Maybe it was because there were too many careers this year that there was many stubborn and strong tributes that it caused so much tension in the alliance? I didn't see anything that could actually damage the alliance but I knew this was going to be a rough few days with the drama we are causing.

I needed to get home not only to bring back honour and have another victor in the district but to see my family once more. Thinking about my family bought a twinge to my heart. It was hard to imagine that I was in the wonderful Capitol and one step closer to being in the games but I promised that I would do whatever it takes to get home especially to Chase, Natalie and my family.

I just hope my strenghths was enough to win this thing and hope I could make it back home alive to see them once more.

 **Brooklyn Velvet (18,1)**

Stupid brats and their whiny attitude of who was going to be the leader. It should obviously be me as I am good looking and will be able to win this thing. Honestly these brats are acting insufferable and I wished they would just shut up.

Look at me, I'm strong and I'm beautiful to be able to win this thing and no other stupid brat was going to win for me even if I maimed them. I wanted to win.

I could show my family that I could win with my snotty attitude at least what they told me but who cares about them. This was going to be my crown and my victory to which no one was going to steal it away from me. They would know it was mine after all my appearance was beautiful to which I've been told and my strengths to which I knew I was going to fucking when this thing with no one to stop me.

I was going to win this after all as I had training and I was excellent at the bow and I was going to win the Games right?

 **Maverick Silver (18,1)**

The career pack was already fighting and we haven't even entered the games yet. This was messed up; the career pack was suppose to be the strongest pack and able to get along with each other and not be at each other throats right now. We had a job to do and that was to kill the outer districts than back stab the careers. But this wasn't my place to say in this situation which was such an enigma to me.

I had to endure three days of extra training I may need and this stupid feud of who was going to be the leader of the pack was getting the way of the extra training the game-makers and the president mercifully gave us as they wanted the tributes to have a fair chance before they were sent to their doom. This fight was none of my businesses and distracted me to what I wanted to get accomplished today but I most likely have to suck it up and ignore the loud bickering. I needed the extra practice so I could preform well in the arena; we all did if we cooperated properly and not bicker every five minutes.

I really wanted to get back to Gemma and Mom alive so I could be proud of myself of this accompishment of winning this year's games which is feasible but I had to put my mind to it and I won't die I hope. But anything is possible including winning the Hunger Games.

It was feasible that i could win this and it would be one of my endeavors of life that I could win the Quarter Quell that sent seventy-two tributes to their deaths with one surviving and hopefully if I played my cards I would be able to win and my dream of winning the Hunger Games will come true or at least I hope.

I was proud of myself that I worked hard to be able to volunteer as it was my last year before I turned ineligible to compete in the games but this was the greatest dream I wanted to complete before I died was to win the Hunger Games but at least Gemma and I could have sex into the newly acquainted Victor's house in the Victor's Village.

But hopefully I can win this. I believed in myself that I could and I won't perish into the arena. Just think positive and I just might win this.

I could do this.

 **Alexis Rain (16,1)**

I composed myself the best I could as I stared at the careers with a composed expression one I mastered over the years. It was a good way to hide the emotions to soothe the hurricane of emotions inside me as nobody asked what I felt when they saw the mask I've created. Nobody didn't care after all I was making this up in my head. I wasn't supposed to be this weak, pathetic girl everyone knew but yet I volunteered to which felt like a never ending dream that was still hard time believing it to be true.

I was finally away from my father but yet it still felt like a dream that I would soon wake up from but no matter how hard I could try father's image still burned into my mind with his voice thundering around loudly saying I must be perfect but fuck that. Who cares if I didn't please him when he sent me into the games.

I didn't choose to be here but perhaps this was the jubilant day of my life as my life was filled with melancholiness and anger trailing me like a snake would. Dad was a snake. Slippery and venoumous described him well. Ready to strike at a moment's notice and murder anyone in his grasp.

No longer would I based my life on his pathetic body and soul with his temper included. I would be my own person and I didn't care if I won the Hunger Games.

Being able to compete in them was enough and I didn't mind if someone slaughtered me as if I was a pig awaiting my fate and ready to be modify into bacon.

I could do this on my own or at least I hope I could but I needed the careers support. Who ever heard of a girl from District 1 not being in the career pack?

 **Nolan Argent 11 (18,2)**

This is completely redundant of training for three days. I wanted to be in the arena now so I could be able to beat all these stupid tributes and I could bring back honour to the district and show the poeple that I could win this as this was easy and simple.

I could win this thing when I'm sleeping and no one would ever doubt that I could win this thing and not perish in teh arena like everyone else back home says I was espcially with my arrogant attitude.

Ugh it was so damn annoying that people think I couldn't win this thing even the mentors said I wasn't able to win this as I shouldn't have this type of attitude as they called it but I knew I was going to win this. No one else was going to win this they will perish I wil triumph over everyone else who perished in the arena to which nobody could stop me.

I was going to win this not even those other arrogant brats that said they were going to win this. I was going to be the only surviving tribute and no one else was going to take my place not if I could help it.

 **Delta Pikes (16,4)**

I'm sure that there was nothing to worry about and we didn't had to fight about it but I wasn't so sure if all this arguing I was afraid of how the outer districts would react to the debate we were having and most likely think that we were weak and it would be an outer district win this year but we couldn't allow that to happen; after all the careers had a reputation to keep up.

But we were going to be ready for it fpr the rebellious tributes who thought they could kill us and probably will take the arena by storm or so I hoped but who knows what was going to happen.

I didn't want to be stressed or worried about this whole thing and we were probably going to be just fine and everything was going to happen for a reason but who knows. I had to keep calm and keep a clear head in these situations; it's the only thing that chould turn things around or so I hoped.

Keeping calm in situations was one thing I loved as I could be able to figure things out and I didn't let stuff bother me but at least if I stayed carefree as possible I could proabbly make it far and maybe will come back to District four but I wasn't sure.

Everything happened for a reason and I hope I could be able to win this thing, maybe I'll die trying. I didn't mind. At least I died trying to fight for my life but who knows. Maybe I will get lucky and survive. It all depends.

 **Jasinta Brooke (18,1)**

I shot another arrow at the target completly ignoring the argument as I had to focus on training as I really wanted to follow my parents footprints of being a victor as it probably ran in the genes but I really hoped I could win this. Being a Victor from not a regular one but a Quarter Quell one was phenomenal at least to me as I survived the deadly horrors waiting for the tributes of whatever the Quell twist maybe.

I wiped my brow from the sweat off my brow and glared daggers at Bodhi who abhorred me like I did to him. I expected him to volunteer actually as he proabbly wanted to get revenge on me for killing his dear aunt who just gotten in the way when my dad won the games by killing her. Either way, we were archenimies and would never work together but maybe I could kill him during the bloodbath at the cornucopia.

It was obvious that we were born to be enemies and our cases was different I wanted to kill him and he wanted to kill me which I didn't care. One of us was going to perish of the fight we most likely will have.

I could posion him or go down in a fight with him which I would gladly do if it meant Bodhi would go down bring happiness on my end as it would be another strike to the Miller family but I didn't care.

I imagined Bodhi's terrified eyes as I raised my sword at him with his widen eyes that stared upon me but I ignored the terrified expression and killed him without a second thought. That would be a dream come true but I wouldn't mind.

It was time to strike the Millers' once again with the loss of their son that died at my hands but it was the same as my father's games.

 **Jason Bridges (18,2)**

I glanced at Sabina hoping that she showed some emotions but sadly there was none. She composed herself really well and didn't look scared than she did when she got reaped but Sabina looked mean and lethal probably hoping she imitated the other tributes that dared to harm her or her sisters as she was very protective of them.

Virginia and Livia almost felt like sisters I never had as I grew up as an only child but I guess it really wasn't that bad but it felt like my parents were overprotective and all the attention lied on me to which I couldn't do anything much.

I didn't like the games but whoever heard a guy from two was afraid of the games? I trined for them as I didn't thought I would ever go to the Hunger Games but I suppose there was a first time for everything especially with Sabina and her sisters reaped someone had to protect the triplets; I guess that would be me.

I just hope no one was going to toture them.

They had to survive. That was a promise I was going to keep and I was going to die trying for them to survive.

 **Luke Cahill (17,4)**

 _Breathe in then out._ I told myself trying to keep myself composed as the others discussed aorund me but I hoped they would fall apart sooner or later so that I could abondon them later once the numbers decreased but I think that might be sooner than I previously thought.

I left saying that I was going to try some survival stations as that would help us in the games as we never know what might happen but it was better to do it rather than be sorry later. The arena was most likely going to be dangerous as it was the Quarter Quell and the previews of them shown the arenas to be dangerous and usually outer district won from the trend of the first, second and third Quarter Quell that was won by District twelve well the first two. The third didn't exactly count due to the failed rebellion.

"Do you want to be my ally?" I asked the female that was focusing on healing.

"I already have two of them," she said.

I felt my emotions crush and hope that I would be able to find some tribute to ally with before the games so I could join them once I left the career pack whenever that might be.

 **Virginia Valor (17,2)**

I looked at Livia hoping that she didn't look overwhelm and terrified by the careers as they do love to imitate others so that they could put fear through people's hearts cutting through it with a knife adding just enough fear until people stepped away from them. That was we're supposed to do and hopefully it'll happen again. It was a tradition in districts 1,2, and 4.

Livia looked stoic and not overwhelmed which greatly surprised me as Livia hated being in huge crowds and the Hunger Games together but for some odd reason she wasn't scared especially with this morning when she snapped at the escort which she probably deserved it but that was from my perspective and it somehow terrified me. Livia was a kind, sweet girl who never talked back to people and respected people not someone who snapped at others.

I knew Livia was from a different district than two as everyone loved the Hunger Games in District 2 but it was nice to have someone who abhorred it. I just hope Livia could adjust to seeing people bleed out to which she couldn't anything to prevent taht.

I tried to sheild her from that but I couldn't keep her protected forver. She was a cage bird ready to flap her wings and take off to which I couldn't keep her locked up forver. She had to learn to fly.

 **Justin Shore (18,4)**

Delta didn't know that I was alive and I had a crush on her ever since I saved her from drowning which was perhaps one of the most noble thing I did for her and wished she would actually look at me and knew that I was with her every step of the way.

Delta didn't even know that I was alive and I wished it could stay like that forver but before I died i had to tell her I had a crush on her for a very long time but I sounded like Peeta Mellark, the District 12 tribute that loved Katniss Evergreen; taboos that wasn't suppposed to be spoken outloud or know of their existence. I just hope I didn't turn out that way.

I practiced my trident blocking Delta away from my mind the best I could. We were rivals that wanted one thing; to survive. I couldn't fall in love with her.

It would only crush both of us as we both wanted to get back home.

 **Bodhi Miller (18,2)**

I had to keep my calm around her as I knewI couldn't kill Jasinta yet as I had to wait until we enter the arena until I kill her for what her family done long time ago willing my aunt which I never knew what she was like as she got taken from me before I was even born.

It was feasible that I could kill her and one of my endeavors to slaughter her just like her dad did to my aunt all those years ago before he slaughtered her without a second thought.

This was going to be my revenge in killing their daughter as that was why I volunteered for this year's games so my aunt could finally sleep better that her death was avenged by her enemy and my enemy.

I would finally rest in peace once her death has been avenged by killing Jasinta. It was the only way. I couldn't fail this.

 **Bronwyn Vespasian (12,10)**

I felt overwhelmed by the amount of tributes at the stations; Was this how by brother felt before he entered the Hunger Games? But at least it was actually normal year with twenty-four tributes instead of seventy-two tributes.

I needed allies if I wanted to survive even if it was going to end in deaths. I knew that allies can have a better success of someone winning than someone who wasn't allying. I just hoped no one was going to give me sympathy when they heard that my brother a few years ago in the Hunger Games.

"Hi, we were um wondering if you um wanted to ally with us?" I blinked at the voice that interrupted me.

"You're that young girl from six and seven right?" I asked.

"Yes… We our mentors said we should ally with you seeing how your brother died a few years ago…" the girl from six trailed off.

"Stop trying to sympathy me!" I snapped at them before continuing on, "If you're just going to pity me for an ally than I don't want to be an ally."

"Erm… Mollie and I ignored them and we wanted someone around our age and well you look like a tough girl so would you want to ally with us?" the girl from six replied clearly unfazed by my outburst that I created.

All my life I have been pitied for two years since my brother's death. I tried my best to narrow my miniscule outburst that I snapped at people that dared to give me sympathy about my brother's death. I hate that people immediately judge me that I would be scared and afraid to talk to people but I guess it all gone down to one word. Assumed. I thought I was going to be continuously treated like a broken ornament and I would perish into the Hunger Games.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you two… It's rather a pet peeve of mine that I snap at people whenever they try to pity me," I told them.

"We get it or at least I do… If it helps my parents are avokes and I don't know the reason why," the girl from six said in a calm voice.

"So do you accept being an ally of ours?" the girl from six inquired.

"I guess," I murmured.

 **Mollie Plover (13,7)**

I stayed silent as Emmy talked to the girl from ten who seemed very composed and ready to burst if someone pitied her. The small outburst she did startled me but I supposed it was natural that she really couldn't help just like my father and his illness. It was something that can't be preventable. We can't prevent it no matter how hard we try.

 _Focus Mollie_ I told myself as I pondered into my thoughts not paying attention to where the conversation was going. I had to pay attention if I wanted to come back to Lee and to my parents back in sevon. I had to survive this never-ending nightmare.

"Is there any other allies you want?" Emmy asked.

"I'm not picky," Bronwyn said.

"Mollie?" Emmy asked.

"I'm not sure… I think our group is okay just like it is," I murmured. I didn't know whether to trust Bronwyn and Emmy or I shouldn't trust them.

Was I making a severe mistake of allying with these two? I didn't trust them at least not yet as I'm not sure if they are going to leave me if I don't trust them immediately but I had to be cautious around them. These are the Hunger Games and allies do backstab allies. I hope these two don't do it.

 **Emmy Feilds (12,6)**

Mollie and Bronwyn seemed reticent as we walked to the survival stations. I really needed to try healing as it was useful in the arena if one of us gets hurt or anything and we could at least last a little longer even if our ages range from twelve to thirteen but at least we'll have a fighting chance, I hope.

"Do you guys have any experience with healing?" I asked.

Bronwyn and Mollie decline both remaining quiet around me as if they were catious around me. Bronwyn and Mollie both reminded me of both of my friends back at home who were both the same age as them and it was truly tragic that not all of us was going to survive this.

It was a shame really I was sure that Bronwyn and Mollie could become great friends with me but it was too bad that we were going to die in the next few days but it was probably going to be a good few days before the Hunger Games happened and death would be trailing us like we were a lost puppy waiting for our owner to come back to us.

This was going to be one of my worst fears when I entered the Hunger Games along with the many tributes that wanted to live as much as I do is that there was going to be a lot of deaths, violence everywhere probably everyime I look around the corner and seeing the countless crimson red blood pooling around the tributes but I didn't think I could handle seeing the crimson red blood pooling from the victim.

 _Alliance Recap:_

 _Careers: Duncan, Alexis, Jasinta, Triton, Sabina, Virginia, Livia, Brooklyn, Shane, Maverick, Jason, Nolan, Bodhi, Delta, Luke, Justin_

 _Girls only group: Bronwyn, Emmy, Mollie_

 _Loners: Everyone else that was not named for now._

 **Yes I know that was a lot of POVs and well I am off this week and I'm glad it's almost my birthday to which I am going to have an update on it hopefully and we'll be in the games. No update on Thanksgiving for those in the US as I will be busy and it's the anniversary of my dad's mom death.**

 **Think of better names I'll take them into account especially the girl only group it was either that are younglings.**

 **Anything surprise you?**

 **Do you think the careers will be able to stop fighting?**


	21. Crazy People

**I'm like fuck everyone, screw first person. Have I ever heard of first person back then? Yes I have. Did I use it often? No. Third person is so much better right now but fuck it who cares even if I'm going to get tired of writing I, me and that's about it. I just want to get to the games quickly as like seriously let's go see who is going to die even though I know but I'm evil. Do you want short chapters like every 3 days or long chapters updates every month?**

 **Chapter 21: Crazy people**

* * *

 **Cyrus Tormius (17,9)**

I tied another knot at the rope I was practicing on. I was extremely good at making knots and I knew no one would want to be in an alliance with me once they learned how insane I was. It wasn't like I get plagued by nightmares every night after killing that peacekeeper accidently. That stirred something inside me; something dangerous that I was enchanted by. I welcomed the darkness, erasing the innocence inside me.

Who cared about being an innocent one? No one was really innocent deep down, the did things they regretted. Regret. Such a taboo like word that seemed to make people shiver whenever they looked at someone like that. It made me curious what they done but I would enjoy myself in the arena nonetheless.

"So do you want to be in an alliance?" a kid ask that looked a few years younger than me. I saw the 9 on his shoulder that I knew instantly that we were district partners fighting for one thing.

"Depends," I drawled slowly.

"Like I know I'm not much but back home in nine I would provoke people which made me dislike me," the kid said as if I was interested in the little guy's backstory back home in nine.

"I'm Jeff or at least that's what the monikers they called me," the guy said, holding out his hand as if I was going to shake it but I did which made him crack a small smile.

I thought I was going to be alone in the arena bring doom among the women here but I suppose having someone that could help me with this it probably wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **Jeff (13,9)**

I finally found an ally. I really wanted to have him as an ally as I loved that crazy glint in his eyes and I heard a few rumours around the district saying he was dangerous but I lived in a factory. DOing nothing but annoy people which bought be great reputation or a worse one but I didn't care.

I annoyed people for a living despite my horrible living conditions but I made a living which I didn't care. I really loved the food that was available here. I didn't care what happened here and where I would be going or so I was told that I would be fighting for my life in the arena along with seventy-two others.

"Cool, so-er what do you want to do?' I asked.

"I was practicing my knots to make they were flawless before I rampage around the arena," Cyrus replied as if he didn't had a care in the world.

"So what's your plan?"

"Doing what I love most." was the most vague answer I ever heard as he probably didn't want to reveal it just yet and we were going to be fighting against each other once the tributes start dying off one by one until there was a handful left.

I could probably win this. It doesn't seem that hard but I was always curious where did all those people who were "reaped" as they like to call it but I knew the disappeared every year for some I've been bugging them for a while but they never appeared.

* * *

 **David Hild (15,10)**

My buddies were dead but that was a year ago when my world came crashing down on me bringing those fierce winds and the massive waves down, trying to drown me in the process. I've seen most of my errors.

I been misguided as I never had any parental figure in my life that wanted to keep me and it wasn't like the orphanage wanted me so I ran away found a gang and a few years been the leader but I suppose this is what I get for doing something the devil would do.

Athena, one of the mentors told me of her errors and it made her victor just in time but I suppose I could be just like her hopefully. Seen the errors of my ways and hopefully come out on top maybe helping the poorer side of the District with all the money I might earn.

No one was an angel and I didn't try to conceal it. I was a misguided person who took the wrong path but maybe I could win this if the Capitol would let me; after all the games were rigged I believe.

* * *

 **I'm not doing like 3k chapters as it takes a long time but I could do it if you readers want me to**. **I'm not losing interest but I just want to be in the games right now which is weird but um yeah. Leave a review if you want.**


	22. Outgoing people along with career

**Chapter 22: Outgoing people along with another career**

* * *

 **Bianco Valet (15,6)**

I wasn't expecting to be reaped but luckily my wrist was healed completely so I could go crazy or well go back to my usual outgoing self and some of my crazy acts before I die. Life was too short and I knew I had to live life to the fullest. I wasn't afraid of death but I just didn't understand of how people were afraid of death; perhaps it was the idea of what happened after you're gone. I couldn't live my life in regret even though I could die.

I wasn't scared of the Hunger Games but I guess it will be a fun adventure which I am going to a love a lot. The Hunger Games wasn't that scary perhaps it was the complete opposite when it came to me. The Hunger Games was a thrill I haven't expected but would enjoy it nonetheless.

I climbed the rocks over by the training centre, hoping that it could be easier and help me in the games but I was forcefully had to take a break to let my sprain heal but I was used to it. I hurt myself a lot while I was doing things other would consider scary but it was in my nature. At least it wasn't anything long term damage that would affect my ability but this was just like home.

Climbing trees was a bit more mellow than what I really wanted to do. Go skydiving; it was one of my endeavors to do before I die. It sounds fun but I didn't know if I actually had enough time to do it but once in a lifetime experience.

I get one life and I was prepared to live it to the max.

I'm going to love the Hunger Games when I enter it!

 **Martin Tesla (16,5)**

I wasn't expecting the small buzz of excitement and nervousness in the room as I entered it. I

hated the smirks coming from the careers who were supposedly mighty and strong but they were probably chickens who weren't afraid to fight dirty.

I guess the capitol was amazing at how much activities there were for the free time when we weren't training but to me I supposed this was in between exciting and yet complete anger and resentment towards the Capitol but this was a new adventure hopefully.

"Hey, it's Bianco right?" I asked as I approached the girl who was climbing rocks enjoying herself from her posture and the small smile blooming on her face.

"Yeah," the girl commented with a small eye roll before she went on what she was doing before I interrupted her.

"So do you want to be allies, Bianco?"

Bianco looked unsure about my question but I suppose she was looking for something specific that I didn't have.

"I'm looking for someone who is outgoing like me." She jumped across to which made me want to grin. She was someone who is outgoing, I never thought I would live to see the day to find someone who is outgoing.

"I'm like that, back home I need crazy things with my friends..." I trailed off at the sudden memory that wanted to make me cry but I couldn't allow it. I missed my family a lot but I had to compete in the games but this could be my best shot yet if I wanted to come home.

"Okay."

Cool I have someone to ally with but it wasn't someone from the district like I wanted but I suppose that would have to do.

* * *

 **Leslie Avaniana (17,10)**

I tried on a lot of clothes that I really loved at the shop that is practically famous. They sold everything and I really felt like I was in heaven. I tried on a red, mini skirt that was a little to long for me which made me look even more beautiful and maybe it would drive the mayor crazy when I get back home.

I wasn't nervous about going to be in the Hunger Games as I knew I was going to be a sponsor attractor especially that the outfit I wore at the parade but I suppose it looked decent not what I would have wore but enough to get male sponsors to want to sponsor me.

I put the skirt back and found another one until I had a pile of clothes all waiting to return to their racks. They were pretty popular and men would definitely drool over my outfits. I would as I bought them just to please what I want.

"Do you need anything help?' a short, petite woman asked with rainbow coloured hair extensions in her hair which made me want to have them but I had my own blue extensions back in my room.

"Nope, just browsing and finding what clothes I must have so I could have more sponsors," I replied in a know-it-all voice.

"You've been looking at those clothes for an hour," someone replied in a husky voice after I returned my attention back to the clothes.

"I just love these clothes much better than back home in the district," I replied to him.

"Nothing like the clothes here trust me," the man smirked.

I laughed before I replied, "Yeah… Are you going to buy me these clothes or you want some pleasure?"

The man smirked and motioned me to follow him. Hopefully this could be better than the mayor's. Who ever heard a tribute seducing a capitol citizen before the games? There was a first time for everything!

* * *

 **Gag, it was so easy writing Leslie for some odd reason including Bianco as I had her done yesterday and Martin was a little challenging but I figured him out. I'm also on break so expect updates to be quick now and next one should be up in 2 days.**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _Careers: Maverick, Shane, Brooklyn, Duncan, Jasinta, Alexis, Triton, Sabina, Livia, Virginia, Jason, Nolan, Bodhi, Delta, Luke Justin, Leslie_

 _Girls Only Group: Emmy, Mollie, Bronwyn_

 _Crazy People: Cyrus, Jeff, David_

 _Outgoing people: Bianco, Martin_


	23. Young Alliance

**Do you know how repetitive it gets with She/He allies with another tribute, being in the training centre a lot. It sucks so that's why I'm switching it up which Leslie snuck out and ask people where a shopping centre was at so yeah. It's the only rational explanation and this story will be finished by February, gosh if myself and end date will be extremely ambitious and I'm hoping it's actually feasible completing the story by February, at my update speed it will be like 2 years so enough rambling.**

A Young Alliance

Pearl Never (14,4)

I picked up the pen of my last creative writing piece. Writing was something I was actually decent act but I knew no one wanted to read it. A poor, abused tribute who was about to go in the games was writing a short story. Stories that was only were basically horror stories and sometimes a little gruesome.

Maybe I was used to be so melancholy that my writing only consisted of that; I put my emotions into something and it turns into something that most people would have liked though but no one liked me. Not my only friend that I was sad that I lost her friendship; someone who kept me grounded pretty much.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Andromeda, another tribute from 4 asked in a soft manner. Andromeda and I were the same age and knew we should be together if we actually had a chance for winning but I already knew my plan something that was so totally simple. Dying in the bloodbath.

I didn't really had anything to come back to. Back to District 4 where I was constantly tormented by those monsters I called a family though which really didn't like my presence though so I kept into my room; which haunted me still.

Everything was at my disposal here but I was unhappy but I looked forward to one thing though. DYing. Maybe it was the the only thing I was actually good at but maybe I was just being straightforward jerk though thinking of the only thing that mattered was death. What if there was a life after all this rain that threatened to bring me down?

Should I find it or what? I didn't really know though. When I first met Andromeda, I didn't want to be with any allies but she insisted that I should and tried to help me with my problems though. SHe probably was a positive influence in my life though.

 _Andromeda Waters (14,4)_

I waited for a response but I was probably being silly; Pearl didn't really want to be an ally of mine but I insisted; insisting that it would help our chances of going back home alive. I tried being a positive influence for her as everyone needed one in their life once in a while. Sometimes it helped but sometimes it didn't. But no really was a lost cause though.

It helped my sister though when she was being a little negative but at least something from books actually brought me good though; be a positive influence around others though. Everyone had something to hide though which no one was different. Pearl was incredibly an enigma to me and others but I hoped that I could at least get to open up before the games.

"I'm fine," Pearl spoke softly and in a cold manner but I wouldn't give up on her at least not yet.

"You could tell me what's wrong though," I said.

Pearl sighed and cocked her head to the side and said in a neuatral voice, "I'm tired of being something I'm not. I never had anyone to take care of me before. I lie and push people out which I'm surprised you haven't caught on at least not yet. I'm dangerous and I'm a lost cause."

"No one is a lost cause and you aren't any different. I lost my parents to the same boating accident as yours though," I but in. "You just need a little help though."

"Thank you, I guess," Pearl whispered which I barely caught. "For being there for me."

"Your welcome."

Well at least I didn't really had to worry about Pearl a lot just help her with her issues really didn't seem that hard though. I hope.


	24. Sibling Alliance

_Sibling Alliances (2 totally separate)_

 _Walter Angel (16,6)_

I walked into a room that really I didn't expect to see for being in the Capitol; in the training centre much less though. I thought the training centre would consist of just stuff for the training centre but I didn't expect to see a build your own stuffed animal room which I guess was fun.

I had to make it up for Rebecca though; for protecting me against my demons and helped me out though and I saved both of us from a fire which she was kinda in my debt just like I was to her though. It really wasn't much though but I really hoped Becca liked it though even though the Hunger Games was looming closer and closer everyday.

I was her older brother; I had to protect her though. I wasn't going to let my younger sister die though which was the reason why I volunteered through, to save her. Which probably didn't matter but I couldn't think of that of perishing in the arena.

I found a small bear and filled it with stuffing making sure it was nice and cuddly before I moved on picking the bear's outfit; that was hard. There was so many different options to pick from which really amazed me but I wanted to do something special for her. I decided a cheerleader's outfit for I suppose being a silent supporter though even though she was extremely reticent which sometimes frightened me though.

Rebecca was always reticent and it was her quiet demeanor that sometimes freaked me out as I didn't know where she normally was at though as she had a bad habit of sneaking up on people though but this would mean I would be a support of yours I hope that the message would be that or I was being ridiculous. She no longer was a little girl but hopefully she liked it.

 _Rebecca Angel (15,6)_

I squealed when Walter gave me something which was really odd for me to do though. I never was loud but Walter normally was. Something that we didn't had in common. It was a tiny bear in a cheerleader's outfit which was cool.

Walt never surprised me for being a gift giver though preferring to do something else though but I think it was him saying that he would always support me no matter what. It made me sad as we were going to the Hunger Games and we may never gift each other again but I was determined to make the last of it though.

I wasn't going down without a fight at least but I wouldn't give myself up for my brother no matter how much he can be annoying. I could possibly when this but life would totally be different without him but I was determined to win though. At least I wouldn't miss my brother will I?

Walt kept me for being who I was and was a silent supporter for so it couldn't be that bad right?

 _Julie Mackintosh (18,8)_

Jesse and I weren't determined to win as only one would win so if both of us lost it wouldn't be the end of the world though at least we wouldn't be alone, yearning for each other's company though as we didn't had friends always preferring the other twin which wouldn't be the same if both of us won.

No matter how much Jesse tried to randle me in for seriousness though but it couldn't help. We bother were supporters both having different skills that could be able to help us though. No one of us could survive without the other though as we were each other's company which wouldn't be right to split us up.

I kissed Jesse in the room that we shared for some passionate stuff. We could have been training though but at least we were alone at last though. I liked being alone kinda besides have Jesse's company right besides me. I guess it was wrong to be in love with each other but we both realized our feelings for each other when we were ten but we couldn't allow anyone to find out; how mortied we both would be.

If at least both of us came alive and our parents found out we would probably be in trouble for this being considered 'wrong' on so many levels but at least none of us cared just keeping the secret safe that really mattered.

 _Jesse Macintosh (18,6)_

I studied the plants hoping to identify some after telling Julie that we should learn which was kinda hard as she wasn't the most serious person about stuff and things like this was important that could determine both our fates though.

I wasn't really good at identifying them but it could help us in the long road. Even though we both have strengths and weaknesses, I had to make sure we were good at them before the clock finished ticking away like some bomb waiting to go boom.

I wasn't someone from seven or eleven who could identify plants and know what they look like but at least I was learning. Being the serious one, I made sure to keep Jessie in check though for her sometimes being a little immature but we didn't really care.

I sighed to myself as I got the plant wrong again but it wasn't hopeless. I could learn a few plants and learn what their uses are but it wasn't like I done this before so it was incredibly difficult but I couldn't give up.


	25. LonersAlliance

_A Chapter of Different alliances or Loners but not featuring everyone_

 _Kolt Stants (16,3)_

I knew there were people living inside my head; it wasn't a big ass secret though. I still had the memory losses but it did help me in the long run for all my life even though it was hard admitting it though. I could kinda control the phasing into either Stannon or Vrenton but it wasn't much though but it still gop me the blank memories of what happened.

I punched the body bag imagining that it was a tribute as I could defeat the tribute as nothing would get into my way and possibly wouldn't stop me as I usually always win a fight besides that one time but that kid got lucky though but I couldn't make that same mistake twice.

That kid was lucky and at least someone came to by plead of help not like I liked asking for help but at least he helped and somehow stook around though which begged me. He was competition and I didn't like it. It wasn't like we could get into fights though as we were the same person but at least we could control the body though.

I guess it was decent but I needed to be better and no one could be able to defeat me. I still had a sore spot about that day; how much I loathed that day.

 _Cleve Morrish (18,10)_

I poured myself another bottle of whiskey. It wasn't anything that I tasted before which was odd but this was the Capitol. The Capitol was definitely different but at least it had different types of alcohol so I could drink away getting myself sober though.

It wasn't like I mind it though as it does help sometimes to relieve the pain though but I didn't had pain. I just didn't want to remeber about me getting reaped though but at least I actually remembered my name though even though I wasn't really coherent and barely remembered my name which I was really surprised; due to how much I drank.

I liked drinking and I love the Capitol's wine though. It was much better than the sour, bitter taste of whiskey back home in District 10. It tasted fine and didn't leave a bitter taste in the mouth which I gladly approved.

I wished I had my drinking buddies with me so that we could enjoy drinking the alcohol a lot getting drunk but I didn't mind it.

 _Denzi Mallokov (15,3)_

I was seething with anger at the betrayment even though I should have seen that coming though but I couldn't help but ponder on it though. First my parents, now my friends or should I say ex-friends.

They promised me that I wouldn't go in the games but yet here I was, staying reticent as ever. Not like it would be anything different as long as the Capitol didn't find who I was though which shouldn't be to hard as I never talked though but the Capitol always finds out.

They were probably spying on me right now but hopefully I could survive this. Maybe I didn't. I didn't care.

I just no longer cared though.

 _Chantelle Lace (15,8)_

I didn't know what to do though as people were starting to ally leaving a few strandlers alone but I had a hard time finding who I wanted to ally but my options was district because at least I could possibly trsut them.

I approached Esther who put her hair up neatly and still wore a long dress that didn't reveal anything that was actually kind of fashionable though and ask, "Do you want to be allies?'' _Bold move._

"As long as there isn't any males involved as that would be very indecent of me," Esther said in a kind voice.

"Of course," I said. "I like your outfit it's very fashionable." It's better than the costumes I've seen from the crazy appearance the Capitol likes to do though as it's weird but it didn't put a damper. I was feeling inspired by her outfit though.

 _Esther Loom (15,8)_

I kinda had a hard time finding allies myself. Those I approached were either rude, abrasive or already was in an alliance as I only approached the females as I didn't think the males would have been a good choice though. They would have been indecent for me. Something I couldn't do to myself.

I set myself to all these standards so I didn't disappoint my parents that was one fear I couldn't make myself to let go of. They raised me and I became a proper girl while allowing myself to have some sort of fun which wasn't that bad.

I was frightened to go into these games as I didn't know what to do and I needed allies to survive or at least hoping that I could survive though.

How can I do this? Winning the Hunger Games were worse with dying not much better. Unless somehow I got saved which was a low odd in the negatives.

Isabella Mason

I peered at the artwork that was very beautiful though. It was something I never seen before and I really wished it would never end. This trip was probably worth it though.

I liked looking at the artist's imagination; finding one that looked like people kissing that reminded me of Shane though as I could still remember him kissing me, giving me my first kiss before I went into the games. The picture was fresh in my mind but at least I loved it.

The artwork went to silly to romantic to odd but I didn't care. Someday maybe I could be a painter and be like one of these artists but that was only a dream that could happen though.

Pepper Aspen (13,5)

I knew I was alone but it couldn't stop me from crying though but luckily I found an ally and maybe a friend but I couldn't be so sure but we were the same.

Both thirteen and it was good to have a friend back after my friends didn't came to say goodbye to me but this was better but she had a family. Something I wished I had but is still nice to have someone who would do stuff and this was no expectations.

Sabrina made me a matching bracelet something I would wear or actually both.

A symbolism for friendship.

 _Birch McCray (17,7)_

I wasn't angry but at least I was able to do some gymnasium, something I liked. It would help me be more flexible and bring back memories. But this wasn't something I done in years so I was a little out of practice though which sucked but at least it could help me.

I focused on warming myself up a lot so I didn't make any damage to my body so soon before the games as it wouldn't do me any good.

I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose, loosening the nerves and did a flip. It was something that I haven't done in years but at least it was somewhat decent. A little sloppy.

I'll get into shape soon before the games.

 _Trish Granger (16,9)_

I drank until I was too drunk to even realize it but I couldn't stop. It seemed for some odd reason I just snapped and this was the result. Drinking until I past out.

I was going to get hungover though in the morning But I didn't care.

My eyes grew heavy and I knew nothing more.

 _Cameron Axion (16,11)_

I learned how to build a grenade only that it sucked.

That was my life lesson of the Capitol.

Don't let anyone teach you about grenades.

I already knew them thank you very much. And it also is like a bomb not a friendly device. Can I please kill whoever thought it is. I would so do that.

Hazel Montana (18,11)

I was glad.

Glad that I didn't have to deal with Mom and her craziness any longer.

I didn't had to see anyone.

I'm so glad I'm in the Capitol.

Laiya Ori (16,12)

I didn't care if I was in the Capitol.

It had food and I was happy so I don't had to salvage it with it being half rotten or something.

It had good food.

* * *

 **Everyone's getting 2 POVS before the games, the reaping thing did not count. Goodbyes, Training and Night before Games does so anyone who did not get a POV would be getting the Night before and a list of alliances also. Some of these people aren't really in alliances so the end. See you next chapter.**


	26. Score Reveal

**Score Reveal**

No One's POV

"We have Maverick SIlver for a score of… nine."

"Shane Thompson for a score of… nine."

"Duncan Gloomberg for a score of… seven."

"Jasinta Brooke for a score of… eight."

"Alexis Rain for a score of… eight."

"Brooklyn Velvet for a score of… six."

"Nolan Argent for a score of… seven."

"Jason Bridges for a score of… eight."

"Bodhi Miller for a score of… nine."

"Sabina Valor for a score of… eight."

"Livia Valor for a score of… five."

"Virginia Valor for a score of… seven."

"Kane Jane for a score of… three."

"Denzi Malkov for a score of… four."

"Kolt Stants for a score of… five."

"Avery Jackson for a score of… five."

"Julie Mackintosh for a score of… five."

"Jesse Mackintosh for a score of… four."

"Luke Cahill for a score of… eight."

"Justin Shore for a score of… seven. "

"Triton Wells for a score of… eight."

"Delta Pikes for a score of… 8."

"Pearl Never for a score of… six."

"Andromeda Waters for a score of… five."

"James Attwood for a score of… three."

"Poseidon Norkwood for a score of… six."

"Martin Tesla for a score of… five."

"Pepper Aspen for a score of… two."

"Zippina Lumen for a score of… seven."

"Sabrina Snider for a score of… three."

"Walter Angel for a score of… four."

"Carlos Grigori for a score of… seven."

"TJ Vitras for a score of… six."

"Rebecca Angel for a score of… five."

"Emmy Feilds for a score of… seven."

"Bianco Valet for a score of… eight."

"Gareth Barkley for a score of… six."

"Tim Hunter for a score of… five."

"Birch McCray for a score of… three."

"Silvana Daphne for a score of… six."

"Silvia Johansson for a score of… five."

"Mollie Plover for a score of… six."

"Tatter Ruch for a score of… five."

"Ivan Tribble for a score of… eight."

"Burton Weavor for a score of… four."

"Chantelle Lace for a score of… three."

"Esther Loom for a score of… five."

"Twyla Sheathes for a score of… six."

"Jeff for a score of… one."

"Trish Granger for a score of… two."

"Cyrus Tormius for a score of… four."

"Sunny Ackerman for a score of… six."

"Aluma Blue for a score of… four."

"Sande Ze for a score of… five."

"Corvin Bram for a score of… three."

"David Hild for a score of… five."

"Cleve Morrish for a score of… two."

"Leslie Avaniana for a score of… six."

"Saya Beckett for a score of… seven."

"Bronwyn Vespasian for a score of… six."

"Cameron Axion for a score of… seven."

"Moore Livingston for a score of… six."

"Hazel Montana for a score of… five."

"Aria Lilac for a score of six."

"Isabella Mason for a score of… six

"Kicho Mutsu for a score of… six."

"Nathan Dorsett for a score of… three."

"Flint Sallow for a score of six."

"Derrick Undersee for a score of… seven."

"Peach Brooks for a score of… five."

"Rosalinda Sand for a score of… two."

"Laiya Ore for a score of… five."

* * *

 **Any score that surprised you?**

 **Buckle up for the crazy ride of updating like crazy.**


	27. Interviews

**I literally put my sassy, sarcastic self in Crystal**

* * *

 **Interviews**

 **Crystal Flickerman**

I smiled once I got on stage. I really loved this job as it was quite fun and very relaxing to see all these tributes before they were sent off to go to the Hunger Games. I really was excited for that and see who the next victor of this year would be.

My dress was a short, light blue dress with sparkles that was seen to the stomach all the way so the elbow-length sleeves with frilly light blue material to the bottom. It only reached to my knees that were matched with matching high-heels that were quite sparkly. Yes, I love things sparkly though. My hair was half put up the same way I liked it. I like the dress I picked out. It really wasn't that special.

"Our first tribute… Brooklyn Velvet!"

Brooklyn came out all smiling and standing up quite confidently. Her dress was a short blue dress that was plain though but at least it was nice though.

"So, Brooklyn. What do you like about being in District 1?" I asked her while Brooklyn smiled her sweet smile that really didn't fool me but I hoped that the Capitolites would. They usually did. She played the sweet and innocent card from her posture and her voice.

"It's not much different about the Capitol but I guess it's the houses, Crystal," Brooklyn told the audience which made the audience clap and whistle once the buzzer went off. Nice.

"Jasinta Brooke!"

Jasinta came out with a grey high neck dress that reached all the way to the gown. It was longs sleeves and able to look at her shoulders with sparkles on the top off. It looked nice, not really showy though and maybe fade into the background if I have to do seventy more tributes.

"Jasinta, do you plan to follow your parents footsteps of being a victor?"

"Of course, I am," Jasinta's voice was laced with innocence but with a bit of confidence and venom. It sounded force but I didn't miss the wink that was directed towards the audience. Acting flirty too just like all those other kids.

"Alexis Rain!"

Alexis came out with a gold dress that reached to her knees like all the other dresses. There's a thing called long dresses, not knee-length stylists. Oh and please don't make the tributes wear the same thing. It looked tight looking which almost made me what to gag. Oh why do I do this job? Does the stylists have no imagination at all?

"Hello," Alexis smiled, batting her eyelashes. Oh god, here we go again.

"So Alexis, what are your thoughts about the Capitol?" I really need to find more questions that weren't so lame and eye rolling but it was the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh it's so wonderful. I just love the fashions… Everything!" Alexis purred making me want to gag. How many more tributes? I think I might need whiskey or maybe something stronger.

"Shane Thompson!"

Hey look it's a grey tux. It's super plain and it's fabulous. Not really but. It's something.

"Do you miss anyone at home?" The obvious question. Of course he does. Gosh I need more good questions besides these.

"I miss my family and friends a lot though… But I'm hoping that I could come back, Crystal," Shane smiled, looking very composed. He played the nice guy card really well I'm impressed. Even though the fashion sense was a little bland though but still.

"Maverick Silver!"

Maverick waves. It's not a tuxedo, I really applaud the stylists creativity! He had a white shirt with three buttons open and black trousers which looked very nice on him though.

"So…" Before I could start someone shouted.

"Pull down your pants!" A capitolite-a woman from the sound of it.

Maverick smiled and stood up and lowered his pants to reveal his member. Yeah, this is going well. He played seductive right after that.

"Duncan Gloomberg!"

Duncan wore a suit with a navy blue jacket with a white shirt and black dress pants. Well doesn't that look charming.

"Do you have any plans for the games?"

"Of course like all careers do," was his answer which sounded so smart though.

"Did you know that your dad played a part for you to volunteer?"

"What?" Duncan was confused. Oops, I guess he didn't know.

"Virginia Valor!" I ushered him off the stage.

Virginia wore a black dress with gold swirls on the bottom with matching earrings. Kinda cool though.

"Do you have a favourite sister?"

Virginia laughed, "Nope, I love my sisters equelly."

She made a few witty remarks and always responded in a love voice every time her sisters were mentioned. I guess that was nice.

Sabina came on with only a grey dress with the matching gold jewelry just like her sister.

"What about you, Sabina? Which sister is your favourite?"

"I like both, Crystal… They're both something special and we're happy to be sisters," Sabina replied in a sweet and loving tone which made the Capitolites swoon.

"Livia Valor!"

Livia came on with a white dress with the same jewelry like her other sisters had on. It seemed the stylists wanted them to be in the exact same thing just different colour dresses. So original… NOT!

"So that five… What happened out there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about though… I tried my best though," Her voice sounded so innocent and held a little ignorance in it. But something told me she knew what exactly happened out there. Who gets a five from a career district? That's practically unheard of. Maybe she was under the weather and had a fever?

"Jason Bridges!"

A simple suit that was just plain. Not creative.

"Did someone special came with you?"

"My girlfriend, Sabina… I'm going to protect her as I'm being honest with you," was his reply. I guess that's fair.

"Nolan Argent!"

And nothing knew just a black suit. Stop with the suits. Have a guy dress in a girls dress.

"So do you plan on winning the Hunger Games?" No, of course he does. Like every single tribute like they were going there for dying.

"Of course… I'm confident that I could win this," he said with his voice strong of confidence. "I'm strong also."

"Bodhi Miller!"

Different coloured, you guess it! A Tux! With it being navy blue. I really love this job so much and I'm still on District 2 ugh, this is going to take me all night and I need my beauty rest.

"Do you plan on killing any tributes?"

"I can not say, Crystal," Bodhi said, he batted his eyelashes towards me which I really didn't find it cute but my job is to please and make these tributes presentable.

"Avery Jackson!"

Avery wore a tight, miniscule dress that looked practically see through and from her tense body language that she looked uncomfortable in it which hopefully I could cheer her up.

"What do you like about your family?"

"It's kinda diverse as my siblings and I are originally from African Americans and our stepmoms are white so it's really cool," poor Avery batted her eyelashes and smiled at the crowd but it seemed that she didn't want to and she sounded like her voice was kinda causal with a little forced seduction but it sounded like she hated it.

"That's cool," I answered before the buzzer went off.

"Jesse Mackintosh!"

She wore a blue dress that was very sparkly which almost made me want to touch it. What's with blue this year? Am I missing something like a trend or something?

"You look beautiful," I commented.

"Well, Julie and I are the same thing so it's hard to identify us though but we could beat this hopefully," Jesse replied in a determined way.

"Julie Mackintosh!"

"Your sister said you two looked the same, I guess she was right," I joked which made the Capitol laugh.

"We usually dress the same as we always preferred each other's company," Julie replied, smiling. "We both have our strengths and weaknesses that makes us who we are."

"Say hello to your sister for me," Crystal laughed.

"Kolt Stants!"

Kolt, yay it wasn't a bloody suit. It was something more phonmenal than boring. He wore a prism screen that changed every few seconds that it covered his body which was actually cool and flashy.

"What are you grateful in your life?" It's a decent question, wow.

"I think that I may have a tough life but I'm probably am lucky; I have skills that probably aren't-" Kolt cut off before he started again only sounding a little meaner or a little rude. "Maybe you shouldn't poke around in other people's personal life, Ocean freak."

Well then…

"Kane Jane!" I silently snicker to myself at the mention of his last name. Jane, that's a first name but well Panem was crazy so yeah.

He wore a silvery suit which really wasn't anything special though as it was lame, lame and more lame. I'm only concerned how well he played his part and get my job more easier though so it shouldn't be that bad.

"Kane, what an odd suit."

"Yes, well it's not like I like the colour," Kane told me in a stiff manner. "It was a good colour but after my sister died it was just a constant memory of her."

"That's terrible," I commented, "Isn't that right?"

The audience cheered just like they always did. It seemed that Kane composed himself more and became more opener.

"Denzi Mallokov!"

Denzi wore a green jacket with a sapphire shirt with black trousers. It wasn't a suit, woah.

"So Denzi, did you leave someone behind when you got reaped?"

Silence and that was how it ended also. He probably didn't talk (couldn't be avoxed though they never allow avoxes as tributes.) or was very uncomfortable to talk. I seen many things during the Interviews.

"Delta Pikes!"

Delta came out very composed wearing a lace shirt with a sea green skirt with brown woven accessories which really was cool though. I liked it.

"What's your family like?"

"This and that. I have a father and a sister so it's not too bad," Delta replied, vaguely. Well, she sure played that card right.

"Pearl Never!"

Pearl wore a violet dress with bell-shaped sleeves. It looked kinda nice on her though.

"So why did you volunteer?"

"Wouldn't you if you knew your life was crappy and this is very grand of going to the Hunger Games," Pearl's answer was definitely sarcastic.

"Yeah," I agreed. I tried playing the naive card about her sarcasticness which probably failed.

"Andromeda Waters!"

She wore a mermaid like dress that was all blue, probably a shade darker than what mine looked like but at least it wasn't like mine.

"Are you allying with the careers?"

"Well, since I'm young and it's a little chaotic, I doubt they would have accepted another fourteen year old and I'm perfectly happy with Pearl though she can be a bit crabby," Andromeda replied, in a carefree manner.

"Triton Wells!"

Triton wore a blue suit with a white tie, it really was so creative. What's with blue?

"So is it true that the careers are being chaotic?"

"We were a little rocky due to our size but I'm confident that we will rock the arena," Triton replied.

"Justin Shore!"

Justin came on wearing a blue suit which really was getting a bit old though but that's just my opinion.

"Do you have a special girl?"

"I do… I have a crush on a girl that came with me but I doubt she realized I exist but I saved her from drowning once which was completely stupid of me though but an act of heroism though."

"Luke Cahill!"

Luke came on, wearing a simple suit which really wasn't anything special. I think I'm sick of all these boring suits as if I was going to be dead soon I would wear a t-shirt and and pants and maybe glare at people but like that would actually happen.

"How are you Luke?"

"I'm doing fabulous," he responded.

"Are you prepared of going into the games?"

"I'm prepared of what I know but I still have skills to show for it," Luke recited almost like a robot. Mysterious really did him well.

"Zippina Lumen!"

Zippina wore a midnight black dress with more wires just liked her parade outfit or so I'm told but it did look like it so it looked cool.

"What's your plan during the Games?"

"I have a good few backup plans but that's all I'm going to say," Zippina replied.

"Sabrina Snider!"

Sabrina's dress was a blue, periwinkle which looked pretty on her but it's blue. That's like the 10th one I saw or more now.

"Anything you like to do at home?"

"Run around a lot, Crystal," Sabrina responded with a bit of cheerfulness and some friendliness to it.

"Pepper Aspen!"

Pepper wore an odd dress that was yellow with a black ribbon it. Supposed to look pretty or something but at least it was different.

"Any allies?"

"One, her name is Sabrina and we made friendship bracelets."

"Martin Tesla!"

It's another tux, I really think I may need something strong tonight. Just keep it together, Crystal. Just seven more districts to do. If it was a normal year than I would be done but I could do this, I hope. At least it wasn't blue but it was yellow with a black tie. So creative.

"So are you excited about the Games?"

"I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow but I'll do just fine I hope, Crystal," Martin said.

"I have hope for you," I commented.

"Poseidon Norkwood!"

Poseidon was actually hilarious and I really wanted to burst out laughing until my ribs cracked. It wasn't a suit thank goodness. He was a unicorn and looked very happy about it. He had a white-pink tint for gis onesie pjs with a wild mane and tail that had multiple collars that looked like a rainbow. He also had a horn which really looked cute on him.

"Are you looking forward to be in the games?"

"I'm not that scared besides what did the vampire say to the dentist?"

"What?"

"I have a terrible pain in my fang," Poseidon said, making the audience and I crack up. Nice…

"James Attwood!"

James wore an orange tux with a black undershirt that was barely noticeable but I could still see it with an orange tie, pants and black shoes. Looks like a pumpkin.

"Hi, I'm James," he introduced.

"Crystal," I said before I asked, "Why do you look like a pumpkin if you don't mind me asking?"

"My stylist picked it out claiming it looked cute," He said. Charming…

"Emmy Feilds!"

Emmy was in a silky pink dress that looked like a good fit that it reached to her knees. It brought out her innocence a lot though.

"So Emmy, is anyone rooting for you at home?"

"My brother Oskar and Olivia who's too young to know about this," Emmy replied.

"What about your parents?"

"Avoxed," was a the reply.

"Rebecca Angel!"

Rebecca was decent in a silver dress that was a bit lose on her but I doubt she noticed or she was hiding.

"Feelings about the Hunger Games?"

"It sucks and I hate it," Rebecca replied, getting a bit angry. Weird...

"Bianco Valet!"

Leather, how quaint. It was definitely something interesting and less dressy though but it was relief to see something new.

"So are you scared about going into the Hunger Games?"

"Should I? I see thrill," Bianco exclaimed. Okay, than…

"Walter Angel!"

Walter look was different; probably it was just a grey bodysuit with his name in the corner which looked weird but okay.

"Do you think you're able to win?"

"I have a good fighting chance," he said in a confident manner.

"TJ Vitras!"

"It's good to see you," I said. He wore a black and white tux; the left side being white and the right black.

"You to," He said, smiling warmly.

"Have any allies?"

"Yes, Crystal," He said. "My buddy Carlos and my a few girls." A little charming and still a bit secretive though.

"Carlos Grigori!"

Carlos looked about the same as TJ and wore the same but different outfit. The right side white and the left black.

"Your friend mentioned that you're allies with him, is it true?"

"Of course, Crystal. TJ and I grew up together and have a few other allies too," Carlos said. The same secretive but yet charming on him also.

"Mollie Plover!"

Mollie came on wearing a short, lace, white dress with long sleeves and an open back with a high neckline in front with heels and a messy hairstyle with a small flower crown woven in.

"What do you miss back home?"

"I miss… my family and friends though but if I didn't get reaped than I wouldn't met a few of my allies but I'm hoping to stay alive, Crystal," Mollie replied.

"You'll come back."

"Silvana Daphne!"

Silvana walked on with a black tank top and a forest coloured shirt, which looked decent not forced. I liked it.

"Any game plans?"

"I don't have any games plans currently but I'll make one up," She replied, her voice full of confidence.

"Silvia Johansson!"

Silvia came out wearing a soft, green dress with a halter top and a full skirt that reaches to the ground. The hem and waist are embroidered with a vine design in tiny crystal leaves. On her feet she wore brown flats with leaves embroidered into them. Her long hair hangs loose in soft curls with natural makeup.

"Don't you look dashing," I commented.

"I like the dress a lot. I got a good stylist this year," so innocent but being vague at the same time.

"Tim Hunter!"

Tim came with a grin on his face as he sat down on the other chair. He wore a simple outfit; a grey button up and black trousers.

"Who's in your family?"

"My sister and my parents," He said. "I was being blue so I turned into a comedian."

I laughed even though it did not make sense though but at least the audience loves him.

"Birch McCray!"

Birch came on wearing something dark and cold with an angry expression. Someone is not happy.

"What's your favourite thing about the Capitol?"

"Save it sunshine, you won't be in the games so don't," Birch replied.

Yikes...

"Gareth Barkley!"

Gareth smiled once he got on stage with his composed posture and his smile; he looked happy despite wearing a plain cream suit which at least it was a different colour besides blue. Maybe it was time to retire my outfit and find something else though but who knows.

"Do you have any friends or allies?"

"One but I'm not ready to discuss that yet has people could be quite angry though," He purred, casting a smile at the audience. Flirty, nothing new.

"Chantelle Lace!"

She had a long dress that reached to the floor that had multiple colours on it. Making it colourful with silver accessories.

"Any thoughts about the Capitol?"

"I like the fashions in fact I am a fashion designer and I have a notebook to prove," she said, handing me a notebook which I gladly took a peek. It was cool.

"Esther Loom!"

Esther came out to reveal a short, tight, blue dress with a silver collar that looked a little cool though but she looked extremely uncomfortable in it.

"So, how's your stay at the Capitol?"

"It's pretty special, I like the food as I never seen so much and everything looks delicious," Esther replied in a sweet manner. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, just asking questions and hope they love you," I replied back. I really like this girl.

"Twyla Sheathes!"

Twyla looked good, wearing a long black dress with a sky blue trimmed with sky blue. Her hair put up in a swiss crown braid and threaded with blue ribbons. She looked nice.

"How do you think about going into the Hunger Games?"

"I'm angry at it. It's quite stupid and very idiocy. Blame the Districts for trying to voice our opinions and advocating for ourselves but this is a little pathetic," Twyla hissed. A little feisty now.

"Burton Weaver!"

He wore a red tux with a lighter matching tie. Gosh, where is the creativity. You know where people dress differently? I'm in land of stupidity.

"What's your family like?"

"My parents work a lot to keep food on the table so I don't see them much but I have a younger brother named Reese whose pretty cool and a damn good brother, Crystal," Burton replied.

"Tatter Ruch!"

Tatter wore a white suit even though it really wasn't much and was kinda plaid though but he had an expression on his face that looked like he was thinking about something.

"How do you like the idea of going into the games?" Not really a good question.

"I have the same amount of odds going into the games so I could be the lucky one," Tatter responded, sounding like it was a real simple problem.

"Ivan Tribble!"

Ivan wore a red devil parada which looked creepy on him though.

"Anything that you like about being in the Capitol?"

"I really like the fashion that the Capitolites wear, it's really unique and I wish I had more time in the Capitol to explore," He added.

"Sande Ze!"

Sande wore a grey dress that reached to her knees with beige woven accessories which was a little plain though but probably something someone would totally wear before dying but that's my opinion.

"What's your homelife like?"

"I usually work a lot to take care of my family but it's pretty nice though," Sande replied. She is a hard worker…

"Aluma Blue!"

Aluma wore a black dress that was plain with nothing on it. Meh.

"Have any family members at home?" Of course, she does. I really must be running out questions without repeating some.

"I have a few sisters and a father whom I miss dearly, Crystal," Aluma replied.

"Sunny Ackerman!"

Sunny came on in wearing a wispy greek dress with a sun motif. Sun ray makeup was seen around her eyes and gold lipstick.

"Are you a trustful ally?"

"I consider myself a trustful ally as I won't betray them and stick with them until the very end," Sunny said, "So I'm a good ally to keep around."

"Cyrus Tormius!"

Cyrus smiled and from his stiff posture; he looked scared do to his hands shaking. He wore a tux with it being black and white. A little plain though.

"Are you scared for the games?"

"O-Of Course I-I-I am," Cyrus stammered.

"You should cheer up, it's not that bad," I reassured him.

"Trish Granger!"

Trish wore a grass skirt just like he did with the parade which is totally odd but okay.

"Please don't ask," Trish said quickly.

"Okay."

"Jeff!"

He wore a dentist like outfit which almost had me laughing and he was throwing the floss like a fishing line.

"Don't talk to me."

That continued on until the end of his interview.

"Bronwyn Vespasian!"

Bronwyn came out wearing a white dress with the front part of the dress being shorter reaching to her knees while it was longer in the back, only reaching to her ankles. She wore white fishnet tights and boots.

"So what do you like about being in the Capitol?"

"There's tons of stuff that are new to me and I like it though. I just wish I could spend more time here," Bronwyn said.

"The Capitol's amazing," I said.

"Leslie Avaniana!"

Leslie smiled, and waved a lot, sitting down and crossing her legs. I could see a lot of skin but less clothes. She wore a pink, gemmed dress that was clearly see through and very very short. She was either forced or she wanted to.

"What do you think your greatest skill is?"

"It's obvious, my body of course," was her reply, she blew kisses which made the crowd go wild. The seductive, flirty or ditz it didn't matter.

"Saya Beckett!"

Saya came on with a black, mini shift dress and black pencil heels. Those looked painful though, I could barely bare my high heels which thank god I'm sitting down. I pity those who are still waiting.

"Anyone special at home?"

"No," Saya replied. "I'm a lone wolf but I could do stuff."

"David Hild!"

David looked like a doll but at least he wasn't in girls clothes. He had a kilt on which was kinda cute.

"Stylists have an odd amount of imagination," he told me.

Indeed they do. Sometimes they did cool but they also did terrible outfits.

"Cleve Morrish!"

Cleve wore a tux with different wires, animals and plants. Crazy and extremely weird but the stylist had an imagination even if it wasn't that great.

"Think you can win this?"

"I could as I'm dangerous," He replied. Tough indeed.

"Corvin Bram!"

"What's with that tux?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No." sheez this guy is acting strong.

"Aria Liliac!"

Aria came on with a short, magenta dress that looked beautiful on her though.

"Why did you volunteer for your sister?"

"I saved by sister because I loved but she's too sweet though but I would die protecting her," Aria responded.

"Kicho Mutsu!"

Kicho wore a long, flowy dress that was deep violet with deep hues also. It was pretty.

"Are you able to kill to get back home?"

"Of course, I have someone waiting for me back home. Don't count me out yet," Kicho said. Fierce and determined, I like her even though I'm not supposed to really play favourites.

"Isabella Mason!"

Isabella looked beautiful. Never wear pink or blue until next games because that's what the dress was. A pink one. It had jewels covering it though with two french braids in her hair and plain scandals on her feet look nice.

"Did you get a first kiss yet?" That's personal.

"Actually I have, my friend named Shane back home kissed me before I left." (Too much confusion on that)

"That's cool."

"Hazel Montana!"

Hazel wore a blue suit which I'm sick of now. Stop with the blue, please. I'm dying here.

"Do you think you have the same amount of odds as the others?"

"I believe I do… 1 to 72 but is simple math really," Hazel replied, probably trying to act smart though but didn't succeed.

"Cameron Axion!"

"What's your opinion about the Capitol?"

Cameron laughed, "I hate it. We need a rebellion and this treatment is stupid including the Hunger Games so fuck you."

Someone kill him tomorrow.

"Moore Livingston!"

Moore wore a funky purple suit with a yellow bowtie which looked silly on him but he looked like he hated it.

"Are you missing anyone?"

Moore cried a little before she said, "My family, I really want to be back at home now."

"You'll see them soon," I reassure her.

"Laiya Ore!"

"What's your favourite thing about the Capitol?"

"The food," Laiya said after thinking about it. "I haven't seen anything good like this before."

Vague, very vague. At least it was an answer.

"Peach Brooks!"

Peach came on, a little confused but she looked brave. She wore a baby pink dress with light blue flats. Odd shoes for a dress though.

"Do you have someone waiting for you at home?"

No answer, I continued to try but it sadly failed. Perhaps she didn't talk or she couldn't hear. A Capitol assistant went towards us and told her in sign language which she gladly answered. Maybe the poor child was deaf.

"She said she misses her family and friends but she isn't someone who is weak though." I nodded. Poor lad, deaf and about to go in the games.

"Rosalinda Sand!"

Rosalinda came on, waving and sat down crossing her legs. She wore a tight, black dress which she probably loathed but she seemed to be hiding it.

"What's your favourite hobby?"

"Being outside if I had to choose," She purred. So much tributes flirting, why can't we get a different strategy but sexy or flirty.

"Flint Sallow!"

Flint wore a black tux with a white bow tie which was a little plain but still decent. Two more tributes right after this and maybe get myself a drink right afterwards. I think I need it, I was becoming extremely parched.

"Do you see yourself as victor?"

"Of course I see my… myself as victor," Flint murmured the end part starting off strong but sounding more tired and afraid as he went along.

"Derrick Undersee!"

He wore a black and red suit which made look totally evil but that just my opinion which probably didn't matter though but still.

"Do you have anyone you prefer in your family?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy and took a defensive tone, "I prefer a lot of people in my family but I don't like to be asked about for personal questions."

"Nathan Dorsett!"

"So, what are your thoughts about the games?"

No answer but he collapsed onto the floor and started choking and breathing irregular. Officials ripped open his shirt to reveal something black all across his torso, stomach and now on his neck. Yikes, that's something odd.

They took him away and I screamed out, "Well wasn't that something. This is the seventy-two tributes for the Fourth Quarter Quell!"

* * *

 **I applaud anyone who read the whole thing, since it was 72 tributes I tried to keep it short but nothing good happen besides Kolt so yeah. I spent all damn day working on this and I'm finishing up the story this week. Updates will be a bit crazy.**


	28. Night before Games

**Night Before the Games**

 **Kicho Mutsu (14,11)**

I couldn't help the habit of getting two plates filling one up with food with mine is a megue portion, enough to help me survive. I missed having my sister around and I hope that she could last for these few weeks without her sister if she could hold on that long though. Have a few apples left though. Maybe it was a good thing that I stole food before the reaping so that she didn't die of starvation where it would be the cause of death. I'll be coming home, hang on.

 **James Attwood**

I wanted to come back to them. I had to. Everyone depended on me and I couldn't let them down but I had some training that could help me but not enough though.

 **Silvana Daphne**

I missed having Daisy and seeing her grow and grow everyday but I hoped I could be there for her. A big sister again who didn't disappear again. Maybe I could go back home…

 **Tatter Ruch**

I could hopefully make it far though but maybe I could. I had intelligence which often went to waste but maybe those math problems would help. I needed a plan though. Run in and get supplies would probably be good though. Hopefully…

 **Aluma Blue**

I missed my siblings greatly but it felt like they were there with me just playing hide and go seek. I loved playing hide and go seek even though I was kinda terrible at hiding but I felt a little lonely to which I sob while sleep claimed me. I just didn't want to die.

 **Burton Weaver**

I didn't want to go in the games as I could probably die but I really shouldn't get all worked up even though death was certain. I had to go back home so I could see Reese and Twyla again as it would absolutely kill me if I never saw them again but maybe I could. I have high hopes that I could.

 **Twyla Sheathes (15,8)**

I didn't expect to get allies though but I'm glad that they welcomed me so at least I didn't have to be an outcast but I learned a few things though. Esther acted like a total woman trying to make her parents proud while Chantelle doodled away in her notebook which often made me curious. AT least it was better than none though.

They seemed strong though so that could help me and it wasn't like they were rebels or I would not have said yes to their alliance.

 **Ivan Tribble**

I liked the shiny jewelry. It looked so pretty. I was glad, I volunteered. I got some jewelry for a token. I didn't care about in the games so I wasn't worried.

 **Silvia Johansson (13,7)**

"How am I supposed to do this?" I questioned.

"Believe in yourself, this isn't a normal year though so at least try," my brother said.

"I'll try," I murmured. "I'll come back hopefully."

 **Sande Ze**

I slept peacefully, bringing some of my happy memories so I could sleep peacefully and I didn't have a nightmare that could have been certain. My family was important to me and keeping my three younger siblings safe were my utmost priority as they were so young and innocent. I was the eldest but at least I could make a difference even though they probably will lose me but I couldn't think like that.

I have to come back though.

 **Moore LIvingston**

I liked wearing my beanie. I brought along with me. It reminded me of home which I missed and I missed it dearly. I really wanted to survive maybe I could though. I wasn't sure. I missed seeing my family and maybe work not so much but I had to do what I had to do.

 **Rosalinda Sand**

I missed by siblings a lot though as they would have loved it here but I don't think they would look forward to be die maybe a painful death but I had to try. Trying was better than doing nothing at all.

 **Trish Granger**

I slept peacefully, maybe it was the effect of alcohol but the taste still burned in my mouth but at least it numbed some pain but that didn't mean I had to like it. It was something new and tomorrow was a new day. Forget the past wasn't easy but I didn't care.

 **Hazel Montana**

I should have felt scared but I felt proudness of lasting long with a crazy mother and a dad that didn't care. I hope maybe I could survive this but that was a big step but I wouldn't be losing my faith in winning if I was able to though. I wouldn't care if I died though.

 **Derrick Undersee**

I was always a troubled kid, maybe I've seen too much or I've been lucky but that wasn't stopped me from worrying. I probably deserved this though for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, associating myself with a gang or not telling anyone about my family and their imperfectness but I suppose all families had that. I was a black sheep but maybe I was ready to go in the Games.

 **Cameron Axion (17,11)**

I wanted to go in the Hunger Games already. I was excited about going in.

 **Aria Lilac (14,11)**

Kicho and I were allies something I was grateful for. We were the same age and kinda had the same experiences though but she reminded me of Victoria whom I'm going to miss dearly though. I hope one of us will survive. I knew she didn't trust me but I hope I could prove myself to her.

 **Nathan Dorsett**

They said that my cause of my fainting was because of a panic attack to which I couldn't breathe and therefore, I lost consciousness but I knew they were wrong. They thought the black mark was just a tattoo I must have gotten but it was the result of that. It must be getting worse than.

 **Poseidon Norkwood (13,5)**

I did a few algebra problems that hopefully could help soothe my muscles. I probably had this in the bag but it couldn't help me doubt my abilities. I thought I was smart but it couldn't help soothe my nerves. What caused fear and doubting one's abilities? I didn't had the answer, perhaps no one did and they all lied. I was probably an average being. They went easy on me due to having Alexandria Genesis condition maybe.

 **Zippina Lumen**

I missed my parents, Tesla and Flash. It didn't help if I was scared of blood though but at least Tesla tried something that didn't really happen though. I was going into the Hunger Games where blood and death was certain. I just hoped I could survive all this. Maybe it would help with all my worries though.

 **Tim Hunter (18,7)**

The trees in the scenery calmed my nerves maybe it reminded me of home though. Working in the forests while I sometimes goofed off because what was life without fun? It would be something boring and I was glad I did had fun though. I hoped that I could be back home but I didn't know. It depended. I was someone from seven, one of the oldest and I felt like a coward but I hope I could recollect my nerves before the games.

 **Carlos Grigori and TJ Vitras**

We discussed of what our strategy should be as we had a few females and it could be helpful. We knew a lot about killing not really but that should help in the arena as there was seventy others and only one could survive but we didn't know. Hopefully one of us could be back to the district alive.

 **Sabrina Snider (12,5)**

I didn't sleep peacefully as I should but kept waking up, feeling the terror rising from the pit of my stomach as everytime I close my eyes, I see someone raising a sword over their head and slashing e violently. Maybe I really was scared about going into the games.

Of course, I was only 12 years old so it probably didn't help. I twindled with my bracelet Pepper made me, a bad habit since I had it, for my nervousness until I fell asleep in a dreamless one.

 **Pepper Aspen (12,5)**

I drank some hot chocolate to unwind my nerves which was actually delicious. There was so much foods and drinks that I never tasted before and probably didn't made a dent from what the Capitol has to offer though.

Sweet, peppermint smell soothed my anxiety over this but I knew it really wasn't enough. I've long accepted my deaths so it wasn't as bad though. Besides I have Sabrina to protect not really but still. At least it was better than being alone even though I was used to it.

 **Saya Beckett (18,10)**

I slept well as I could though. I really wasn't worried though but I wasn't crying before sleep consumed me. Something I was quite grateful of as I knew I had skills. SKills that probably will do me good of surviving in the arena and come back to my family. Years of doing what I thought was in my league could hopefully help me. Plus, I had the three days of training worth though and had a few people who have different skills than I did.

I think I was ready for this.

 **Kane Jane**

I threw off the silver suit immediately. I really hated silver. Maybe it just reminded me of her so much but life never really had been the same after the incident. Lost a few of friends, regained more but the only difference was that I steal to cope with the pain. Smackle was my younger sister, I should've protected her but now she was gone and maybe so was I.

Tomorrow, I would be going into the Hunger Games but am I ready for it?

 **David Hild**

I couldn't sleep, I haven't slept peacefully in years. Maybe it was my fault that I turned a little psycho on people and this is the result. I was such a murderer and a heartless cruel being that I deserved to die. This was pathetic. I can't wait until tomorrow than. It should hopefully be a blast, and see who goes down first.

 **Jeff**

Cyrus and I made a plan of what we were going to do once we arrived and the Hunger Games officially started. It probably helped if Cyrus played the vulnerable card in the Interviews and hopefully we should have a few sponsors though but I'll distract a few while someone gone and get supplies and maybe Cyrus' weapon and a coil of rope though.

"What about afterwards?" I asked.

"We hide and wait until some girl goes by," Cyrus replied as if it was a simple math problem.

 **Sunny Ackerman (15,9)**

I missed cooking though as there was all this delicious food, spices and sugars that was never offered was available at my disposal and I didn't had to work for it to get enough money. This was nice but I wished I was back home before all this happened. I wasn't sure how my boss was going to fare after I went away and my family. I missed them dearly even though I usually was gone for a while but it wasn't so bad though. I felt a few tears fell but I silently ignored it.

I hope I was ready to go in the arena tomorrow.

 **Laiya Ore**

I dug into more food even though I should have been sleeping but I really wanted to taste food but it didn't help if I was severely malnourished as I kept vomiting when I put food into my mouth. A price to pay but this food was good. Very rich and I never tasted anything like this.

 **Corvin Bram**

There was all kind of animals some I never saw before. There were lions, tigers and bears and were different colours. I supposed I should have known that but this book was good. This will help me when I become a zoologist though hopefully.

 **Isabella Mason (14,11)**

I was surprised to get woken up after I cried myself to sleep softly so I didn't wake anyone up but it seemed I did.

I followed them and ushered me to sit which I obliged. I wasn't going to bother putting up a fight, maybe they could heal my eye which seemed ridiculous though. It didn't bother me anymore; I learned to adapt and it was helpful maybe this could help me more.

They gave me medication that put me to sleep until I woke up, odd seeing through two eyes again as I thought it would never heal due to the snake's venom though. I opened an eye one at a time and saw it was perfect. Thank you Capitol.

 **Peach Brooks (12,12)**

I could feel my heart thumping loudly against my chest as my mentor, Roland I think his name was dragged me out of bed with Celestia, the escort smiling happily but I couldn't understand anything they were saying but I assumed it was due to my weakness though of being unable to hear.

They ushered me to lay back on the chair and gave me medicine that made me very sleepy and I knew no more.

When I woke up, I could hear a small buzz of a generator? Maybe or something.

"You're awake!" Someone greeted in a white coat. "Can you hear what I'm saying?"

"I think… so," I said weakly. Oh my gosh, I could hear. This really was awesome. But why would they want to give me a chance though?

 **Flint Sallow (See note)**

I barely saw Peach and her somnolent manner before I was whisked away and told to lay down. Medicine put me back to sleep and I didn't know what it was for. Maybe it was those who needed to get something fix? It would explain why Peach was there though as she was deaf.

I opened my eyes to see it was almost light out and I was greeted not by blurriness but by perfect vision which I thought I would never see again. I knew I needed glasses but this was better.

* * *

I'm being nice to have some of the tributes with disability to be fixed so yeah. It was really quick and don't care about length. I tried making it short. See you in the bloodbath

Allies:

Careers- everyone in 1,2 and 4 besides Pearl and Mia, Leslie

Crazy: Jeff, David, Cyrus

Young alliance: Mollie, Emmy, Bronwyn, Silvia

3 in 8: Esther, Chantelle, Twyla

Disability: Peach and Isabella

Girls and boys: Carlos, TJ, Saya, Aluma

Sibling 1: Jessie and Julie

Sibling 2: Walter and Rebecca

girls in 11: Kicho, Aria, Sunny

Outgoing: Bianco, Martin

5 girls: Zippina, Pepper, Aspen

boys in 8: Tatter, Burton

Loners: Kolt, Cleve,

IDK: Birch, Luke

That's all I could remember but if someone wants to ally with someone tell me. I'm probably forgetting but people are dying so it will help


	29. Bloodbath

**Bloodbath**

 **Pearl Never-District 4**

I ran in once the gong sounded, I wanted to grab some supplies so I had something for the allies which wasn't much but at least we wouldn't be alone without no supplies to which there was a reason why the cornucopia was the bloodbath.

Something hard hit my head and I collapsed.

* * *

 **Duncan Gloomberg-District 1**

My eyes widen as the frenzy began which I grabbed a weapon hoping it would do me some good and shot it blindly, but before I could hear some collapse, I felt something digging into my spine and everything went black.

I wasn't supposed to die…

* * *

 **Emmy Feilds-District 6**

I saw Mollie and Wynn ran past into the forest which why the hell is there a forest but I supposed it was the arena even though it was overdone but I found a bag of supplies right next to it which I grabbed, hoping it would do us some good. It felt a bit heavy but probably was normal.

"Em, watch out!" I heard Wynn cry as she looked back and I ducked hoping it would do me good if it was a spear, or an arrow.

"Take my bag," I whispered out once the pain began. It began in my spine and my vision turned black.

 _I'm Sorry…._

I didn't know if someone retrieved my bag or not.

* * *

 **Cleve Morrish-District 10**

I felt weak and I instantly regretted of drinking alcohol last night as my steps were uncoordinated and I felt woozy and want to sleep apparently sleep did happen. I felt something dig into my foot and it was bleeding but I couldn't get away due to the burning pain.

* * *

 **Tim Hunter-District 7**

I knew I was slow but I really needed to get an axe from the cornucopia before I ran so I could at least get something.

I saw a shadow on the ground that wasn't mind and held something up and plunged it down, creating a massive headache before I blacked out; I thought I heard "I'm sorry." but that was probably nonsense.

* * *

 **Laiya Ore-District 12**

I debated whether I should run away or get a bag but there was a bag only a few meters away and hopefully water because I needed it more. The Capitol really spoiled me with all the food at the disposal but I really knew I could last a few weeks at most without food but water would be a problem.

Left and right, tributes were going down but I hoped that I wouldn't end up like a victim. I had to get to the bag quickly.

I scooped it up and prepared to run away but I felt something plunged to stomach and fell forward, my vision focusing on the spear in front of me before I knew nothing.

* * *

 **Isabella Mason-District 11**

It different to have two eyes working instead of one but it felt weird. The air was somewhat chill and I really didn't want to end up dying as I had to get back to my family and friends especially Shane, as I hope that we could become official now that if I won the Hunger Games.

I grabbed a bow, not realizing how it worked and ran before I could get far, someone lunged on and I saw a flash of silver-a dagger or something.

Someone bit my neck and sucked it like a vampire and stab me through the back. I manage to gasp out in pain but fell limp soon afterwards.

* * *

 **Brooklyn Velvet-District 1**

Stupid people ruining my chance to kill someone. I should have earned more than that six or five whatever. Thanks to that, the careers are already questioning my ability to be a career, like they don't pay attention to that two girl who earned a five but they question me. That's not fair!

I pulled back the arrow, threatening to pull back and hit the blonde girl's head once she rose up.

"Livia look out!" Someone cried out, before I felt something lunge into my stomach. I look down to saw a spear in my stomach and I collapsed, already feeling the blood loss from the wound.

I wasn't supposed to die!

* * *

 **Kane Jane-District 3**

I ran in blindly not paying attention until I felt something jab into my shoulder blade and turned around to see a brunette with a happy expression on her face before she danced away.

 _I'm sorry…_

* * *

 **Pepper Aspen-District 5**

I tried to fight a person that was smirking before he twisted my neck and I felt pain right afterwards. It was too much. I couldn't feel anything now.

"Kill m-me," I pleaded in a soft voice.

He smirked and stabbed a sword through me and I saw white before it all went black.

* * *

 **Birch McCray-District 7**

I thought I was quick enough, moving but I tripped on a stick and saw someone coming at me with a smile on his face which made my heart speed up and stab me through the heart.

* * *

 **Twyla Sheathes-District 8**

What I said to the Capitol last night, probably earned me a death sentence but I ran away from the cornucopia but I ran into a large mutt that had brown eyes that looked strangely like my mother and it bit me before I could react to it.

 _I should've kept… my… mouth shut._

* * *

 **Delta Pikes-District 4**

WIth my spear out of my hands, I felt afraid as someone came after me. I wanted to run but I felt paralyzed on the somewhat damp grass as the threat loomed over me.

"Delta!" someone cried out and leaped in front of me and someone stabbed him and he coughed before he finally said something,

"My debt… is finally.. paid." His eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

* * *

 **Jeff**

I didn't know what to do as I stood there, confused as people went down. I was too busy examining what was happening that I didn't realize the sharp pain in my torso before I collapsed. That's where those kids gone….

* * *

 **Eulogies:**

 **72 place: Pearl Never, District 4 female stabbed by Jasinta Brooke by a sword**

 _ **Pearl was my creation and she was just someone who wanted to fit to finally stop lying. She volunteered because she wanted to die but when she met Mia, her perspective changed. She was a creation of mine so RIP**_

 **71 Place: Duncan Gloomberg, District 1 male stabbed by Nolan Argent by a sword**

 _ **Duncan, I accepted you because I thought you had an interesting backstory because there was something hidden that I wanted to go through as you changed but somehow it didn't happen but you began to doubt yourself once you were in the Capitol, and when Crystal told you you're father put you up to this. I really wanted for you to go far but people didn't like you. Thank you Norbus95 for Duncan**_

 **70 Place: Emmy Feilds, District 6 female stabbed by Virginia Valor by a knife**

 _ **Emmy, you were supposed to go farther but when I read your form for a few times I felt like you were too perfect so I had to kill you off. No 12 year old could really make it far with being separated by allies but I'm sure Wynn and Mollie will do fine without you. Thank you Caitlin for submitting her.**_

 **69 Place: Cleve Morrish, District 10 male speared by Delta Pikes by a spear**

 _ **Cleve you were just a person who enjoyed drinking a lot and usually does hard work but sadly you're path ends here so thank you Imkein20 for Cleve.**_

 **68 Place: Tim Hunter, District 7 male stabbed by Livia Valor by a knife**

 _ **I wanted you to go farther but I realized that you wouldn't go much further as your weakness was running as you were quite slow but in the Hunger Games you have to be quick on your feet. You were originally going to be saved by I decided against it. Thank You nightcat for Tim.**_

 **67 Place: Laiya Ore, District 12 female stabbed by Shane Thompson by a sword**

 _ **Laiya you were supposed to last longer and I didn't really like you so I had to kill you off as you weren't really special. Just a survivor who had no one at home. Thank you nightcat for her.**_

 **66 Place: Isabella Mason, District 11 female stabbed by Cyrus Tormius by a knife**

 _ **You were an interesting girl with a backstory that I liked but not all volunteers last long but I wanted you to go far but I needed a death and didn't had anyone else left and plus I randomly picked. I wished you could have gone a little farther though but sadly not everyone can make it out of the bloodbath and you were an unfortunate girl to die by Cyrus' hands. Thank you emberfly for Isabella.**_

 **65 Place: Brooklyn Velvet, DIstrict 1 female speared by Sabina Valor by a spear**

 _ **I really didn't like you with your attitude and I doubt anyone liked your attitude by you were so ditzy that I killed you off. You reminded me of a tribute I once had before she died twice but I couldn't allow you to win. Maybe in some Resurrection games you could. Thank you nightcat for Brooklyn.**_

 **64 Place: Kane Jane, District 3 male sworded by Jasinta Brooke by a sword**

 _ **I wanted you to go farther as I liked you though as your sister died and you had people rooting for you back home but you had an odd backstory so sorry. Thank you Crystal Heart for Kane.**_

 **63 Place: Pepper Aspen, District 5 female sworded and a broken neck by Nolan Argent**

 _ **I loved your backstory very much and I'm sad to see you go. Not all twelve year olds live through the bloodbath so I'm sorry that you had to die. I'm sure you supporters that will miss you so thank you Crystal Heart for her.**_

 **62 Place: Birch McCray, District 7 male stabbed by Maverick Silver**

 _ **Birch, I wanted you to go farther and I loved that you had a cool backstory and being a gymnast would be helpful but sadly you were gone too soon and I'm sorry Wsimo18 who had a cool character but sorry to see you go so soon.**_

 **61 Place: Twyla Sheathes, District 8 female killed by a mutt**

 _ **Twyla, I really wanted you to survive but I knew that couldn't happen though as you hated rebels though so it was tough killing you off but what you said at the Capitol, made the President angry and well the game-maker killed you. Sorry Burned away and changed**_

 **60 Place: Justin Shore, District 4 male shot by Triton Wells**

 _ **You had a crush on Delta for a while to which I thought you were going to last a while though but you were kinda like Peeta in a way and well I wanted you to go far. Thank you for saving Delta though so that's a plus. You're a hero so thank you nightcat for Justin.**_

 **59 Place: Jeff, District 9 male speared by Luke Cahill**

 _ **Jeff, I doubt anyone liked you but you were created by my friend which I begged too but thank you for him, my friend.**_

* * *

 **13 killed in the Bloodbath, it was originally going to be 20 but apparently that didn't happen so I'm happy that some tributes survived and I know I went after a lot of nightcat's but it's the bloodbath so yeah. Sponsor system is running so pm me whatever now I'm too damn lazy.**

 **You'll get a better image of what the arena is next chapter.**


	30. Don't Look Behind You

**Don't Look Behind You**

 **Livia Valor-District 2**

I killed someone. Someone who had a family, friends and now they were no more. What I have I done? I should have died in the bloodbath than if I did that but somehow I kinda felt pleasure? This went against everything I believed in and yet I still did it.

"How many of us are there?" I asked, looking around my surroundings. We were in the cornucopia where supplies were spilled and some blood stains on the grass but no bodies. The hovercraft came once the bloodbath was over.

"Duncan, Brooklyn, and Justin is gone," Nolan replied in a snotty voice with his nose up high.

"That's fourteen of us left which really isn't too bad now," Virginia replied.

"So what do we do?" Jasinta inquired.

"Find tributes," Maverick replied.

"Anyone have an idea?" Shane questioned.

"Go split up?" I suggested.

"Very well, in groups of four, whoever is left over guards the cornucopia," Nolan said.

* * *

 **Bianco Valet-District 6**

"Come on, slowpoke," I called out to Martin.

"Shouldn't we get some water?" He suggested, "Maybe find a place to camp for a while?"

"Fine," I said.

Martin and I walked around until we reached a small meadow with a river with little fishies in the river, swimming freely with no barriers whatsoever besides the bank of the river though but they were free.

Martin kneeled down and cup his hands and leaned in to drink the water. Something grabbed his wrists from the water. Green seaweed possibly grabbed his wrists and dragged him down. My heart thumped loudly with my breathing heavily into the cool air.

Drinking from the river wasn't a safe idea at all even though we should have known better but this took the case.

* * *

 **Rebecca Angel-District 6**

It was eerie quiet, something that made my hair stand on end as if something might happen though but it was probably fear. Fear, I really hoped it was.

A cannon sounded making the stillness disappear for a second but it returned.

"Walter, stop breathing so hard," I panted as I felt someone breathe down my neck.

"I'm not breathing that hard," Walter replied, "You're the one that is."

Something curled around both our waists with me struggling in its grip. It tightened its grip until we were both choking and gasping for breath before something burned all of a sudden.

I couldn't feel my limbs once the pain sustained and judging from Walter's stilled body; he was either dead or alive which I hoped he was alive.

He couldn't leave me….

* * *

 **Eulogies:**

 **58 Place: Martin Tesla drowned by a water demon**

 **Martin, you were almost a choice that I would have picked but sadly the arena claimed you before you had a chance to be saved but you were kinda obvious though but sadly, you were kinda like a thrill seeker but wasn't a major one like Bianco is, who's is probably freaked out though but I'm really sorry that you died. Thank you BubblesOfTheNine for Martin, who really was a good tribute.**

 **57 Place: Walter Angel attacked by a tree mutt**

 **Walter, I thought you would do a lot better but I think it was the arena that is getting everyone which may have been a little lucky for you if it wasn't a Quarter Quell with a dangerous arena but if it was a simple one but sadly, you died. You reminded me someone I once had though but somehow you feel a bit flat and just simple. Thank you Crystal Heart for him**

 **56 Place: Rebecca Angel attacked by a tree mutt**

 **You held out a few more seconds after you're brother died but barely. I loved your attitude though but I wish you kinda were more developed but sadly somehow you died along the way. Thank you for this tribute, Crystal Heart who was a great tribute though.**

* * *

 **16 deaths though, and now we're at 55. 45 more deaths to write and the numbers are gradually dwindling and I'm aware most of these tributes are flat though which will be in the sequel of more personality developing along with the war. 45 more deaths and I'm not sure who's going to die next.**


	31. Run

**Run...**

* * *

 **Shane Thompson-District 1**

Three more cannons sounded which I was curious to whom did it belonged to but it probably didn't matter. That meant there was 55; 54 more deaths before I'm able to go back home if I could make it that long and this was still day 1 which was oddly ticking tributes away.

The small beach was nice but it was open which would probably be terrible if we got attacked. I was lucky I didn't have to guard the Cornucopia though; but I doubt anyone was stupid enough to attack it but there was always a first time for everything though which did happen.

"Look, a tribute," Triton hissed which I saw a flash of brown dart by which I was surprised by which someone was stupid enough to do that.

"We should follow the tribute though, I don't like being out on the beach like this," I suggested. It was true; I had a bad feeling that somehow if we don't get off the beach something might happen. I couldn't die at least not yet.

"Okay," Triton responded, following the sound of footsteps that were nearby.

* * *

 **Esther Loom-District 8**

I could hear the sound of footsteps and voices nearby, perhaps it was dangerous for Chantelle to run away when there was careers possibly traveling and fight the outliers. I could feel my heart thumping loudly against my chest and felt paralyzed with fear. But I knew if I had any chance of surviving, I would have to run away.

"Stay still," Chantelle hissed as she grabbed a bag that we left behind before we dived into the bushes which probably really wasn't a good hiding spot but I could feel the prickly thorns driving into my side but I kept my mouth shut, clenching my mouth shut so I didn't cry out in pain and ruin our hiding spot.

"When I say go, we run," Chantelle hissed before she shouted, "Go!"

Two men quickly approached and I darted away with Chantelle trying to keep up but I heard a cry of pain nearby which I knew I couldn't stop at least not yet.

Just keep running…

* * *

 **Chantelle Lace-District 8**

I cried out in pain as I saw blood coming out of my hand or well was my hand before the boy from 1 sliced it cleanly which was now a stump but I needed to get medicine and maybe cover up the wound before it's too late and I might die from blood loss.

I already felt woozy and dizzy but I ignored it, trying to run away from them while trying to survive. I didn't realize I took a trip to the cornucopia which I don't know how I got there though.

Maybe I just ran blindly and found my way there but somehow managed to spot me which I guessed it was fine. Perhaps kill me out of my misery because of my bleeding stump though.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the girl said as she approached me, I realized she wasn't carrying a weapon so that meant she was weaponless which I could probably defeat but wasn't insane enough to do it.

"I have a first aid kit which might help though but we have to make sure the wound doesn't infected or that you die from blood-loss which is certain though if we don't cover this up," the girl continued.

The girl revealed a small first aid kit and applied pressure to the bleeding wound which hurt but probably needed to be done if blood was going to spray everywhere. She finished quickly and whispered, "Take it, you might need it." than she ran away.

* * *

 **Cyrus Tormius-District 9**

I walked around in pure boredom, I lost an ally which I really wasn't sad about it but David was boring. All he gone on about his how much he was sorry and I was about ready to snap at him.

"Stop whining," I hissed, itching towards my knife debating whether I should just take his life or not but I should it will be only one less life to worry about and besides this was the Hunger Games where killing others was legal and plus it would please the Capitolites though. More bloodshed…

Oops, I must have slipped because now David was choking and his eyes rolled back.

Meh, I didn't need him much and now I'm completely alone and just my luck, I heard a girl's voice speaking to someone which made me grin. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **David Hild-District 10**

I felt the knife being plunged into my chest and now I know how it felt when I killed those innocent girls. Girls that had dreams, family and friends.

This is what I deserved…

* * *

 **Eulogies:**

 **55 Place: David Hild, District 10 stabbed by Cyrus Tormius**

 **David you were my creation and went through what you are know somewhat sane. You were insane when I wrote you but when I first created you, you protected your little sister but she died when you past out from abuse but that was a draft. You went through a few pages. At the same time I hated you but at the same time I loved which I had mixed feelings. I'm glad that you changed your ways before you went into the games. I was planning to have one more death though but maybe next chapter.**

* * *

 **The numbers are going down and I hoped I did a few places justice. So far there is a meadow with a river (not good for drinking), a beach, and a forest. I wonder what else there would be.**

 **What's with Shane's bad feeling or why would Livia help Chantelle even though they are enemies? Find out soon, my family and I are working in my room (painting, replacing the carpet with tiles) which is nice but I'm doing this on my bookshelf because I don't want anyone to find out. See you next time.**


	32. strawberries

**Strawberries**

* * *

 **Alexis Rain-District 1**

I knew there was someone nearby but I think I could kill that tribute that was getting closer, or maybe it was just me being paranoid. Paranoid that was always me. I jumped at the slight of sounds triggering a few memories that I didn't want to ponder on it anymore.

"Do you hear that?" I hissed to Nolan, who really was very annoying to be around with. All he ever did was bragging of how much he was going home while the others perished. All I really wanted to do was put an arrow into him and stop listening to his ramblings which I wish could happen but sadly was not the time for the careers to go the separate ways. It was much too soon and it wouldn't do; not with almost ⅓ of us are almost gone.

"I could hear it miles away," Nolan responded, flexing his muscles a lot.

I went on forward, knocking an arrow ready to strike if prepared to be which is probably a smart idea but that was my opinion though.

"Well, well, well," the boy from 9 that was a nuisance to our side sneered. "Who should I kill first?"

He spun around and threw a knife at Nolan who apparently was behind me which made Nolan cough. I paid no mind to him.

* * *

 **Nolan Argent-District 2**

I wasn't supposed to die at least not yet. This wasn't fair. I was supposed to win like all district 2 tributes should but no that blasted brat from nine killed me and I haven't got a kill yet.

I grabbed my sword, gripping it with a grip I managed to had with the blood flowing freely. I reckon it wouldn't be too long before I died but I wouldn't let myself die without a kill. I swung it around, trying to control the blood-loss but I was slowly losing the battle.

I swung my sword before I fell to the ground thinking about all the arrogant moments I done and how I swore I would come back but I guess that didn't matter.

* * *

 **Mollie Plover-District 7**

Bronwyn, Silvia and I huddled in a cave while we were hiding in the forest which really wasn't too bad though, at least from my perspective. We were away from tributes and at least we couldn't really get hurt. We avoided everyone and one of us kept watch; which was as peaceful as it could get. We were just three young ones wanting to survive but it may be impossible but at least it was better than being out there.

"Is there any food?" Bronwyn asked.

I checked inside the bag; finding matches, an empty water bottle, a coil of rope and a first aid kit which wasn't much. Silvia grabbed the bag from what Emmy had of being close by or at least that's what she told us once we were caught up.

"There's more matches, a thin blanket, a few knives but no food," She commented. "How are we going to survive though?"

"One of us could go hunting?" I suggested.

"That's our best bet," Bronwyn said. "Mollie, do you want to go since you have some experience with an axe?"

"Sure," I said, I grabbed the axe I managed to pick up before we fled away. It was kinda heavy but at least I knew how to work it though; which was a good thing.

I headed out, making sure my footsteps didn't echo so that I didn't die so soon not when I had a fighting chance. I had to go back home, I promised Lee and Mom that I will. I can't break that promise but not all thirteen year olds make it out alive; very rare they do.

I found a few berries that I wasn't sure but I dropped them better be safe and sorry and I turned around to find a guy behind me, his weapon drawled. Whatever it was though but I couldn't tell of what it might be.

I threw my axe at him with all the muscles I had because there was definitely no way I was going to die. Not this soon in going into the games. He didn't dodge quickly enough but he died soon after leaving me in horror of what I've just done. I guess it was be killed, or kill the opponent no other option.

I caught sight of a parachute, landing right beside me which I picked it up and, _Inside is a carton of strawberries for you and your allies to eat. Keep Silvia safe-Finch_. Strawberries? I never really had much of them as District 7 never really had any and I ate a few in the Capitol, snacking on it as it was sweet and juicy.

"I got food," I said once I arrived back in the cave, tossing the axe towards the corner where it previously was. "A carton of strawberries, your brother sent it for us, Silvia."

Silvia let out a small laugh, "He would, at least we have enough food to last us a few days though…" she trailed off.

"How many are there?" Bronwyn asked.

Silvia oped the carton to reveal a bunch of strawberries which I estimated about 21 or so; I hoped I was accurate though.

"There is 21, a perfect number that could last for about 7 days if we eat one a day," Silvia announced.

"I killed a tribute out there," I stated quietly.

"It was self-defense," Bronwyn tried to reassure but it didn't help. "Let's eat a strawberry."

We agreed and took one, saving the rest later. The taste was as good from the Capitol; all sweet, delicious and juicy.

* * *

 **54 Place: Nolan Argent killed by Cyrus Tormius**

 **Nolan, I really hated him. He was to cocky and arrogant and I guess he met his end only a day into the games because of Cyrus. I really don't think he would have gone much farther but he was too arrogant to think that he would be unable to perish and win the Hunger Games as he continuously boast about it a lot. Thank you 1million for submitting him. Besides District 2 was the only district that didn't suffer yet.**

 **53 Place: Alexis Rain killed by Nolan Argent**

 **Alexis, I really wanted you to go far but sadly Nolan wasn't going down until he killed someone and he sworded you because you were the closet person. I'm sorry that you died though and you will be missed dearly. I loved your character and I'm happy that you would be happy now even though your life was cut short though. I loved writing you. Thank you Crystal Heart for her.**

 **52 Place: Cameron Axion axed by Mollie Plover**

 **Cameron, you were originally was going to survive but apparently I can't control it, what you said at the Interviews really ticked the President off but apparently those with rebel occurrences never win the Hunger Games much less survive them. You were an easy tribute to write as it's easy of writing someone rebellious. I doubt you would have lasted much longer anyways. Thank you Norbus95 for him.**

* * *

 **Sponsoring system is open, send in whatever you want. Is ent in those strawberries because why not. We're almost to the 48 tribute mark which is good. Less tributes but still a lot.**


	33. Deaths by 11

**Deaths by 11**

* * *

 **Peach Brooks-DIstrict 12**

It was strange being able to hear; or hearing everything around me with a constant melody inside my head playing and playing unable to turn it off. It was odd though being able to hear stuff but I was grateful that the Capitol fixed my hearing issue.

"What do you want to do?" Aria asked, flicking another rock at the tree, probably in pure boredom which we shouldn't be bored though as we were in the Hunger Games. Where death was looming around the corner. SInce Isabella died; I found another alliance even though it seemed quite crowded.

Aria, Kicho and Sunny and now me which was kinda good but it was kinda big but it was better than being alone where death is looming anywhere and with the careers being hunted. I'm still surprised that I manage to stay alive on Day 1 but there was more tributes to die including my allies.

"I'm not sure, we should probably mo-" I cut off all of a sudden, stopping dead in my sentence while I saw something right behind the three allies, ready to grab them. "Run!"

Sunny bolted away from the direction along with Kicho quick on her trail, Aria tripped on a branch before she had a chance to run to which I helped her up but I felt an odd chill creeping up to my neck like some spider was crawling on me. I felt something wrap around my waist with me squirming from its grip but I failed continuously.

It squeezed so tight, I felt my ribs get crushed and soon I had problems breathing; a sharp pain erupted every time I gasp for a breath but I could tell Aria had the same problem; trying to breathe. I didn't know what it was. I coughed up blood and let my eyes flitter close before one last thought consumed me before I lost consciousness.

 _I'm sorry._

 **Aria Liliac-District 11**

I though Peach would save herself and leave me behind just like everyone else back in 11 did. The weak against the strong was how it went back home. The weak against the Peacekeepers. I wasn't stupid enough to against one but when that thing was there all of a sudden. I felt paralyzed for a second before dread filled me.

I had to survive; of course everyone wanted to surve. They had family and friends all waiting for them to return alive and not in a coffin but somehow I felt like none of us was going to survive. It has only been not even two days and now there was almost ⅓ dead with almost ⅔ trying to survive this horror filled arena.

But now I wasn't sure I was going to survive. WIth Peach stop breathing a few minutes ago this made my head spin. I felt a crushing pain in my ribs, arms, and spine before everything went black. I won't be able to see Victoria and mom ever again.

 **Moore Livingston-District 11**

I slashed my wrists violently with the sharp stick I found. It wasn't like it was going to do me any good. I knew I was depressed but somehow this felt unimaginable like I was in a daze though. Something that couldn't be stop. It felt like I was drowning.

Drowning in an ocean while everyone else past by, but I could still feel the world past around me in a blur; ignoring me while I cried silently for help. I just didn't know what to do.

I knew suicide wasn't a joke but somehow it kept me thinking. How would my parents react to their son to kill himself like that. Maybe the arena triggered something that I couldn't forget though. I didn't know the answer and I felt…

Defeated.

Something that was trying to drown me from inside. Making everyone just seem to stop caring. Maybe I was overreacting.

Suicide wasn't a joke, neither was cutting. I just felt weak and helpless. I was probably on the verge of breaking down but I no longer cared. I was just so lonely though.

I knew this was not going to work so I walked to the lake that was only a few feet away which I just ran in and dived into the water with full force.

I ignored the shooting pain that erupted from my lungs but I went down. I realized one thing, I didn't know how to swim so it was too late to change my mind. I was being a coward.

I regret doing this now. Only cowards used the suicide option for their problems and I was being one. Whelp, I guess it was too late now. I should've known better.

 **Eulogies:**

 **51 Place: Peach Brooks punctured lung and crushed bones by a tree monster**

 _ **I really wanted to have Peach go further but sadly that didn't happen. She could have saved herself but instead she almost saved Aria before she died by the same death. She was really loyal to her allies which was a good thing but that was the death of her. She was a good tribute who didn't really thought she would have a chance in the arena due to her disability though but the Capitol gave her a chance. I really thought she would go far. Loyal until the very end. Thank you 1million for her.**_

 **50 Place: Aria Lilac crushed by a tree monster**

 _ **Aria, I thought sweet and kind but people loved you and hated you but sadly death was unavoidable though because you slipped on a root so death was certain. You really was a cool character, a little cliche though but that's my opinion. Thank you Nightcat for submitting her.**_

 **49 Place: Moore Livingston drowned by suicide**

 _ **You were depressed and I thought you were a cool tribute because your backstory was cool and I really liked that about you. Sadly, your depression killed you probably because it triggered something in your brain but I loved your character. Thank you Norbus95 for submitting Moore.**_

* * *

 **23 is now dead. Gosh these games are going quick and it won't be long until we reach to the end than the sequel.**


	34. Pop Goes The Weasel

**Pop Goes The Weasel**

* * *

 **Aluma Blue-District 9**

I crunched on the dandelions that I found in the meadow along with the others. This was Day 2 and we had to keep up our strengths if one of us was going to survive and win this thing. I had Rowan and Akiko waiting for their big sister to come back home; they were my responsibility to take care of. I couldn't let them down. Both were too young to survive and innocent but I was their big sister so I had to survive.

I remembered mom and their smiles shone through the darkness and it made my smile falter as it brought back painful memories but at least it was a reminder of mom though. Something that was long gone but I would come back.

"Are you sure this food is safe?" Saya inquired, staring at the dandelions she had in her hands. Luckily, I knew a few foods that were edible and poisonous but I doubt it would be helpful. Nowhere really was safe to be anywhere.

We were only two days in and 23 was already dead, if I counted correctly but I had a tendency of skipping over numbers so I could have counted wrong but there was at least 47 more deaths until one of us could go back home and live with nightmares.

"I'm positive," I said, munching on the dandelions. If it was going to kill us it would be done already but the fact that we weren't dead yet scared me. Maybe my hard work payed off or something? Or the gamemakers was tired of the deaths that has been happening.

"Okay," Saya said, warily, taking a small bite of the dandelions in hestinance.

"Is it raining?" TJ suggested.

I looked up and saw no rain clouds above us but this was crazy. "Flash flood!"

* * *

 **TJ Vitras-District 6**

I thought I was going crazy feeling a bit of water on me every few minutes but I didn't paid no mind to it. It was only when it started getting worse, feeling more sprinkles of water but it was odd of how the others didn't pay no mind to it though. I was probably going crazy.

The Hunger Games often played a part where tributes gone insane whether inside or once the tribute won, but it was such a common factor that I didn't know what to believe. Maybe it was due to Carlos and I killing someone before the reaping happened; but it was for a good reason though. Nothing good ever happened in the arena; everyone knew that for a fact. It was all for a play that the Capitol forced us to do.

"Run!" Carlos shouted, grabbing the bag we managed to grab before the full bloodbath happened. I was getting soaked, I could feel it from the tribute's jacket they gave us. It made my skin cold which probably wasn't a good thing.

The water was faster than us, I heard the scream that sounded like a girl's scream, possibly Aluma's or Saya's but there really wasn't any hiding spots left as the gamemakers were making us run away or go closer to each other. I didn't know but I knew I had to keep on running.

"Do you know the girl's scream was?" I asked Carlos once the water receded away, modifying itself into what it was previously. Just a river that probably was dangerous knowing the amount of deaths though.

"It could be anyone's," Carlos said. He was right, we wouldn't know until once they broadcasted the fallen but there was 23 maybe more now gone. It was getting closer and this was probably a record though. "Any sign of Aluma or Saya?"

I declined. Too bad, they were good company though; even though I tried to flirt with Saya a bit but it wasn't like it helped. Was an alliance that consisted of four now dwindled to two. I expected that they would have lasted a bit longer but I supposed the gamemakers really wouldn't allow it this year. It was every man for himself but Carlos and I would stick together. We were thick as thieves.

"We should go before the flood comes back," Carlos said.

We agreed and abandoned our spot, hoping to find somewhere else. Nowhere was safe.

"Where should we go?" Carlos asked.

"The beach or the forest?"

"Haven't you realized that the most deaths happened in the forest though, it would explain how often the hovercraft visits there, picking up the deceased," Carlos murmured. He did had a point though, the hovercraft did visit the forest quite often.

"You're probably right."

The sky darkened, to reveal the faces of the girl from 1, a boy from 2, Aluma, Saya, the 2nd girl from 11, 2 boys from 11, and a girl from 12. That was 8 deaths in the second day. At least deaths should be slowing down, hopefully.

* * *

 **Eulogies:**

 **48 Place: Aluma Blue drowned by the flood**

 _ **Aluma was a good tribute, she had a lot of struggles though with her mother dying to getting taken away from her father after her father failed to take care of them, taking care of her siblings to now dying in the Hunger Games. I really liked her but I'm sorry that she couldn't survive. Thank you sky for her.**_

 **47 Place: Saya Beckett drowned by the flood**

 _ **Saya was a character that was complex which I really liked. I really wish that I could bring her out more but I guess 47th place isn't bad for her. She had a lot going for her and I'm sad to see her go so soon and I know people liked her which I know I did. Thank you Misfit-Right-in for her.**_

* * *

 **You would not believe what I had to go through to get this chapter uploaded. 36 more deaths. And now we are in day 3 next chapter**


	35. Banana Split

**Banana Split**

* * *

 **Jasinta Brooke-District 1**

I grabbed the jug that was filled with water contaminated of course. It would be easier to poison the tributes with and I hoped that some of the careers would actually fall for the trick I was about to do but it really wasn't that special. Just eliminate the threats of the careers and hopefully get rid of that weak District 2 girl that wanted to do so much good to the world that it was kinda disgusting. She didn't want to kill anyone but yet she did in the bloodbath.

"Here's some water," I said, placing the jug down. I was surprised that there was a jug in the middle of the supplies concealed and yet no one bothered to get it. "I didn't get attack on the way here but the water is safe to drink."

Maverick, Jason, Leslie and Delta drank out of the jug after they took turns of course. I silently snickered to myself as Maverick, Jason, Leslie and Delta started coughing and they fell straight to the ground. Trying to catch their breath but I guess it was their fault for drinking.

"Jasinta," Bodhi hissed. "You were supposed to purify the water first."

I made a disappointed face before I responded, "Geez, I must have forgot to do that though… I must have been distracted than for me to do that stupid mistake." lying really was a simple thing and I forged innocence into that so that they couldn't really blame me for forgetting to purify the water. I was surprised that there was a water supply that wasn't actually filled with dangers or monsters that would attack a tribute but this was the third day with over 23 of us gone.

"What's done is done," Virginia huffed. "Now that leaves us with 8 careers which is two more than above normal and this is only the third day."

"We aren't going to survive at this rate… We're supposed to be a powerful alliance but our numbers are dwindling quickly," Livia piped up, which she had been unusually quiet after the bloodbath and suggesting that we split up. Gosh, she really was an abnormal freak. "I feel like it should be every person of themselves if our numbers keep dwindling."

"Livia is right, we should split up," Bodhi agreed which made me want to throw a sword into him and watch him die like his dear dead aunt. "We aren't going to survive at this rate."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side," I whined, putting a lot of whining in my voice to make it sound like I was begging. I wanted the career pack to stay together as I had so much plans for them. It was like giving candy to a baby. "We're supposed to be hunting for the outliers."

"Who votes for every person for themselves?" Sabina inquired.

I saw Bodhi, Livia, Sabina, Virginia, and Luke to agree on splitting up with only Shane and Triton along with myself voting for we shouldn't split up just yet. Damn them…

"So each person takes a bag of supplies, a weapon of choice and food," Shane announced, already getting a headstart on that. Grabbing a bag of supplies that probably had goodies in it with his weapon and a bit of food.

It seemed that I was the only career pretty much left but they were making a big mistake though.

* * *

 **Triton Wells-District 4**

I was concerned about splitting up though as it was much too soon for us to split up but somehow, I was afraid that I wasn't going to survive. Even though I acted confident a lot, not cocky and arrogant like those other guys that were; I felt so insecure and afraid. Afraid of not being able to come back Mother, Father and Ava though. My life depended on them.

I just had to survive, maybe I could pair up along with another career and help do the share of work also. I grew a bit close towards Shane as he really was a nice guy and I found myself trusting him. Perhaps it was an instinct or so. I didn't really care about the triplets as they usually sticked to themselves and helped out though but I wasn't close.

There really wasn't an option besides Luke; Luke was complicated though. I knew he found himself another ally though but I kept it to myself. Now really wasn't the time though.

"I guess this is a goodbye then," I said, grabbing a bag that seemed a bit heavy, food and a trident. It was better than nothing, I guess. "Too bad this really couldn't on a little longer once the outliers started to dwindle though but I guess it works."

I ran towards where Shane was heading and managed to find him through the vines and trees surrounding us.

He turned around, ready to strike but didn't make a move as he saw that I didn't had my weapon raised.

"Do you want to be allies still, stick until the end?" I asked. Bold move…

"I guess," He replied, warily. "Just don't kill me when I'm sleeping."

"I won't."

I couldn't really blame him for his wariness though. He were allies to previous allies to now allies again which was kinda confusing but at least it was better than nothing though. I had allies who hopefully wouldn't abandon me at least not yet. We were getting closer to the end but I didn't know if one of us could survive though. Shane and I had one thing in common; getting back to our families and friends which is like everyone's prime goal though.

"So what do you want to do now?"

* * *

 **46 Place: Maverick Silver poisoned by Jasinta Brooke**

 **You were a sex god that enjoyed having sex but you were a cool character and I wished I brought you out more but sadly I guess thirst really made you desperate to drink some of that contaminated water but you were really a wonderful character though so thank you BirkarnDaReader for him.**

 **45 Place: Jason Bridges poisoned by Jasinta Brooke**

 **I was wary of you as you volunteered to protect your girlfriend but you didn't really protect her but I really doubted anyone liked you but I guess it was something though. To you, love was more important than your life but I'm glad that you protected Sabina and her sisters while you were alive. Thank you nightcat for him.**

 **44 Place: Leslie Avaniana poisoned by Jasinta Brooke**

 **Leslie, you were whom I hated the most besides Nolan because you are a prostitute and everyone dislikes you for it. You saw men as a prize and kinda wanted to win so you could go back having sex and do what you do at home. Thank you BirkarnDaReader for her.**

 **43 Place: Delta Pikes poisoned by Jasinta Brooke**

 **Delta you were a tribute whom everyone loved because of your funniness which was a little hard for me to write and I'm sorry that you didn't last longer though which I'm sad about. But this is the Hunger Games so anything is possible though. I saw something amazing and you were so carefree and funny that I liked you. So thank you nightcat for her.**

* * *

 **Yay, now I have to go back and redo the chapters of ahead as if I had a choice to because that was in the summer where my writing was a little terrible but I really don't get what I did last chapter though. I just wrote and it somehow turned out that way. I hope it wasn't like a onetime thing because that would suck as everyone liked it. I really don't get that and is a total enigma and I even looked how I did that, maybe it was the detail or the long scenes. I really don't know. 32 deaths and I must not tempt myself of doing 4 deaths per a chapter. Enough of rambling, see you tomorrow.**


	36. No Water Insight

**No Water Insight**

 **Silvia Johansson-District 7**

I wasn't expecting to get allies, as I was planning to do this alone, but I noticed the different nature of what Mollie used to be, ever since she announced that she killed someone who was about to kill her, before she got the chance to do anything. She really wanted what was best for the group something, but that reminded me of home.

"Do you want me to get fish or something?" I asked the other two, who were sitting in the cave, shivering underneath the blanket. It seemed to get quite cold last night, and I was surprised that no one died from the cold. "I could always stay here and we could eat a few strawberries, if you prefer that?"

"You should, Mollie got attacked the day before yesterday, and it'll be day 6," Bronwyn piped up. "Unless you want to have someone to go with you?"

"I think that might be preferred… there might be fewer tributes out there, but it's still quite dangerous, though we could all go out there," Mollie said.

"Any of you have an experience with a weapon though?" I inquired. I knew Mollie did, but I wasn't sure about Bronwyn. "Besides Mollie, I mean."

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure I could use the knives, but there's a little problem," Bronwyn admitted. "I just want this alliance to succeed as we all have something or someone to get back home too."

"So does anyone want to stay here and protect ourselves or should all of us go?" I asked. We were talking but it seemed like we were just acquaintances. We hadn't really gotten close enough to be called friends, which was perhaps the way I preferred it. We avoided topics like friends, family and the way our home life is; I guess it was because we weren't ready to talk about it much. "I'll go alone if you none of you want to."

"No, we'll go," Mollie murmured, grabbing her axe along with Bronwyn carrying the backpack that we managed to stuff inside fully along with the carton of strawberries. I knew we weren't going to survive much longer if we continued to eat one strawberry a day and our supply was dwindling quickly. "You got that, Wynn?"

"I think so," Bronwyn replied, and she tried to lift the bags onto her shoulders, but she yelped out in pain. "I don't think so."

"Let me help you," I said, once I took a backpack and put it on. It had a slight weight to it but it was probably some of the useful things, plus that thin blanket was really hard to tuck into the backpack. "We're a team, remember?"

We stepped cautiously outside, I saw frost covering the ground and the sun blinding us immediately. Looks like we'll have a slight problem of trying to look ahead of us if we find any trouble, which I hoped we wouldn't. Trouble really wouldn't do for us.

* * *

 **Bianco Valet-District 6**

I couldn't swallow; it brought pain whenever I did. I couldn't even wet my lips, as there was no salvia left. I was really was thirsty, but I didn't had water. I knew I should have at least warned Martin that the water was probably poisonous, and I really wasn't expecting to live that long right after he died.

I only had water purifier and an empty water-bottle on hand as the rest really wasn't important though. I kept it inside my jacket pocket so I didn't had to carry it all day. It was one thing I was able to snag before that thing grabbed him while he was drinking water.

Water…

I needed water. I doubted I could last much longer without water. I already felt weak, and dizzy to where every time I turned my head things would move but I didn't want to risk it going back to that river. Not with all those demons and such beings in the river.

I sat down and found myself losing consciousness. My life has been a thrill.

I caught sight of a familiar parachute opened it with the strength I had left. It was a small teddy bear. It almost made me want to cry but I didn't had any tears to spare. At least I won't die alone.

* * *

 **42 Place: Bianco Valet died from dehydration**

 ** _Bianco was a very cool character who lasted longer than her partner did so that's a plus. I'm proud that she was able to make it far and I loved writing her outgoingness as it was cool that she didn't mind death and it sucks that she wouldn't go skydiving. But she lived her life to the the fullest though. Thank you SilverflowerXRavenpaw for Bianco._**


	37. The Finale Battle

**The Finale Battle**

 **Luke Cahill-District 7**

I found Gareth, throwing pebbles against a boulder or so but I really wasn't too sure about what he was doing. The very fact that he was alive still surprised me. Maybe it was because I thought he would've perished on day 1-4 but not seeing his face in the sky assuaged my fears, greatly. I knew once the careers disbanded, I could find my other alliance but I really wasn't expecting this to be soon, especially when we are in day 5 now and there are 41 tributes remaining; 40 deaths before the victor is announced. I really wanted it to be me but I wasn't arrogant to say that though. Everyone had someone awaiting for their arrival and I had to get back home for Amanda so that we could get married.

I knew marriage was a big step in my life but I think I was ready for the commitment though; I had years to prepare.

"Careers fell apart?" Gareth asked.

"Yep, with over half of us dead, we decided to break the alliance though," I told him.

Gareth nodded before continuing on, "So they allowed you to take a weapon and a bag?"

"And food... I'm guessing it's fish judging from the way the bag is like," I knew what fish looked like in plastic or wrapped bags as spending a lot of time fishing and selling fish back home. "Just don't quote me on that."

Gareth laughed, "We should get a move on before something starts up again... There's been an unusual amount of lack of deaths but I don't want to be a victim just yet."

"You're probably right."

Gareth and I walked cautiously out of the green forest, where everything looked green with a few occasional splashes of colours though but it was still green. The trees thickness started to ease up which made it clearer to see up ahead to where I didn't know where I was going until I saw a few pieces of shells; different kinds which greatly reminded me of back home at the beach where I would often pick seashells for Amanda though, sometimes she often would wear them as bracelets or necklaces. It made me love her all over again to see her smile light up whenever I gave her something. Amanda would understand why I had to do this but I promise that I would make it back to her. Even if I lost my limbs but home was more important. I saw sand the farther we walked and saw a familiar shade of blue that looked like the ocean back home.

"Look," Gareth whispered as he pointed out towards the distance, "We should wait before they leave or one of them dies."

"You're right... No use of dying just yet."

We found a spot that was concealed from prying eyes or so I hoped but it should make do for temporarily. It still had the distance to where those two tributes wouldn't notice us or perhaps anyone. We sat back and watched as something played. It was oddly disturbing but at least I wasn't there fighting whoever that person was. I would rather stay hidden until chosen to fight.

* * *

 **Bodhi Miller-District 2**

It was an odd coincidence that I met Jasinta with her weapon drawled and a cruel smirk dancing on her lips as I came closer. I thought we wouldn't meet each other until much later; until I could probably kill Jasinta for what she has done or well payback for what her father done to my aunt. Our families were destined to hate each other after all. I couldn't wait to kill her though. She deserved it.

"Come to die?" Jasinta said in an innocent voice. The same one she gave yesterday before those careers died. She was up to something. Did she had something to do of forgetting to purify the water? "Just like you're dear dead aunt whom you'll soon be joining."

I clenched my teeth as the mention of her but it wouldn't do to lash out first. That would be irrational of me for doing so when Jasinta had were sword drawled out and ready to strike at him like a viper. Her silver sword gleamed brightly but I grabbed my sword pinned to my back because it was somewhat heavy if I carried it around everywhere.

Jasinta lunged forward, baring her teeth as she swung her sword towards me which I gracefully ducked and decided to strike her with little to no force at ball. I had to save my strength if this gone on forever until one of us went down and emerged as victor of the fight.

"You're not going to win," she mocked, her stance perfect almost like she has been waiting for this moment all her life which I knew I have; ever since I learned about her death and what role the Brooke's played apart of. "You're just as weak and disabled as she was."

Her sword caught me off guard whence she slashed it against my arm which made me gasp out in the sudden pain that felt like it was on fire. She was lucky but that was a little to quick to catch me off guard. I couldn't get distracted or she would emerge victor and I would perish along with Aunt Harriet. This is what I had to do.

This continued on for a while. Beads of sweat started forming on my forehead and made my hands all clammy but I ignored it. I had to win of us had an advantage or disadvantage; both striking at each other and blocking the opponent's attack but it felt like ten hours before Jasinta started to pant and let her stance go. That was a big mistake.

I took advantage of her weakness which made her fall down on her back on the sand with her weapon a few inches away from her, her hand trying to reach it but failing multiple times. I raised my sword up and I sneered at her pathetic form as she struggled. I brought it down to which made her gasp out in pain and started coughing on her blood. I watched as the light faded from her eyes. She was finally dead.

I felt accomplishment at this. My endeavor was too finally kill her which I thought was kinda feasible but this made me ecstatic at her death. Everything I worked for succeeded. My revenge was finally paid off.

* * *

 **41 Place: Jasinta Brooke sworded through the chest by Bodhi Miller**

 _ **Jasinta, you were a great villain that had an endeavor to kill Bodhi with him the other way around. You were a little arrogant, I have to admit of wanting to win and follow your parents footsteps. You were from another SYOT but that SYOT was abandoned so it all works out. You would be missed by your family and friends but the Victor's crown won't be yours. You won't be able to follow your parents footsteps, maybe your siblings will? You were a cool tribute to write and I enjoyed writing your POVs immensely. Thank you Emily3THG for her.**_

* * *

 **30 more deaths than the sequel. I wasn't prepared to have the battle this chapter so it was a great surprise for me. I'm typing this on my tablet as I can't access it on my computer as it's turned off and Google docs was acting up so I don't really have a copy of this. I guess see you later today (since it's past Midnight for me). I'll leave the careers alone for while or well Shane, the triplets, Luke and Triton alone for a while.**


	38. Bang, Bang, Bang

**Bang, Bang, Bang**

* * *

 **Kolt Stants-District 3**

It was boring, just avoiding everyone like the plague but I knew it had to be done. I really wasn't expecting to reach to Day 6 if I was correct; days just seem to be passing quickly. Something which I was grateful for. I thought someone would actually tried to kill me from day 1 to today but it seemed no one really was doing the killing though.

The careers were disbanded and were only a few left at least from a few of my hiding places that I did to avoid tributes. I really didn't want anyone to know about this but it has been dreadfully reticent these past days in the arena.

I didn't mean reticent like there was no tributes around; I mean it as Vrenton nor Stannon hasn't even showed up. My other two alters I named. Something was greatly affecting them if I didn't had any memory losses from whenever they appeared.

I felt… normal.

Something that hadn't felt like since I was six or so but that was a little hazy to remember but somehow at least they would actually protect me or so. But it was too strange for them not to show up for this many days. It wasn't like they were on a holiday or anything like that. But oddly enough, I felt detached like this was some kind of strange dream that I couldn't wake up too.

"I thought I smelled a tribute here," A boy from 12 smiled as he saw me, standing out in the open field that was in the middle of the forest and the meadow. "Sadly I doubt you would live that long enough to see the next sunrise."

"Nathan, enough," The other boy, standing right next to him barked out. "Let's go than."

"Why can't I have fun, Derrick, afterall you seemed to get in a few trouble around the district hanging out with that Joey kid," The guy I assumed was Nathan said. I sorta remembered him back on the interview when I stook around to see their interviews but I remembered that Nathan kid past out and they had to call the paramedics to find out what happened to him. "I just want to smash his head against the rock."

"Why are you doing this?" Derrick inquired. "You weren't like this during when we were training."

"People changed," Nathan laughed before he continued on, "Besides I should just kill you know."

I felt myself losing focus on what they were discussing. One of them finally showed up…

"Hey losers, are you done fighting yet? Or shall I punch you until your cannon sounds?" I asked, smirking. Noticing there surprised looks and one of them let out a squeak. This definitely was a fair against two weaklings just like old times at the orphanage.

I started punching without thinking of what harm would be gone. They punched and dodge a few times but somehow we both managed to get a trike. I must win. No one really was going to win this at this rate. I lost once but I wouldn't let that happen again.

A few punches later, I felt a tooth being knocked out and blood running freely out of my nose but I ignored. Somehow, these guys had strength and were close to beating me; probably kill me on the spot. I needed help…

I lost focused before someone else appeared.

"What's the matter weakling?" Nathan said as he punched me into the stomach causing me to gasp out in pain.

I said nothing and continued fighting them. I punched and kicked to where it hurts the most and manage to defeat them without saying a word.

I lost fous again, my vision blurring and I was totally bewildered of what happened for the two dead bodies laying on the ground, bleeding still but dead.

"What the heck happened?" I murmured to myself, as I saw two dead bodies on the ground right in front of me. I really was not sure what the hell happened. I felt something went trickling down my nose and something strange; a missing tooth where my bottom tooth would have been was a space.

* * *

 **Trish Granger-District 9**

I should be dead though but somehow all these memories whirled towards me. Trying to drown me. Memories of the accident and her coma and waking up. It just felt so captivating yet so deadly. I just wanted to give up.

I knew I wouldn't have the strength but yet I just couldn't think straight anymore.

I couldn't swallow nor did I want to wet my lips. Water, I found water.

I drank it without realizing the danger I put myself into before something came closer to me. She was beautiful. She had crystal blue eyes with pale skin with long, thin blonde hair with a pool of freckles that covered the bridge of her nose. She was tall with somewhat being skinny. I soon found my lips finding hers.

"Join me," She hissed in a loving voice.

I sighed and locked eyes with her. I walked towards the water and started to stare at her as she stepped in and bared her fangs at me. She was so beautiful.

Dehydration or finding this lovely beauty didn't matter. I just wanted to stay with her for all eternity.

* * *

 **40 Place: Derrick Undersee punched many times by Kolt Stants**

 _ **Derrick, somehow I loved you. I don't know why but it just happened. You were a guy that gets in trouble for being their at the wrong time and place with having a slight case of ignorance though. You weren't going to survive much longer though and besides I needed a death. Thank you Norbus95 for him.**_

 **39 Place: Nathan Dorsett punched many times by Kolt Stants**

 _ **When you were bitten it caused something for you to be more prone to violence. YOu didn't know what bit you and somehow became a danger to everyone around you. I'm sorry that you wouldn't know what bit you but have a good time in the after life. Thank you Norbus95 for him.**_

 **38 Place: Trish Granger drowned by a siren**

 _ **I'm pretty sure that I got the siren part wrong but I don't care. Trish was my creation that I knew I should have killed in the bloodbath but somehow that didn't happen. But his life would have been soon before the 10 survivors was revealed as he was my creation to fill in spots. So it was time for him to go.**_

* * *

 **The computer and docs is working today after waiting an hour for the computer to work so that sucked. School is starting on Tuesday but I'm hoping I could still continue uploading the chapters until it is completed which I estimate until 51 or 50 at the latest. Depending on how many deaths there are. I guess we're in Day 7 next chapter and expect a few surprising deaths next chapter (avoiding the shattered careers POVs until I finish these outliers though.**


	39. The Feast

**The Feast**

* * *

 **Avery Jackson-District 3**

"Attention tributes, there is something that you all direly need but it's laying at the cornucopia… Oh and attendance is mandatory or you will obliterated into miniscule pieces if you do not attend!" the person shouted. Well that was great now. I have to risk my bloody neck to attend the feast because it was mandatory and I didn't wish to die. Not yet at least. I could do this I hope; with all the training I had, I would be able to do this.

"So what should we do?" I asked Jesse and Julie.

"We might as well attend the feast," Jesse said in a casual manner. "Unless we want to die."

"We could run amuck right?" Julie exclaimed.

"No."

This often happened and I was surprised that they didn't really notice that I sometimes went missing; or well leave on my own accord to get food and water for myself. I should leave before I get obliterated on this rate.

I walked, heading in the direction where the cornucopia was located at. It was extremely peaceful which was totally strange. There was no mutts in sight and if they were; they sure weren't attacking me as I strolled by. I knew I needed ointment for the nasty gash that wolf mutt gave me and I was already feeling woozy as it is.

The golden horn was like metres away but everyone was standing or well the ones that attended though. There were a few people that didn't but as I expected. Five cannons went off a few minutes after everyone ran. I stood there, paralyzed but I felt something dig into my stomach and saw a spear thrown in my stomach.

My life was good anyways. I was going to miss my siblings the most and maybe my stepmoms but dying wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **Rosalinda Sand-District 12**

It was frantic seeing everyone run in and attack each other at the same time. I didn't know what to do as I stood buy the table, the bags were placed on. There was a few people that I could tell died but I stood there out of panic, and swiped some food eating a burger I think it was.

I didn't know nor did I care. I knew I should care but there was a lot of action going on and I didn't know. There was a lot of bloodshed littering the ground but it didn't even assuage my fears of the blood and gore there was. SOme of the dead bodies looked mutated though.

I felt something thrust into my back and stiffened up before I could even react to what was happening and fell forward and closed my eyes for the final time. The last thing I saw was green grass covered in blood.

* * *

 **Virginia Valor-District 2**

The bloodshed was starting to ease up. People were getting the bags nearly missing the weapons flying at their heads or either dead on the ground. My eyes scanned the dead bodies hoping that either Livia nor Sabina wasn't in the pile of the bed but I felt like nothing would be able to placate my fears.

I caught sight of a girl holding a spear and dropping to her side which I instantly recognized. It was Sabina, beeding ion her dominant hand so it would explain why she was using her nondominant hand but it shouldn't be anything that Livia couldn't fix up though.

"Sabina, have you seen Livia?" I asked her.

She declined, "I haven't seen her before the feast started and I thought I heard a scream but people were screaming so I don't know."

"Neither do I."

Sabina looked underneath the table to find no one but Livia was good at hide and go seek so it shouldn't be too hard but it didn't help if one of those cannons that were sounding could be her though. There was a million places to hide and I didn't know who died yet at least not until dark.

Sabina and I walked into the woods, looking in the bushes to find her but it probably wasn't much better. It quickly went dark to reveal the faces of the fallen for the feast it was a lot.

All girls from 3, a girl from 4, a girl from five, both boys from 5, a girl from 7, a girl and boy from 8, a girl from 9, the boy from 11 and a girl from 12. That really was a lot of tributes probably higher than the bloodbath.

* * *

 **Eulogies:**

 **37 Place: Jessie Mackintosh obliterated by the gamemakers for not attending the feast**

 **Jessie was a cool tribute to have around and I'm kinda sorry that she didn't get a POV but she will be missed. I liked her character though and I'm sure she had some supporters but she will be missed. Thank you Norbus95 for her.**

 **36 Place: Julie Mackintosh obliterated by the gamemakers for not attending the feast**

 **Julie was a good tribute and she really was cool to write sadly her time got cut short as she and Jesse got into an argument and didn't realize they should have attended the feast. Thank you Norbus95 for her.**

 **35 Place: Ivan Tribble obliterated by the gamemakers for not attending the feast**

 **Ivan, originally was going to be saved as people loved him but then I don't know how it was clear that he was a thief but I don't think people actually remembered that part. He was a cool tribute and was able to steal some jewelry in the Capitol. Thank you Norbus95 for him.**

 **34 Place: Hazel Montana obliterated by the gamemakers for not attending the feast**

 **Hazel was an odd tribute for dealing with a sick mom and finally relaxing while he was at the Capitol. I really thought he was a cool tribute. Thank you Crystal Heart for him.**

 **33 Place: Andromeda Waters obliterated by the gamemakers for not attending the feast**

 **She was a cool tribute who was cheerful and tried for Pearl to become a better person. I really liked her and I'm glad that she made it far. 34 place isn't that bad, halfway than what the original number was so I'm glad she made it far. Sadly, I didn't see her as a survivor so thank you Crystal Heart for her.**

 **32 Place: Avery Jackson speared by Luke Cahill**

 **Avery was a cool tribute who everyone liked for being an innocent girl. She had knowledge of weapons as her parents made her train along with her siblings. I thought it was cool and she went far before perishing as she was a tribute with diversity. Thank you BirkarnDaReader for her.**

 **31Place: Sabrina Snider tridented by Triton Wells**

 **Sabrina was a cool tribute who was a stealer for food and I'm glad that she went far. Far for a twelve year old and the fact that she was somewhat considered to survive by myself or I'm not sure about the DIstrict 13 thing as I don't remember but I loved her a lot.**

 **30 Place: Silvana Daphne sworded by Shane Thompson**

 **SIlvana was a little plain at least to me. She didn't had much details but I loved her nonetheless and that she had a good relationship with her baby sister warms my heart. Thank you nightcat for her.**

 **29 Place: Sande Ze tridented by Triton Wells**

 **Sande was a good tribute and I even considered her of surviving but sadly now she can't take care of her siblings. I loved her a lot but it won't happen now. Thank you nightcat for her.**

 **28 Place: Rosalinda Sand tridented by Luke Cahill**

 **Rosalinda loved her family a lot and she was a little innocent that made me like her. The fact that she would do anything for her siblings made me like her but now she won't come home. Thank you crystal heart for her.**

 **27 Place: Poseidon Norkwood killed by Kolt Stants by punching**

 **Poseidon was considered to survive by both me and District 13 but somehow someone changed my mind that he was at the age for an ego and sadly wouldn't survive before than. It was his time to go. Thank you Norbus95 for him.**

 **26 Place: James Attwood killed by Virginia Valor by a knife**

 **To me, James was a little Katniss-y to me for hunting and taking care of the family for him and his hunting partner but he was a good tribute. Thank you Emily3THG for him.**

 **25 Place: Chantelle Lace tridentented by Luke Cahill**

 **Chantelle was a cool tribute who wanted to be a designer when she grew up. I loved her a lot and she was so fun to write as she loved fashion and I'm proud that she was a good tribute with people liked her due to her designer thing. Thank you nightcat for her.**

* * *

 **14 more deaths, gosh. This is another bloodbath now. I'm killing tributes off. I wasn't expecting to have the feast in this chapter and it was extremely vague in this chapter. See you in the next one**


	40. Howl

**Howl...**

 **Bronwyn Vespasian-District 10**

We were lucky to survive the feast. The amount of deaths shocked me when the night shown the fallen tributes. It was defiantly larger than the original but I was so close of going back home. I couldn't give up now. Howls were heard and I wasn't sure what to do.

"What was that?" Silvia asked in a panicky tone.

I didn't know what to tell as honestly, it could have been anything. Anything ranging to wolves to tributes loosing their minds which was common. The howls were heard again breaking the silence that clung to the air thickly. It sounded like it was getting closer and was probably going to pounce on us. We weren't exactly in the safest spot; on the branches of the tres that were a little hard to climb back home as it was already getting too late to return back to the cave.

"I don't know," Mollie sighed as she stretched her arms as she sat up, looking uncomfortable on the tree branch.

"Is it a wolf or something?" I suggested. I didn't know that much about animals but it was just an innocent question one I doubt anyone had the answer to. We weren't raised in an animal district; I was just a cattle person seeing pigs, and cows a lot but the other two was from seven where I've heard that there wasn't much animals in the District according to Mollie. "It would explain the howls though."

"Look at that!" Silvia nearly shouted as she pointed down below.

I looked down and saw an animal that had light brown fur that had a body shaped like a dog with onyx eyes and the incisors shown, baring its teeth at us. In a way, it looked like a cute little beast that was good to snuggle up with but at the same time it looked quite dangerous. I didn't know how to feel about it.

"What do we do?" I inquired, keeping the back from the feast closed to me. It had a few useful supplies with food being the main thing; cold chicken and a side of mashed potatoes, carrots and a water-bottle filled with water that was warm but at least it was better than nothing though.

Silvia didn't reply, focusing on her hand as if something was wrong, "Guys I think something bit me."

I tried to peer over her shoulder while holding the tree branch tightly so I didn't fall over. It wouldn't due much good if I did that. One mistake could mean something fatal and I wasn't in the mood for dying today. I had to survive this...

"I don't feel so good," She replied and fell off the branch she was on.

I watched her as she fell off the branch, her eyes staring upon us almost to say I'm sorry before the mutts started covering up every inch of her body, hearing her scream was the last thing that came from her. Soon, the mutts left leaving almost an unrecognizable body in its wake. She was covered in blood and her skin didn't even look like it was there. Those mutts were defiantly brutal.

* * *

 **Corvin Bram-District 10**

I opened up my eyes once I heard a cannon go off. Who died this time? I didn't know the answer to that probably not until later until the gamemakers darken the sky once more. I wasn't expecting a canon to go at this time. It probably has been at most a few hours since the feast which really was soon not unless the gamemakers were desperate to end the games.

I wasn't expecting to make it far but I couldn't die now. I looked inside the pack that was really only ointment for my large gash that was probably still bleeding even though it happened few hours ago and from my perspective, it looked deep but I wasn't a healer. I didn't even know where to start about medicine and what the effects are. I only knew mostly about animals.

I lit a match, looking at its flame and brought it to my rolled up pants leg, where a nasty gash laid on my thigh. I thought I was being clever in running in quickly but somehow I still got slashed by someone. I grimaced as I put my finger on it and looked at it. I could see something dark on my finger despite the weak light of the match.

"I need ointment for my leg," I whispered to myself as I looked at the sky. Hoping to find the familiar parachute of the sponsors but sadly the sky remained empty.

I stared at the sky for a good ten minutes deciding that no one was going to help me. I huffed and fell asleep, sitting up on the very uncomfortable branch.

* * *

 **24 Place: Silvia Johansson killed by wolf mutt**

 _ **Silvia was a cool tribute, I have to give credit of. She was amazing and her backstory wasn't too tragic even though her parents dying was a little cliche she was still a good tribute. I really thought she would win but sadly she didn't. She made it pretty far for being a thirteen year old. I even wanted her to survive back in January of 2017 but sadly that wasn't the case. She was a cool tribute though so thank you MoonChild913 for her.**_

 **23 Place: Corvin Bram bled out**

 _ **Corvin was an amazing tribute that was a last minute creation who really was super cool though. He was well liked for wanting to be a zoologist but sadly that wasn't the case this time around. I loved his character and I enjoyed writing him immensely. Thank you nightcat for him.**_


	41. We All Fall Down

**We All Fall Down**

 **Esther Loom-District 8**

I felt somewhat alone as I saw that Chantelle died hours ago, but time didn't matter anymore. Time was something that kept passing and sometimes it was quick and sometimes it was slow. This being the case was slow, slow as a snail. It didn't really matter of what day it was. It was still the monotonous day where I had to look behind me often to see if anyone was right behind me.

I had to keep strong until the Games were over and hopefully I would be able to survive despite the lack of odds that are betting against me. I was unable to retrieve my pack as I didn't want to end up like one of those victims so I hid. Hiding in some bushes that were nearby so that I wouldn't get blown up into millions of pieces like all those people who didn't bother to show up.

 _Keep yourself calm_ I told myself as I silently cried to myself silently as a hunter waiting to kill its prey. It wouldn't do to cry in the Hunger Games but somehow I felt like I couldn't breathe, no matter how much I took deep breaths but somehow failed.

"Come on, Esther," I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes and tighten my hold against my knees as I silently rocked back and forth trying to compose myself which somewhat helped but not much. It was better than nothing.

I've been the perfect girl to my parents, got all A's, dressed appropriately, and still held on to my childhood innocence something I was grateful for. I was a perfect girl. I never did anything wrong, I hung out with Angora and my little sister and never got into any fights. That left me at an disadvantage but what I was doing so far was making me succeed without killing.

Killing really was a sin. I knew that from the very start and it was everywhere. It was like music to my ears in an odd creepy way but at least it was one death that signaled one less tribute alive. I was lucky enough not to witness anyone killing another tribute which didn't really brought nightmares but I knew I wasn't the same girl who entered the Hunger Games; I've became someone else entirely while trying to keep my principles to myself and hope that I could actually stay alive for at least a few days at this rate.

I stood up, cleaning myself off from the dirt I've collected. I would like to have a proper bath again as it would be nice but probably wouldn't happen. I needed water. All that crying really made me parched and I needed something to assuage my throat.

I walked to the water supply that was nearby and put my hands into a bowled position and started sipping. Something lunged at me at behind and I only saw two gleaming, fangs at me.

The monster bit me and a course of familiar parachutes of stuff headed towards my direction. I opened them to find stuffed animals, a children's book, and a bouquet of flowers, mainly red, pink and white roses. This was nice.

* * *

 **Zippina Lumen-District 5**

The blood frightened me greatly as I continued to stare at it. I felt paralyzed. My heart started thumping quickly and it frightened me. I didn't expect to see this much blood littering the dirt. I forced myself to move before I hurled at the sight.

I couldn't handle blood and this was just icing to the cake. I needed to move but I kneeled in the ground and continued to hurl at the sight. I felt like I couldn't stop throwing up but with nothing left in my stomach got stomach acid rising up which probably wasn't good though.

I finally managed to stop before feeling something sharp slit my throat. Tough luck...

* * *

 **Burton Weaver-District 8**

Two cannons sounded, about ten minutes apart this was getting quicker and soon hopefully I would be able to go home and see my parents, little brother and Twyla when I got back home but it was the matter of time speaking. There was only a few more tributes left and I had to stay strong. We were probably down in the 20's or in the teens but I really wasn't that good in math as I always thought school was a joke.

The Hunger Games wasn't a joke either but somehow I thought I would have died sooner but at least I was lucky enough to make it this far. The run came up, casting a ray of multiple colours in the sky and I made my way to the meadow. Spotting some berries which looked like blueberries from the glance of it.

I put them in my mouth and expected to taste them but only made my head spin, my heart beat thump quickly and my lungs to quicken before slowing down. This was a big mistake.

* * *

 **Gareth Barkley-District 7**

Luke and I made no noise as he heard a few people talking from nearby. Another cannon sounded and it was still morning which was odd or what I thought was morning. Nothing really mattered but survival here. Time to put your life to the test.

"What should we do?" I hissed to Luke who only shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward but I caught sight of something more enchanting and better than anything than District 7 has to offer. That person was nearby and I approached it without hesitance and completely oblivious of incredibly amount of danger I put myself into but I didn't care. The only thing important was this person standing in front of me. She had flowing black hair put up in a braided crown with violet eyes along with pale skin. She was absolutely perfect.

"Can I stay with you forever?" I asked her and she only motioned me to follow her into the river.

I stepped into the river and watched as the woman stepped in also and made a move to kiss me which I happily accepted before she dragged me down.

* * *

 **22 Place: Esther Loom attacked by a water demon**

 _ **Esther was originally a bloodbath but somehow she went farther than what I could imagine and somehow I managed to fall in love with her in every step of the way. I enjoyed writing her POVs and it was fun. Sadly she really wasn't considered to be a survivor but she made it really far. 22nd place out of 72 tributes whom she nearly made it to the end. Thank you SilverflowerXRavenpaw for her.**_

 **21 Place: Zippina Lumen slitted neck by Bodhi Miller**

 _ **Zippina was a tribute who I liked and enjoyed her a lot. She was a great tribute who had a lot of fears, death, blood etc. She wasn't perfect and wanted to get back home to see Tesla and Flash again though. Thank you Tomboy. Girly for her.**_

 **20 Place: Burton Weaver poisoned by nightlock**

 _ **Burton was originally going to die in the bloodbath but that didn't happen. He was desperate as his pack didn't had food so he ate some poisonous nightlock which killed him after a minute. He was a great tribute but sadly I didn't think of him as a survivor. Thank you BubbleOfTheNine for him.**_

 **19 Place: Gareth Barkley drowned and killed by a siren**

 _ **Gareth originally wasn't going to last long but he somehow did. He wanted to win but he couldn't because he got tricked by that siren that haunts the river and he wasn't a chosen survivor so thank you CallMeLegend for him.**_

* * *

 **We have three more chapters out of this now, so I'm excited. I'll get one more chapter up than the rest won't be until later today because I want to go to bed soon.**


	42. Swim Away!

**So while my shoulder is killing me, I decided to write a chapter and hope I could get the last 3 chapters because I'm impatient as fuck to finish this properly.**

 **Swim Away!**

* * *

 **Kicho Mutsu-District 11**

I wasn't stupid enough to go the the meadow to grab a drink of water but if I saw the hovercraft correctly, there was a lot of deaths that happened at the meadow if my eyes deceived me correctly. Scavenging around for food and water taught me a lot and luckily I was able to provide it in the arena. I never expected for the district to actually teach something which was odd seeing how District 11 was poor, possibly poorer then District 12.

I just had to survive this. Get back to my sister and don't have to worry about the Hunger Games and don't live life in fear that just sounded like a dream come true. I just hoped that Kanzi ate the food properly and that she wasn't dead. It would crush me if I learned that she died while I was in the arena besides we were used to spending nights in hunger so it shouldn't be that bad. Right?

A flash of silvery blue caught my eye and it really wasn't normal but this was the arena where I was surprised that there was floods every day but haven't successfully caught any tributes besides those four which was strange but I grabbed my pack that wasn't much. Just a purifier an empty water-bottle and a small first aid and ran out of my hiding spot in between the large rocks that was able to conceal me well; it cramps up my muscles whenever I was in that position for every long.

I ran and found a highest tree that was nearby and climbed it the best I could. I could really for some rope right about now so I was able to stay in besides clinging to it which probably will do me some good. I just hoped I was high enough and held on tight winen the water came closer and closer.

I had to survive this and I will; even though I didn't know much about floods but I could live through this.

* * *

 **Flint Sallow-District 12**

I was the last district 12 tribute and at least I was able to survive this long without dying even though I ran with constant threats were constantly behind me so I had to survive all of this but that was extremely ambitious of me to do so but I had a fighting chance now ever since I regained my eyesight which I thought would give a blinding disadvantage as I couldn't see well before and now I was able to so it wasn't that bad now.

There was probably about 15 to 20 tributes left and I hoped it wouldn't be a while before I would see my family once more. I missed them dearly and at least I was close to dying for a kid that didn't had any training. It was luck and it was probably true that I was able to survive this long. I wouldn't mind if I won the Hunger Games at least I would actually be safe forever but I would have to live with the nightmares, hopefully it wouldn't be that bad.

"What the heck is that?" I told myself as I saw something quickly came by.

I ran once my brain actually registered what it was: danger, run away. I just hope I was quick enough to outrun the flood...

* * *

 **Eulogies:**

 **18 Place: Carlos Grigori drowned by the flood**

 _ **Carlos was a cool tribute that everyone loved and I admit he was going to be saved but I changed my mind again and now I have someone else in mind so I'm excited about that to reveal next chapter. I liked him as he was a gang member and was pretty cool to write about. Thank you Norbus95 for him.**_

 **17 Place: TJ Vitras drowned by the flood**

 _ **TJ was a character that I kinda liked and he was the lady's man and usually loved to flirt to get information but he was really was a cool tribute. I liked writing him and he had experience with killing. Thank you Norbus95 for him.**_

 **16 Place: Luke Cahill drowned by the flood**

 _ **Luke was a tribute that had a cool relationship with Amanda and he really wanted to propose to Amanda which I thought was cool and he made it so close to the end which I am proud of him to do so. Thank you Adithya23 for him.**_

 **15 Place: Mollie Plover drowned by the flood**

 _ **I'm killing of favourites now because Mollie was one of my favourites and through the revision she really changed and I loved her a lot. Sadly, she didn't made it out alive but was really close to surviving before that flood happened. I loved her character and I didn't change anything to her as Kitty said I could because I thought she was perfect in her own way. Thank you Kitty for her who made it far.**_

* * *

 **So I'm kinda killing tributes off that had a POV now because that is easier and besides we're down to the fourteen (Triton, Shane, Sunny, Wynn, Flint, Kicho, Kolt, Denzi, Cyrus, Livia, Sabina, Virginia, Tatter, and Bodhi) which they are lucky now and we have 1 more chapter and the epilogue to do and than this story is completed but that wouldn't be till later. Thank you to all those tributes and submitters who is in the final pretty much now and see you in the second to last chapter.**


	43. The Last Night

**The Last Night**

 **Sunny Ackerman-District 9**

I heard whimpering coming from the cave that was only a few feet away. I investigated it as I was curious but wasn't too curious for my own damn good and I saw a girl that was tied up tightly with her wrists and ankles bound with a boy looming over her with a knife or something in his hands. It actually kind of looked like he was going to kill her from the pool of a dark substance, it kinda looked like blood from here but then again it could look like anything.

I stepped forward, tightly gripping the knife in my hand as I headed towards his back and ready to kill him if prepared to me because that was wrong. The girl looked at me curiously and opened her mouth to say something before she screamed in pain no doubt. I slit his neck once the girl started screaming and watched as he dropped dead with me staring in horror of I've done. I didn't mean to kill anyone but I guess it was noble for me for the girl to be saved.

"Thank you," She whispered once I began to untie her.

"How long have you been here?" I inquired, backing up slowly just in case she had a weapon on her once I untied the rope around her ankles and the her wrists.

"Don't know, since the feast probably," The girl spoke in a soft manner. "Who knows how long that has been."

"It's been roughly about two to three days possibly but time is meaningless here," I told her, helping her up and she casted me a small smile in return.

"I'm Livia," she held out her hand as she said that which I gladly accepted.

"Sunny…" I said, "Before you leave can you kill me because I killed him because he was hurting you and I don't want to suffer from the nightmares if I return home a victor."

"Of course," She said. "Painful or quick?"

"Quick would be fine," I murmured and didn't flinch when she put my knife at the base of my neck and dragged it quickly. I'm sorry mom and dad for this but maybe you could understand why I had to do this.

* * *

 **Tatter Ruch-District 8**

I wasn't a strategic nor was I a master manipulator which didn't really help if I was in the arena. It was like I was able to do math equations to help me survive in the arena but it was worth the shot. Judging from the two cannons that just sounded, there would be about 11 more deaths before one of us good go back home.

If I get back in eight, I would be able to study some of the Capitol textbooks and at least don't have to worry about my intelligence going to waste back home and somehow my intelligence was getting put to the test. I often wondered if I was born in the wrong district as I was supposed to be good with sewing and such.

"Who are you?" I asked, quickly hiding my notebook and a pencil which really wasn't all that handy inside my pocket and clenching my fists in annoyance of being disturbed. "What do you want?"

"I'm Flint and well there's a guy from 2 about to kill me so it would be best if you want to survive," Flint said a little quickly which I understood of what he meant though so that was a good thing.

I grabbed everything I had and hid in a pointy bush that was in thorns and kept stabbing me repeatedly but I paid no mind to it only covering my eyes once I heard a small scream and the sound of metal dropped and held my breath until a cannon sounded which I came out.

A male that looked older stared at space as Flint kinda started crying over the dead body which I assumed he had killed and tricked him.

"You okay?" I inquired, placing a hand on his shoulder which he stared at me before he declined. His hand was around his stomach protectively which he slowly moved and blood was pooling out of him. He was hopeless.

"Tell my family I loved them," Flint murmured, his breathing getting shallower and shallower before his chest stopped moving. He was dead.

I moved away once the hovercraft appeared but it didn't like any of the Capitol's which made it odd and picked me up even though I wasn't dead.

Was I the victor? But that couldn't be right according to my calculations there was about now nine more deaths but maybe I missed some.

I saw three girls and another boy lying in beds, looking relaxed and sleeping. Something was wrong.

* * *

 **Eulogies:**

 **14 Place: Cyrus Tormius slitted neck by Sunny Ackerman**

 **Cyrus was a great villain who lasted a while but sadly he didn't notice that there was someone behind him and slit his neck as he was torturing Livia but he kinda served it. Thank you Norbus95 for him.**

 **13 Place: Sunny Ackerman slitted neck by Livia Valor**

 **Sunny was a cool tribute though and I really loved her a lot. Sadly, she didn't want to win because she knew the cost if she ever would win and she didn't want to suffer the rest of her life in vain, afraid to go sleep so she asked Livia to kill her which she did and she was amazing. Thank you LCS for her.**

 **12 Place: Bodhi Miller sworded by Flint Sallow**

 **Bodhi was a cool person and had detail to him, I really liked him that he won his fight against Jasinta but sadly died before he could reach the crown. Thank you Emily3THG for him who was a cool tribute.**

 **11 Place: Flint Sallow bled out from his stomach wound which Bodhi managed to do before he went down**

 **Flint was really close to surviving but sadly I debated to either have Tatter or him to survive which I chose Tatter because I liked him and didn't do his POVs justice but he really was a cool tribute and the fact that he lasted until 11th Place was really excellent for him but sadly he bled out. Thank you BubblesOfTheNine for him who was a good tribute.**

* * *

 **Now time for the survivors:**

 **Sabina, Livia and Virginia Valor submitted by nightcat.**

 **Denzi Mallokov submitted by Norbus95**

 **Triton Wells submitted by BubblesOfTheNIne**

 **Shane Thompson submitted by Greywolf44**

 **Kolt Stants submitted by Hopps**

 **Tatter Ruch submitted by LCS**

 **Kicho Mutsu submitted by SilverflowerXRavenpaw**

 **Bronwyn Vespasian submitted by TheMayflyProject**

* * *

 **It's been a wild ride for this and now there's going to be an epilogue for this story and that's it out of this book. Thank you for sticking with me and I'm glad I was able to properly finish this story. I hope you read the next book in the series called Revenge but I'm going to rewrite the first chapter but that's where it would be a lot of action going on.**


	44. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Celeia sighed as she checked the vitals of the five tributes. They were too late to save the rest but with the recent bombing and the technical difficulties, Cress managed to find; leaving them getting the tributes early. They only had Livia Valor who was stable but still weak, Kicho and Bronwyn sleeping at least peacefully with only two boys which wasn't much. From what she could gather from Cress' investigation they got Tatter Ruch and Shane Thompson.

But it really was hard to tell with all of them sporting blood, dirt and grime which she abhorred and it bugged her greatly but she had to do what she had to do. That didn't mean she had to like it.

Celeia sighed to herself as she hoped that they would be able to retrieve the rest before the Capitol done any significant damage to them it definitely was. History repeats itself that was a fact.

Celeia wished this time for real that the Hunger Games was really over and they wouldn't be continued just something in the history; a mistake that it shouldn't happen again. That was just an endeavor and hopefully things can start to culminate right after this.

Next stop District 13 then plan for the revolution which would change everything and this time they couldn't fail this.

* * *

 **That's it out of this book. There will be a chapter informing that the sequel is ready to be read and I can't wait to share it with you. It will I guess start when they wake up so yay. At least now we know who is in District 13 and in the Capitol.**

 **Capitol: Triton, Sabina, Virginia, Denzi and Kolt**

 **District 13: Livia, Bronwyn, Tatter, Shane, and Kicho**

 **If any of you want to fix anything to their forms so I could write it better, you're more than welcome to.**


	45. Notice about sequel

**The next story is up and its called Revenge. It may not seem much right now but it will be better as I have big plans. It's the second to last story published if you scroll down.**

Everyone was in trepidation as an unfamiliar hovercraft appeared, collecting a family and friends which time. It seemed odd but no one paid attention to it.

The.

Game.

Was.

On.

And no one would be able to escape.

 **That's just to make this legal but head on over there if you want. If you didn't know, I don't have a computer right now so I can't access my documents as it needs a new windows as it is slow which could put a snail to shame. It could take months to get it but I'm currently writing the next chapter of Revenge so it should hopefully be not that long to post.**


End file.
